<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saved by dystopia7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755227">Saved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopia7/pseuds/dystopia7'>dystopia7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, BDSM, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Slave, Past Abuse, Slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopia7/pseuds/dystopia7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Siyeon couldn't be more grateful for her life. A respected Dom, with a sub who adored her, and her own company at the age of 25. All in all not a bad life, even if sometimes she feels like something is missing. But when  she is asked to help a broken sub who reminds her of someone close to her, she starts to realize that perhaps it wasn't 'something' that she was missing, but 'someone'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siyeon wasn’t sure what was worse: a boring day, or an eventful day. She had woken up that morning thinking that she was in for quite difficult and problematic 8 hours, instead here she was in the middle of a pointless meeting where everything seemed to be going according to plan. All her officers had done their job, and it seemed as if the next product line for the company was going to be a big hit according to the projections that were being presented right now. </p>
<p>And now she was bored. Goddamn it. </p>
<p>On the other hand, if it had been an eventful day, she’d be up to her neck on redesign ideas and reports on possible changes to the new line. She knew she should be grateful that everything was going well, that there was almost nothing for her to do since everyone here knew their job and they were very good at it. Even though it was all her doing at the end of the day. </p>
<p>Every single person that worked here had been handpicked by her, every single product that came out of the production warehouse had her personal stamp of approval. It had been difficult at the beginning, but she had managed somehow. From getting a loan from the bank to managing to rent a small building in order to expand her fashion design business. And now with a multimillion dollar company, at 25 with barely a college degree, she should be proud and quite fulfilled with her accomplishments. </p>
<p>So why wasn’t she?</p>
<p>Why did she feel like there was an emptiness inside of her? A feeling of dissatisfaction? Not knowing exactly why she was acting this way. She hated not knowing the answer, it made her feel out of control. And one thing she knew she needed was to feel in control. </p>
<p>It was so like her, getting everything she wanted only to find out she was not content with having it. Wanting more. Or did she? It wasn’t that she wanted more of what she already had, more like wanting something else. But what?</p>
<p>She couldn’t even figure out what that ‘else’ was. Great. She thought. Less answers, less control. She scoffed, annoyed.</p>
<p>Some of the officers noticed, and the speaker that was currently presenting the timeline for the product releases stopped talking. They all turned to look at her. It took her a couple of seconds to realize this, but with a shake of her head and a wave of her hand she signaled for them to continue. 30 minutes later, and several words of acknowledgement for her employees, she walked to her office. The meeting having been a success.</p>
<p>Located the top floor of the building, and with a skyline view of the city, her office was something she was very proud of. Siyeon had them switch out two walls for glass in order for her to enjoy the landscape. The third wall was full from floor to ceiling with books. Classics, modern novels, fairytales, everything she liked. It was beautiful, never really getting old, the feeling of freedom she felt every time she walked to her desk. </p>
<p>Having forgotten almost completely about the boredom at the meeting, she thought she’d be able to go home really. Only a couple of emails and some papers to read and sign and she could go. She began her tasks, waking up her computer and writing the emails she knew had to be sent by the end of the day. Her phone vibrated, which was on the side of her desk, next to the keyboard. She glanced at it. </p>
<p>Gahyeon. </p>
<p>A smile came to her lips as she thought about her sub. Even though their Dom/sub relationship wasn’t a normal one, Siyeon quite enjoyed the bond that had grown between them these past few years. Having her at the house was an added plus, as she had felt quite lonely before Gahyeon had moved in with her. These days, spending time with her was one of the things she most looked forward to everyday.</p>
<p>She stopped what she was doing and grabbed her cellphone, opening the text. </p>
<p>Will you be home for dinner, Ma’am? </p>
<p>Actually, it looks like an early day. Siyeon typed. Why?</p>
<p>She didn’t have to wait for a reply. May I cook dinner, then?</p>
<p>Again, Siyeon smiled. She loved when Gahyeon did things for her without being prompt. It spoke to the young woman’s nurturing nature coming out. She remembered how it had been at the beginning. With Gahyeon needing constant attention in order to get her to do even the simplest tasks, like cleaning or cooking for herself. Now she even cooked for the both of them. </p>
<p>Sure, little girl. I should be there by 6:00 pm. </p>
<p>Yay, I will have everything ready by then, Ma’am. Be safe. XX</p>
<p>Siyeon chuckled and typed. Only kisses. No hugs?</p>
<p>Those are for when you come home. =)</p>
<p>Siyeon actually laughed out loud, and put the phone away. Gahyeon liked to cuddle, it made her feel cared for, important. Something that she didn’t feel when she had come to ask for Siyeon’s help. And the older girl was more than willing to give her that. </p>
<p>She refocused on her computer and again began to write emails. After some minutes her phone rang, she frowned. Gahyeon would not call knowing she was at work unless it was something important. She turned to look at the phone and her eyes widened when she saw the name on the screen. </p>
<p>She grabbed it and answered. “Wonho?”</p>
<p>“So you still had my number. I wondered if you had lost it or you just didn’t want to call.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to call.” Siyeon did not hate Wonho, on the contrary, she and the athletic looking Dom shared a lot of similar interests and he was nice to talk to. But every time they did something together, shit happened. Every. Time. </p>
<p>“Can you be any harsher?” He sounded hurt. Good. </p>
<p>Before Siyeon had a chance to answer, Wonho interrupted her. “Never mind. I need to see you. Is there any way we can meet today for dinner?”</p>
<p>She sighed tiredly, her hand absentmindedly going to her blonde hair. Playing with it.  “I have no interest whatsoever in having dinner with you. Besides, I have plans.”</p>
<p>“Siyeon, please it’s not like that. I really need your help. Or rather I met someone who really needs your help.”</p>
<p>“What kind of help?” Siyeon asked uninterested, keeping a loose strand of her hair around her finger. “I am not giving money to any of your friends.”</p>
<p>“No that type of help, more like…” He sounded like he was trying to figure out how to phrase his next words. “This person… she needs the kind of help Yoohyeon needed.”</p>
<p>At the mention of that name, and its implications, Siyeon’s hand froze on her hair and she straightened in her chair. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“She is in a similar situation, well she has been for a long time now. But I think there is a way to help her out of it without ruffling any feather’s if you know what I mean.”</p>
<p>“How bad?”</p>
<p>“Bad enough that I had nightmares last night. And you know how much I like blood play.”</p>
<p>Siyeon knew Wonho since they were teenagers. He was one of those Doms that was fond of extreme pain with his subs. He would never permanently injure them, but they were in for quite an awakening if they became his. He liked to just live, consequences for his actions be damned, and if something was of interest to him, he would undoubtedly try to figure it out, whatever it might be. It made him almost fearless, which was dangerous. But in this situation it scared Siyeon, because if whatever he saw made him had nightmares, what the hell did he see?</p>
<p>However, she also knew there was one thing Wonho wouldn’t be careless about. Yoohyeon. If he thought someone was in a similar situation, then Siyeon believed that she should at least hear what he had to say.</p>
<p>“Fine. My place. 6:00 pm. Today.” She hurried to write the remaining of the email she had been working on and send it. She minimized tabs and stood to leave. </p>
<p>“And your plans?” He asked hesitantly.  “We kind of need discretion…”</p>
<p>“She is my sub; she will not be a problem.” Siyeon answered confidently. Already having her purse on her shoulder and walking towards the office door. </p>
<p>“You have a sub?”</p>
<p>Siyeon stopped with her hand on the doorknob. There he goes again. Minding someone else’s business. </p>
<p>“Yes. My house at 6:00 pm.” Siyeon repeated. More strongly this time. </p>
<p>“Fine. Yes, I’ll be there.”</p>
<p>She hung up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On her way to her apartment, Siyeon couldn’t stop thinking about what Wonho had said. It scared her to get involved with something like that again, Yoohyeon had been bad enough. But someone that had been treated worse than her? Siyeon liked to be in control, liked to call someone hers, for them to belong only to her. But what had been done to her best friend’s now wife, was nothing short of torture. It had been something Siyeon would never in her wildest dreams do to another human being, let alone her sub.</p>
<p>But at the same time, could she really walk away after being aware of someone going through something worse? Knowing she could perhaps help that person? </p>
<p>When they had found Yoohyeon, she had dealt with her at the beginning, had had to order her around for a couple of days until Minji was able to meet with them and take over. It was only two days, but by the time Minji had showed up, Yoohyeon was completely terrified of Siyeon. It made it impossible to visit without Yoohyeon having some sort of meltdown. </p>
<p>This had driven a wedge in Siyeon and Minji’s relationship, but they had agreed that Yoohyeon needed Minji more than Siyeon did. The blonde had agreed to pretty much give up her best friend, but that didn’t mean she had liked it. </p>
<p>Siyeon clicked a couple of buttons on her steering wheel, and heard the familiar sound of a ringing. </p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am?” The girl’s sweet voice filled the space of the car. Gahyeon’s voice sounded cautious. She must probably be wondering why she was calling. </p>
<p>“Everything is all right, little girl.” She used her pet name for Gahyeon in order to calm her down. “We are still on for dinner, but we have a guest. Another Dom.” She waited for her sub’s response. </p>
<p>Even though, they were not in a typical Dom/sub relationship, Gahyeon had been exposed to several of Siyeon’s friends who were also in the lifestyle. The younger girl always behaved, but she was still wary of them. </p>
<p>“O-ok. I… will add another setting to the table.” Her voice had changed; it was more hesitant. </p>
<p>At this Siyeon’s voice also changed. It became deeper, heavier, more firm. “He needs to talk to me about something urgent, that is the only reason he is coming to the house. As soon as he is done, he leaves. Nothing will happen.” </p>
<p>The last bit was offered as reassurance, even though they both knew Siyeon would never let any other Dom get near Gahyeon that way. </p>
<p>“It’s ok. I don’t mind. I did make plenty, so were good on food. Do you want me to take out the wine?”</p>
<p>“No, little girl. He is not staying. Like I said, he will tell me whatever it is he needs to tell me and he leaves.” </p>
<p>“All right. I will get everything ready.” She sounded more like herself now. </p>
<p>“Good, I am almost there.” Siyeon hung up the call. </p>
<p>She didn’t like this situation. She was about try to help someone again. A broken sub. But she already had Gahyeon to think about, not her sub in the traditional sense, but someone she was responsible for regardless. And no matter who this person was, she had to take Gahyeon’s safety and wellbeing into account. </p>
<p>God, she could feel the headache coming. </p>
<p>But luckily, she had already made it to her house, even if Siyeon had no idea how she had actually gotten there. As deep in her thoughts as she was. </p>
<p>She opened her window and said ‘Hello’ to the guard in charge of the neighborhood gate. He acknowledged her, and waved her through. She drove to the end of the main street and turned right. After driving through the trees on the back of the private neighborhood for a couple of minutes, she saw her house at the end of the lane.</p>
<p>Her house had been the most expensive thing she had ever bought for herself. It was made of straight lines, of rectangular and square rooms giving it an abstract shape. A huge lawn of green grass surrounded the property, with only a cement driveway that took her from the street to the back of the house and under it, where the garage was. She had loved the fact that most of the house’s outer walls had been glass. She loved being able to see outside, and since her house was at the end of the line, with already a huge gap in between each house, she felt like her privacy was protected. </p>
<p> As Siyeon drove into the garage, she turned off the engine and took a deep breath. Whatever happened, she would try to do the right thing. But decided not to think on it anymore until Wonho showed up. No point in getting all worked up before she knew the actual situation. Looking at her watch she saw it was 5:30 pm. Still plenty of time. She got out of the car. </p>
<p>Walking on the outside of the house towards the pool, she climbed the stairs towards the second floor, where she could see Gahyeon on the kitchen dressed in a black skirt and pink long sleeve turtleneck. She was wearing her pink hair in a ponytail. Siyeon smiled. She stopped right outside the glass, and just watched her sub. She was also wearing the apron Siyeon had given her two Christmas ago. An aqua penguin one. She had done it as a joke, but Gahyeon now wore it every time she cooked. </p>
<p>Siyeon knocked on the glass softly, before sliding it open and stepping into the kitchen. Gahyeon turned her head right away, smiling when she recognized her.  She stirred something in a pot hurriedly and turned with her eyes down, walking towards the blonde. She stopped right in front of her, her hands behind her back, back straight, feet shoulder width apart. Perfect posture.</p>
<p>Even though Siyeon had never forced her to adopt any positions for her, Gahyeon had insisted she taught her. The younger girl felt it was a way to make the elder feel good since there were things she knew she was going without since she took her in. Mainly sex. But the older girl didn’t mind. She loved having Gahyeon around, loved the fact she was growing well and that she had had a hand in that process.  </p>
<p>Siyeon grabbed the pink haired girl’s face with both hands softly, and kissed her in her forehead. Gahyeon closed her eyes and smiled contentedly. The blonde girl knew all it took to make her sub happy was to show affection. Something she tried to do often, not always but every day for sure. She stayed like that, smiling down at the younger, until she felt Gahyeon’s hands move slightly behind her back. It was almost an imperceptible movement, but Siyeon noticed. </p>
<p>She knew what the younger girl wanted. “Wasn’t there something you said you would give me when I got home?” </p>
<p>Gahyeon’s response was almost immediate. As if she had been waiting for the invitation. Which she probably was. </p>
<p>She opened her eyes and looked straight at Siyeon, a wide smile brightening her face. She went to the blonde, linking her hands behind her and hugging her tight. Burying the side of her face on Siyeon’s chest. She hugged her back just as tightly. “How’s dinner going? Smells delicious.”</p>
<p>She felt Gahyeon hum in pleasure at the praise. “Done. It’s just warming on the stove and oven.”</p>
<p>“What is it?” </p>
<p>“Steak, with potatoes, bread, and a salad.” Siyeon felt a warm spread inside her. She loved steak, but rarely ate it anymore. It made her feel good when Gahyeon went out of the way to please her.</p>
<p>The blonde stepped away from the younger girl and stroke her head softly. “Well done.” Gahyeon’s eyes shone. </p>
<p>“Do you need any help with anything?”</p>
<p>“No, ma’am. Please go rest, I’ll get everything ready.” Gahyeon answered right away, but respectfully. She let go of the blonde and went back to working on finishing dinner.</p>
<p>Siyeon knew the pink haired girl wouldn’t let her help, unless she ordered it. But she looked content enough in the kitchen, so she saw no reason to disturb her. “I’ll go wash up and change then. Wonho will be here soon, open the door for him and let him in, please.”</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>She went up the stairs and into her room, which was on the third floor. She had a great view of the forest behind the property, having a glass wall on the side of the room. Siyeon took off her coat and purse, dropping them on the bed. Her shoes she left on the outside of the bathroom, and went in. After having a quick shower, she went over to her closet, choosing jeans and a white blouse. No reason to dress up. It was only Wonho after all.</p>
<p>She heard the doorbell ring, and put on sandals before she exited the room. As she heard voices she stopped and waited at the top of the stairs, out of view from anyone looking up. </p>
<p>“Hello, sir.” Gahyeon’s soft voice sounded near the door.</p>
<p>“Hello, I am Wonho. I’m here to see Siyeon.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir. Please come in.”</p>
<p>Siyeon heard steps, and a door closing.</p>
<p>“Please take a seat, Mistress will be down soon.”</p>
<p>It made Siyeon feel something deep within her to hear the younger girl refer to her that way. She had never asked her to, nor had she ever said it to her explicitly. But when Gahyeon was around others in the lifestyle, she used the title out of respect and deference to her.</p>
<p>“Would you like something to drink?” She heard Gahyeon ask. </p>
<p>“No, thank you. I shall wait for her.”</p>
<p>“As you wish, sir.” The younger girl said but Siyeon heard no steps, so she decided to go down the stairs and make her presence known. As the living room came into view, so did Wonho sitting in one of the leather sofas and Gahyeon standing with her gaze down a few feet from him. </p>
<p>“You may go back to the kitchen, Gahyeon.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Ma’am.”</p>
<p>Wonho kept his gaze on her until he could no longer turn without moving his whole body. He looked back at Siyeon with a shocked expression. </p>
<p>“I’ll be damned, Lee. Is she even legal?” </p>
<p>“She turned 18 the day she came to live with me.” The blonde replied, sitting gracefully on the sofa across from Wonho. With a full view of the kitchen, and thus Gahyeon. </p>
<p>Wonho laughed. “Well, well. I had no idea you liked them that young. Why fake age play when you can have the real thing huh?” There it was again, Wonho being in someone else’s business.</p>
<p>“Indeed.” She knew Gahyeon wouldn’t like her to divulge the real reason she had come to her in the first place. So it was easier to just go with whatever people thought, since at the end of the day neither Siyeon nor Gahyeon cared, as long as they were happy.</p>
<p>“So is that your type? Small, young, and innocent looking?” At this Siyeon saw Gahyeon look at her and smile suggestively. Siyeon had to suppress a laugh.</p>
<p>“I don’t have a type; I either like them or I don’t.” </p>
<p>“Where did you get this one?” Wonho asked, just as Gahyeon was setting the table. </p>
<p>“She appeared on my doorstep and she has been with me ever since.”</p>
<p>“Lucky you.”</p>
<p>“Very lucky.” Siyeon was looking at her sub with affection, and as the younger girl turned to look at her in order to let her know the table was set and dinner was ready, she smiled back at her Dom adoringly.</p>
<p>“Let’s eat. I believe Gahyeon has dinner ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The food was delicious. Siyeon had no idea where Gahyeon had learned to cook like this, but she had a talent. The fact that she liked to spend time in the kitchen was also a factor, she thought. If you enjoy something, it is easy to be good at it. Some minutes into dinner, Wonho stopped and looked at Gahyeon. “I swear, if any of my subs cooked like this I would never let them go.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, sir.” Gahyeon answered in between bites.</p>
<p>“So let’s see: hot, innocent looking, young, good cook, obedient. She’s the whole package. How is she in bed?”</p>
<p>Siyeon knew the question was coming. She was always asked that. And although she would prefer to tell the truth, Gahyeon had panicked one day and said that they were indeed being intimate. She had explained that she did it in order to protect Siyeon’s reputation. The blonde had no choice but to lie along, but she had punished Gahyeon for that. But since there had been several Doms present, she could not contradict herself with anyone else.</p>
<p>And now as Wonho asked, Gahyeon’s sole reaction was to keep eating. She knew better than to answer or comment.</p>
<p>“Better than I thought she would be. I go to sleep completely satisfied every night.” And this was true. Since Gahyeon liked physical affection, Siyeon had taken to lulling the girl to sleep almost every night. And each night she did, Siyeon did feel satisfied. That the young girl was safe, and happy inside her house and under her protection. </p>
<p>Wonho hummed appreciatively, obviously misunderstanding. “I envy you. You are one lucky girl.”</p>
<p>“I am, but I know you are not here to compliment my sub. I rather you tell me the reason you are here.”</p>
<p>“Can we have some privacy, please?” The question was directed at Siyeon but Wonho looked at the sub. </p>
<p>“Gahyeon go ahead to your room and rest, ok? You did well.” Siyeon added the praise as she raised her hand to cup Gahyeon’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Yes, the food was delicious, thank you.” Wonho complimented as well.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Ma’am. Sir.” The young girl stood up, left her plate and glass on the sink and walked to the stairs and out of view.</p>
<p>“Ok, Wonho. No more secrecy. Just say it.”</p>
<p>“Ok.” Wonho put his elbows on the table and leaned in. “It’s a girl I met on a party last week. She belongs to Jisoo.” </p>
<p>At the mention of the name, Siyeon stiffened. Jisoo was the man who had hurt Yoohyeon’s. </p>
<p>Wonho saw Siyeon’s face. “Yea… the same one. I made sure before I left. I even talked to him. Guy still believes that Yoohyeon was given to another Dom and that she is still someone’s sub. I, of course didn’t correct him.”</p>
<p>“So you are telling me that monster is still a Dom?” Siyeon’s tone was low but furious.</p>
<p>“Yes, unfortunately. But this new sub he has, she’s been with him for a while. I’m not sure but she could be the one he got after Yoohyeon.”</p>
<p>“So around 7 years?! Christ.”</p>
<p>“But, Siyeon she is not like Yoohyeon. She… is scared of course. But, she’s broken. As in completely. Even on her last days with him. Yoohyeon knew what he was doing to her was wrong, she knew she needed to escape, that what was happening wasn’t her fault. That she was tricked and that Jisoo was a monster.”</p>
<p>“And this girl…?” The blonde let the sentence hang. </p>
<p>Wonho was shaking his head in distress. “She is completely obedient to him. Totally his. She has been made to think that this is how things are, how her life should be. In other words, she knows no better. In her mind, all that he does to her is ok, so long as she can please him. But I’m afraid that she won’t last much longer unless we intervene.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like you have something in mind already?”</p>
<p>“Well, there is a party this week. He said that he’s going to let her go. If you could come with me as a guest and get the girl off his hands, we could help her. Since it is a formal party, once he surrenders her, he will no longer have a claim on her.”</p>
<p>“Why me and not you?” The blonde asked.</p>
<p>“Because he knows me, he knows I am not as… sadistic as him. He will consider me soft, and thus not a good Dom for her.” That made Siyeon frown, Wonho wasn’t a soft Dom, he was one of the few she knew that was into hardcore pain play. </p>
<p>“So, let me get this straight: you want me to go to a party, with people I don’t know. Pretend I’m looking for a sub to torture, and to top it off, offer this guy to… take the girl?”</p>
<p>“Well yes, and no.” Wonho took a deep breath. “I would introduce you. But here is the trick. The guy is a sadistic asshole. He is sure to give the girl to whoever he thinks will treat the her the worst. So if you go in, you need to be prepared to well… act. Our only advantage is that he doesn’t know you. Even in the community you are very secretive. Hell, I didn’t even know you had a sub.”</p>
<p>Siyeon liked having no one know exactly what time of Dom she was. She liked her privacy.</p>
<p>“So, in other words. I will have to go in and pretty much act like a monster.”</p>
<p>“Exactly. So long as you show him that you will treat her just like he does, there will be no problem. I’m quite certain he will let her go. Besides, she’s headed to some loser who might not even know what he is doing. She is… damaged goods. The girl is covered in injuries and you know how some Doms are. They don’t like their property marked by someone else. She will be considered undesirable.”</p>
<p>The more she listened the more furious Siyeon became. But if what Wonho said was true, the girl would die soon, in anyone’s hands. Better they tried to help her, and if she couldn’t, she could always send her to Minji. There was only one thing. </p>
<p>“Ok, I understand. But, I need to speak to my sub first.”</p>
<p>“Your sub?”</p>
<p>“Wonho, do you have any idea how much work one sub is? Let alone two? And one of them damaged? Gahyeon deserves all of me, and unless she is ok with me adding someone to the mix I can’t go through with it. I will help you, but the girl will have to go somewhere else.”</p>
<p>“Ok, you are right. Look, we have 3 days until the party. Talk to her and let me know the day before.” Wohno got up and turned to leave.</p>
<p>“Fine, I will.” The blonde followed him to the door. </p>
<p>As Wonho opened it, he turned back with a sad expression. “Siyeon?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“She really needs our help; I know it won’t be easy but I swear I will do anything I can to help you out. I just… I want to get it right this time.” Siyeon knew he was referring to Yoohyeon. Without another word, the athletic looking Dom left and Siyeon closed the door behind him. </p>
<p>She took a deep breath and turned to the stairs taking them one by one. Straight to Gahyeon’s room. </p>
<p>She needed to tell her about this whole situation, not only because of another potential sub being in the house and changing their dynamic. This was a very traumatized one, which made it even more complicated. </p>
<p>But the main thing was that the girl’s Dom was the one that had hurt Yoohyeon so badly, which Gahyeon deserved to know, being Yoohyeon’s sister.</p>
<p>Siyeon took a deep breath and knocked on the door. “Gahyeon-a? May I come in?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After finding an unexpected guest at her door, Siyeon finds herself making a decision that would change her life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is a flashback to shed some light into how Siyeon and Gahyeon's relationship began.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flashback</p><p>Siyeon’s POV</p><p>The last thing Siyeon thought she would see standing in her doorstep at 2:00 am in the morning was a person. And the last person Siyeon thought she would see was Yooohyeon’s little sister. What was her name again?</p><p>“Hi. I’m sorry to barge in like this. I… didn’t have… anywhere else to go.”</p><p>Siyeon had yet to say anything. The girl was soaked. It had been raining for a while, she knew. “You are Yoohyeon’s sister.” She said matter of factly. </p><p>“Yes. Gahyeon. I… got your address from Minji’s house.”</p><p>“She gave you my address?”</p><p>“No, I took… it. Stole it. They don’t know I’m here. Please, can I… may I come in?”</p><p>The older girl didn’t want to actually let her in, she looked like a troublemaker. Black hoodie, too short black mini skirt. Way too much make-up for a teenager. But something inside of her told her not to leave the girl outside.<br/>
She opened the door further and moved to the side, allowing the younger girl to come in. As she did, she left a trail of water on Siyeon’s wood floor. The younger girl noticed this… so she stopped moving and stayed where she was, trying not to make any more of a mess. </p><p>“It’s fine. See the kitchen?” Siyeon motioned towards it. “Go ahead and walk there, it’s easier to mop.”</p><p>“Thank you.” The girl’s voice shook, out of fear or cold. Siyeon didn’t know.</p><p>Gahyeon stood in the middle of her kitchen, not moving, looking down, still dripping wet. After a while, Siyeon figured she could call the police, but the girl looked very much in trouble. And anyway, she didn’t seem able to hurt anyone. But if she was going to stay there were two things Siyeon needed to know.</p><p>“You can stay the night, but only if you answer two questions.”</p><p>“Ok, yes anything.”</p><p>“I know you know who I am. But do you know what I am?”</p><p>“A Dominant.” The answer was out of the girl’s lips as soon as Siyeon asked the question. </p><p>“And do you know what that implies? After all, you know what happened to your sister.”</p><p>“Yes, and I don’t care. I will do anything you want. All I ask for is a place to stay, I can work and pay for my food. There is a local college not far from here on foot. I will be there all day, I just need a place to spend nights. Not a room, just any space. Please.”<br/>

“Do I look like a home shelter?”</p><p>“Please! Anything you want I can do. I will do. No matter what it is.”</p><p>“Anything? You look like jailbait.” The older girl raised an eyebrow suggestively. Gahyeon was making it sound like she was going to ask her for sex in order to allow her to sleep over. </p><p>“I turned 18 today.” The young girl said. God, she looked way younger than 18. She took something out of her backpack. A Ziploc bag, and from there a little book. She gave it to Siyeon with both hands. “It’s my passport. You can check it if you want. And yes, anything.”</p><p>Siyeon took the passport and opened it, looking at it for a moment. She was telling the truth. “Ok, second question. How did you get in here? It’s a private neighborhood.”</p><p>“Will you... promise that if I tell you the truth you will let me stay. No matter what?”</p><p>“No. But if you don’t answer me right now I am going to haul you out of here. That I do promise.”</p><p>Gahyeon looked at her pleadingly. But this had no effect on the other girl, so she looked down and finally spoke. “The guard at the gate, he was young. Maybe your age. I let him kiss me in exchange for letting me in.”</p><p>Something in Siyeon changed. The fact that from the moment she came through the door she had insinuated that she would let Siyeon do anything to her in exchange for a place to stay, it worried the older girl. Now hearing what she let the guard do just so he would let her in, she realized that if she didn’t take this girl off the street she knew exactly where she would end up. </p><p>“Just a kiss?”</p><p>Gahyeon stayed quiet.</p><p>Siyeon walked up to her, standing inches away from her. “Look at me.” Her tone changed, it was angrier. Gahyeon did hesitantly. “What exactly did you let him do?”</p><p>The younger girl lowered her head again. “He kissed me, then after a while he took off my hoodie. He… touched me through my shirt, and my thighs. I… that’s all. Nothing else happened. It was five minutes if that. After that he gave me one more kiss and let me go.”</p><p>Siyeon wanted to hit something. What the fuck was wrong with that man. She was going to talk to-</p><p>She felt the girl move and refocused on her. She was kneeling. “Please. I know that I must seem like a slut. I understand if you don’t want to let me stay more than a night but, I really will do anything you tell me to do.  No complaining, no questions. I am officially an adult, I can’t get you in trouble. Anything you want me to learn, I will do. I will obey you, please you. Please don’t make me leave.”</p><p>The way she said those words. The girl had no idea what they meant to Siyeon. But at the same time she knew she would never take her up on her offer. Besides the fact that Minji would kill her, if not Yoohyeon. She would never take advantage of anyone like that. But the words, they were so familiar. </p><p><em>I will obey you, please you. Please don’t hurt me.</em> Almost the same words, but different people. Yoohyeon had said that to her once, right after she had a nightmare and wasn’t completely conscious. The day before Minji took her away. She knew what drove Yoohyeon to say those words, but what had happened to this girl?</p><p>Siyeon took the girl by her arm, and stood her up. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>Siyeon led the girl towards the garage. She grabbed her spare keys from the wall and opened the passenger door, putting the girl in the seat and closing the door. She went around and got in the driver seat. She put the key in the ignition. “I will take you to Minji’s, they will know what to do. I won’t tell them anything other than you came to me and I gave you a ride there.”</p><p>“I will runway again.” The girl sobbed. </p><p>Sioyeon hit the brakes as she heard it. They had barely made it out of the garage. They were all the way out so that the whole care was being hit by the rain. She put the car on parking  and looked at the girl.</p><p>“Why me? I mean I know I am friends with your sister’s girlfriend. But it’s not like we are close as we used to be. You have never talked to me, so why did you come looking for me?”</p><p>“After she was found, I read a lot about what happened to my sister. BDSM. I know what they did to her was wrong, but if done right, relationships like that can serve a purpose. Both parties get something out of it. Just like any other relationship.”</p><p>“Is that what you want? To be my submissive?”</p><p>“Yes. It might seem stupid and naïve but I promise I know more than you think. I have problems, issues. I don’t know how to work through them, so I keep getting myself in trouble. My parents… they care but they care more about Yoohyeon, its always her they think about. Always her that matters. If something happens, they always run to Minji’s, I am left alone more often than not. I guess they believe I am stronger than her, that I don’t need them as much as she does but… I think I do. Or I did? But … I don’t want to be selfish. What she went through… how can I compete with that? What kind of human being would I be if I fought with her over their love?” The girl broke down. Sobbing so hard her shoulders kept shaking.</p><p>Siyeon understood what she meant. Or at least had an idea of what she wanted, what she needed. </p><p>“What do you think you will get out of being my submissive?” She asked a little more gently.</p><p>The girl hiccupped but raised her eyes to look at Siyeon. “Rules, boundaries, attention. Even if you only do it because you have to, because we have a deal. It doesn’t matter. I need someone who will make me do what I need to do, make me be responsible, make wake up in the mornings and live even when I don’t want to.”</p><p>“And what exactly am I getting out of this other than an unruly teenager?”</p><p>Gahyeon was dead still, but she looked Siyeon in the eyes and the older girl could see the determination in them. “Me. My obedience. My body. I know it’s not much. But until I have something else to give, it is all I have. I’m… a virgin. If that helps, and if it doesn’t then I can learn.”</p><p>“So sex, that’s all? I can find that anywhere.”</p><p>“I don’t know what else I can give you. I have nothing. But I will learn anything you want me to. To cook, to clean, to wash your clothes. Even if you want to tie me up, to beat me, to do whatever, I will do it. I know you won’t kill me, so you can do anything and I won’t say no.”</p><p>“How do I know you won’t go back on it? That you won’t disappear one night as soon as you get whatever it is you want?”</p><p>“I give you my word. And I know that doesn’t mean much, but I will sign a contract if it helps. Anything. Just please, I’m scared.” She younger girl sobbed.</p><p>“What are you scared of?” Siyeon asked in awe. The girl was even willing to sign a contract.</p><p>“That one day I will wake up and not want to go on. That I will try to end it all and that… no one will be close enough to stop me.”</p><p>Maybe she should have still drove her to Minji’s. Teenagers could sometimes exaggerate their emotions. But for some reason, Siyeon had the distinct feeling that if she let this one go, no one would ever see  her again, alive or otherwise. That realization was enough for Siyeon. Whatever else the girl was, she really was scared. She knew it would forever weigh on her consciousness if she turned her away now. She would have to be careful, and she would give the girl what she needed. As for what she would get in return, she didn’t care. No matter what she said, she wouldn’t touch her that way. But she could help her, she had to.</p><p>She took off the parking break, and drove inside the garage, turning off the engine. “Follow me.”</p><p>Although she didn’t turn around, she knew the younger girl was following her. She went straight to her room, and into her bathroom. Turning on the water on the bathtub to a nice hot temperature, and went back to her room for some clothes. Some of the ones that were small. She brought back a shirt, PJ pants and a pair of wool socks. Without a word she gave them to the younger girl. </p><p>Gahyeon looked at her questioningly. </p><p>“Take a bath, put on those clothes. There are toiletries on those drawers.” Siyeon pointed towards the drawers under the sink. “Once you are done, come down to the kitchen.” </p><p>She waited for the girl to say anything, to ask anything. But she just took off her backpack laying it on the floor. Then pulled her hoodie over her head. She didn’t even hesitate to start taking off her shirt. Siyeon turned around and left before she did, closing the door behind her. </p><p>Down in the kitchen she took some soup she had left over from her dinner and put it on the stove to heat up. She also grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster. She rummaged inside the fridge, it was almost time to go to the store but she still had some apple juice cans. Grabbing one can, she put it on the counter and looked for a glass.</p><p>This was too fast she knew, and no matter what she had read, it was obvious the younger girl didn’t know exactly what she was asking for, what she was getting herself into. Siyeon could just let her sleep over and drive her in the morning, once she was rested. The only thing was that, if the girl left again, she would not come back to look for her. If that happened, it would be on her conscience that she let her go. </p><p>A part of her couldn’t believe what she was doing. She had just met this girl, but she seemed so in need of someone, anyone. Siyeon was scared of what she would do, if she turned her away. Perhaps this could work, sure she wouldn’t be a normal sub for her, but she could help the girl get through some of her issues. By the looks of it she just needed attention and love. Not that he parents hadn’t loved her, they were wonderful people as far as Siyeon knew, but she just realized that she had only ever come in contact with them when they were somehow trying to help Yoohyeon. Gahyeon had never been someone she remembered, this made Siyeon understand that the girl was always in the background, existing but unseen. She had been an only child, so she couldn’t empathize with having to share her parent’s love or attention. </p><p>Love and attention. That was easy enough to give, she would give her what she needed, she would make sure she was good and safe. It’s not like Siyeon had anyone else on her life, and if she was honest with herself, she felt lonely at the moment. Only the two of them would know what the arrangement was, and it most definitely wouldn’t involve sex. If Minji and Yoohyeon ever found out, she wanted to make sure she could stop them from killing her.</p><p>Even if she ended up making things worse for herself, she would try her best to care for Gahyeon. For Yoohyeon’s sake. Having been unable to help her, she could make sure her sister was taken care of at least. </p><p>She took the soup from the stove and served it on a bowl, and poured the juice into a tall glass. She heard someone coming down the stairs at the same time the toast was ready. She spread some butter on it, and served it on a plate next to the bowl of soup. She went to stand, leaning against the kitchen island.</p><p>Walking slowly, Gahyeon made her way to the kitchen. She looked so small, smaller than before, since Siyeon’s clothes were a little too big for her. She stood looking at the food on the table.</p><p>“Sit down and eat, while I talk.”</p><p>The girl sat down, not taking her eyes away from the food. </p><p>“Eat.” Siyeon repeated. This time it sounded more like an order. </p><p>The girl started to eat. Siyeon watched her for a while. </p><p>She took a deep breath. Once she let it out in the open there was no going back. No turning point. She would have to live with the consequences. Time to see if the girl was bluffing or not. She steeled herself and began to speak. </p><p>“From now on you will address me as Ma’am. I may ask you to do things you do not like, but expect you to comply anyway. I have two spare rooms. You will take the one on the other end of the hall from my room, it has its own bathroom. Your needs are now my responsibility. So tomorrow, we will go shopping early. I want to be able to choose your clothes and shoes. Until further notice, you will not leave the house unless I am with you. Regardless of the reason. Whatever you need, let me know, I will buy it for you. On the days I am at work, I will leave a list of chores for you. You must complete all the chores or there will be consequences. We will have breakfast and dinner together. I might miss some lunches but I will let you know in advance. On the weekends we will have more time to do other things.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ma’am.” The girl stopped eating and began to silently sob, her eyes shut tight. Siyeon could hear her whimpering. It broke her heart. She went to the girl, careful to move slowly. She stopped right next to the chair, carefully she brought her hand down towards the girl’s head and gently guided her until the side of her face was leaning on her stomach.</p><p>“You’re mine now. I will take care of you.” The words came easier than Siyeon thought possible.</p><p>And now she cried, harder than she had ever since Siyeon opened the door an hour and a half ago. They stayed like that for a while, the older girl caressing the younger girl’s hair until her cries became sobs, and then finally she stopped altogether.</p><p>“Let’s go to bed.”</p><p>Siyeon took Gahyeon’s hand and guided her upstairs, to Siyeon’s room. She had an idea, and she wanted to see if she was right. If she was, then she knew how she was going to handle Gahyeon. </p><p>As they crossed the door, Siyeon closed it behind her. Letting go of Gahyeon’s hand, she walked to the bed and got in it under the covers. She motioned for Gahyeon to come to her. Now came the leap of faith. Will she come?</p><p>Gahyeon POV</p><p>Siyeon was waiting for her. This was it. It was one thing to say she’d do anything, but to actually do it was something else entirely. But she had come this far. It was her chance to have someone take care of her, protect her. </p><p>Her parents had never actually paid a lot of attention to her, Yoohyeon had always been the favorite. But she had never minded, she loved her sister and her parents. It was ok if she wasn’t the center of attention.<br/>

But when Yoohyeon went missing, it was as if they had lost their only daughter. They no longer showed up to her events at school, no longer asked her how school was, no longer noticed when she needed new clothes or shoes. It was like being invisible, and it hurt her to feel that way. Even more so because she knew she couldn’t actually be mad about it, how could she? Her sister was missing, what right did she have to ask their parents to forget about her and pay more attention to her? So she had to bear it.<br/>

Then, they found Yoohyeon, and she was so glad. Her sister was alive, she could come home and they could all be together again. But then the nightmares started, along with the mood swings and temper tantrums, and suddenly her sister needed all of her parent’s attention again. If it wasn’t a doctor’s appointment, it was a session with the psychiatrist. A visit with Minji. </p><p>Gahyeon had been 14 when her sister had disappeared, 16 when she was found. She started to get into fights at school, skipping, smoking, drinking, pretty much anything that would land her in trouble and would make her parents come get her. Then, at the end of the day, she would feel horrible, knowing she was being a brat and making her parents choose between having to deal with her mess and helping Yoohyeon. So she gave up, she went to school and did everything she used to do, but made sure she wouldn’t get caught. That way her parents wouldn’t notice. She became invisible again. </p><p>Her 18th birthday came, and Yoohyeon told her parents about her and Minji being engaged. A big dinner was thrown that day, and Gahyeon had to go. Stand in and congratulate her sister and her future sister-in-law. Smile and say hello, take pictures and pretend. And all the while, no one had wished her a happy birthday. Not her parents, not her sister, no one. </p><p>So the first thing she did after the dinner was to grab her stuff and leave a letter for her parents. She told them that she had been accepted to the local college, and that she will be staying with some friends at the dorms. It didn’t take long to make a stop at Minji’s and hack her computer. She had learned from one of her ‘friends’ from high school. She found the address she was looking for and called a taxi. It took her as far as the gate, after that she had tried to climb in but she had been caught so she smiled at the guard, who looked younger than the guards she usually had dealt with at school. She flirted and he was interested. She allowed him to touch her, even though she was afraid he would do more. But she had to get in, besides what else did she have to lose? </p><p>So, here she was. Siyeon still waiting, patiently. Gahyeon looked down, took a deep breath, and started walking towards the bed. </p><p>It didn’t matter. If the older girl could help her get her life back on track, she’d let her do anything to her. Even if it hurt, even if she was disgusted. Because at the end of the day, this stranger had let her stay. She gave her food, comforted her. She had said Gahyeon was hers. When she had heard that, something inside her felt right, as if finally, someone was making a promise to keep her safe. To care. </p><p>She kept walking and got on the bed, laying down next to Siyeon as she moved the covers over them both. Gahyeon felt Siyeon put her arm under her, like a pillow, so she lifted her head and allowed the older girl to do so. She turned to look at her, she was beautiful she thought. Her sharp features made her look sophisticated. Gaheyon smiled at her, a grateful smile. She meant that smile, because no matter what happened, no matter what was taken from her tonight, in the morning she would have more than she had now. </p><p>Gahyeon felt Siyeon’s hand move by her side. She closed her eyes, trying not to flinch or show how scared she was. It was her first time, and although she wasn’t exactly saving herself for marriage, she had imagined losing her innocence to someone she loved. Or at least someone she knew well. But she figured it was a small price to pay. She was thankful she was pretty, that she had at least taken care of her body. Boys at school found her attractive, and she hoped Siyeon did as well. Also, it wouldn’t do to cry while Siyeon did whatever she wanted to do. Gahyeon knew she had to keep herself together. She figured this was a test, if Siyeon was satisfied with her, she would let her stay longer. </p><p>She felt Siyeon’s hand start to move her, so that she was on her side, facing away from the older girl. Gahyeon complied silently, letting herself be positioned however the older girl wanted. Once she was in place, she felt Siyeon press herself against her gently, her front to Gahyeon’s back. A kiss was pressed to the back of her head, and fingers began combing through her hair gently. Gahyeon stiffened in surprise when she felt a hand hug her waist gently. 
“You’re safe now. Sleep, little girl.”<br/>

That undid her. The relief and contentment Gahyeon felt were inexplicable. She started to cry silently, trying not to annoy Siyeon or keep her awake. But all the older girl did was hug her tighter, and whisper things to her. Nice things. That everything was ok. That she would be taken care of.<br/>

Through all of this, Siyeon’s hand was still combing through her hair. <em>How many times had she wished for this?</em> Gahyeon thought. For at least one of her parents to come and wish her a good night, to tuck her in. God, it seemed stupid to want this so much, so pathetic. But it felt so good, so safe, that she let herself enjoy the moment. Even if it was just for tonight, she let herself imagine that this would be her life from now on. Slowly, Gahyeon began to relax more and more. </p><p>“Sweet dreams.” It was the last thing she heard before sleep overtook her. </p><p>End Flashback</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As they prepare for a new addition to their home, Siyeon tries to give her sub a special time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siyeon knocked on the door. “Gahyeon-a? May I come in?”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am.” She heard almost right away. </p>
<p>“Are you decent?” Siyeon asked sarcastically, before opening the door. </p>
<p>The pink haired girl was sitting crossed legged on her bed, a messy arrangement of notebooks and books all around her. She was wearing her pink hair on a bun and was wearing black PJ’s with sharks on them. She looked at Siyeon and grinned.</p>
<p>“I am definitely not decent.” She responded, making a pouting face, but ended up laughing. </p>
<p>“I’m going to have to agree.” Siyeon closed the door and went to sit at the edge of the bed. “You look cutely indecent. Definitely wouldn’t let you out of the house looking like that.” She looked at all the items around her sub. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>Gahyeon sighed. “Reviewing for a test I have next week on the online class I am taking. I was just going over the notes, making sure I haven’t missed anything. The professor just won’t give us a study guide. So now…” The pink haired girl paused in annoyance, “I am left with having to study EVERYTHING.”</p>
<p>Siyeon chuckled. “That’s good, wouldn’t want things to be too easy would we?” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t mind.” The sub pouted, this time she didn’t laugh.</p>
<p>“Well, regardless I think you are going to ace it.”</p>
<p>“Of course, that is a given. This sub is very smart.” Gahyeon pointed at herself with two thumbs up. </p>
<p>The blonde tried to hide a smile, but was unsuccessful. Her sub had an innate ability to bring out the playful side of her, no matter what were they doing. “What a humble little girl I have.”</p>
<p>The pink haired girl laughed and moved off the bed, crawling until she was kneeling right next to Siyeon, her head resting on the blonde’s leg. Out of habit, the older girl’s hand found her sub’s head and began to pet her. Gahyeon’s eyes closed and she hummed contentedly. “I don’t know about humble, but this sub is very, very happy.”</p>
<p>It was moments like this that made Siyeon wonder if she’d ever want to let Gahyeon go. Undoubtedly, the younger girl would one day want to go her own way, a day that seemed to be coming sooner rather than later. This filled Siyeon with an intense sadness, as she had grown extremely fond and protective of her sub. Thing was, this wasn’t a normal Dom/sub relationship: they had never been together intimately nor did they share any feelings resembling a romantic couple. So what was keeping them together?</p>
<p>Siyeon believed that it was precisely because those two components were missing in their relationship that their connection was so special and strong. It wasn’t about physical attraction, nor enduring each other for the sake of keeping their relationship intact. Rather, they knew what the other needed and they both loved giving the other person exactly that. It made for a complicated explanation, which is why they usually didn’t bother with one. For anyone who knew about them, they were like any other Dom/sub couple, a fact which didn’t bother either girl. They knew what they were to each other, and they cared nothing about what other people might think. </p>
<p><em>Unless those people were Yoohyeon and Minji</em>. Siyeon’s hand hesitated on her sub’s head, but she quickly returned to petting her gently. Gahyeon didn’t seem to have noticed.</p>
<p>One day, Siyeon knew, those two were going to find out. The blonde hoped that when it happened, Gahyeon would be well off on her own, no longer her sub. Because as much as it would pain her to watch the younger girl leave, the situation would be a lot less difficult that way. </p>
<p>First of all, Yoohyeon wouldn’t take it well at all, she would probably think Siyeon had put Gahyeon through something similar to what she went through. It wouldn’t make sense of course, since the sisters had seen each other throughout the years, with Gahyeon in perfect health not to mention happy. </p>
<p>Yoohyeon’s mind just wouldn’t process it that way immediately, though. Her past experiences would cloud her judgement, leading her to condemn Siyeon and blame her for abusing her little sister or brainwashing her. To top it off, just as her past would cloud her judgement, so would Yoohyeon cloud Minji’s. </p>
<p>Siyeon’s best friend would pretty much distrust the situation based on the fact that the blonde had kept her in the dark about it for so long.  She’d be disappointed in her, and neither she nor Yoohyeon would believe that Siyeon had never touched Gahyeon in a sexual way. Just thinking about the scenario had Siyeon dreading it.</p>
<p>But thinking about it had also reminded her why she had come to talk to her sub in the first place.</p>
<p>The older girl sighed and let her hand fall from her sub’s head. A little whine escaped Gahyeon, but she didn’t move from her position. </p>
<p>“Are you finished with your studying?”</p>
<p>“Pretty much. Like I said, it’s mostly review.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead then and clean up the bed. There is something we need to discuss.” </p>
<p>There was no hesitation in the sub as she got up and began to put away her school stuff. Siyeon noticed, however, that her face was worried, her shoulders were tensed and she no longer looked at her in the eyes as before. The blonde didn’t say anything though, she thought it best to wait until the sub was ready to listen before she began to speak. </p>
<p>Putting the last of her books away, Gahyeon went and kneeled in front of the blonde, but this time she remained a couple of feet away with her eyes down. Her hands were on her thighs, one palm down and one up. Siyeon smiled, this was a signal they had both agreed on, it meant that the sub wanted to ask a question but she didn’t want to speak out of turn. It was the Dom’s decision whether or not she would allow it, but the blonde wanted to know what the younger girl was so nervous about. </p>
<p>“You may.”</p>
<p>“Did I do or say something wrong in front of your friend?” Her voice was small, unhappy.</p>
<p>“Actually, you were perfect. Too perfect maybe. I kept thinking I was going to have to kick Wonho out before he had a chance to talk to me. Guy kept flirting.”</p>
<p>The sub tried not to smile. “Even if he did, I would never flirt back, Ma’am.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t need to; he is one of those idiots that wind themselves up. They don’t need anyone else.”</p>
<p>Gahyeon’s lips were tight, trying to suppress a smile. </p>
<p>“Are you smiling?”</p>
<p>“No, Ma’am.” The sub answered, obviously trying and failing to be serious.</p>
<p>“Good.” Siyeon grinned and went to the middle of the bed, sitting against the headboard. “Little girl, come here.” She opened her arms in invitation.</p>
<p>Gahyeon wasted no time, in five seconds she was in the blonde’s lap. The side of her head against Siyeon’s chest, with the blonde’s arms cradling her like a young child. </p>
<p>“Actually, the reason Wonho came to talk to me is what I want to talk to you about.”</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>Siyeon continued slowly. “He is worried about a submissive he saw at a party. He believes that she is being mistreated and is in real danger unless someone helps her.”</p>
<p>“And… he wants your help?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Her Dominant is looking to give the girl up to someone else. Wonho wants me to be that person and take her in.”</p>
<p>She waited to see if the younger girl would say anything. When she didn’t the blonde continued. </p>
<p>“He is convinced I can help her, somehow train her to unlearn all the bad things she considers normal.” After a pause Siyeon added, “I told him I would have to talk to you first.”</p>
<p>“Will I have to leave? So you can help her?” The submissive’s voice was small. Sad.</p>
<p>“No.” Siyeon said forcefully, tightening her arms around the sub possessively. “The way I see it, there are two options that I am comfortable with. Neither one of them involves you leaving.”</p>
<p>“What are the options?”</p>
<p>“I help get her out, and as soon as we leave the place, I take her straight to Minji’s. She would know what to do.”</p>
<p>“And the other one?”</p>
<p>“If you are comfortable, I bring her here and she stays until she is in a better state of mind, capable of making her own decisions.”</p>
<p>“That could take years.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Because we have no way of knowing how bad the abuse was, it’s impossible to know how long it will take her to get better. But you are right, it could be years.”</p>
<p>“And if I am not comfortable?”</p>
<p>“Then, she goes to Minji’s.”</p>
<p>There was a long silence, Gahyeon wasn’t talking and she wasn’t moving either. The blonde waited for a couple of minutes, not wanting to push her, but decided there was another piece of information she needed to know.</p>
<p>“Little girl there is something else I want you to know, the actual reason why I want to help Wonho rescue this girl.” She paused. “The man who has been abusing her… is the same man that kidnapped and hurt Yoohyeon.”</p>
<p>The change in the sub was immediate. She went rigid, her breathing had sped up and she started to hyperventilate. </p>
<p>The blonde loosened her grip and moved the younger girl slightly away from her, so she could see her face. “Gahyeon breathe. In and out.” She said in a commanding voice, caressing the younger girl’s face.</p>
<p>Little by little the pink haired girl went back to breathing normally. Siyeon hugged her close again. “It’s happening again.” The sub said in a broken whisper.</p>
<p>This was exactly what Siyeon didn’t want: for Gahyeon to freak out because of a feeling of Déjà vu. She didn’t want the younger girl to think that the person responsible for her would forget about her again in order to help someone else. <br/>History would not repeat itself. Siyeon promised silently. She would not neglect Gahyeon, not even for this abused girl. </p>
<p>“It’s ok, Gahyeon. Calm down. She is going to Minji’s.” The blonde said with finality, rocking the younger girl in her arms.</p>
<p>“But I…”</p>
<p>“No. I won’t have anything or anyone make you feel like this.” </p>
<p>“But I want you to bring her here.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“I thought it was my decision…”</p>
<p>“Judging by your reaction, I don’t think it’s a good idea to have her here.”</p>
<p>“I think it would be good for me to bring her home with us.”</p>
<p>The blonde frowned. “Why?”</p>
<p>“I... think it will help me move on?”</p>
<p>“Move on?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I think if I can help you help her… then maybe I won’t feel so bad about… when I was younger… when we found Yoohyeon unnie…”</p>
<p>Siyeon could see what the sub meant. Gahyeon realized it could be a way for her to ease the guilt she felt for not being there for Yoohyeon during her rehabilitation, to help someone who was in a similar situation.</p>
<p>In theory it was noble, but the real thing wouldn’t be quite that simple. </p>
<p>“You do realize you will have to share my attention with her? I won’t have the same amount of time for you as I do now. I wouldn’t neglect you of course, but our routine will change. A lot. Are you willing to do that for a complete stranger?”</p>
<p>“You did it for me. Shouldn’t I return the favor?”</p>
<p>“That is nice of you. But I am still not convinced this is good for you.”</p>
<p>Gahyeon’s hands, which all the while had been on her lap, hugged Siyeon’s neck. She leaned closed and kissed the blonde softly on her lower jaw. “Please.” She pleaded in a whisper.</p>
<p>Siyeon breathed deep, and narrowed her eyes. </p>
<p>Another soft kiss, almost on the same spot. “Please, Mistress.”</p>
<p>The blonde closed her eyes. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I am asking my mistress’ to please give me a chance to prove I can help someone other than myself.”</p>
<p>“Gahyeon, we have been through this.” Siyeon argued.  “You are not a bad person, what happened with your sister is nobody’s fault. The only one to blame is the asshole that took her. You were too young, it was unfair for your parents to completely disregard you in favor of taking care of her. It is completely normal you felt left out, and angry with your sister. You’re only human.”</p>
<p>“If that is true, why do I still feel guilty after all these years?”</p>
<p>“Gahyeon…”</p>
<p>“Would you like me to keep begging?” The younger girl placed another soft kiss on the blonde’s jaw. “Please.” She pleaded once again.</p>
<p>“You are not playing fair.”</p>
<p>“I am not playing.”</p>
<p>A long silence.</p>
<p>Siyeon didn’t know if it would help Gahyeon or not. But she didn’t want to risk it. On the other hand, if Gahyeon felt that strongly about it, and she disregarded her wishes completely, it could also be bad for her. It was a thin line she was walking, things could go wrong no matter what she chose.</p>
<p>The blonde didn’t want Gahyeon to rush into things like she did back when she came to her. But her sub was not the lost girl she had accepted into her house all those years ago. Not anymore. She was a young woman who was very much sure of herself, and capable of making her own decisions.</p>
<p>“Things would change… you would have to behave differently around her…” Siyeon began after a while.</p>
<p>“I would have to watch how I behaved, and how I talked to you, until we figure out her triggers and how to deal with them.” </p>
<p>Siyeon positioned herself so she could look at Gahyeon’s face, surprised at the pink haired girl’s knowledge. </p>
<p>The younger girl smiled sadly. “I lived in the same house as an abused victim for two years. You pick up things even if you try to stay in your room all day and ignore everyone.”</p>
<p>They kept looking at each other without saying anything. Finally, Siyeon sighed. “If it all goes to plan; she comes this weekend.” She hugged Gahyeon close again. “We are going to have to work on some things before that.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Ma’am.”</p>
<p>“Starting with that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was 10 pm when Siyeon got out of work. She hurried to her car and drove home as fast as she could. </p>
<p>It was the day before the party, and she had promised Gahyeon to spend some time with her. She hadn’t actually ‘promised’, but when Siyeon told her sub something would happen, she always tried to keep her word. </p>
<p>Siyeon was stuck at yet another red light. Fuck. </p>
<p>It was no one’s fault that all her meetings had run late that day,  and she had ended up having to deal with a copyright issue with one of the taglines of the newest “summer’s end” line of clothing. After she was done, it was way past her usual time for going home. There had been no choice, she had to take care of everything so that she could take the weekend off.   </p>
<p>The light turned green, and 10 minutes later she was home, a record time. She hurried up the steps and rummaged through her purse for her keys. She found them and turned to look at the door in order to open it.</p>
<p>Before she did, Gahyeon came into view through the glass. The younger girl was kneeling next to the kitchen island, her head resting on the side of it with her eyes closed, wearing pink pajamas. Guilt filled the blonde, she knew that her sub had probably waited for her kneeling for so long that she fell asleep against the side of the island. </p>
<p>She went inside quietly, putting her keys and purse on the counter and immediately approaching the sub. Gahyeon looked dead asleep, so the blonde carefully put one arm on her back and one under her knees and picked her up. </p>
<p>The sub whimpered, moved to bring her hands around Siyeon but dropping them at the last moment. </p>
<p>“What is it, little girl?” The blonde had noticed Gahyeon’s hesitation. </p>
<p>The submissive’s eyes were still closed. “Not… without permission.” She whispered. </p>
<p>The older girl sighed sadly. “You have my permission.” </p>
<p>The sub immediately put her arms around Siyeon. The blonde stood up and made her way upstairs, heading to the sub’s room at first. As she stood at the door though, she quickly changed her mind and went into her own room instead. She gently put the younger girl on the bed and grabbed her hands, unlocking them from around her neck. The sub opened her eyes and moved to sit up but Siyeon raised her hand. </p>
<p>“Stay.” The blond said softly, but firmly. </p>
<p>The sub laid back down at once. </p>
<p>The older girl went downstairs to the kitchen. She took out bread, ham, cheese and tomatoes. Sandwiches sounded good, not too heavy for a late night snack but not to light either. As she prepared dinner, she mentally reprimanded herself. Today she had messed up with her sub, not in a major way, but having been together for so long, Siyeon couldn’t help but feel guilt at any little mistake regarding her sub.</p>
<p>She had been training Gahyeon for the last couple of days. Kneeling, keeping positions, and asking permission for things that she would usually do freely.</p>
<p>Like touching Siyeon.</p>
<p>The training was supposed to help her get in the mindset to act the role of a more traditional sub. Since it was more than likely that the girl they were bringing home would be more used to those types of dynamics, and it would help her to have some stability in such a different environment.</p>
<p>What the Dom hadn’t expected was the dedication the younger girl was putting into learning. She had been kneeling for her almost the entire two days, keeping Siyeon company without making any noise, or physical touch, which the blonde knew had been difficult for the sub. She had even slept at the foot of the Dom’s bed, after the blonde had refused to let her sleep on the floor like she was supposed to. </p>
<p>Gahyeon argued she didn’t mind, that she wanted to do it. That wasn’t the problem though, Siyeon just missed having her near too much. After being so affectionate towards one another for years, it almost hurt physically to behave differently. </p>
<p>Having the sandwiches ready on a tray, the blonde grabbed a couple of bottles of water and went upstairs to her room. The sub was in the exact place she had left her, but she was now awake. The Dom put the tray on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to the sub. She reached out to touch Gahyeon’s hair, combing her fingers through it repeatedly. </p>
<p>“I am sorry, little girl. A lot happened at work, and I got delayed. By a lot. Problems had to be solved, so it took me a while to get home.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok, Mistress.” Gahyeon’s eyes were closed, and she was smiling, enjoying Siyeon’s hand on her hair. “Should I go to my spot, for sleeping?”</p>
<p>“No.” The blonde did not want Gahyeon spending the night anywhere but within her arms. Who knows how their lives were going to look like one day from now, and she wanted to treasure these last few hours alone with her sub.  “I was wondering if you wanted to watch something and eat a late night snack with me before bed time.”</p>
<p>The pink haired girl opened her eyes and smiled brightly. “I would love to, Mistress.”</p>
<p>“Well then, let’s do it.”</p>
<p>There was a long sofa on one side of her room. Siyeon took the snacks and drinks and sat down, patting the spot next to her. The younger girl quickly jumped from the bed and ran to the blonde’s side, snuggling next to her. Siyeon smiled, grabbing the control and turning the TV on.</p>
<p>“What should we watch?” The blonde wondered, scanning through the channels.</p>
<p>“Cake Boss from the Food Network!” The younger girl suggested excitedly, grabbing a sandwich and taking a bite. </p>
<p>“Cake what?” </p>
<p>“It’s a show about a chef who makes these really cool cakes!” </p>
<p>Siyeon was lost. “You want to watch a guy bake cakes?”</p>
<p>“We have watched him before, Mistress.” The younger girl reminded her, taking another bite of her sandwich. “Remember that one time he made a shark”?</p>
<p>“Ohh… the one with the accent?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>“Yes, I kind of remember. Sure, we can watch that.” As she changed the channel, the younger girl snuggled closer and linked one of arms around one of Siyeon’s. This made the older girl smile. She knew she wouldn’t find the show particularly interesting, but spending time with Gahyeon like this was everything to her. It brought her a sense of contentment and happiness she couldn’t get enough of.</p>
<p>Around 15 minutes into the show, Gahyeon had already gone through most of the sandwiches. Siyeon smiled, she grabbed the tray, putting it away and hugged her sub with both hands. Gahyeon complied and rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder, with her eyes still on the TV, completely engrossed. </p>
<p>When will they be able to do this again? </p>
<p>The question popped into Siyeon’s mind out of nowhere, returning her thoughts to what would happen tomorrow night when she went to that party with Wonho. She knew she would do her best to get the girl out of there. The hard part would come later, when the girl needed to be rehabilitated. </p>
<p>She started absentmindedly running her fingers through Gahyeon’s hair. What if her sub suffered because of her bringing the girl home? </p>
<p>She remembered that night, as if it was yesterday. Gahyeon all wet and crying, desperate for a place to stay, willing to do anything. All for a little bit of attention, for a little bit of love. And somehow, Siyeon had been lucky enough to be able to give her that. She would always be grateful she had been able to meet the younger girl’s expectations and needs, even though at the time the blonde had had no idea how to be a Dom with someone like her. </p>
<p>Surprisingly, it had come naturally. Showing affection, praising her, spending time with her. All the things Siyeon loved to do with her submissive’s were exactly what Gahyeon had been looking for, desperate for. Whether by destiny or pure luck, they had been perfect for each other.</p>
<p>But what if it wasn’t like that with this girl? What if she damaged or worse, broke the relationship that Siyeon and Gahyeon had?</p>
<p>The blonde shook her head and tried to rid herself of such thoughts. She and Gahyeon had talked about this at length over the past few days, and they had both agreed that if they could help the girl then they would. Both of them had been sure of their bond, and Siyeon had to trust that.</p>
<p>She noticed that the show had ended, and another had begun. She turned to look at her sub, who was sleeping, her mouth slightly open. So cute. Siyeon thought.</p>
<p>The older girl carefully picked the sub and carried her to the bed. She put her under the covers and tucked her in. She went into her closet and changed into a white blouse and black loose pants, went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. She returned to find Gahyeon hugging a pillow. </p>
<p>“Silly girl.” Siyeon got into bed, taking the pillow away and moved the sub into her arms. Gahyeon unconsciously wrapped her arm around Siyeon’s waist and put her head on the older girl’s chest. Soon, the younger girl was breathing evenly again, and the blonde sighed in satisfaction. </p>
<p>“I love you, Gahyeon. Sweet dreams, little girl.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Siyeon.” The sub whispered groggily.</p>
<p>The Dom smiled at the slip, but she didn’t mind. Her last thought before she fell asleep was wishing the night would last forever. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Gahyeon’s POV</p>
<p>Ghayeon woke up to a melody. It sounded soft and faraway but still clear enough that she knew it was a piano playing. As she realized that, her eyes widened and she woke up fully. She jumped from the bed and ran from her Mistress’ room, and down the stairs to the living room. As soon as her feet touched the hardwood floor, she remembered herself and hurriedly kneeled. Thankfully, her Mistress hadn’t heard her. Crawling slowly, she made her way towards the older girl, who was playing the piano forte and singing. Once she was a couple of feet away, she kneeled up and listened. </p>
<p>Gahyeon had heard the older girl play before, but this time she seemed completely absorbed in the song. Siyeon’s eyes were closed, a very peaceful expression on her face, and all the while her fingers were moving expertly and smoothly over the keys without a problem.</p>
<p>The submissive had heard the song before, but not the piano version. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the song. It was beautiful, the elegance of the piano keys and Siyeon’s powerful, and soulful voice along with it. Gahyeon loved to listen to her Mistress sing, ever since she had sang her to sleep one night when she had been sick. That night had been one of her happiest memories she had with Siyeon. She didn’t do it often, but whenever she played the piano or sang, Gahyeon would always sit and listen no matter what she was doing. The younger girl let herself feel the emotion of the song, and her lips formed a smile unconsciously. </p>
<p>Too soon, the song ended and the silence that filled the room seemed deafening. The sub opened her eyes and Siyeon was looking at her, smiling. Gahyeon grinned and looked down. </p>
<p>The blonde walked up to the sub and crouched right in front of her. “Are you spying on me, little girl?”</p>
<p>“Forgive me, Mistress. I woke up and heard you playing… I couldn’t help myself. It was beautiful.” </p>
<p>“It’s ok, I am glad you liked it.” Gahyeon felt a hand caress her cheek. “Want to have breakfast now?” </p>
<p>“Yes! What would you like me to make?” The younger girl got up and turned to the kitchen when a hand stopped her. </p>
<p>“I would rather we go out and have breakfast.” </p>
<p>Gahyeon had to stop herself before she jumped in excitement. “Really? We’re going out?!” It’s not that they never went out, but since their relationship was kept a secret from her family, they rarely did just in case someone would see them. </p>
<p>The younger girl understood the reasoning behind the choice, but that didn’t mean she liked it. So, anytime Siyeon decided they could ‘risk it’ she tried to enjoy it as much as she could for however long it lasted. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Her Mistress grinned. “Go ahead and get ready, as soon as you are we’ll go.”</p>
<p>It took the younger girl less than 10 minutes to be ready, she was so excited. They were now driving to the restaurant, and Gahyeon was looking out the window. She was trying to focus and not say anything, she wasn’t supposed to speak without permission. So she tried to focus on whatever would catch her attention. </p>
<p>“Gahyeon-a.” The sub turned her head to look at the older girl who had reached out to grab her hand. “It’s ok, you may speak freely while we are out.”</p>
<p>The younger girl couldn’t contain her curiosity. “Where are we going, Mistress?”</p>
<p>“Remember that time you were sick, and I stayed home? We went to a restaurant at night, because you said you wanted breakfast for dinner?”</p>
<p>Gahyeon couldn’t stop herself and squealed in excitement. “Thank you, Mistress!”</p>
<p>“Hey, little girl?” Siyeon tugged on Gahyeon’s hand, making the younger girl focus on her.</p>
<p> “You know where were going… you can’t call me that, right?"</p>
<p>“Yes, I know. I won’t slip.”</p>
<p>“Actually, you can just call me ‘unnie’ while we are out. It will be more appropriate.”</p>
<p>“Can we be girlfriends?” The younger girl asked excitedly. But the moment she looked at Siyeon’s stunned expression she realized shouldn’t have made the request. </p>
<p>Every time they went out, they had to be very careful in the way they acted towards one another. If anyone that knew them were to see them, they couldn’t behave affectionate like they did at home. This saddened Gahyeon but she understood there was a reason for the restrictions and that the blonde did it for their protection. </p>
<p>Sometimes, when they went outside the city, they were able to be more affectionate towards one another, but she knew the rules, and today they were not going outside the city.</p>
<p>Gahyeon felt bad for asking for something she knew wasn’t allowed, her smile fell and she looked down. “I’m sorry, Mistress. I shouldn’t have asked that.” She looked outside the window again, trying to not be too sad about it. </p>
<p>She felt the older girl squeeze her hand. She turned to see Siyeon smiling at her affectionately. </p>
<p>“I was thinking since the restaurant is on the outskirts of the city, there shouldn’t be too many people. Which means it should be ok for us to be ‘girlfriends’.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?!” Gahyeon couldn’t believe it. </p>
<p>“Yes, I am sure.” </p>
<p>Gahyeon was so excited that she shrieked, so loud that she noticed the blonde turning her face away for a bit. “Sorry, unnie.”</p>
<p>Siyeon laughed. “It’s ok. It was well worth it.</p>
<p>The restaurant was a small building situated between two big apartment buildings. It was small but cozy, and as they entered, Gahyeon was holding Siyeon’s hand, leading the older girl inside in her excitement.</p>
<p>As soon as they entered, an older man greeted them. The restaurant was owned by an elder couple, they had a waitress but the man usually stood at the door to welcome the guests. </p>
<p>“Hello, ladies. Long time no see.” He smiled warmly at them.</p>
<p>“Hello, sir!” Gahyeon answered, almost skipping.</p>
<p>The older man laughed. “Aren’t we excited?”</p>
<p>“We are. It had been a while since we last came. We missed it.” Siyeon was the one that answered. </p>
<p>“I am glad you are here. Please, go ahead and sit anywhere you want. Our waitress should be with you shortly.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Gahyeon chose the table at the very end of the restaurant. She figured it would be better to have more privacy. They sat down next to each other and the waitress came to give them the menu’s. </p>
<p>“Gahyeon?”</p>
<p>“Yes, unnie?”</p>
<p>“Anything you want today, ok?”</p>
<p>The younger girl grinned. Most days she had to eat whatever Siyeon chose for her. Usually it was delicious, but since she liked to eat some things that weren’t totally healthy, the older girl usually restricted her when it came to certain types of foods. But there were days that she was allowed to eat anything she wanted. Like today. She ordered pancakes, fruit, eggs, and a shake. She also wanted to try a piece of cheesecake, so Siyeon decided to order that herself and let Gahyeon have half of it. </p>
<p>The waitress left, and the younger girl reached for the blonde’s hand on the table. Siyeon complied almost immediately, reaching out with her own hand and grabbing Gahyeon’s.</p>
<p>So many nice things were happening, it made Gahyeon wonder the reason. She wanted to ask but was worried it would ruin the mood. It was looking to be a perfect day, and she didn’t want that to change. On the other hand, she really was curious as to why she was being given all these nice things. Yes, her Mistress usually took very good care of her, but today they were doing things that they usually did on special occasions. </p>
<p>All the worry must have shown somehow, because Siyeon noticed right away.</p>
<p>“I can practically hear you thinking.” The blonde chuckled. She massaged Gahyeon’s hand. “What is it, little girl?” </p>
<p>“I was wondering… but I don’t want to ruin the day.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead and ask anything. I promise you won’t ruin the day.”</p>
<p>“It’s just… we’ve been doing nice things since last night. Things we usually do when I am being rewarded. So I wonder… if I am being rewarded or is there another reason?”</p>
<p>Siyeon sighed. “You are quite observant.” </p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be. I like that about you.” She smiled at Gahyeon. “You are right on both accounts. Yes, you are being rewarded, but also there is something else. Tonight, if all goes well, we will have a new addition in the house.”</p>
<p>Gahyeon hadn’t forgotten. She figured it had something to do with that, and it made her aware of the possible ways their way of living might change by having this girl home. The younger girl knew she might not like it, but she was going to do it regardless. She had already made that mistake with her older sister, and she regretted it to this day. So much so that she was willing to give up Siyeon if necessary to help this girl, she wouldn’t be selfish. Not this time. </p>
<p>“Yes, I thought it might be something like that.” </p>
<p>“I guess… I just wanted us to have a day for ourselves. Before everything changed, I wanted to reward you. For you to have a good time, before all the hard days we will probably have for a while.”<br/>The younger girl didn’t know how to express her gratitude.</p>
<p>Gahyeon was so grateful she was Siyeon’s submissive. She really had no idea what she had gotten herself into when she had asked the older girl to be her Dominant, but it had definitely not been what she expected at all. At best, she had expected some sort of attention, even if it was only to touch her or do intimate stuff to her. Gahyeon resigned herself to the fact that it was all she could really hope for, and she was fine with that. She had to pay back with something right? So she had mentally readied herself for it, to allow the older girl to do whatever she wanted to her. Even after that first night, when Siyeon had snuggled with her, and stayed until she fell asleep, the younger girl assumed she was being groomed into complacency. That Siyeon was trying to earn her trust before she made her do heavier stuff, for which Gahyeon was already willing but she didn’t want to skip this step. She wanted to make it last as much as she could.</p>
<p>But the reality she had been preparing for never came. Every day, she felt herself becoming more and more indebted to the older girl who would not only ask her how she was doing, but paid attention when she answered. The way she asked her for opinions and let her know about any changes happening in the house. All the times she spend watching TV with her, or going out for a walk, or going to a movie. The older girl made her feel like she was the only person that mattered to Siyeon. It was as if, somehow, Siyeon knew exactly what Gahyeon wanted and she was giving it to her. </p>
<p>That’s why she knew that now, after 3 years, she was the luckiest, spoiled, happiest submissive in the world. But it was time to give back some of the love and care she had been receiving. </p>
<p>The younger girl hugged her Dom. “Thank you, Unnie.” Gahyeon brought Siyeon’s hand that was linked to hers and kissed it. “This is the best day ever.” </p>
<p>“I’m happy you are happy, but the day isn’t over yet. Would you like to go watch a movie after this?”</p>
<p>Gahyeon squealed and just nodded, burying her head on Siyeon’s side. The blonde laughed and patted her head. </p>
<p>They ate mostly in silence, with Siyeon occasionally feeding her sub herself. The ride to the movies was filled with a discussion about which movie to watch, both girls deciding on a superhero movie that had just come out. They had just had breakfast, but they still bought popcorn and drinks. Mostly for Gahyeon. The theater was empty except for them, since it was still early in the day. Gahyeon was so happy when her Mistress put away the armrest between them and guided the younger girl to lean on her. They spend the whole movie like that, with Gahyeon resting her head on the blonde, who was hugging the younger girl close and combing her hair. </p>
<p>The movie finished faster than Gahyeon would have liked, she loved spending time with Siyeon like that, especially since they didn’t do it often. As they made their way to the car, Gahyeon noticed that the older girl looked a little space out. </p>
<p>“Are you ok, Unnie?”</p>
<p>Siyeon just looked at her and nodded, smiling. As they drove away, the blonde again reached for Gahyeon’s hand. The younger girl complied immediately. </p>
<p>“Little girl, I need to start getting things ready for tonight. I will be busy so you can spend the rest of the day as you wish.”</p>
<p>The sub was a little sad that their time together for the day was over, but an idea came to her. </p>
<p>“Mistress, may I go visit Yoohyeon unnie?”</p>
<p>“Sure, that’s actually a good idea.” </p>
<p>It had been a while since she last saw her sister, and truth be told she missed her. With everything that was happening, Gahyeon felt like she needed to check up on her. </p>
<p>They got home and she immediately went to go to her room to change into something else, but Siyeon didn’t let go of her hand. Gahyeon turned with a questioning look. </p>
<p>“Wait, little girl. I have something for you.” Siyeon guided her to the living room, sitting them both on one of the larger sofas. </p>
<p>Gahyeon watches as the older girl takes a little velvet box out of her pocket. She brings it up close to the younger girl and opens it. “I know I have never made you wear one, and at this point in our relationship is pretty moot. But, I will probably have to give something to the girl, if she comes home. I figured… I would ask you if you wanted your own.”</p>
<p>The younger girl marveled at the piece of jewelry. It was a leather choker, but unlike the ones she had seen on other submissives, this one was very thin, maybe a couple of inches thick. It fastened at the back with a silver clasp. At the very center, a pink gem hung from a silver circle attached to the center of the choker. Gahyeon reached to touch it, as she looked at Siyeon in awe. </p>
<p>The blonde smiled at her and nodded, giving her permission to touch it. “It’s a pink sapphire. It symbolizes trust, loyalty and sincerity.” The younger girl looked up at her Dom, with tears in her eyes. “From the moment you came to me, you trusted me, gave me your loyalty and have always been honest, so I thought it was perfect.”</p>
<p>“It’s… it’s beautiful.”</p>
<p>“A beautiful gem for a beautiful girl.” </p>
<p>The younger girl sobbed. She had worn a collar before, when her Mistress had taken her to get together’s with friends of hers who were also in the lifestyle. But she had always taken it off her right after, Siyeon emphasizing it was mostly for appareances, that she didn’t  need a collar to be hers. But Gahyeon had enjoyed wearing it, it made her feel like Siyeon was proud of calling Gahyeon hers. </p>
<p>“It’s yours even if you do not want to wear it. I will not make you, it is your choice.”</p>
<p>Rather than saying anything, the younger girl kneeled at Siyeon’s feet, pulling her hair to the side, exposing her neck. She felt Siyeon reach out to her and place the choker around her neck, feeling the sapphire rest at the center of her neck. Siyeon’s fingers moved to the back and fastened the clasp close. It was fitted against her neck, but not uncomfortable. The feeling of the leather on her skin was nice.</p>
<p>The younger girl sighed in contentment, closing her eyes. A hand on her cheek made her open them. Her Dom was looking at her proudly. “This is a promise, from me to you that I will never abandon you. I will always be there for you, no matter whether we are together or apart. You will have me always.”</p>
<p>Gahyeon felt the tears fall, she wanted to say something but her sobbing wouldn’t allow her. Suddenly, there were arms around her, picking her up and placing her on Siyeon’s lap. She hugged her and kissed her head, running soothing circles on her back. “I love you, my little girl.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It took a little longer to write this chapter than I expected, real life suddenly got me busy. Hopefully, the next one will be faster to get out XD.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gahyeon visits her sister, while Siyeon prepares herself for the party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, I know it took long enough. I tried to make the chapter longer in exchange. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gahyeon POV</p><p>There was almost no traffic as Gahyeon drove to Minji’s. It might have been easier to take the subway or a bus, but Gahyeon loved to drive her car. It had been a birthday present, Siyeon had it sent over to the house while they were out for dinner, celebrating. They had come home to find it parked outside the garage, with a huge red box on top of it. The younger girl had been hesitant to accept it, but Siyeon had insisted. She told her that for all intents and purposes the car had been free, since someone had owed her a favor. It had taken a couple of days to get used to it, but once she did, Gahyeon would drive it everywhere. Sometimes too fast. Siyeon had to make it an order for her not to go over the speed limit. That had stopped some of the fun but Gahyeon still loved to drive it, legal speed and all.   </p><p>As she drove it now she felt so free, so independent. This was one of her favorite things to do, just drive around, no matter the destination. But right now she did have a destination. Her sister’s house was on the other side of the city from hers. Thank god, because it would be pretty awkward if Minji and Yoohyeon were their neighbors. Actually, if that were true, the resulting situation wouldn’t be funny at all. </p><p>Gahyeon reached up to her neck and touched the gem on her choker. She loved her sister, but she also loved Siyeon. It conflicted her to have to hide the source of her happiness from her family, but she knew it was for the best. Not only for Yoohyeon, but also for her Dom. The last thing she wanted was to cause trouble for her. </p><p>She arrived at the apartment building and parked the car on the underground garage. She kept nervously touching her choker as she made her way to the elevator and the doors closed. The younger girl was self-conscious about it, she loved the way it felt on her neck and what it symbolized, but she was afraid her sister would somehow figure out what it meant. It was irrational, she knew, ‘how would Yoohyeon even make the connection?’ But she was still a little nervous as the elevator doors opened on Minji’s floor. She went over and knocked on the door, taking a deep breath. ‘It will be fine, just act normal’. </p><p>The door opened to reveal a surprised Yoohyeon. Gahyeon noticed she looked better than the last time she has seen her. Her weight was almost back to normal. There was color on her cheeks and her eyes were no longer dull and emotionless. It had taken years but the sister she had lost was slowly coming back to her.</p><p>“Gahyeon-a?” The older girl held onto the door, only opening it half way.</p><p>“Hey, unnie.” Gahyeon answered softly, trying to tone down her voice so her sister wouldn’t be startled. She knew her voice was loud, and Yoohyeon was very sensitive to loud noises. “I came to see you. I am sorry, I should have called first. Is this a bad time?”</p><p>She had actually not called because she knew Yoohyeon wouldn’t let her come over. The older girl was not very comfortable around her younger sister, and Gahyeon knew it was all her fault. She had been either indifferent or annoyed at Yoohyeon when they found her, making the older girl feel like a burden. It was one of the things the pink haired girl regretted most about her life: those two years she spent being an uncaring, selfish sister. She knew she would never truly forgive herself, even if Yoohyeon had. </p><p>“No, i…it isn’t. I-I just wasn’t expecting you. Co-come in, p-please.” She opened the door fully for the younger girl. </p><p>The apartment wasn’t small, but it felt very cozy. There seemed to be pillows everywhere, of all sizes. It made you want to just sit in any little space and sleep or something. </p><p>“How are you, unnie? How is Minji?” The younger girl sat in one of the sofas.  </p><p>Yoohyeon hesitated, and then sat down on the sofa farthest from Gahyeon. “Good. I’ve been good, t-thank y-you. Minji is still at w-work, she shouldn’t be too long.” Her tone was apologetic. “Would you like something to drink? To eat?” </p><p>“Have you eaten, unnie?” </p><p>“Yes, I-I had lunch. But I can make you something if you’d like.” </p><p>“No, that’s ok. I had a big breakfast.”</p><p>It was easy to notice how anxious Gahyeon made her older sister. How uncomfortable. But she needed to keep trying to earn her trust back. Even if it took years, she would keep trying. Because it was her fault after all. </p><p>“I l-like y-your hair. Looks n-nice.” Yoohyeon volunteered after a moment of silence.</p><p>The younger girl smiled warmly. “Thank you, unnie. It isn’t too much?”</p><p>“No! It actually goes very well with you. Brings out your cuteness.”</p><p>Gahyeon laughed. “Thanks. You look good as well, unnie. I am glad.”</p><p>“T-Thank you. H-How i-is school?” </p><p>The younger girl knew her sister was trying hard to make conversation. It didn’t come easy to her, but she always tried. Gahyeon was reminded of how easy it used to be for them. Before. </p><p>“Really good actually. At the moment I am just taking one online class, but I will be going back full time in the fall.”</p><p>“That’s good. I m-miss school sometimes.” Gahyeon could hear the sadness behind the admission. It was easy to see how unhappy it made Yoohyeon not to be able to attend school. She was too scared of strangers still, so much so that it was hard for her to go out on her own. She tried, of course, but it was still a challenge for her. After all, she had been abducted in full daylight right in front of the school she used to go to. </p><p>“You could take online classes, unnie.”</p><p>“I could, but I’d be b-behind.” </p><p>“I could help you, tutor you and stuff.” </p><p>“You would?” The amazement in her sister’s tone was all too obvious. It spoke volumes of how Yoohyeon felt about receiving help from her. Reminding her again, how badly Gahyeon had treated her. </p><p>She slid down and kneeled on the carpet. Slowly, carefully, she shuffled until she was right in front of Yoohyeon. Extending her hands towards her sister, she left them there, palms up. After a moment of hesitation, the older girl put her hands in Gahyeon’s.<br/>
“Yes, unnie. Anything you need, I will help you.”</p><p>Yoohyeon smiled, a real smile. This made the younger girl smile as well, and she brought her sister’s hands to her lips, kissing them both gently. “I am here, unnie. For whatever you need. Ok?”</p><p>“Ok. Thank you, Gahyeon-a.”</p><p>Those words meant to so much to Gahyeon. She slowly rested her head on her sister’s knee. After a moment, a hand made its way to her hair, stroking it gently. A sigh escaped her lips, and she closed her eyes. </p><p>It had been so long since they had been able to be together like this. She loved when Siyeon patted her head but, having Yoohyeon doing it took her back to when they were both kids. Her older sister had always been willing to spend time with Gahyeon, always willing to hug her, kiss her, hold her. Although her parents clearly had a favorite, Yoohyeon’s constant showing of affection towards her made the younger girl feel so loved, that she didn’t mind her parents’ preference of her older sister over her. </p><p>Yoohyeon started to hum. A soft tune that sounded like a lullaby. Gahyeon snuggled closer to her, making Yoohyeon chuckled quietly. This was nice, Gahyeon thought. She wouldn’t mind if she spent her whole visit in this position.</p><p>A ringtone broke the silence.</p><p>It startled both sisters. Yoohyeon’s hands disappeared from Gahyeon’s head as she hurried to answer, almost dropping the phone in her haste. “Hello?”</p><p>A voice on the other end answered, which Gahyeon recognized as Minji’s. </p><p>“Hey, Sweetie.” The change in Yoohyeon’s voice was immediate. Her tone wasn’t hesitant, and her words were clearer, no stuttering whatsoever. The love was evident in her voice. </p><p>“Oh… Ok. Yes, don’t worry, it’s all right. No, I rather wait for you. Ok. Take care. I love you too.” Yoohyeon hung up.</p><p>Gahyeon tried not to feel sad but she couldn’t help it. She wished Yoohyeon would talk to her like that again. They had stopped saying ‘I love you’ to one another at some point while the older girl was recovering from her kidnapping. Gahyeon wouldn’t push it, though. She knew she didn’t deserve it. </p><p>She sighed. Turning to look at Yoohyeon, she noticed the older had a worried expression.</p><p>“Everything ok?”</p><p>“Minji is stuck at work for now. I-I have to go get my meds, but she won’t be able to t-take me.” She kept fidgeting with the phone in her hands. “She wanted Yoobin to take me but… I don’t know.”</p><p>“Well, I could take you, unnie. I drove here.”</p><p>The older girl’s eyes opened wide. “I-I don’t feel safe.”</p><p>Gahyeon looked down ashamed, unable to hold her sister’s eyes. Her chest hurt all of a sudden. “Oh… ok.” Of course her sister didn’t feel safe with her. How many times had she asked her for help and gotten nothing but annoyed looks from Gahyeon in return?</p><p>“No! I-I mean… I d-don’t feel safe w-without Minji. I-It’s not you.” Gahyeon felt her sister grab her hands again and squeeze them gently. </p><p>“Well… would you like me to go pick them up?”</p><p>Yoohyeon looked down, pensive. Like she was thinking really hard on something. She stopped fidgeting with the phone. “M-Maybe i-it’ll be ok if y-you take m-me.” She said finally. </p><p>Gahyeon grinned. “Yes, sure!” The older girl smiled shyly at her sister’s enthusiasm. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Yoohyeon to get ready. She just grabbed a jacket and picked up her bag. They made it down to the parking garage, Gahyeon noticed how her sister seemed to hunch inward every time she heard something or someone got too close. But they managed to make it to the car without any incident. </p><p>“Oh… wow. That’s your car?” </p><p>“Yes.” The less Gahyeon said the better. Since the car had been a gift from Siyeon, she didn’t want to talk about it. </p><p>“It’s c-cool.” </p><p>“Thanks, unnie! Come on.”</p><p>After staring at the car, standing away from it, Yoohyeon got in the passenger seat. It took almost no time to get to the clinic that supplied Yoohyeon’s medicine. As she parked, Gahyeon noticed that her sister was staring at the clinic, fidgeting with her phone again. She realized that maybe this was the first time she had come alone, without Minji. </p><p>“Unnie, would you like me to go with you?” </p><p>The older girl looked at her nervously. “N-No. You d-don’t have t-to. I just need a little t-time. I’m sorry.” Her eyes lowered as she apologized. </p><p>“Are you sure? You know what? Let’s get down.” Perhaps pushing her wasn’t the best idea, but Gahyeon felt it was easier to help her sister if she took the lead sometimes. She had noticed this before, how hard it was for the older girl to make decisions, even simple ones. </p><p>“O-Ok.”</p><p>It actually took no time to get the medicine refilled. Yoohyeon only looked at her sister once, but otherwise handled the whole situation herself. Gahyeon was proud, she knew that at one point, her sister had been unable to even speak to someone who wasn’t her immediate family. Now she was able to get and pay for her own medicine. She had come a long way. </p><p>The ride back to the car felt a lot less tense. It seemed as if Yoohyeon felt much more comfortable around her sister. This was nice, Gahyeon thought. Being able to be with her sister like this, it meant a lot to her. After a while, even though the silence wasn’t awkward, Gahyeon wanted to hear her sister’s voice. </p><p>“So, unnie. Would you like to go anywhere else? I can take you anywhere you like before we go back to the apartment.”</p><p>There was a pause. “Gahyeon-a. C-Can I ask y-you something? B-But promise me you w-won’t get m-mad?”</p><p>“I promise, unnie. Ask me anything.” There was no hesitation. She had promised herself long ago that if Yoohyeon ever trusted her enough to ask for something, Gahyeon would not ask questions, she would do anything for her sister.</p><p>“D-Did mom and d-dad c-call you?  Is that why y-you c-came to see m-me?”</p><p>Gahyeon frowned. “No, unnie. I came to see you because I wanted to.”</p><p>“Ohh… y-you sure? Y-You d-don’t have to, you know? I-I know you are b-busy.”</p><p>“I don’t mind at all. I wanted to visit, to see how you were doing, unnie.”</p><p>“Y-You don’t have to d-do that, either.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Speak formally t-to me. I know you d-don’t like it.” Her voice took a sad tone as she continued. “There is n-no one here b-but us. I won’t t-tell mom or d-dad or Minji. You’ve b-been nice enough.”</p><p>Gahyeon’s hands gripping the wheel tighten. She hated herself in that moment. </p><p>It wasn’t that she hadn’t liked to talk formally to her before, is just that they had been so close, she didn’t feel like they were different ages at all. Yoohyeon hadn’t minded either, she was glad they were so used to each other enough to speak informally. It wasn’t until after Yoohyeon was rescued that the whole thing took an entirely different meaning. Speaking informally to her sister wasn’t about being close anymore, but more about Gahyeon being jealous and angry at her. So much so that she didn’t feel like being respectful towards Yoohyeon. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, the younger girl tried to push down the anger she felt at herself. She needed to be calm, always calm. Unnie, didn’t react well to negative emotions. </p><p>It took her a moment to formulate what she wanted to say. To put into words what she was feeling. After a red light, she took a turn and parked in front of a convenience store. </p><p>“I-Im sorry. P-Please d-don’t b-be mad.” Yoohyeon’s fearful tone made the remark feel like a plea. As if she was begging. Gahyeon took off her seatbelt and turned towards her sister, grabbing her hands gently. She looked up at her, smiling. </p><p>“I’m not mad at you, unnie. I haven’t been for so long. The only one I'm mad at is myself. I know that I was horrible to you before, and that I wasn’t there for you.”</p><p>Yoohyeon was shaking her head. “It wasn’t y-your f-fault. I was d-damaged.”</p><p>“No, unnie. You were hurt, and you needed me and I let you down. I was selfish and cruel and I will never forgive myself.”</p><p>“But I f-forgave you. Long t-time ago.”</p><p>Gahyeon smiled sadly. “Of course you did, unnie. You are the most kind, caring, innocent person I know. I always knew you would forgive me, but that doesn’t mean that what I did wasn’t wrong.”</p><p>“I am anything b-but innocent.” Yoohyeon hung her head. “T-they m-made sure of t-that.”</p><p>Hate burned inside her, but it was now directed at the man who had done this to her sister. The same man that Siyeon would be meeting tonight. Gahyeon took a couple of deep breaths, trying to keep her composure and her mind clear. </p><p>“Don’t say that. Everything they did was against your will and you are not damaged. You are innocent because even through all of that you have the biggest heart and the gentlest soul, unnie. You wouldn’t hurt anyone, no matter what. That makes you innocent in my eyes. Fuck him.” Her voice, which had been soft up until that point, became hard and hateful. </p><p>Gahyeon wasn’t supposed to swear, but she really didn’t care at this moment. She squeezed her sister’s hands gently and she looked at her. A small smile began to appear, and Yoohyeon didn’t seem fearful anymore. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. I will continue to speak formally because it’s how it’s supposed to be, unnie. But don’t worry I still love you.” She brought her sister’s hands to her lips and kissed the knuckles. Yoohyeon was a lot calmer after the talk, and as they entered the parking garage, it seemed as if everything had gone well. </p><p>Perhaps too well.</p><p>A whistle came from the other side of the underground parking. “Hey baby, wanna have some fun?” </p><p>It’s not like she was expecting the cat call, more like it happened often enough that Gahyeon didn’t even bother to turn. She had noticed the two guys standing near a car on the other side of the parking, a good distance from them. Their voices made louder by the cement walls, making an echo all around them. Gahyeon was wearing a grey, pleated skirt with a black, button up jacket that hug her figure. It wasn’t a revealing outfit, but sometimes guys were just stupid. She walked to the elevator until she noticed she couldn’t hear anyone behind her. </p><p>She felt a weight in the pit of her stomach as she turned around. </p><p>Her eyes went straight to her car, some meters away. Right outside the passenger door was Yoohyeon, holding her head on her hands, her face out of view as she was hunching all the way down. </p><p>Her mouth went dry and she ran towards her sister. “Unnie?!” She reached out to touch Yoohyeon who was rigid, her whole body tight as a bowstring, trembling with the effort. </p><p>Terror set in as she recognized the signs of a panic attack. She had seen it countless times before, while they lived together, and later when her sister had moved in with Minji. But she had never done anything, always letting her parents or Minji deal with it. With her. </p><p>She was so scared she stood there for a couple of seconds.  </p><p>“No, please don’t… me… instead.” Yoohyeon wasn’t in the present anymore.</p><p>That snapped Gahyeon out of it. </p><p>She grabbed her by both arms gently but firmly, and guided her to the elevator. </p><p>“Hey, everything ok?” One of the men asked, sounding concerned. </p><p>“Stay the fuck away.” Gahyeon said quietly but forcefully. The doors closed and she punched in the number. Her arm was around Yoohyeon’s shoulders, trying to keep her from sliding down to the floor. Fishing for her phone inside her backpack she looked for the number she least called. It took a while but she finally found it and dialed. </p><p>Two ringtones. “Hello?”</p><p>“Minji unnie. It’s Gahyeon, I am at your apartment, Yoohyeon unnie… she’s having an episode.”</p><p>Silence on the other end. “Talk to her, don’t leave her alone. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” For a second, the way Minji ordered her what to do, she was reminded of Siyeon.</p><p>“Yes, I will.” The line went dead. </p><p>The elevator door opened and she managed to keep Yoohyeon upright until they were inside the apartment. Whispering soothing words, she looked around and suddenly realized the use for all the pillows laying around the apartment. Guiding her sister to the closest set of cushions that was a couple of feet from the door, she let her slid down until she was sitting on the biggest one, her hands still covering her head. Gahyeon sat right next to her, grabbing her hands and not letting go. Once again she began whispering to her sister. </p><p>“It’s ok, Yoohyeon unnie. No one will hurt you. You are safe.” </p><p>Her sister remained unmoving. </p><p>Gahyeon was freaking out. Where the hell was Minji?</p><p>“Unnie, please.” She grabbed her face softly and tried to make her look at her. “You are safe. We are in your apartment. Please, look at me. I love you, Yooh. Please.” </p><p>She was on the verge of crying out of fear and frustration when she noticed her sister raise her head to look at her. Yoohyeon looked directly into her eyes, there was nothing there but fear. Gahyeon shivered. A second passed before she felt herself being dragged into an embrace. </p><p>Somehow, Yoohyeon managed to move her all the way into her lap, cradling her like a child. Tightly. Gahyeon was startled but remained still, not wanting to upset the older girl. As she leaned on Yoohyeon’s chest, wrapping her arms around her loosely, she heard the whispers. </p><p>“Don’t hurt her, Master. I’ll be good, I’ll behave. Hurt me instead. Please.”</p><p>Gahyeon wanted to throw up. </p><p>“Master, please. Don’t. No. My baby sister.”</p><p>The younger girl couldn’t breathe. It was as if an invisible weight was put on her chest, making it difficult to inhale. But she braced herself, she couldn’t crumble like that. She had to be there for Yoohyeon. At least until Minji got home. </p><p>“I am here, unnie. I am safe. We are at your apartment, look at me.” The younger girl had to work hard for her voice not to break.</p><p>No answer. More whispering, the same words being repeated over and over. </p><p>“Unnie, please. Look at me.” </p><p>A moment passed, and then Yoohyeon’s eyes stared at Gahyeon, blinking. “Safe?” </p><p>“Yes, unnie. I am here and I’m safe, with you. We’re both safe.”</p><p>“Safe. Safe. Safe.” The whispers were more clear, more focused. She didn’t sound like she was in a dream anymore. A hand reached out and touched Gahyeon’s cheek. </p><p>The door opened. </p><p>Gahyeon tried to move but the more she did, the tighter her sister would hold her. A shadow came over them both as someone kneeled right in front of Yoohyeon.</p><p>“Hey, Yooh. I am here, you are safe. You can come out now.” Minji’s voice was so soft, so warm. It was so different from how Minji usually sounded, there was so much love in each word. There was a tenderness in it that Gahyeon had never heard before, or maybe she just hadn’t paid attention. </p><p>“Gahyeon.” A broken whisper.</p><p>“You can keep her, but I need you to come out. Come on, you can do it.” </p><p>Little by little Yoohyeon moved. She extended her legs and raised her head, but her hold on Gahyeon remained the same. Looking up, Gahyeon saw Minji holding her sister’s face in her hands. A soft smile on her face. “Come, just move over to this side. It’s more comfortable.”</p><p>Minji gestured to the corner of the living room, a couple of feet away. There were layers and layers of pillows and blankets. It looked cozy. Gahyeon tried to get off Yoohyeon’s lap, but her sister’s arms tighten around her. “It’s ok, unnie. Let’s go together, ok?”</p><p>Reaching for her hands, Gahyeon moved out of the embrace and started crawling towards the corner. As her sister saw that Gahyeon didn’t let her go, she followed her. Slowly, they made their way to the pillows. As soon as they were in the middle, Yoohyeon once again hugged Gahyeon and laid down. The younger girl returned the hug and snuggled into the pillows. She felt her sister relax next to her, and after a while, she was softly snoring. </p><p>Minji got close and tried to untangle Yoohyeon’s hands that were still around Gahyeon. </p><p>“No, wait unnie. I wanna stay here with her. Can I?” Hoping her sister-in-law wouldn’t kick her out of the apartment. </p><p>But all she did was smile. “Ok.” She left and came back with a comforter from another room and placed it over them both. She kissed Yoohyeon’s head and ruffled Gahyeon’s hair, locking eyes with her.</p><p>“You did good, Gahyeon. Thank you.” </p><p>The younger girl smiled proudly. The day was turning out to be a really good one. She just hoped it would continue. </p><p> </p><p>Siyeon POV</p><p>“You do realize we’ve been drinking coffee for the last hour, and you have yet to tell me why I am here.”</p><p>Siyeon knew at some point she was going to have tell Handong everything. It was just hard to begin, because she knew that the brown haired girl was not going to agree with her. But she was running out of time, and she needed her friend’s help. Time to suck it up and spill. </p><p>“Well, for starters I need your help. Wonho came to talk to me.”</p><p>Handong smirked at her over her cup of coffee. “Trouble. Trouble.”</p><p>“He has found the man that hurt Yoohyeon, and he has another sub.”</p><p>Handong’s only response was to keep seeping her coffee. </p><p>Siyeon continued. “He thinks we can get her out without much trouble, not like Yoohyeon.”</p><p>“Why you?”</p><p>“Once we get her out… he wants me to keep her.”</p><p>“Unnie… bad idea.”</p><p>The blonde was trying not to get annoyed. She had called Hondong so she could help her, not to judge her decision. </p><p>The brown hair girl continued. “What is this about? Why do you want to keep her?”</p><p>“You know why, Handong.”</p><p>“It’s not your responsibility to save strays. Even if they end up being the cutest, sweetest kid you have ever met.” There was a gentle tone to Handong’s voice as she said this. She had a soft spot for Gahyeon, having been her psychiatrist for some months, she had gotten to know her and grew very attached. The younger girl hadn’t liked her at first, but Handong had a quiet yet cheeky personality that made it impossible not to like her.  </p><p> “I got lucky with her.”</p><p>“You did. But I also know this is about Yoohyeon. What happened to her, it had nothing to do with you. It’s ok that you couldn’t help her. It had to be Minji, those two were destined to be together.”</p><p>“Destiny? Really?”</p><p>Handong took another sip. “Life is too shitty sometimes for me to think it’s all without purpose.”</p><p>“Look, I get it. Maybe you are right, maybe I am just trying to help someone in place of Yoohyeon. But, if she is worse than Yoohyeon, just let me see if it would be better to have her here rather than taking her to Minji’s.” </p><p>“You think you could do better than a whole team of professionals? Minji’s organization has grown over the last couple of years, they don’t even need me anymore. They have their own specialists.”</p><p>“True but, Wonho didn’t go to her. He came to me. Yes, maybe he just needed me to get the girl out, but I keep wondering why he didn’t just call Minji and ask her help for the rest? I know he isn’t the smartest person in the room, but I trust him. He would never hurt someone intentionally; he likes hurting but not for cruelty sake. Whoever he touches likes it.”</p><p>“So, you are basing all of this on Wonho’s intuition? Strike one.”</p><p>“Handong, please. Let me see what condition she is in. Maybe she is better off here than with a team of doctors hovering about her.”</p><p>“She will probably need a doctor’s help regardless. This is dangerous, Siyeon. If you handle this wrong, she can end up being worse off than before.”</p><p>“Ok, let’s make a deal. Stay tonight, let me bring her here so you can see her for yourself. If you believe she will be better off with Minji, I will take her there myself.”</p><p>Handong arched an eyebrow at the blonde. “You will give her to Minji, on my say so?”</p><p>“I will give her to Minji on your professional opinion, which I respect completely.”</p><p>“Ok, sure. I can do that. Does that mean I am babysitting?”</p><p>“Sure, if you want.”</p><p>“Great. It’s been a while since I’ve seen your little girl.”</p><p>They were quiet for a while. Handong seeping her coffee and looking outside. Siyeon was trying to pretend that she hadn’t missed her younger friend, but she was lying to herself. Cheeky personality and all, Siyeon couldn’t stop herself from wanting the younger girl to stay. But Handong wasn’t one to be in one place for long, she often travelled and would spend extended periods of time in one place, before moving to another. But now that she was in the city, the blonde wanted her to stay. </p><p>Minji was her best friend, but Handong was her partner in crime. Growing up knowing you are bisexual is one thing, growing up and knowing you like for people to submit to you is quite another. It would play with her head sometimes and got her in trouble more than once. As time went by, and she became a teenager, her desires started to affect her in a negative way, Siyeon not knowing what to do or even what to call them. Until one day, a new student came to their school, she was from china, and she was gorgeous. Minji befriended her right away, having been more friendly than Siyeon since they were little. She brought her over to their table at lunch, with Yoobin and Siyeon introducing themselves and trying to understand what she was saying. It didn’t take long for them to grow close to Handong, but it took even less for Handong to tell Siyeon she was a Dominant. </p><p>At first, she had looked at the seemingly quiet, Chinese girl with confusion. Then, she had looked up the term, and she thought Handong was crazy. But the more she researched, more she understood what had been happening to her. Sure, a lot of it was kind of extreme and embarrassing for her to read, but some parts she could relate so much to. Like having someone’s needs and wants belong to her, having someone to care for, that gave themselves to her completely. It appealed to Siyeon so much. </p><p>She asked Handong out one day, without Minji or Yoobin, and she asked her how she had known. That’s when the bomb dropped. The Chinese girl had been born from a Dom/sub relationship, her parents still together and in the lifestyle. Siyeon couldn’t believe her ears, and she looked at Handong like she had never seen her before. The Chinese girl only laughed and invited her over to her house. </p><p>Her parents were very understanding, very warm, nothing like Siyeon had pictured them at all. She had expected collars and leather. But they were just like any other married couple. Almost. She had picked up on subtle hints: how Handong’s mother always deferred to her husband before answering a question. How she waited before he started eating before taking the first bite herself. The way she spoke to him, with a tone of respect usually forgone when you spoke to someone close like your husband. </p><p>After that dinner, she had gone back to their house several times. She kept asking Handong questions, until one day she just took her to her father’s office and she asked him to explain to Siyeon about collars. It had been quite an educational talk. Since then, the younger girl’s parents had talked to the blonde in depth about the lifestyle and what it entailed. If she ever decided to live that way, they would be there to teach her, advise her. </p><p>Once she turned 18, she knew exactly what she wanted. So with their help, she became a Dom, and the rest was history. Handong was the only one that knew in the beginning, and it made the connection between her and Siyeon rival that of her and Minji’s. Until she had told both Yoobin and Minji. They were skeptical for a while but eventually, with Handong’s help, they tried to be more understanding and came to terms with their friend’s choice.</p><p>Minji and Yoobin loved her and so they tried to understand her. Handong didn’t try, she understood completely. If Handong hadn’t been there, who knows how it would have all played out. Siyeon owed her so much.<br/>
“So… have you talked to Minji?” Siyeon asked suddenly.</p><p>Handong laughed, putting down her cup of coffee. “If you want to talk to her, you should call her. Or better yet, drop in one of these days.”</p><p>“Sure, and give Yoohyeon a heart attack.” </p><p>“She is doing a lot better these days. Haven’t you talked to your submissive? I know she visits her regularly.”</p><p>“I do but, it’s not the same. Yoohyeon loves Gahyeon, but me? She was with me only a couple of days, and she has yet to call me by my name.”</p><p>The brown haired girl snorted. “That’s right, she calls you ma’am.”</p><p>“Yes, I swear it’s as if I had mistreated her as well.”</p><p>“She was just in shock, Siyeon. I am pretty sure that if you hadn’t distanced yourself from Minji, by now Yoohyeon would have gotten past her fear of you. She would at least talk to you if you went to visit.”</p><p>“Yes, well, I did distance myself. So, there’s the consequence.” Siyeon didn’t like talking about this, it hurt to remember how she had in a way lost her best friend. “Yoohyeon needed Minji more than I.”</p><p>“Like Gahyeon needed you more than her family? Is that why you took her in? Yoohyeon took Minji, so you took Gahyeon?”</p><p>The Dom’s eyes were hard as she stared at her friend. “You better watch what you say, Handong. Don’t try to psycho analyze me.”</p><p>The brown haired girl arched an eyebrow. “I am just preparing you, unnie. They will find out and when they do, all hell is going to break loose. They will insinuate much worse than what I just did.”</p><p>“If it happens, I will handle it.”</p><p>Handong’s voice became soft, apologetic. “Ok, fair. By the way, I don’t think you kept Gahyeon out of any ill will. You genuinely cared about her from the start, how could you not? She’s the cutest thing.” </p><p>“She is a wonderful kid; she’s going to be one hell of a woman.”</p><p>The younger girl smiled. “I agree.”</p><p>“Well, I need to go. There’s things I need to do before I get going with Wonho in a couple of hours. You can stay here if you like, Gahyeon will be here before me.”</p><p>“At what time?”</p><p>“Not sure.”</p><p>There was surprise in Handong’s voice. “You didn’t give her a time to be back?”</p><p>“No. I never do when she visits Yoohyeon.” Siyeon stood up and went over to the stairs. “Please make yourself comfortable. If you want anything you don’t need to ask.”</p><p>“Great, I shall indulge myself on your fridge while waiting for Gahyeon.” She stood up and walked over to the fridge.</p><p>“Dongie?”</p><p>Handong turned to look at her. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>The younger girl smiled. “Yeah, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Gahyeon POV</p><p>It was so soft and warm. Gahyeon didn’t want to open her eyes. She shifted a little and felt arms around her tighten slightly and she turned her head slowly, feeling someone’s hair falling on her face. She frowned but taking a breath she recognized the smell. It was Yoohyeon’s favorite shampoo, the one she used to love when they were kids. At once, Gahyeon’s body relaxed even more and she almost fell back asleep.</p><p>“Arent’t you going to wake them?”</p><p>“I want to but… she seems so peaceful.”</p><p>“What about Gahyeon? She’s never been here for so many hours? Maybe she has somewhere to go.”</p><p>“I know it’s just…”</p><p>“What happened anyway?”</p><p>“Not sure yet, I found them both on the floor right next to the door. Yoohyeon was holding Gahyeon, and she wouldn’t let her go. They moved over there and I tried to get Yoohyeon to let go of her but she just wouldn’t.”</p><p>“That’s weird… she doesn’t like touching people who aren’t us.”</p><p>“She’s her sister.”</p><p>“So? How many times has she hugged her in the past 5 years? They’re not close anymore. So why was she hugging her?”</p><p>“She must have had one of those flashbacks… the ones about Gahyeon…”</p><p>“You mean the ones where they would threaten to kidnap Gahyeon if she didn’t behave…” </p><p>“Yes, she’s had them before but, never when Gahyeon was around. I guess I didn’t know that having Gahyeon around when it happened would actually help this much.”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘help’? She must have had a full blown panic attack, if not she wouldn’t be as exhausted.”</p><p>“Yoobin, she calmed down in seconds. Seconds! When was the last time she calmed down that fast? Without me around?”</p><p>“Ok, maybe she did help calm her down. But what if the reason she had an episode was Gahyeon?”</p><p>“Why are you being so hard on her?”</p><p>“I am not it’s just… I am just used to the way she was before. All aloof and not helpful at all whenever Yoohyeon was at her worst. Then suddenly she moves out of her house and a couple of weeks later, she’s coming over and talking to her and being nice. It’s… suspicious. I don’t want her to hurt Yoohyeon.”</p><p>“We don’t know what happened when she moved out. All I know is that since then she has been nothing but a good sister to Yoohyeon. And until she proves me wrong, she is welcomed here.”<br/>
“Fine, but I will be watching her.”</p><p>“You are too overprotective sometimes.”</p><p>There was no way she could go back to sleep, but she felt awkward having been listening to their conversation. She was still thinking of what to do, when Yoohyeon began to move around in her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked down. Gahyeon closed her eyes, nervous about Yoohyeon’s reaction to her being so close. She decided to loosen the hold she had on her sister, in case Yoohyeon wanted to get away from her once she realized who she was hugging. But the older girl looked straight at Gahyeon and bend her head to kiss her sister’s forehead. </p><p>“Morning?’ Gahyeon whispered, shyly. </p><p>“Morning.” Her sister replied in a sigh. </p><p>“What are you too sleepy heads talking about? You guys were out for a long time.” Miji got off the table and came to kneel by Yoohyeon. She opened her arms and her sister immediately went to hug her, though she was still holding Gahyeon’s hand in hers and not letting go. </p><p>They hugged tight. Minji only letting her go to kiss her, then drawing her back into her arms.</p><p>Gahyeon stayed where she was. She caught Yoobin’s eyes and she bowed a little, Yoobin didn’t bow back, only nodding in her direction. Now that she was able to see her, the girl did look at her with suspicion. Gahyeon didn’t get offended, she understood why Yoobin didn’t trust her and she knew it was her fault. She was right, she had been really bad to her sister for a long time. It would take a while to earn everyone’s trust back, she realized. Even if she didn’t, so long as her sister trusted her, she didn’t mind anyone else’s opinion. </p><p>Suddenly, Yoohyeon moved away from Minji. She looked at the clock and then at Gahyeon with wide eyes. “It’s been 4 hours!”</p><p>Gahyeon looked at her and smiled, rubbing the back of her sister’s hand that was holding her own. “Yes, it has been, and I’m glad. I enjoy spending time with you.”</p><p>“It was nice… until I messed up.” Yoohyeon looked down, ashamed. </p><p>“What happened, Yooh?” Minji’s tone became even softer than before, trying to coax the words out of her wife. </p><p>“We were in the underground parking, some men were talking and I lost-“</p><p>“It was my fault.” Gahyeon said at once, not letting her sister take away her blame. “I didn’t think it through before I came here, wearing this.” She gestured to her lower body. “Those men said some things to me, that’s when Yoohyeon unnie had her panic attack. I… apologize, unnie. I’ll be more careful next time.”</p><p>“Yes, please. Maybe some pants would be nice. No need to make it harder for Yooh when you guys go out.” The words were logical, but the tone Yoobin used was accusatory. </p><p>The pink haired girl looked down, accepting the subtle reprimand. “Yes, of course.”</p><p>“No.” Gahyeon felt two arms hug her, as her sister gave Yoobin a stare. “You can wear anything you like; I just have to be better at controlling my emotions.”</p><p>“I don’t mind, unnie. She’s right, we don’t need to call attention to ourselves.”</p><p>“But I know you love skirts, so don’t. I want to get better, but how can I do that if you all keep changing things to adapt to me instead of me adapting to the world around me?”</p><p>Her sister was looking at Yoobin as she said this. Gahyeon was surprised at the firm tone Yoohyeon was using, and also at the fact that she hadn’t stuttered once since she had woken up.</p><p>“Ok, Yooh. You are right, she should wear anything she wants.” Minji agreed right away. Yoobin didn’t look convinced but nodded anyway.</p><p>“How are you though?” Gahyeon tentatively dropped her head on Yoohyeon’s shoulder.</p><p>“Better. It was a nice nap.” Her sister was all smiles as she said this, and Gahyeon couldn’t be happier.</p><p>“That’s good, unnie. I’m happy I was able to help.”</p><p>“Even if it meant being my teddy bear?”</p><p>Gahyeon laughed. “Yes, I will be your teddy bear anytime you want.”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll hold you to that.”</p><p>“Well, now that the sleeping beauties have awakened, shall we have dinner?” Minji smiled at Yoohyeon as if she was the only person in the room. Her sister smiled back, but then she turned to Gahyeon. </p><p>“Can you stay?” The hopeful way she asked made Gahyeon agree on the spot.</p><p>“Sure, unnie. Just let me make a call.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Siyeon POV</p><p>“Are you ready?” Wonho asked as they made their way to Jisoo’s party. </p><p>“I’ll never be. But let’s get it over with.”</p><p>The house looked pretty normal on the outside. A white, two story, elegant house that had a big yard with a stone wall around it. All in all, an elegant yet modern place that fit right in among the rest of the houses in the street. That didn’t surprise Siyeon, it was the inside that would be different from any other house on the entire neighborhood. </p><p>“Remember, just act normal.” Wonho reminded her for the fifth time, adjusting the buttons of his shirt again.</p><p>Siyeon rolled her eyes. “If I were to act normal, I’d call the police.”</p><p>“Siyeon, I am serious.”</p><p>“So am I. Stop giving me advice and shut up. I can do this just leave me alone.”</p><p>There were many people at the party, some of them were familiar while others were not. There were several devices and contraptions in every corner of the house. The lights were deemed, and there was loud background music. Siyeon could still hear the screams though. They didn’t come from the Doms and subs playing around her on the open floor, they came from somewhere else in the house. The blonde wished she could locate where the screams where coming from but she knew she had to wait. Wait to be approached. This is where Wonho came in. He would let Jisoo know that his heartless cousin was here, and that she was looking for a submissive for extreme pain play. But she had to play the part, she couldn’t seem overeager. </p><p>Siyeon stood to the side, watching everyone around her but watching nothing in particular. She didn’t really like these parties. She wasn’t keen on playing with her submissive in front of anyone, she never had been big on voyeurism. A waitress passed by wearing a leather outfit. She offered Siyeon some wine, which the blonde rejected. She hated wine. </p><p>“Don’t drink? It’s a party after all.” </p><p>The voice wasn’t familiar but it had an undertone to it. A commanding one. The blonde turned to see a man standing next to her with wine in hand. “I rather have a clear head. Not that I would need it, this party isn’t doing much for me.”<br/>
“What is it that you don’t like?” He took a sip of the wine. Although he was dressed in a black suit, with a black shirt, he seemed to be around Siyeon’s age. She knew that the person that had kept Yoohyeon had been only a few years older than her. She wished she could have knocked the smile right off his face. But she had come for someone, and she wasn’t leaving without her. </p><p>Siyeon tried her best to look disinterested instead of showing the rage she felt. “It isn’t that I don’t like it. More like, I need … well more. Doesn’t matter, this happens often. Hence why I do not mingle much.”<br/>
“Lee Siyeon.”</p><p>She wasn’t surprised he knew her name. She already knew who he was. Siyeon turned to look at him. “Have we met?”</p><p>He chuckled. “No, but your cousin speaks very highly of you.”</p><p>The blonde snorted. “I seriously doubt that. He doesn’t like me much.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“He doesn’t approve of… the way I treat my submissives. Not that it is any of his business, but he often tries to make me ‘tone it down’ a little. Not a chance of that happening, and I’m guessing that’s why he keeps bringing me to parties like this.”</p><p>“Sometimes what one desires cannot be tone down.”</p><p>“I agree. Specially once you’ve had a taste of it.”</p><p>He chuckled, taking a sip of his whiskey. “Must have been a good taste then.”</p><p>“She was. Not that it lasted, they never do. I have yet to find one who can keep up with me.” The lies were easier to say than she thought. </p><p>“You never know, maybe you can find one around here.”</p><p>“I doubt it. All the ones around here seem soft, I’m pretty sure they will rethink their life choices if they were to go in a room with me for 5 minutes.”</p><p>“What about if I can give you 30 minutes with one who loves it?”</p><p>“I’d say you were full of it, Mr…”</p><p>“Kim. Kim Jisoo.”</p><p>“Ahh… the host.” She tried to show embarrassment and bowed slightly. Keeping the disgust from her expression as much as possible. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I can understand why you wouldn’t like this party. That’s why I am giving you a chance to actually have fun.”</p><p>“I am not interested in having someone for the night. I am looking for something more... permanent. I don’t want to get into it and have to go home and go back to.. normal.”</p><p>“What if it wouldn’t end tonight? What if you could have something permanent from now on?”</p><p>“What exactly are you suggesting?”</p><p>“Come with me. I assure you, you won’t regret it.”</p><p>The blonde tried to seem hesitant, but inside she was anxious. She followed him down some stairs and through a corridor with several doors. Siyeon realized she could faintly hear the music from the party, but just barely. That’s when she realized they were underground and all these rooms were soundproofed. They passed all the doors and came to the end of the corridor, where there was a steel door. He knocked on it four times and a man in a suit opened it, bowing to him as he greeted him. He motioned for Siyeon to go first, and as she did another man came from the other end of the corridor and motioned for him to come over. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“We have a situation, Sir. If I may have a word with you.” He bowed to Jisoo, and he sighed. </p><p>He turned to Siyeon. “Go ahead, Jongin will show you where to go. Third door on the right, just go right in, there is no lock.” He smiled such a cold, evil smile that Siyeon had to suppress a shiver. “30 minutes. No rules, no need to hold back. Just do what you want. I won’t hold you responsible.” With that he turned away and walked towards the hallway. The man inside the steel door, Jongin, moved forward and closed it, leaving Siyeon inside. </p><p>He closed the door, bowed to her before signaling for her to follow him. She walked slowly, these rooms were also soundproof, she could tell, but this corridor seem a lot more sinister than the one outside. The walls were concrete, and the lightning was very dim. It was giving Siyeon a feeling of being trapped. Jongin stopped before a steel door and opened it for her, Siyeon took a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever was behind the door. </p><p>But what she saw wasn’t what she was expecting. </p><p>There were three people in the room. Siyeon could make out two guys standing and looking at her and Jongin with fear in their faces. Beyond them, a small person was chained to the ceiling, kneeling on the floor but hanging from the chains as if that was all that was keeping the person upright. </p><p>Jongin freaked out and yelled at them to get out, they were obviously not supposed to be there. They scrambled as fast as they could, leaving Siyeon more than confused as she was still trying to look away from the person kneeling on the floor. Upon closer inspection, Siyeon realized it was a girl. All she could see was her back. </p><p>Her bare, bloody and disfigured back. </p><p>She was about to walk to get a closer look when a movement caught her attention. Jongin was kneeling, facing her. </p><p>“Please, Ma’am. I apologize for this, this wasn’t supposed to be… no one but you were allowed in here… please I am sorry.”</p><p>“Who were they? How did they-“ Siyeon could barely talk but Jongin interrupted her. </p><p>“They work here, they… shouldn’t have done… this… Please, Ma’am forgive them. I will do anything, please don’t tell the Master.” The desperation in his voice was palpable. He was terrified, but Siyeon just couldn’t understand why. He hadn’t been the one who disobeyed, those guys had. </p><p>“It wasn’t you, why are you so scared?”</p><p>“One of them… he is my younger brother. Please, Ma’am. I’ll do anything. Please!”</p><p>It was difficult to think, difficult to clear her head. All she could see and think about was the girl. But then, an idea came to her mind. It was risky, but it was worth a try. If it worked, she might just be able to get the girl out of there without touching her. </p><p>“Leave us. I won’t tell him; I’ll say it was me. But you will owe me. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am! Thank you!” He stayed kneeling, his forehead touching the floor. </p><p>“Leave.” </p><p>Jongin scrambled to get up, he hurried out, closing the heavy door behind him. </p><p>Siyeon immediately turned to the girl and kneeled by her, trying to think about what the hell she should do. </p><p>There were dozens of fresh lacerations starting from her lower back to her upper shoulders. It was difficult to tell exactly where they started or ended because her whole back was dripping with blood. It covered the floor under her and as Siyeon looked down, among all the blood she noticed a cat o’ nine tails, a cane, and… a bullwhip. </p><p>Christ. </p><p>Siyeon knew how to use every single one of those, she didn’t use them often if at all, but she liked to be prepared just in case any of her submissives liked pain play. But… never in her life had she seen any submissive being hurt in this way, it was inhuman.<br/>
There were places you weren’t supposed to hit, a certain way the strokes were supposed to be delivered. It took time to learn the different techniques, and they were all drilled into her head for one single reason: the safety of the submissive. It was obvious that the guys who had done this had no training. Either that or they didn’t care about her. They just wanted to cause pain. </p><p>She stood there for a couple of seconds before getting closer to the girl’s front, trying to see her face. She could tell she was breathing but not much else. Her body was hanging loosely from the chains, which were messily wrapped around her wrists. Siyeon extended a hand towards her, trying to raise her head. As soon as she touched her chin, the girl jerked her head upwards, almost knocking the blonde backwards. She stared at the girl, she had a ball gag on her mouth and a leather blindfold, both of them fastened to her by a harness around her head. There were also ear plugs in her ears. Siyeon’s stomach turned when she realized the girl was deprived of her ability to hear, speak or see. The girl kept moving her head left and right, yanking on the chains, moving her knees around to find a better footing. All the while, splattering blood all over Siyeon. </p><p>Another second passed while the blonde tried to get herself together. She couldn’t keep hesitating, she had to calm the fuck down and think clearly. There was no way for her to tell how much time had passed but she was running out of it. Bracing herself, she took a deep breath, grabbed the bullwhip and with it still in her hand, began to take off the harness from the girl. </p><p>As soon as the harness was off the girl stilled, she looked up to Siyeon and their eyes met. </p><p>The blonde was so taken back that she actually stood up. She was prepared for fear, for sadness, for hate. A lot of different emotions could have been expected from the girl in chains but all she did was look at Siyeon with a confused stare. The girl looked from Siyeon to the bullwhip she was holding, and back to her face. Siyeon kneeled so she could be level with her, but the girl didn’t flinch, didn’t tremble. Her eyes never left the blonde, they kept staring at her as if there was nothing more important in the room. She was breathing hard and she was trying hard to keep her eyes open, but her expression remained the same. </p><p>The blonde reached out to touch the girl’s face, which was beautiful. Slowly, so as not to startle her, Siyeon’s hand cupped the girl’s cheek, and to both her surprise and horror the girl leaned her face into the Dom’s hand. Siyeon felt chills run up her spine. It was obvious that the girl thought she had been the one whipping her, and yet she still acted like she enjoyed Siyeon’s touch. </p><p>What the fuck had they done to this girl?</p><p>She ran her thumb along the girl’s jaw, and the girl closed her eyes, a soft moan escaping her lips. She kept her movements with her hand, but they were robotic. Siyeon was trying hard not to panic, trying and failing. </p><p>“What is your name? You may speak.” The blonde asked the girl almost in a whisper. She wasn’t trying to be quiet, it was just that her voice wouldn’t go any louder. </p><p>The girl mouthed something several times, looking at Siyeon in concentration. Siyeon frowned, and the girl raised her head as far as she could and the blonde had to try not to throw up. Again.</p><p>As the girl moved her head upward, she exposed her neck, which was level with Siyeon’s face. She had a thick leader collar, but underneath it she could see deep, purple bruises all along the girl’s neck and collarbone. No wonder she couldn’t speak. She had been choked, the blonde recognized the bruising. But the condition of the girl’s neck showed she had been choked several times, hard enough to damage her voice. </p><p>She raised her hand to touch the bruises when she noticed the girl’s face, staring at something to the left of Siyeon. Following the girl’s gaze, she saw a table near the wall with water bottles on it. The blonde stood up, and grabbed one bottle. Opening it fast, she kneeled back down and brought it close to the girl’s face. </p><p>“Drink.” The girl slowly brought her lips to the bottle and drank slowly. She flinched when she swallowed but otherwise didn’t show any sign of discomfort. After a few more sips, she moved away and looked at Siyeon in the eyes. She smiled. </p><p>The blonde didn’t smile back, her muscles were locked in place and she was trying hard not to show the revulsion she felt. The girl’s behavior was really scaring her and yet she was also mesmerized by her. Her eyes were a beautiful brown, and her face was small and delicate. Lovely. She tried not to think of it at the moment, but Siyeon had never seen a girl so beautiful in her whole life. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the useless thoughts when a knock sounded at the door. </p><p>She stood up and schooled her expression. There was only one person who could have knocked, so she was ready. </p><p>“Let’s see.” Jisso came in, with Jongin right behind him. He took in the scene before him and after a couple of minutes, smiled. </p><p>“Looks like someone definitely had fun.” He was looking around the room in admiration. </p><p>Siyeon was trembling, her hand gripping the bullwhip hard. She thought she would be able to keep acting but it was impossible. She wanted to swing the whip and kill the bastard. While she was trying hard not to say anything, he kept walking around the room, inspecting the places where blood had splattered on the walls and floor. Sick. </p><p>The blonde answered in a dead voice. “I apologize for the mess. I couldn’t stop myself.”</p><p>Jisoo laughed. Siyeon was quickly coming to hate the sound. “Don’t worry, I don’t blame you. She is hard to resist.” He went over and grabbed the girl’s hair, lifting her head painfully. “Did you enjoy it?”</p><p>The girl tried to nod as best as she could. Jisoo chuckled. </p><p>Siyeon closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She wanted to kill him, fucking kill him and take the girl. But she couldn’t. She had to be smart, she had to hold it in. She opened her eyes and noticed he was looking at her with a knowing smile. </p><p>“I’ll bet it will take you a while to get down from the high.” He walked closer, until he was inches from Siyeon’s face. “You remind me of myself, that’s rare.”</p><p>“I doubt it. Look at me, I have no control.”</p><p>“You just need practice, I bet you this is the first time you have been able to fully let go like you wanted it. I can see it in your face, you look like you want to kill someone.”</p><p>She did want to kill someone, but the girl was the last person on her list.</p><p>“But I can’t. My 30 minutes are up.” She let some of the anger she felt slip into her tone. The blonde let go of the bullwhip, letting it fall to the floor. </p><p>“Are they? What would you say if I told you that you can have her?”</p><p>Siyeon looked at him. “For how long?”</p><p>“For as long as you want.”</p><p>“You mean I can take her with me?”</p><p>“Yes. I will give her up to you.” He turned and looked at the girl, tilting his head. “I no longer have time to attend to her like I should. Which is why she spends more time down here, for my guests to indulge themselves.”</p><p>“What’s the catch?”</p><p>“Only that you keep her. If you ever get tired of her, she returns to me. No one else.”</p><p>Siyeon made a show of walking around the girl and thinking about the proposal. </p><p>“Your cousin tells me you already have a submissive.”</p><p>The blonde cursed internally. Wonho talked too fucking much. “I do. I am still training her.”</p><p>“How long have you had her?”</p><p>“The day she became legal. I didn’t want any trouble, and she was more than willing. But I can’t let go fully yet, I want to break her completely before I do that.”</p><p>Jisoo laughed. “God, I like you. Well then this one is perfect for you. You can let go with her while the other one is ready.”</p><p>“Ok. Done.”</p><p>He smiled and walked up to the girl. He grabbed her hair roughly and raised her head again, making her look at him straight in the eyes. “You will not embarrass me, do you understand. This is your new Mistress, and you will serve her like your life depended on it. Because if there is even one complain about you, I will kill you myself.” He pushed her head down, letting go of her. </p><p>He turned back to Siyeon with a smile, as if nothing had happened. “Do you have a collar?”</p><p>“Not with me. Didn’t think the night would end up like this.”</p><p>He chuckled. “You’re welcome. You can keep the one she has on until you put yours on.” Jisoo walked over to Jongin and said something to him, sending him out of the room. A couple of minutes later, Jongin came back with a couple of men and Wonho. His face when he came in was a mixture of horror and confusion, he looked at the girl and then at Siyeon. The blonde could almost hear what he must have been thinking. The girl almost limp on the chains. Siyeon’s clothes stained with blood. Her hand bloody and dripping from holding the bullwhip. </p><p>“What the hell… Siyeon?” His mouth wouldn’t close, he looked scared. </p><p>Siyeon took a deep breath. Time to close the show. She needed to leave no doubt on the psycho’s mind that she was the one who should take the girl home. </p><p>Her voice took on an annoying tone. “Don’t look at me like that. You brought me here remember? Wanted me to have fun?” </p><p>“What did you do?” Wonho’s voice shook. </p><p>“I had fun.” She smiled right at Wonho.</p><p>Jisoo went over to the buff Dom and patted him on the back. “You were right; your cousin is nothing like you.”</p><p>“Thank god.”</p><p>Jisoo chuckled and turned back to Siyeon. “I’ll provide you with a cage.”</p><p>Wonho was looking at Siyeon in anger. “Don’t you mean a body bag?”</p><p>Jisoo grinned at Wonho but again addressed Siyeon. “What are you driving?”</p><p>“Wonho’s hummer.”</p><p>“Then regular size will be fine.” He walked up to Siyeon and extended his hand. “It was truly a pleasure.”</p><p>Siyeon extended her hand. Trying not to shiver in disgust as she shook hands with him, her hand still bloody from holding the whip. He took no notice of it, even as his hand became stained red. “The pleasure was mine. Thanks again.” </p><p>As he left, he playfully shoved Wonho, who moved away, repulsion written all over his face. Siyeon did not move as the two men left in the room took the chains off the girl and put her on a large cage. They grabbed it and walked out of the room. Wonho kept looking at Siyeon but she shook her head. </p><p>Walking out the house and towards the street, Siyeon tried not to run. She wanted nothing more than to run to the girl who was surely already on the back of Wonho’s Hummer, but she was sure they were still being watched. So she played it safe and walked at a normal pace, even if it was the last thing she wanted to do. </p><p>“What the fuck happened? Did you lose control?” Siyeon didn’t like Wonho’s tone, but she didn’t want to talk about it here. Not yet.</p><p>“Let’s get home.”</p><p>“Fine.” He spat at her. </p><p>They got to the truck and Wonho went straight to the back and opened it. The girl was barely able to sit upright on the cage, but she was conscious. He tried to move to open the cage when Siyeon put a hand on his arm. </p><p>“Let’s go home.”</p><p>“Are you fucking crazy?”</p><p>“Wonho, just do as I say. Lets. Go.” The way Siyeon let her voice become deeper and more threatening made him stop. She wanted to drive away before showing any type of emotion towards the girl. “She’s fine.” Siyeon tried to tell him with her eyes to trust her.</p><p>“Ok.” He didn’t sound convinced at all but closed the door and got in the front seat. They drove for 5 minutes when Siyeon told him to pull over on an empty parking lot with no lights around.</p><p>She got off and basically ran to the back, opening the door and reaching for the lock on the cage. She opened it and the girl looked at her, barely able to stay conscious. </p><p>“Hey, beautiful. Come here.” Siyeon extended her arms, but it was the command that actually made the girl move. She crawled out of the cage and towards Siyeon, but collapsed as soon as she reached her. The blonde caught her but it was hard to hold her since she didn’t want to touch her back that was still bleeding. Siyeon maneuvered the girl so that her legs were on either side of the blonde, this made it easier to carry the girl by grabbing her by the legs. The girl slumped against Siyeon, trying to stay conscious. </p><p>“Here.” Wonho came around and covered the girl’s back with a large cloth. “It’s a special fabric, it won’t stick to the wounds.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Sit on the back seat, that way you don’t have to let her go. Keep pressure on her back, it will hurt her but it will stop some of the bleeding.” </p><p>Without a word, the blonde moved to the back seat, with Wonho opening the door for her. It was difficult to get on without letting go of the girl but she managed. Wonho closed the door and ran to the driver seat, turning the key and driving. Siyeon moved her hands so they were over the girl’s back, trying desperately not to hurt her but needing to put pressure at the same time. She felt the cloth start to dampen, but the girl made no sound other than shift slightly in her lap.</p><p>“What the fuck happened? She wasn’t this bad when I saw her the other day!”</p><p>“Someone got there before me. They hurt her, I pretended it was me.”</p><p>“Fuck, Lee. That’s… lucky. But she needs medical attention. I mean I can try to tend to her myself… but I’ve never dealt with anything like this before.”</p><p>Siyeon was terrified. The girl was conscious, but her back was completely messed up and it scared her how much blood she had lost already. Wonho was right, the girl needed a doctor but how the hell was she supposed to take her to a hospital. They would take her away, and she knew what would happen if they did. Jisoo had been clear enough: the girl was Siyeon’s until the moment she wasn’t and then she had to go back to him. It was a threat, and the blonde knew what would happen if she surrendered the girl to someone else. It complicated everything, because now there was no choice but to keep her. No Minji, no hospital, no one but her. Fuck. </p><p>Siyeon was trembling, her teeth were starting to hurt since she had been grinding them to keep herself from screaming. The girl she was holding was hers, hers to protect, her to keep. Hers to keep alive. Never in her life had the blonde been so terrified of being someone’s Dominant. This wasn’t about keeping someone at home, fed, dressed and with a roof over their heads. It wasn’t about attending to their needs and desires. This was life or death: whatever choices Siyeon made in the next couple of hours would determine whether the girl lived or died.</p><p>She took a deep breath, desperately trying to bring her heart rate down but failing miserably. Suddenly, the girl turned her head slowly, tentatively, almost as if she was afraid of getting reprimanded. She kept at it until she had gently burrowed her way into Siyeon’s neck. Somehow, feeling the soft breath of the girl on her neck made the blonde calm down. She moved one hand from the girl’s back and caressed her hair. The girl relaxed immediately, her body melting into Siyeon’s. </p><p>“It’s ok. You are ok. I’ll keep you safe.” There was nothing more important to Siyeon, nothing more vital, than keeping the girl safe. It didn’t matter what she had to do, what she had to say. She would keep her safe. The girl and Gahyeon, both. She will make sure nothing happened to either of them again. Because they were hers. </p><p>“Pass me my phone, it’s on the seat.” </p><p>Wonho looked at her curiously but gave her the phone. The blonde grabbed it, dialing a number. She didn’t allow herself to think about the consequences, she just resolved that she would do anything to save the girl in her arms. </p><p>After three rings, a male voice answered. “Hello?”</p><p>“Yibo?”</p><p>Siyeon watched Wonho’s face through the rearview mirror morph into one of horror. ‘What the fuck are you doing?’ He mouthed. She ignored him. </p><p>“Who’s this?” The male voice asked. </p><p>“It’s Siyeon. I don’t know if you remember m-“</p><p>“Handong’s friend. Hello, Miss Lee.”</p><p>“Hello, I am sorry I know this must seem very strange but I don’t have much time. I need your help, there’s someone who needs medical attention. I can’t take her to a hospital. But she desperately needs a doctor. I know we are not friends, and we barely know each other but I will give you any-“</p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p>“I will be in my house in 10 minutes. I can send you the address.”</p><p>“What are her injuries?”</p><p>Siyeon hesitated. She really needed Yibo’s help but she didn’t know if listing off the damage the girl had suffered would make him rethink his help. There was no choice though. “Fresh lacerations covering most of her back. She was whipped. There’s extensive bruising to her neck and I believe it has damaged her voice. Major blood loss, she is conscious but barely.”</p><p>A short silence on the other end of the line. Siyeon’s heart was about to come out of her chest when Yibo finally answered. “Ok. Send me the address, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>She hung up.</p><p>“Lee… What did you just do?”</p><p>“I know, Wonho. But I had to. I… can’t let anything happen to her. She needs a doctor and he’s the best.”</p><p>“I know but he is-“</p><p>“Yes, I know. Whatever happens I will endure it. If I must be punished so be it. I don’t mind. Just promise me, that if they take me away, you will see that both my girls are ok. Gahyeon goes to her family and you keep this one safe. Promise me.”</p><p>“I promise, Lee. Fuck. I’m sorry I dragged you into this.”</p><p>“It’s ok.” She turned her head and kissed the girl’s head. The girl sighed and nudged Siyeon’s neck. “I am glad you did.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please, let me know what you thought. There will be more interactions between all the girls, but at least they're all in the story now. <br/>Merry Christmas everyone!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Siyeon brings her new sub to her home, she starts to realize just what she got herself into.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I told someone I would try to update before New Years and I'm so happy I made it!! (Barely or depending on your time zone XD) Again the chapter is a little long, didn't plan on it but oh well. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re here. Fuck, I don’t know that car.”</p><p>“Yibo is here.”</p><p>Wonho’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Siyeon. “Lee, we can say it was me. Everybody knows what type of Dominant I am. I’ll just say I slipped and lost control. Maybe they won-“</p><p>“No. They wouldn’t believe you because you can’t lie to save your life. Besides, the girl knows who I am and what I did… I am not risking anyone else. Now, shut up and open the door. I want her to be looked at as soon as possible.”<br/>
Wonho didn’t hesitate but he looked petrified, which Siyeon thought was funny, with him being such a hardcore pain play Dominant and all.</p><p>She looked down at the girl, she placed another kiss on her head, just in case they took her away. For some reason, Siyeon felt like she would miss her so much, even though they had spent less than one hour together. </p><p>The blonde got out of the Hummer and Wonho tried to grab the girl but Siyeon shook her head. She wanted to keep her close, no one else was touching her except for the doctor. She walked up the patio stairs carefully, going inside as Wonho had already opened the glass door for her. The scent of her house enveloped her and she was grateful, she kept smelling that awful room’s scent all the way during the drive.</p><p>As she walked through the kitchen she could see Gahyeon in the living room with Handong. The Chinese girl was able to hide her reaction but not her sub. She took one look at her carrying the girl and her expression became one of pure horror. She thought she had seen Gahyeon being scared, she was wrong. But the worst part wasn’t that, it was the fact that she had that expression as she looked at Siyeon. </p><p>Gahyeon had never been afraid of her. Siyeon realized she hated it, hated for her little girl to be afraid of her.</p><p>She didn’t stop walking though, and went through the hallway next to the kitchen, which led to the guestrooms. She was about to go into the first one but Wonho walked ahead of her and motioned for her to use the next one instead. Siyeon frowned but followed him into it, realizing immediately why. </p><p>The room was set up differently. The bed was a little higher than normal, and there were medical instruments inside. An IV, and metal table with surgical instruments. Over on the sofa there were towels, linens and hospital gowns.<br/>
‘So that’s what Wonho had been busying himself with earlier.’</p><p>It wasn’t until she was almost to the bed when she noticed there was someone inside the room already. She stopped in the middle of the room. Looking down she bowed as much as she could with the girl in her arms. Yibo bowed in return and gestured to the bed. </p><p>“Put her on the bed, face down.” Yibo turned around and went over to one of the tables that as setup up with instruments. </p><p>Siyeon did as she was told, trying to get the girl to sit on the bed so she could lay face down on it, but the moment she tried to the girl grabbed her shirt and didn’t let go. Siyeon kept trying to get the girl’s hands to let her go but she wouldn’t budge. It was a surprise to her how strong the girl’s grip was, half conscious as she was. </p><p>“Let go, beautiful. It’s ok, you are safe. I need you to lay on the bed for me, face down. Will you?”</p><p>As soon as the words left her mouth, the girl let go and moved to lay down on the bed. Her face was very unhappy but she laid down, putting her hands under the pillow and didn’t move. </p><p>Yibo stood behind Siyeon, observing her attempts at getting the girl to lay down without her. Once the girl was laying down, he walked next the bed and brought the metal table closer, bending down to look at the girl’s back. “How long ago since these were made?”</p><p>Before Siyeon could answer, a loud gasp filled the room. The blonde turned to see Gahyeon standing at the door way, tears streaming down her face as she looked at the girl in the bed. Handong was behind her, expressionless.<br/>
Wonho, who hadnt left the room, turned to the doorway in surprise. “Handong, take her.” He whispered.</p><p>The Chinese woman grabbed Gahyeon by the shoulders and tried to gently get her to move away from the door but Gahyeon just wasn’t moving. </p><p>“Gahyeon.” Siyeon’s tone wasn’t the one she usually used with her sub. It was deeper, stern and intimidating. She hadn’t spoken to Gahyeon with that voice in years, not since the first few weeks when she had just moved in with her. But she had done it in order to get through to her sub. Gahyeon could freeze up when bad things happened, and it usually took Siyeon a little time to coax her out of it. But she didn’t have time right now, she needed Gahyeon to leave until she could explain to her what had happened. </p><p>The pink haired girl looked at Siyeon instantly, still crying, her lip trembling. </p><p>“Go to your room and wait for me there. Now.” Siyeon’s voice didn’t change, and the effect was immediate. </p><p>Gahyeon looked down, clasping her hands behind her back. “Yes, Mistress.” Her voice broke and she sounded so scared. She turned around and walked down the hall. Handong took one look at Siyeon and nodded, following Gahyeon. </p><p>Siyeon hated herself in that moment. Hated to speak to Gahyeon that way. Hated the fact that a couple of hours ago she would have handled that differently, probably going to Gahyeon and lifting her up in her arms and kissing her until she calmed down. Telling her everything was going to be all right. But that would have to wait, the girl on the bed needed her more right now. </p><p>A wave of bitterness washed over her. ‘So this is how it began… having to put aside Gahyeon in order to help her new sub’. She hated this. Hated having to choose. </p><p>“Siyeon.” Yibo’s voice brought her out of her head. </p><p>“Yes, I’m sorry.” She cleared her throat. “Maybe an hour and a half or so.”</p><p>Yibo nodded. “I am going to need you to leave, just take off her collar and wait outside please. Both of you.” He motioned to Wonho. </p><p>Siyeon wanted to argue but she knew better. As much as she wanted to stay with the girl, she needed Yibo’s help and she couldn’t exactly get on his bad side before he even tended to the girl. It was in her best interest, and the girl’s, to do as he said. Even if she didn’t like it one bit. </p><p>The blonde walked over to the girl and took off her collar without hesitation, being slightly gentle in order not to hurt her bruised neck. </p><p>The girl didn’t like that. She didn’t like it at all. </p><p>Sitting up on the bed in a flash, she turned and grabbed Siyeon’s hand and held on, not letting go. She looked sad, starting to cry without a sound. It took Siyeon by surprise.</p><p>“Hey, calm down, beautiful. It’s ok, the doctor just needs to treat you. I’ll be right outside the room.”</p><p>It wasn’t working, the girl started to tremble and she wouldn’t let go of Siyeon’s hand. Yibo walked towards the girl and she immediately moved over to the headboard of the bed, slamming her back into it in the process. </p><p>“Stop, no! Don’t move!” At Siyeon’s words the girl became a statue. Closing her eyes and staying in her position. </p><p>The blonde walked closer and grabbed her hand, slowly pulling her to lay back down on the bed. The girl didn’t struggle, but tears were running down her cheeks. This was the first time Siyeon had seen fear in the girl. She kept touching her neck, her hand twitching. Siyeon thought she was in pain but then she looked at the collar in her hand, and she understood. </p><p>Without looking away from the girl, and with a soft tone, the blonde looked at the Dom standing right outside the doorway. “Wonho go into my closet, please. Second drawer on the right. There is a small, velvet box. Can you bring it to me?”<br/>
Wonho moved fast, bringing the blonde the box and stepping outside the room again. </p><p>Siyeon didn’t hesitate, she took out the choker with the ruby on it and placed around the girl’s neck, clasping it on the back. No ceremony, no words, just the action. But for the girl it was all that mattered. She calmed down completely. She knelt on the bed looking at Siyeon expectantly. </p><p>“Lay on the bed. Face down, please.” Siyeon ordered again, but in such a gentle tone that it sounded more like a request. The girl obeyed instantly.</p><p>During the whole exchange, Yibo watched quietly. Not moving, just observing. </p><p>Siyeon patted the girl’s head and bend down to place a kiss on her hair. “Behave for the doctor, ok? You will feel some pain but it’s only to heal you. I will be just outside the door.” The girl looked so sad but nodded, burying her had on the pillow, hiding.<br/>
The last thing Siyeon wanted to do was leave her but she had to. She stood up and hesitantly walked to the door. </p><p>“Wait. I think it will be better if you stay. She seems to be calmer around you.”</p><p>Siyeon stared at Yibo but quickly returned to the girl’s side, kneeling by the bed. </p><p>“You should sit on the bed, with your back to the headboard. Let her head lay on your lap, because it’s going to take a while to treat all her injuries.”</p><p>The blonde couldn’t be more grateful. Climbing the bed, she sat with her back against the headboard, her feet under her. She moved the girl so she was using her thighs as a pillow. Siyeon’s hands automatically found their way to the girl’s head. She hugged Siyeon’s waist loosely, and the blonde didn’t move. </p><p>Yibo needed to take off the girl’s dress, which was practically in tatters on her back. He gently maneuvered the girl so that he could take it off without hurting her more. Siyeon tried to help him by slowly coaxing the girl to move so that Yibo would have an easier time removing the ruined piece of clothing. </p><p>The next few hours were hell for Siyeon. She watched as Yibo cleaned the wounds and dressed them. Some of them had to be stitched, and even though Yibo had injected some form of anesthesia into the girl’s back, she must have still been in a lot of pain. But the only thing she would do was burrow her face on Siyeon’s thigh. No crying, no trembling, nothing. The girl seemed almost at ease, but for Siyeon it was the complete opposite. </p><p>The blonde had a first row view to the girl’s back, and it looked grotesque. The skin looked so raw in most places that she worried for the girl’s muscles. Yibo wouldn’t speak, he was working quietly but efficiently. Once the back was finally done, he moved to the girl’s neck. Asking her to sit up, he touched it in several places before taking out some sort of cream and applying it all around the girl’s neck and shoulders. He asked the girl to open her mouth and he began to examine it. </p><p>Throughout all this, Siyeon just kept wanting to either scream or punch something. ‘How can someone do this to another human being? How can they sleep at night?’ It scared her to her very core to know that people that enjoyed this existed. It made her consider locking Gahyeon and the girl in her house and never letting them out again. </p><p>After a while, Yibo told Siyeon to make the girl, whose eyes were now closed, lay back down without her. He told her to not put any clothes on her and just use the bed sheet to cover her legs up to her lower back, which is where the wounds started. </p><p>“Could we have a word outside?” Yibo asked.</p><p>The moment had come. During the whole time the girl was being treated, Siyeon had forgotten about what would happen after she was taken care of. But now, she had to face the consequences of her actions. She nodded and again pressed a kiss to the girl’s head. </p><p>“Don’t worry about her. I gave her a sedative so she could rest. She will probably be asleep until tomorrow.”</p><p>She walked out of the room and into the next room over. She opened the door and Yibo followed, closing it behind him. Siyeon stood in the middle of the room as he walked to the wall opposite the door and leaned on it, crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p>“First things first. The girl’s condition is not as bad as it looked. The lacerations on her back are consistent with that of a whip, a bull whip to be exact. There are smaller one from some other type of tool but they’re not too worrisome. The damage didn’t seem to reach the muscle or tissue, so her mobility shouldn’t be affected much. There will be extensive scarring though, and her skin might be a little tight over her back. Now, her neck looks a lot worse than it is. Someone did choke her, but it must have been with a collar or something they tied around her neck because the bruises are too consistent to have been done by hands. Her throat must hurt a lot and she will need to eat liquid food for a couple of weeks, but she should make a full recovery from that as well.”</p><p>Siyeon let out the breath she had been holding. She had feared that the girl would have a lasting handicap from whatever they had done to her but, hearing Yibo say that she would one day be able to somewhat be back to full health made her feel not only relieved but happy.</p><p>“Now that that’s out of the way.” Yibo looked at her sternly. “What happened to the girl? And before you even try, I know it wasn’t you who did that to her.”</p><p>Siyeon looked at him in disbelief. “How can you be sure?”</p><p>He smiled for the first time. “I’m a Dominant too, Siyeon, and although you are a good liar, it takes one to know one.”</p><p>“But you can’t be sure. Can you?”</p><p>“Look at the way she defers to you and trusts you, that means she believes you will protect her.”</p><p>“She might be conditioned for that. Traumatized.”</p><p>“True. But it wasn’t just her behavior I observed, but yours as well.” He tilted his head to the side, studying her. “You were worried; I could see it on your face. Hear it in your voice. You were terrified something would happen to her. Also, you called me, knowing full well I could let your former Master know what you had done and you would have to answer to the Society.”</p><p>There it was, Siyeon thought. The Society. That was exactly what Siyeon had feared from the beginning. </p><p>Ever since she had decided to become a Dominant, Handong and Yibo’s father had told her about a large group of Dominants and submissives that lived the lifestyle but adhere themselves to very strict rules and regulations. Nothing extreme, quite the opposite. If you became part of the group, which could be seen as a sort of high class club, you were entitled to certain privileges and rights within the community. Access to certain events, places, and services like medical care or legal representation. Yibo was one such doctor that operated for the Society, providing services to both Dominants and submissives.</p><p>Of course, such services could be found outside the Society quite easily, but what made them convenient was the fact that all of the people who provided them were in the lifestyle. They were under oath not to talk about their clients’ lives. It wasn’t easy to take a submissive to the doctor without arising suspicion about sexual or domestic abuse. Going to the wrong person could end up in having the police involved in a matter that was more normal than any of them would understand. </p><p>Another thing that made the Society such a desirable group to belong to was the fact that each and every member, be it Dominant or submissive, were completely protected by a set of rules that, if broken, would result in punishment for either one. Of course, neither the police or government could be involved, but rather the punishment would be some sort of corrective action by the Society towards the person who broke the rules. </p><p>Because once you became a member you could not resign from the Society, it was quite impossible to escape the consequences should anyone belonging to the group were to break the rules. It also helped that many of the members were politicians, lawyers, or people in law enforcement. It made it easy to find a way to punish a member without having to ask for an outsider’s help.</p><p>In other words, the Society was much like the mafia. Once you were in it, you could not get out, and if you broke the rules by which you swore to abide by, the consequences were swift and inescapable. </p><p>At the moment, Siyeon was acutely aware of one particular rule: never harm a submissive beyond repair. Meaning that, if a Dominant were to injure a submissive beyond what was considered acceptable as being pleasurable but yet safe for the submissive, the Dominant could be held accountable and reprimanded in some form. The Society could revoke the Dominant’s right to have a submissive, or if the damage was bad enough, they could very well place a harsher punishment on the Dominant, be it physical or otherwise. </p><p>Siyeon never worried about those rules before, having never harmed a submissive in her life. Now, though, the situation was very complicated. If the Society were to get involved, she would either have to face punishment for what she had done to the girl, or tell them about Jisoo and risk the lives of people she cared about. </p><p>Neither option was to her liking.</p><p>“So,” Yibo continued, “there must be something else going on that you haven’t told me.”</p><p>“I had forgotten how observant you are.” Siyeon sighed, looking at Yibo with a defeated gaze.</p><p>“Well, I hadn’t forgotten how good you are to your submissives. Take the pink haired one for example; she is the healthiest, happiest, most well-mannered sub I have had the pleasure of meeting in years. Very rare for her age, and that speaks to your talent as a Dominant.”</p><p>“That all has not so much to do with me as her. I am lucky to be her Dominant.”</p><p>“Exactly. You just proved me right; instead of taking credit, you always compliment your subs. That’s not a trait typical of a sadistic owner.”</p><p>“Owner?”</p><p>For the first time, Yibo looked upset. “That girl you brought home wasn’t a submissive, she was a slave. You can tell just by the way she accepted everything that was done to her. No safewords, no rights, no privileges. Her life was completely in the hands of whoever you got her from.”</p><p>She sighed. “Fine, I guess there is only so much I can hide from you.” Siyeon grabbed a handful of hair and began talking. She told him as much as she could without mentioning specifics, or saying Jisoo’s name. Once she was done, Yibo looked at her expectantly.</p><p>“Who is he?”</p><p>“I… fuck. I can’t tell you who did it. I’d be putting you and people I care about in danger. I’ll figure it out on my own.”</p><p>Yibo frowned. “I can’t do that. I just treated her wounds, I am very much aware of what happened to her. As part of the Society I can’t just look the other way, you knew that when you called me.”</p><p>Siyeon didn’t like where this was going. She wanted to get Jisoo but she needed time, and if the Society got involved… a lot of people she cared about could get hurt. </p><p>She was trying to find a way out when Yibo spoke. “But… since the girl is no longer in any immediate danger, I am not obliged to report this… yet. I will have to at some point, but not now. I do have to keep tabs on her, and her Dominant, just to make sure she is in a safe home.”</p><p>“I understand. How long do I have?”</p><p>“A couple of months, but in the meantime you better be making leeway ‘figuring out’ who did this to her. Otherwise, I will have to report this and they will intervene.”</p><p>“Ok, that’s more than I was expecting. Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Now, there’s something else I need to do.” Yibo sighed and Siyeon tensed. “I need to do a complete checkup on your other submissive.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Siyeon’s hands were balled at her sights. Her gaze became hard.</p><p>“I have to, Siyeon. I am trying to cover all my bases. Once I tell them about this, they will demand a full report from me, if I tell them I neglected to do a check up on your other submissive, it will be seemed as incompetent. Not to mention it will look a lot like I’m covering up for you. Which I am, for now, but no need to make it that obvious.”</p><p>“What does the checkup entail?”</p><p>Yibo frowned. “The usual, a full physical for a girl her age, mainly to check that she hasn’t been mistreated. There can be bruises and marks but not any that would imply you were overly harsh.”</p><p>“You won’t find any bruises or markings of any kind.”</p><p>“I still need to do it.” His gaze didn’t waver; he wasn’t leaving without doing the stupid checkup on Gahyeon. </p><p>Siyeon sighed, this kept getting worse and worse. She didn’t like other people touching Gahyeon, for any reason. One of her big issues in general was how meticulous she was with her belongings, with people she considered ‘hers’. It was the main reason she didn’t share her submissives.</p><p>“There’s something you need to know then.” She went over to the bed and sat down. “Gahyeon and I do not have a sexual relationship. Even though everyone in the lifestyle that knows me thinks so, we have never been intimate and I have never exposed her to any type of play involving sex. So… if you need to check that aspect… I can’t let you because I don’t want her to feel… violated. I know I may sound like I’m overreacting but… she’s…”</p><p>“All right, I understand. I will conduct a regular physical exam, and a verbal examination then. You can be in the room if you like.”</p><p>Siyeon felt the tension fade from her body. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Sure. I’ll wait for you here.”</p><p>“I may take a little while… I didn’t have time to explain to her what had happened earlier. I need a few minutes, please.”</p><p>“Of course, take all the time you need. I will go to the living room, no use being here by myself. There are certain things I need to ask your cousin. I also want to talk more with my sister.”</p><p>Siyeon walked out and towards the stairs, on the way she saw Handong on the table with Wonho, drinking coffee. Both turned to look at her looking concerned. </p><p>Handong looked her up and down. “You should change, unnie.”</p><p>The blonde smiled at Handong and nodded. Then turned to Wonho. </p><p>“Could you stay in the room with the girl? She’s asleep but I don’t want her to be alone.”</p><p>“Sure, Lee.” Wonho got up quickly and left the living room. </p><p>Her feet felt like lead as she made her way to her room. She took off her shirt and pants that were drenched in blood. She went straight to her bathroom and threw them in the trash. Looking in the mirror she could see there was blood all over her arms, hands, chest, neck and face. Roughly she pushed open the shower curtain and stepped in. </p><p>As the water washed down her body, covering the tub in red, she thought about what was going to happen now. The fuck had she gotten herself into? The girl in the room downstairs wasn’t just abused, she was brainwashed. No normal person who had gone through what she had would have let Siyeon touch her, carry her, or take her home. The worst part was that she obeyed. She believed Siyeon had whipped her to within an inch of her life, but she still obeyed her. This was way worse than Yoohyeon had been, and suddenly Siyeon was grateful that Yoohyeon had come back as she had, because now she could see how much worse it could have been. </p><p>Grabbing an oversized t-shirt and pants, she changed quickly and made her way to Gahyeon’s room. </p><p>She opened the door and looked around for her sub, noticing that the bathroom door was opened and the light was on. Walking over she peeked inside and found Gahyeon kneeling on the bathroom floor. Not on the carpet, but on the cold, hard tile floor. She was kneeling up, tears silently running down her cheeks, her hands on her back. </p><p>“Gahyeon…”</p><p>The sub’s head lowered even more. Siyeon sighed, the way she had spoken to her earlier had made Gahyeon reverse back into full submissive mindset. All this time she had been kneeling, and she was probably in pain, not to mention being afraid of Siyeon’s reprimand. </p><p>“Look at me.” Ghaeyon raised her head, and the blonde kneeled and opened her arms. “Please, don’t be afraid. Come here, little girl.”</p><p>Gahyeon didn’t hesitate. She scrambled to get to Siyeon, almost tripping in her haste. The Dom picked her up and carried her to the bed, sitting on the edge, holding the sub like a child. “I’m sorry, little girl. So sorry.” She began to slowly massage the sub’s knees. </p><p>“I was so scared… I thought you were hurt, there was so much blood and she…” Her sentences kept getting interrupted by her sobs.  </p><p>“I wasn’t hurt. She was, all that blood was hers.”</p><p>“Is she going to be ok?”</p><p>“Yes. She was whipped but they didn’t damage her permanently, she will have scars though. Her throat was hurt, so she might need to eat liquid food for some days, and for the moment she can’t speak. She is hurt, but the doctor said she will make a full recovery.”</p><p>“What happened, Mistress.” The sub’s voice was unusually quiet. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Siyeon told Gahyeon everything that had happened. They had a complete honesty policy between them, and if Gahyeon was going to stick around she needed to know everything. The blonde wouldn’t hold it against her if after listening to the story she decided to leave her. She would respect Gahyeon’s choice, because she loved her and regardless of what she wanted she would always put her first. </p><p>As she finished telling her all that had happened up until she came home, she waited and held her breath. The sub was quiet, but Siyeon wouldn’t push her, because she knew the situation wasn’t easy to process.<br/>
Finally, after what felt like hours, Gahyeon hugged Siyeon’s neck. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Mistress. And the girl… what she must have gone through… God…”</p><p>Siyeon steeled herself. She needed to make sure her sub understood what she had gotten them into. “Gahyeon… the situation is much worse than I thought. She was… it’s bad, so bad. I have no idea when she will be better, if ever. She’s gonna need so much attention and care.”</p><p>“And love.” Gahyeon responded, hugging Siyeon even closer. “But we can do it, Mistress. It doesn’t matter how long it takes, we can do it. She has us now.”</p><p> It started as a pain in her chest, but soon it became tears, and finally Siyeon began to sob. </p><p>“Mistress?” Gahyeon got up and looked up at her with worry. </p><p>“I was so scared. Terrified that she would die on the way here, that it was too late for her.”</p><p>“But she is ok now, right? You found her in time.”</p><p>“Yes, but just to imagine… that there’s people like that. It’s one thing knowing, but to actually see it.” Siyeon hugged Gahyeon tightly, sobbing into the sub’s hair. “You are mine, Gahyeon. I will never let anything happen to you. I will always protect you, I swear.” </p><p>“I know, Mistress. I’m here, I’m safe.”</p><p>And she was. Safe, in her arms. Siyeon felt so much better now that she was holding Gahyeon, her fears and worries became less somehow. The sub’s reassurance meant so much to her, having her support in this mess made her feel like it wasn’t as hopeless as she had imagined at first. The blonde realized she needed Gahyeon so much, probably a lot more than the sub needed her. </p><p>“Little girl? There’s something I need you to do for me.”</p><p>“Anything, Mistress.”</p><p>The blonde sighed tiredly, she wished they could just go to her bed and cuddle before falling asleep, but everything had changed now. She tapped Gahyeon’s leg, making the sub sit up in her lap. “The doctor downstairs, the one who treated the girl. You met him right?”</p><p>“Dongie’s brother?”</p><p>“Yes. Well… because of all the injuries the girl has, and the fact she is now my submissive… he needs to give you a checkup. To make sure that I haven’t hurt you the same.”<br/>
“But, you didn’t hurt her! It was someone else!”</p><p>“Yes, but we have to treat it as if it was me. Because that’s the whole reason I was able to leave with her in the first place. He knows the truth but, all he has to go on is my word. Will you please allow him? I will be in the room with you the whole time.” The blonde was trying to reassure her sub as much as possible, she knew she didn’t like other Dominants coming near her but there was no way out of this checkup. </p><p>To her surprise, Gahyeon looked mad and her tone was hard and clipped. “Of course, Mistress. He can check my whole body if he likes, he won’t find anything. You have never, ever hurt me.”</p><p>“Thank you, little girl. He will also ask you some questions.”</p><p>“Fine. We have nothing to hide.” Her tone was still angry, and Siyeon looked at her seriously.</p><p>“Little girl, I need you to be on your best behavior. He is not a bad guy; he’s just doing his job.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t embarrass you or make you look bad. I promise.”</p><p>“Ok, let’s get it over with then.” </p><p>Siyeon walked downstairs, with Gahyeon walking a short distance behind her, looking down. </p><p>Handong was sitting on the table with Yibo, who had a glass of water in his hands. They both looked up as the blonde made her way over. “We are ready.”</p><p>“Good, shall we go back to the room?” Yibo stood up and walked over to Siyeon, following her to the room. Gahyeon walked behind them both, with her gaze still down. </p><p>As they entered, Siyeon stood over to the side. She watched as Yibo walked inside, stopping next to the bed. Gahyeon waited just inside the door. </p><p>“Will you come over and sit on the bed, please?” Yibo’s voice sounded softer and his tone was a lot less serious than before. He wasn’t speaking to Gahyeon as a Dominant but as a doctor. </p><p>Gahyeon looked at Siyeon for permission. “Go ahead, little girl.”</p><p>The sub walked over and sat on the bed, her hands resting on her thighs. Head up, eyes down. </p><p>“You can look at me in the eyes.” </p><p>Gahyeon tilted her head slightly, almost imperceptibly. But Siyeon caught it and understood. “You may look at him in the eye, little girl. Please, do as he says and answer respectfully to any questions he asks.”</p><p>“Yes, Mistress.” Gahyeon answered as she raised her eyes up to Yibo’s. </p><p>He smiled. “Hello, my name is Yibo. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Gahyeon, Sir.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Gahyeon, we saw each other before but we were unable to talk.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Sir.”</p><p>“How old are you?”</p><p>“Twenty-one, Sir.”</p><p>“Really? You look much younger.”</p><p>“I am legally an adult, Sir. I can prove it.” Gahyeon said frowning, even though her tone was nothing but polite. Siyeon knew what she was thinking; her sub worried Yibo might think she wasn’t old enough for them to be living together.<br/>
“It’s not necessary. I believe you.” Yibo sat on the bed next to Gahyeon. “Have you ever had a physical exam done?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir. Mistress likes me to have them every six months.”</p><p>“Good, then this should be very familiar. Shall we begin?” </p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>He proceeded to check the sub’s skin, along with her complexion. He moved to her sight and hearing, asking Gahyeon to read from a piece of paper from some feet away, and whispering things behind her to see if she could hear. Then he moved on to touching her head, hear arms, her stomach, and her legs through her clothes. </p><p>Siyeon could see Yibo’s touch had a detachment to it, the way he touched the sub was clinical and automatic. There was no lingering, no hesitation as he ran his hands along certain parts of Gahyeon’s body to check for bumps or anything unusual. He probably did this often enough to know the process by heart. Being a doctor and Dominant, Siyeon knew he was often asked to treat and give exams to submissives. He was very well known in the community, being the only son of one of the most respected couples in the lifestyle. </p><p> After a couple of minutes, Yibo stood up and signaled for Gahyeon to do the same. She did and he stood in front of her. “I need you to take off your shirt and pants, just to check you for marks. I will only look, there will be no touching.” </p><p>Siyeon tensed, no matter how much she trusted Yibo or how good a doctor he was, she disliked the idea of anyone seeing Gahyeon like this. </p><p>But Gahyeon didn’t hesitate, she took off her shirt and folded it, placing it neatly on the bed. She did the same with her pants. She was wearing a simple set of cotton underwear and bra. Siyeon had seen her naked several times before but it had always been with her permission. As she looked at her sub now, she realized just how much she had grown in these past years with her. Her figure was more curved, accentuated in the right places, and more muscled. That was Siyeon’s doing, she insisted Gahyeon attended Tae Kwan Do classes and that she exercised every day. </p><p>Returning to stand, head up, the sub kept her eyes on Yibo as she did. His gaze wasn’t intrusive, but rather focused as he scanned her body for any bruises or scars. He motioned for her to turn around, she did, giving him a full view of her back and legs.<br/>
Of course, there were no marks on her. Even though Siyeon had punished her before, she never did so by inflicting physical pain. It was always something like denying her free time or taking away a favorite item temporarily. Not that there had been many punishments; Gahyeon liked being good, she loved knowing that she had done things correctly, especially if she got praised for it. </p><p>“Your Mistress tells me you two are not in a sexual relationship. Is that right?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir. Mistress does not require that of me.”</p><p>“Ok, then I will believe your word and hers and shall end the exam here.”</p><p>“Will that be sufficient?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean that, if it would be better to have proof rather than just my word, I don’t mind if you want to check that I have not been sexually active.”</p><p>“It’s not necessary, Gahyeon.” Siyeon quickly moved to stand next to Yibo. </p><p>Yibo kept his gaze on the sub, tilting his head. “Are you sure you wouldn’t mind?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir. I am sure.”</p><p>The sub held Yubin’s gaze steadily, and after a moment the doctor smiled warmly at her. “Don’t worry, Gahyeon, it’s not necessary. Go ahead and put your shirt and pants back on. I need to talk to you both before we go back outside.” </p><p>The blonde let out a breath. Gahyeon did as she was told. As soon as she had her clothes back on, Siyeon sat on the bed next to her and put her across her lap. She hugged her sub’s waist tight and didn’t let go, Gahyeon leaned into her shoulder and sighed.<br/>
The blonde noticed Yibo observing them, tilting his head one way or another. Suddenly he smiled. “I like her, Siyeon. I usually don’t find female subs interesting but… this one is cute.”</p><p>“Yes, she is.” She tightened her hold on Gahyeon.</p><p>The doctor moved to lean on the wall opposite the bed, putting some distance between himself and the girls. He cleared his throat. “Look, I agreed with you about not saying anything about the girl on the other room, yet. But I will have to at some point. However, if we want for this to not be a mess, I need you both to go with my version of the story. Which means that only the three of us will know the whole truth, everyone else won’t. You either agree to this or I will have to go to my father as soon as I leave.”</p><p>“What is your version of the story?”</p><p>“That you did that to the girl, and you called me in order to treat her because you didn’t want her to die. I came here, treated her injuries and stabilized her. Since you went overboard with her, I had to do a checkup on your other sub, to make sure she wasn’t being mistreated as well. I performed a ‘full’ exam on her, since you two are supposed to be having a sexual relationship. Also, that I will be coming every other week to check on you and your subs. In other words, you are on probation until I deem it safe for your subs to live with you.”</p><p>The blonde nodded along with Yibo, she knew that in order not to tip Jisoo about what had really happened, she would have to maintain a false image of her for the entire community. Her reputation wouldn’t be the same, Doms who lost control with their subs are not looked at the same way, most would probably disapprove of her lack of control. But it was all right, so long as she kept both her subs safe, she would do whatever was necessary.</p><p>Gahyeon didn’t take it as well. She was tensed in her arms and she kept her eyes on the floor, but Siyeon was sure she was glaring. </p><p>“It’s ok, little girl.”</p><p>“I don’t like this side of the story. It makes you look bad.”</p><p>“It’s necessary, people talk and we can’t let any of this go back to the girl’s former owner.” </p><p>Yibo spoke then, looking at Gahyeon. “Don’t worry, little one. I will know the truth and when the time comes to do a formal report, I promise to bring everything to light. Until then, we must be cautious. Unless your Mistress shares more with me…”</p><p>“Please, Yibo. Not yet, I need more time.”</p><p>“Ok, then this is the best I can do. For your sake, but also for theirs.” Referring to her two subs.</p><p>“This is more than enough, thank you. I don’t care what people think, so long as I can keep them both safe.”</p><p>“Ok, then one last thing. I know my sister knows the truth about your relationship with Gahyeon, what about your cousin?”</p><p>“He believes what everyone else does.”</p><p>“Let’s keep it like that then, the less people that know, the better.”</p><p>After Yibo explained what he wanted both of them to do, they left the room and walked into the living room, Siyeon holding Gahyeon’s hand.</p><p>Handong was still sitting on the table, her cellphone in her hand. Wonho was standing, leaning on the kitchen sink. They both raised their heads when they heard them approach, Handong raised an eyebrow in question, while Wonho straighten up when he saw Yibo. </p><p>“Everything ok, Lee?”</p><p>“So far, so good.” She smiled at her cousin, noting for the first time that he had worn a worried expression ever since they left for the party. </p><p>His parent’s had moved here when Wonho was a teenager, and immediately Siyeon found he liked his easy going nature. They had never met before, but they became really good friends, the fact that he shared her interests in BDSM might have helped a little. He might be a little too carefree for her taste but she still loved him. </p><p>“I’ll take my leave. Tomorrow I will come back to check on her and change the dressings. She should be ok for the rest of the night with the drip I left.”</p><p>“Thank you, Yibo.” Siyeon bowed and Gahyeon did the same, a little lower. </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Yibo got closer and raised his hand towards Gahyeon. He looked at Siyeon. “May I?”</p><p>Siyeon could say no, but thought better of it. Not entirely comfortable, she nodded. Yibo slowly brought his hand down on Gahyeon’s head, patting her a couple of times. It was gentle and respectful, and the sub moved her head a little to give him more access. She didn’t sigh contentedly though, like she usually did when Siyeon did it. </p><p>“Such a good sub.” He dropped his hand and looked at Siyeon. “See you tomorrow.” With that he left. Wonho followed soon after, promising to come the next day to check up on the girl.</p><p>Siyeon was left with Handong and Gahyeon. The blonde looked at her friend. “Handong…”</p><p>“I think I shall stay with the girl for a while, I didn’t get to see her after all.” </p><p>Siyeon mouthed a ‘thank you’, and Handong smiled, nodding. She left to go to the girl’s room, leaving Siyeon and Gahyeon by themselves. </p><p>“Little girl?” </p><p>“Yes, Mistress?”</p><p>“Let’s go tuck you in.” Siyeon didn’t wait for a reply. She picked up her sub in her arms and made her way to Gahyeon’s room. </p><p>A couple of weeks after the younger girl had moved in with her, she had figured out that she loved to carry her. So even though she didn’t like doing exercise or going to the gym, she had asked a friend of hers to help her get more upper body strength. She didn’t have big muscles, but it was relatively easy for her to carry Gahyeon around now. Which is exactly what she had been aiming for. The sub loved it as well, she would even ask Siyeon to do it more often if she could. The blonde had been happy to comply.<br/>
She went into Gahyeon’s room and gently laid her on the bed, nudging her to make space for her as well. </p><p>Siyeon was about to law down on the bed when Gahyeon’s voice stopped her. “Mistress, shouldn’t you go to her? I can fall asleep on my own.”</p><p>“I will stay here until you fall asleep, then I’ll go check on her.”</p><p>“It’s ok though, I ca-“</p><p>“Little girl.” Siyeon’s voice became deeper and slightly stern. “You don’t get to choose where I spend my time. If I want to tuck my little girl into bed, she doesn’t really have a choice.”</p><p>Gahyeon giggled. “Then I shall do as my Mistress commands.”</p><p>“Good because I was about to make it an order.” The blonde laid down, hugging the younger girl to her. They were face to face and Siyeon moved her hand from the sub’s waist to her hair, combing it gently. Gahyeon closed her eyes and sighed. “How did your visit with Yoohyeon go?”</p><p>The sub burrowed her head in the blonde’s chest. “It went well. But she had a panic attack.”</p><p>“How bad?”</p><p>“Bad enough, and the worst part is that it was my fault.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I took her to get some medicine, and when we came back some guys called out to me. Nothing too bad but it was enough for her to freak out and shut down. I was able to get her to the apartment though…”</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault, Gahyeon. It could have happened to anyone, but it just so happened that it was Yoohyeon. Can’t be helped. But she will get better with time.”</p><p>“Yes, I know. But there was something else… she had a flashback. I tried to calm her down, tried talking to her but it wasn’t working. So, I grabbed her face and tried to make her listen to me. But then, she hugged me and wouldn’t let me go. I… she kept whispering stuff… and … it kind of scared me.”</p><p>“What did she whisper?”</p><p>“She… is like she was having a flashback…she kept talking to someone… her Master.”</p><p>Siyeon knew that sometimes Yoohyeon would revert back to full sub mode whenever she had had a nightmare. Minji would sometimes call when it happened for advice on how to talk to her. It would usually take a day or so for her to snap out of it.<br/>
But it hadn’t happened in months. At least not that Minji had mentioned lately in any of her calls. </p><p>“What else did she say, little girl?” Siyeon had the distinctive feeling that that wasn’t what had actually scared her. After all, the younger girl herself was a submissive, she was a little more used to the terms ‘Master’ and ‘Mistress’.</p><p>“She kept telling him that she’d obey… but not to hurt her baby sister… to hurt her… instead.”</p><p>Gahyeon began to tremble, and soon Siyeon felt the tears on the front of her shirt. She hugged her sub tighter, letting it get it all out. God, if this had been any other day she would have asked Gahyeon about her visit the moment she came back. She wouldn’t have had to hold it in until Siyeon had time for her. But the blonde was beginning to see how she was going to have to manage her time really well if she didn’t want Gahyeon to feel forgotten. </p><p>“Maybe it was because those men called out to you…”</p><p>Siyeon could feel Gahyeon shake her head. “It wasn’t. Afterwards, I fell asleep with her on the living room because she wouldn’t let me go. Minji and Yoobin thought we were asleep and they talked about how she has had those nightmares about me. It made me wonder… if it’s something she feared or… if he actually threatened her with kidnapping me.”</p><p>Siyeon turned to look at her sub. “Listen to me, Gahyeon. I will never let anyone hurt you like that. I will keep you safe, no matter what.”</p><p>“I know, Mistress. I feel safe with you, it was just when I was on my way home that I kept thinking about it. But as soon as I got home, I was ok.”</p><p>“You’re safe, little girl. I promise.” She kissed her forehead and hugged her. “Other than the incident, what else did you guys do?”</p><p>“Well, you already know I was invited to stay over for dinner. I was so happy! I had never been invited to stay for dinner before! Yoohyeon unnie was actually happy to have me there and she even sat next to me the whole time! She held my hand too, and then she really wanted me to try something on her plate so she fed me! Also, she hugged me so many times and wouldn’t let go of my hand.”</p><p>Siyeon could hear the happiness in her sub’s voice. She was so glad her visit with her sister had gone well, because she knew the one thing Gahyeon regretted in her life was how she had treated Yoohyeon. It wasn’t her fault, or at least Siyeon didn’t think so, and no matter how much she tried to convince her otherwise, Gahyeon felt otherwise. But this visit seemed to had done wonders to lift that weight off her sub’s shoulders. “Sounds nice.”</p><p>“I was thinking of maybe going more often than I do, so that she doesn’t forget that she likes me.”</p><p>“Little girl, she has always loved you. There is no forgetting, it’s just that she takes a little time to adapt to things, that’s all. And of course you can go more often, you can go everyday if you want.”</p><p>“Not every day, I don’t want to annoy them. Specially Yoobin, she doesn’t trust me.”</p><p>Siyeon chuckled. “Yes, well she has always been very protective of us. The moment Yoohyeon became Minji’s other half she was included in the pack.”</p><p>“I know, and I like that about her. I like knowing she protects my sister.”</p><p>“In this case though, there’s nothing to protect her from. You won’t hurt her.”</p><p>“I did, though. A lot.”</p><p>“That was in the past, you were young and there was a lot going on in your life. Don’t worry, you will have plenty of time to love your sister.”</p><p>“I hope so, I want to be a good sister.” Gahyeon yawned at the end. </p><p>“You are. Now sleep, sweet dreams my little girl. I love you so much.”</p><p>“Good night, Mistress. I love you so much much much!” The sub kissed Siyeon on the chin and laid back down, burying her head in the crook of the Dom’s neck.</p><p>Siyeon stayed until Gahyeon’s breathing was even and deep. It had been an hour since they had come up to bed. Quietly and as softly as she could, she untangled herself from her sub and put the covers back over her, tucking her in. She kissed her on the head and wished her a good night. Once she was sure Gahyeon hadnt woken up, she left the room, closing the door carefully as not to make noise.</p><p>She made her way downstairs to the girl’s room. She turned the knob and looked inside, Handong was sitting on a chair next to the bed. She didn’t look tired but had a hard expression on her face. The blonde went up to her and sat on the floor, leaning on the edge of the bed. </p><p>“Thank you, Dongdong. I know I took long.”</p><p>“It’s ok. You needed time with your little girl.”</p><p>“Yes… I am starting to see how much this is going to affect my time with Gahyeon.” The blonde looked at the girl on the bed, who was deep asleep. </p><p>“Do you regret it? Bringing her home?”</p><p>“No, I only regret not doing it sooner.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Siyeon looked at her questioningly. Handong looked at the girl on the bed. “I can’t imagine doing something like this to any person… and still be able to live with myself.”</p><p>Siyeon looked at her friend and sighed. “I know you didn’t have time to observe her. But… I think I am going to have to go back on my word, Dongie.”</p><p>“About her going to Minji if I told you so?”</p><p>“Yes. I… can’t let you take her. I don’t even know if I can explain it but, I feel like the best place for her is here. With us.”</p><p>Handong didn’t say anything for a while, and it was making Siyeon nervous. She knew if Handong wanted to, she could just call Minji and have her come. If that happened, it would make it almost impossible to keep the girl with her. Her best friend would involve the authorities for sure, and would insist Siyeon had nothing to do with the girl’s recovery. </p><p>Siyeon was so deep in her thought that Handong’s voice actually startled her. “Earlier, while you were talking to Gahyeon, I spoke to Yibo. According to him the girl didn’t react like an abuse victim would, or at least not like the ones he normally treats. She didn’t struggle, she wasn’t scared, or angry. It was as if it was something normal for her, to be hurt like that. He said… that she might be damaged in such a way that conventional treatment might not be the best option for her.”<br/>
“It’s so bizarre, Dongie.” Siyeon looked down at her hands. “She saw me holding the whip… blood dripping from my hand and she still… let me touch her. Let me carry her, bring her here. I can’t… understand it. But I want to, because I feel is the only way for me to help her. If I can understand her… I can help her to understand that what she believes is not what should be.”</p><p>Handong sighed, sounding tired. “Look I don’t promise you anything, but at least until I have had an adequate talk with her… I will not insist she go anywhere else.” </p><p>Siyeon smiled gratefully at her friend. “Thank you, Handong.”</p><p>“But keep in mind, that it will be a long road, unnie, not to mention difficult. You’re going to need all the help you can get.”</p><p>“Yibo will be coming often, to check up on her.”</p><p>“Yibo is a physical doctor, she will need one for her mind as well.”</p><p>Siyeon tried not to have expectations, but she couldn’t keep the hopefulness from her voice. “Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?"</p><p>Handong smiled at the blonde. “Yes, unnie. I’ll stay here for as long as you have the girl. Whatever help I can provide, I will.”</p><p>Siyeon couldn’t help it. She got up and hugged her friend. “Handong, thank you!”</p><p>“Gosh, what else could I do? I know you can’t live without me.” Handong laughed. </p><p>She stayed in the room for a little while longer before going up to one of the guestrooms upstairs. Siyeon said goodnight, but she planned to stay in the room. Yibo has said the girl would be asleep for the whole night but she didn’t feel like leaving the girl all alone. She brought the chair she was sitting on as close as she could to the bed and laid back on it.</p><p>She observed the girl, and her thoughts once again wandered. She looked beautiful. Her skin was fair, and her hair was a rich brown, both traits making the other stand out. Her face looked angelic, and if the blonde didn’t know any better, she would believe the girl was dreaming something pleasant. She looked so peaceful, so at ease. This both worried and relieved Siyeon, as she wondered how the girl could look so serene after her ordeal. God, how she yearned to touch her. </p><p>Carefully, she reached out to touch the girl’s cheek very gently. The moment her hand made contact with her skin, the girl’s eyes opened slowly. Siyeon froze, and the girl kept her sleepy gaze on her. ‘Well so much for not wanting to disturb her,’ she thought, ‘might as well leave her hand where it was.’</p><p>“Hello, beautiful. I’m sorry I woke you, you can go back to sleep.” </p><p>But the girl didn’t close her eyes, even though she looked like she was barely able to stay awake. She slowly moved so her hands were under her head, like a pillow. She kept at it until her head was at the edge of the pillow, leaning it as close as she could to Siyeon. The blonde smiled, moving her hand to the girl’s hair and stroking it, enjoying the feeling in such a way that she found she didn’t want to stop. She loved to stroke Gahyeon’s hair but for some reason this felt different, when she did it to Gahyeon she felt like she could do it all day long and she would be content. But now, as she stroked the girl’s hair it felt nice but… she wanted to do more. The blonde had never wanted to touch someone so much before, her face, her hair, her lips.</p><p>‘What the hell was she thinking?’ She needed to stop before her head would start with those useless thoughts again. She couldn’t believe herself; the girl’s back was whipped raw and she was thinking of touching more than her hair. Shaking her head, she was able to stop and was about to bring her hand back when she caught the expression on the girl’s face. </p><p>She pouted. It was only for a second before the girl schooled her expression back to normal, but it was enough for the blonde to catch it.</p><p>Siyeon actually snorted, trying to conceal her laugh. There was no way she could ignore that, so she returned her hand to the girl’s hair, promising herself that she wouldn’t do anything other than caress her hair. The girl looked at Siyeon with innocent eyes. In that moment, Siyeon had no concept of time or place, all that existed was the girl. </p><p>The girl. </p><p>That bothered her, she couldn’t keep calling her that forever. She knew the girl probably still couldn’t speak, but maybe she could try to get an answer somehow. </p><p>“What’s your name, beautiful?”</p><p>The girl mouthed something but Siyeon just couldn’t make out what the word was. After a couple of attempts, the girl shyly reached out her hand to grab Siyeon’s that was still caressing her hair. She grabbed the blonde’s hand and used her finger to draw letters on Siyeon’s palm. </p><p>S. U. A.</p><p>“Sua?” The girl nodded, smiling softly.</p><p>Siyeon chuckled. “Ok. Beautiful Sua.” She leaned in and placed a kiss on Sua’s temple. “Will you sleep now, beautiful?”</p><p>Sua nodded and closed her eyes. “Good girl.” Siyeon felt the girl shiver at the words, and her smile got wider. She snuggled into the pillow and after a moment, was fast asleep.</p><p>The blonde kept caressing Sua’s hair, not wanting to stop. </p><p>“My Sua.” She whispered.</p><p>Even though she couldn’t explain why, the words filled her with warmth. She leaned into the bed and carefully without disturbing her sub, she laid her head down and closed her eyes, her hand still in Sua’s hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, guys there you have it! Sua is now fully in the picture. Please let me know what you think! I love reading your comments! </p><p>Happy New Years!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Having Sua in her home, Siyeon prepares herself for the road ahead, which turns out to be more difficult for her than she originally thought.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys<br/>First of all I'm sorry =( </p><p>This chapter was supposed to go up on Yoohyeon's birthday but the laptop I was using mulfunctioned. 3 chapters were lost, including this one. So had to start from pretty much scratch &gt;.&lt;<br/>Chapter 7 was supposed to be up today, but I had to rewrite Chapter 6 and even though I was trying to hurry, I still made a few adjustments here and there. Too OCD.  It also didn't help that all kinds of DC goodness is dropping every single day. It was difficult to keep my focus on writing and not on Twitter XD<br/>Still, even though this chapter is pretty close to my original final draft, it wasn't revised as much if at all. So I apologize in advance for any mistakes.<br/>Anyway, again sorry for the delay. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siyeon woke up to the smell of food. She opened her eyes and was confused at first, not recognizing where she was. A sharp pain in the back of her neck reminded her she had been fallen asleep hunched down on the bed. ‘What the?’</p><p>She bolted upright, turning to look at the bed and her eyes immediately landed on the girl still sleeping. </p><p>Sua was in the exact same position as last night. Siyeon was grateful in a way, since she could have hurt her back moving around in her sleep. The blonde stood up and moved to touch Sua’s hair but stopped herself. Last night, the sub had awoken as soon as she touched her cheek, so Siyeon didn’t want to risk waking her up this time. She needed to rest. Dropping her hand, she made her way to the kitchen. </p><p>She recognized Gahyeon and Handong’s voices. Entering the kitchen, she smiled at the sight. Handong was sitting at the table chopping bananas, while Gahyeon was putting some stuff in the blender. There were things on the stove, which is where the delicious smell was coming from. </p><p>“So then after that you put the bananas?” Handong looked dangerous holding the knife while trying to cut the seemingly hard bananas into chunks.</p><p>“Yes, unnie. That’s why they have to be frozen, so it’s more soothing.” Gahyeon didn’t even turn to look at her, preoccupied with the ingredients on the blender as she was.</p><p>“Right.” The annoyed and exasperated expression on the Chinese girl’s face made Siyeon laugh, finally announcing her presence to the two girls. </p><p>Gahyeon straightened and turned around, eyes down. She kneeled at Siyeon’s feet. “Good morning, little girl.” Siyeon’s hand found her sub’s hair instinctively. </p><p>“Good morning, Mistress. I’m sorry I didn’t hear you come in.”</p><p>“That’s ok. You may stand.” </p><p>Gahyeon did and stood in front of her, hands behind her back but looking at her. Siyeon smiled and bend to kiss her head. Caressing her cheek, and smiling down at her.</p><p>“You are up early, little one.” </p><p>The pink haired girl grinned. “I put three alarms. It wasn’t until the third one that I actually woke up.” </p><p>“Yes… and I was up at the first.” Said Handong, giving Gahyeon the evil eye. </p><p>Siyeon laughed, cupping Gahyeon’s chin and nodding at her. She moved over to the table and sat. “Poor, Dongie. But why are you up this early, Gahyeon? You don’t have work today.”</p><p>She hadn’t finished the question when Gahyeon brought her a cup of coffee, placing it in front of the blonde. She moved over to Handong and picked up the bananas and cutting board. “I don’t think you had dinner last night, so I wanted to make breakfast. Also… I made something for… her.”</p><p>“Sua, that’s her name.”</p><p>“Ohh… Sua. I like it!” Gahyeon smiled and brought over several plates of food. Egg soup, rice, kimchi and bean sprout salad. She arranged them on the table between Siyeon and Handong. </p><p>God, Siyeon loved her sub. “You spoil me, Gahyeon-a.” </p><p>“Ok, fine. I forgive you for robbing me of my sleep.” Handong smiled as she saw the food. </p><p>Gahyeon sat next to Siyeon, waiting. The blonde began to put food on her plate, so did Handong. Gahyeon only smiled. It wasn’t until Siyeon had taken her first bite that her sub moved to fill her plate. </p><p>As they ate, Siyeon’s phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and looked. </p><p>‘Should be there in an hour.’ Yibo has sent a text.</p><p>She sighed and put the phone back. One hour. That was good, gave Sua a little more time to sleep. Or maybe there was time for something else that she couldn’t put off forever. The blonde waited until they were all done before turning to Gahyeon. </p><p>“You made something for Sua?”</p><p>“Yes… you mentioned she could only eat liquid food. So… I made a smoothie. It has banana, and some other stuff.<br/>
Since it’s cold, it will also help soothe her throat.” </p><p>“I had no idea you were into medicinal food, Gahyeon-a.” Handong sipped her coffee.</p><p>Gahyeon laughed. “I am not. My mom used make this smoothie for a sore throat.”</p><p>“Does it taste good then?” Handong asked.</p><p>Gahyeon looked a little worried. “I think so, Yoo loved it.”</p><p>“What about you?” The Chinese aske curiously, continuing to eat her food.</p><p>“Mom never made it for me.”</p><p>Siyeon tried not to show her anger. Sometimes it was hard to reconcile the image she had of Yoohyeon’s parents with the image of them that Gahyeon described. She often wondered how they would so blatantly favor one daughter over the other when both were so sweet and kind. Specially Gahyeon, but of course Siyeon was biased. </p><p>“Thank you, little girl.” Siyeon got up and motioned for Gahyeon to follow her. “Why don’t you come with me and bring Sua her smoothie?”</p><p>“Really?! I can meet her?!” The sub almost jumped from her seat, and her voice went up several octaves higher. Being used to it, Siyeon merely closed her eyes as she felt her ears hurt. But Handong immediately covered her ears and glared at Gahyeon. </p><p>“I had forgotten about your super power.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Gahyeon smiled, not looking sorry at all.</p><p>“Grab the smoothie, and wait for me at the door of her room.” </p><p>Siyeon walked away to Sua’s room. That reminded her that she should probably start preparing her other guestroom upstairs to be Sua’s permanently. For now, though, it was better to let her stay in a room on the first floor, she didn’t want the girl having to strain her back at all. </p><p>She knocked and waited for a couple of seconds. Opening the door, she thought Sua was still asleep but then she noticed that she wasn’t covered at all. Also, the window curtain, which had been closed when she left the room earlier, was opened all the way. But Sua was in the exact same position Siyeon had left her. The exact same. The blonde entered the room and saw that while Sua was laying down as before, her eyes were completely open and aware. She looked at Siyeon innocently, almost a little too much. It was as if she was trying to look guiltless, for some reason. The Dom decided to ignore it. She smiled and walked over to the bed, sitting on the chair she had slept on. </p><p>“Good morning, Sua.”</p><p>Sua bowed her head into the pillow slowly. Mouthing something. Siyeon frowned. “What was that, beautiful?”</p><p>Sua’s expression became cautious as she again mouthed something very slowly, exaggerating the way her mouth formed the words. Siyeon paid a lot more attention to her lips. </p><p>‘Good morning, Mistress.’</p><p>The blonde smiled warmly at her. “I hope you slept well. Could you tell me, from one to ten, ten being the most painful, how much does your back hurt?”</p><p>Sua thought for a moment, then brought up her hand and raised two fingers. </p><p>Siyeon felt herself tense. “Sua, if there is one thing I can’t stand from my submissives is lying. Tell me truthfully how much your back hurts, from one to ten, ten being the most painful?” The blonde asked sternly. If there was something she needed from Sua in order to help her was for her to be truthful. Siyeon didn’t think that would be a problem, since the girl must have been trained for absolute obedience. But she needed to be sure she wasn’t downplaying her discomfort. </p><p>Sua looked confused, she tilted her head to side. Again, she raised her hand, showing two fingers. </p><p>The blonde closed her eyes and sighed. “Ok, fine. Can you sit up for me, please?”</p><p>Almost instantly Sua was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking expectantly at Siyeon. Naked. </p><p>Siyeon immediately raised her head to look at Sua’s face. The girl seemed to be completely at ease, but the blonde wasn’t. She needed to get her something to wear but she was afraid of making her wear anything over her back. She stood up and grabbed the bed sheets, draping them over the sub in order to cover her from the front of her neck to her legs. The only things visible now were Sua’s hands and her feet. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll find something for you to wear.” The blonde reassured her, smiling.  </p><p>Sua looked from Siyeon to her body wrapped in bed sheets, and back to Siyeon. Suddenly, she looked down and her shoulders dropped, making her look resigned. </p><p>“Hey, look at me, beautiful.” Siyeon brought her hand to Sua’s chin, lifting her face until she was looking at her eyes. “None of that, you always look at me, unless I tell you otherwise.” </p><p>Sua nodded and smiled slightly. Satisfied, the blonde let go of her chin. “Good. Now, I would like you to meet someone.” Siyeon turned to the door. “Little girl, come in please.”</p><p>Gahyeon entered the room with her gaze down, holding a tall glass of the smoothie with a straw in it. She went to one of the tables, setting the glass down on it, before walking over to Siyeon, kneeling and bringing her gaze to the dominant’s face.</p><p>“Sua, this is Gahyeon, she is also my submissive. Gahyeon, this is Sua.”</p><p>Siyeon noticed Sua’s semblance change abruptly. She stared at Gahyeon with a mix of fear and awe, her eyes betraying her as she looked at the young sub. Gahyeon, to her credit, didn’t react to the change in Sua, but rather held the brown haired girl’s gaze with an open expression. </p><p>“Hello.” Gahyeon smiled and waved at Sua, looking so much like a child greeting another that Siyeon chuckled. “I’ve been waiting to meet you since yesterday.”</p><p>Sua’s mouth opened slightly, and hesitantly raised her hand and waved back at Gahyeon, mouthing ‘Hello’.</p><p>Gahyeon grinned so that her eye smile was very noticeable. </p><p>“Gahyeon, want to give Sua what you made for her?”</p><p>“Yes, Mistress.” The sub got up and went to get the smoothie, she walked back and kneeling again, she brought it over to Sua. “Mistress said your throat was hurt and you couldn’t eat solid food, so I made you a smoothie. It’s a little frozen so it feels better when you swallow. I hope you like it.” She held the smoothie towards Sua.</p><p>Sua looked at Siyeon, and once the Dom nodded, grabbed the glass from Gahyeon’s hands and held it in her hands for a moment. Staring at it in what could only be described as complete confusion. </p><p>“Sua?” The blonde said softly, watching the sub turn immediately to look at her. “Give it a try, see if you like it.” The Dom knew she had to word her sentences very carefully, because in Sua’s case, she could take it a simple request as a literal command. </p><p>Sua brought the glass closer, touching the straw with her lips. Slowly, she took a sip. Siyeon was more than a little startled when, out of nowhere, Sua moaned loudly. The blonde’s face was probably frozen in surprise when Gahyeon let out a squeal before she spoke to the girl. </p><p>“You like it?!”</p><p>Sua nodded several times, rapidly. Smiling at Gahyeon, the straw never leaving her lips. </p><p>“She likes it, Mistress.” Gahyeon turned to look at Siyeon, who still hadn’t recovered. The expression on her face must have been somewhat comical, since the pink haired girl was trying desperately to hide a grin. </p><p>The blonde shook her head and changed her expression to one of seriousness. It was so sudden, that Gahyeon wasn’t able to hide her grin this time. “Little girl, do me a favor.”</p><p>“Yes, Mistress.” The pink haired girl replied happily.</p><p>“Remember that backless shirt you have? The long sleeve one?”</p><p>“The black one? The one that looked amazing on me but you never let me wear?” </p><p>Siyeon turned to look at Gahyeon, who had such an innocent yet playful smile on her face. “Yes, that one. Grab it and bring it to me, along with some pajama pants and underwear.”</p><p>“Yes, Mistress.” Gahyeon nodded knowingly, getting up and hurrying out of the room. </p><p>A slurping sound brought Siyeon’s attention back to Sua. Again her eyes widened when she saw that the glass was now empty, and the sub was desperately trying to sip every little bit out of the bottom. The blonde laughed and Sua turned to look at her. “Good girl. I am sure Gahyeon will be more than happy to make you more.” She extended her hand, asking for the now empty glass. Sua passed the glass to Siyeon, leaning a little bit closer. </p><p>The blonde leaned closer as well so that the sub wouldn’t put any strain on her back. As she did, she noticed a little bit of smoothie on the corner of Sua’s mouth. Siyeon’s hand moved on its own, rubbing it off from the sub’s face with her thumb. Being this close to her, the blonde couldn’t stop looking at Sua’s lips. As if in a trance, her thumb moved to touch the girl’s lips gently. Once, twice. </p><p>The Dom caught herself and retracted her hand. Clearing her throat, she tried to clear her mind as well. “Sua, remember the doctor who treated you yesterday?”</p><p>The sub nodded.</p><p>“Well, he will be coming in a little while to check up on you. Will you behave?”</p><p>Again, Sua nodded. As she did, Siyeon noticed that there were still stains of blood on her arms and legs. She stood.<br/>
“Can you stand?”</p><p>Nodding once more, the sub stood up as if her back wasn’t bothering her at all. Her posture was straight, her hands at her sides. The blonde took her arm and disconnected the IV, but as she did her eyes took in Sua’s body and she just managed to keep the anger out of her face. </p><p>The sub’s body was covered in scars. They were all different sizes and shapes, sometimes crisscrossing one another, which in turn made those scars look bigger and jagged. The day before she had been so preoccupied with the fresh wounds on her back that she had completely forgotten to check the rest of her body for other injuries. Although, for the most part every scar she could see had long healed. Even so, just by looking at the sheer number of them, Siyeon could tell that she had been subjected to pain play for years. Pain play… no this wasn’t that. She knew what pain play involved, even hardcore pain play didn’t leave scarring like this. No, what they had done, what Siyeon was looking at was simply torture. There was no other word for it. </p><p>She swallowed the vile that crept up her throat and rearranged her expression. Turning her gaze to Sua, she smiled and brought her hand to cup the sub’s cheek. Sua leaned into the touch, keeping her eyes on Siyeon. The blonde stepped back and sighed.</p><p>“Follow me.” She walked into the bathroom. There was a small, wooden bench inside. The blonde picked it up and placed it inside the tub. She turned the water on, making sure it was warm but not too hot. She turned to look for Sua, who was standing at the door of the bathroom. Siyeon motioned for her to come in. </p><p>The sub walked in, slowly. She was looking at Siyeon with confusion, like she had no idea what the Dom was doing.<br/>
“Come, Sua.” The sub obeyed, and Siyeon took her hand and gently guided her into the tub. “In. Sit on the bench.”<br/>
Again, Sua did as she was told, but her face still looked completely confused. The blonde ignored it, guiding the sub to sit slowly on the bench. Once she was sitting down, the Dom grabbed the handheld shower head and again tested the temperature. When she was satisfied she brought it down and very carefully began to get Sua’s feet and lower legs wet. Then, grabbing the body wash bottle and a soft bath sponge, she squeezed some body wash into the sponge and began to softly wash the sub’s lower body.  </p><p>From time to time, the blonde would look at the sub’s face discreetly to judge whether she felt any discomfort since she wasn’t flinching or moving at all. She wanted to make sure she wasn’t hurting her in any way. But, all Siyeon could see in the sub’s expression was wonder. Sua stared at her, her mouth opened slightly in surprise, as if she couldn’t believe what the Dom was doing. </p><p>Siyeon tried to be as gentle as possible, massaging rather than scrubbing Sua’s feet and legs. After a while, the blonde moved to Sua’s knees and thighs. Rather than giving her a command, the Dom opted for gently nudging the sub’s knees apart. Sua complied, offering no resistance as Siyeon moved her knees slightly apart and leaving them in place as the blonde continued her task. </p><p>As she washed her, the Dom couldn’t help but notice an endless number of scars that became even more visible now that she was so close to Sua’s body. They ranged from nail marks to blade carvings that went on for several inches. There didn’t seem to be a patch of skin that wasn’t somehow marred by a burn or a cut, covering the girl’s skin with a pattern of white markings that Siyeon could feel against her fingertips no matter where she touched.</p><p>“Stand for me, please.” </p><p>Moving to her front and backside, she moved quickly and efficiently, not wanting to spend any more time than necessary. This was for Sua’s comfort, and Siyeon wasn’t going to touch her in any other way than to clean her.</p><p>“Sit back down, please.” Sua did as she was told.</p><p>Moving to the next part, she came to the sub’s stomach and, being even more careful, she angled the showerhead so that the water wouldn’t directly spray Sua’s body. She didn’t want any water to get on her back. Most of the dried blood was on her stomach and chest, so Siyeon took her time cleaning the sub; rubbing soap gently and then washing it off.<br/>
As she used the sponge to gently massage the dried blood from her body, the blonde noticed that Sua was muscled, not overly so but more than Siyeon herself for sure. She had an idea of the reason but she wanted to ask Wonho before she came to any conclusions. </p><p>And just like the other parts of her body Siyeon had already washed, dozens of scars adorned the sub’s stomach and breasts. They were similar to the rest of her body, except for one on the side of her stomach, near her waist. Siyeon stared at it and froze, squeezing the sponge in her hand until it almost disappeared inside her fist. This mark wasn’t a scar, it was a brand. Someone had fucking branded Sua with the shape of an “H”. </p><p>The Dom closed her eyes and breathed deep, counting from one to ten and trying to keep herself from destroying something. She opened her eyes and reached out to touch the brand, it was deep and Siyeon could only imagine how painful it must have been. Her eyes hardened again. </p><p>A movement caught Siyeon’s eye. Sua’s hand, which had been hanging by her side, began shaking. The Dom raised her eyes to the sub’s face and the fear in her face became apparent. When their eyes met, Sua quickly looked at her lap and her hand shot to cover the brand. She cupped it, as if trying to hide it. </p><p>Suddenly, the sub turned to look at the glass sliding door that separated the shower from the rest of the bathroom. It was fogged, as the temperature of the water inside the shower was a little more than warm. Reaching with her free hand, Sua used her finger to write something on the glass using the condensation. After a moment, she turned to look at Siyeon, begging her with her eyes. Understanding, the Dom turned to read the message on the glass. </p><p>‘I’m sorry. You can cover it with your own.’</p><p>Siyeon’s stomach dropped. She swore right then and there that, no matter what, she was going make sure Sua one day understood just how badly she had been brainwashed.  No one would ever again hurt her under the pretense that it was ok to do so. But she wouldn’t react now, there was no way she was explaining to Sua how wrong those words were at the moment. She probably wouldn’t understand, but she didn’t want her to be left fearful of her reaction either. </p><p>The blonde smiled at the sub and, moving away Sua’s hand that was covering her skin, leaned in and kissed the brand. She brought the sponge and then massaged the spot carefully. She continued washing Sua’s arms and shoulders, noticing that the sub had stopped trembling and there was a relieved look on her face. </p><p>Lastly, she needed to wash the girl’s hair. “Could you bend your head forward for me, beautiful? Ok, that’s enough.” Siyeon put a hand on Sua’s head so she wouldn’t put too much strain on her back. As she poured water and washed the sub’s hair, Siyeon again kept being very careful, making sure water didn’t wet the bandages on her back. She had many tangles so she also put a generous amount of conditioner, to make it easier to brush the sub’s hair later. </p><p>The Dom noticed that as she massaged Sua’s head in order to wash her hair thoroughly, little moans and sighs escaped the sub. Sua had yet to make a sound until Siyeon began to touch her head, and it made her wonder why it was so.<br/>
“All done. Such a good girl. Let’s dry you off now.”</p><p>Grabbing a towel, the blonde patted the sub’s skin gently. From head to toe, she slowly dried the girl and made sure all the traces of blood were gone. She motioned for her to stand up and get out of the shower. Siyeon put down the toilet seat and guided the girl to sit down slowly. She talked to the sub as she did.</p><p>“Let’s talk about some rules, shall we?” </p><p>The moment the words left her mouth, Siyeon felt Sua’s body tense, so she raised her head to look at her. Sua’s eyes were on her, she had a look of complete concentration on her face. Siyeon continued. </p><p>“You may refer to me as Mistress. Do you remember how Gahyeon kneeled when she introduced herself?” Siyeon stopped to look at Sua, and as she nodded the blonde continued to speak. </p><p>“If I tell you to kneel, that is how I want you to do it. I know you cannot speak at the moment, but you are allowed to speak in order to answer my questions or let me know if you need anything. Until you are able to use your voice, you are allowed to touch me, or show me something in order to get my attention or answer me. Understanding so far?” Sua nodded.</p><p>Siyeon finished drying her and grabbed a brush, moving to stand behind the sub. Gently, she started to brush Sua’s hair, doing so in small strands at a time, so the untangling wouldn’t be painful. “Now, the following rules will come into effect later on, when you are healed. No need to memorize them now, later when you are ready, we shall go over them again.” </p><p>The sub again nodded, but Siyeon could tell that she was listening intently. She wasn’t just nodding for the sake of answering. </p><p>“You will eat regular meals and exercise daily. Inside the house, you may enter any room except my office and bedroom, both of which are on the second floor. Gahyeon’s room is off limits as well unless she allows you to go in. Until further notice, you are not allowed outside the house unless I’m with you. We will talk about everything involving play later, but for now there is only one thing I want you to memorize: I do not share. I don’t like people touching what is mine, so you will never play with another Dominant who is not me.”</p><p>The blonde hesitated when she noticed Sua’s shoulders raise and fall several times. She stopped brushing and moved to crouch down in front of the sub. She was crying, silent tiers falling down her face and landing on her thighs. </p><p>“What is it, beautiful?”</p><p>Sua shook her head, and looking at Siyeon, mouthed two words. </p><p>‘Thank you.’</p><p>The blonde smiled, and reached out with both hands to hold the sub’s face. “You are welcome, Sua. You are safe now. We will make sure you get everything you need.” Sua cried a little harder and dropped her gaze. </p><p>Maybe she didn’t quite understand what was happening, but Siyeon could tell Sua knew that her life wouldno longer be the same. All they needed to do now was show her that the change was for the better. </p><p>“Mistress? I have the clothes you asked for.” Gahyeon’s voice came from the room. </p><p>“Give us a minute, little girl.” The blonde turned to Sua. “Let’s finish up brushing your hair, ok?” </p><p>As she brushed the last of the tangles, Siyeon felt the sub relax again. She passed the brush through her hair softly a few more times before she asked Gahyeon to bring the clothes.</p><p>Siyeon grabbed the clothes and slowly dressed Sua. She could probably do it herself, but the blonde didn’t want her to do any unnecessary movements. Gahyeon’s shirt fit her well, along with the black yoga pants the young girl brought. </p><p>When she finished, Siyeon lead the girl back to the bed. “Sit down, Sua. Gahyeon go ahead and sit down on the bed as well.”</p><p>The Dom stood still and waited until she had both subs attention before she began to speak.</p><p>“You are allowed to speak and touch one another. You do not need my permission to spend time together, I actually hope you two become close. However,” Siyeon got closer and looked at each of her subs in the eye before she continued, “there will be no play between you whatsoever. Is that understood?”</p><p>Both subs nodded solemnly. </p><p>Siyeon had to mention the specific rule because of Sua. She knew that sometimes subs were allowed to ‘play’ with one another, and if Sua had ever played with another submissive, it most probably involved pain. She wanted her to know and understand that neither Gahyeon nor her were allowed to hurt each other, not even as ‘play’. Gahyeon didn’t worry her, the younger sub knew she couldn’t play with anyone. Period. </p><p>“Ok, good. The doctor should be coming in a bit. You may stay here Gahyeon-a, until the doctor arrives.” </p><p>“Thank you, Mistress.”</p><p>Siyeon connected the IV back to Sua’s arm. She smiled at Sua and patted both her’s and Gahyeon’s heads, leaving the room to wait for Yibo to arrive. </p><p>Keeping the door open, the blonde headed to the kitchen. Handong was sitting down, drinking tea and writing things down on a notebook. She looked like college student. </p><p>“How is she doing?” Handong asked the blonde as she approached, she didn’t even look up from the notebook. </p><p>“Well, I gave her a shower.” Siyeon sat down opposite her friend. </p><p>“So, that’s why you look like that.” </p><p>The blonde frowned. “Like what?”</p><p>Handong looked at her this time. “Upset.” She grabbed a steaming cup that was sitting next to her tea and passed it to Siyeon. “Gahyeon said you would need it.” </p><p>Slumping in her chair, Siyeon sighed heavily. She grabbed the cup of coffee and stared at it. “Her body is… completely covered in scars. There is no patch of skin that is not marred by some sort of mark. I can’t understand how someone can survive so much, or how can someone be so evil.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, unnie. But what else were you expecting? I noticed some of them while I was watching over her last night. After what they did to her back… I just wasn’t surprised.”</p><p>“I don’t think I will ever stop being surprised of whatever she went through, Dongie. All those people who did that to her… they’re not human.”</p><p>“They are, unnie. Is just that we are seeing the worst a human can do.”</p><p>“You know what makes it worse though? She doesn’t seem to be mad about it, or upset. She just accepts it. Imagine? Having someone so vulnerable, so trusting, under your care and just… hurting them in such a way…”</p><p>“Siyeon, stop.” Handong turned to look directly at her, her eyes hard. She had noticed how the Dom’s hands were balled into fists. “Nothing good will come from these thoughts. It was horrible, yes, but it’s over and she will be ok. Regardless of how we help her, at least she won’t be hurt again.”</p><p>“Over my dead body.” Siyeon took one long sip from her coffee.</p><p>“So, Yibo is on his way.”</p><p>“Yes, he texted me.”</p><p>“I think we should come up with a rehabilitation plan for her, unnie. We could have a meeting after the check-up, if you like.”</p><p>Handong’s tone was respectful. The Dom realized she was suggesting rather than telling her how to move forward with Sua’s recovery. By deferring to Siyeon, Handong was acknowledging her authority as Sua’s Dominant.</p><p>The realization made her feel both proud and pressured. </p><p>“Yes, I think that would be a good idea. I’d like to hear both of your opinions on how you think I should approach this. Because, to be honest… I have no idea what the hell I’m doing, Dongie.”</p><p>The Chinese girl’s expression went from nonchalant to surprised. “Did you just admit that you don’t know what to do?”</p><p>“Yes. It is my responsibility that she gets the best help possible. My pride has no part in this, she deserves better than that. I’m not going to let anything hinder her recovery; if I have to ask for help then I will.”</p><p>A tiny smile appeared on Handong’s face. Sipping her tea and going back to writing on her notebook, she didn’t add anything else. Siyeon also became quiet, having a lot to think about and wanting to try and get all her thoughts in order before Yibo arrived. She took another sip of her coffee. Perfect. Gahyeon really knew her taste.</p><p> </p><p>Gahyeon’s POV</p><p>After Siyeon left them, Gahyeon turned her body slightly so that she was facing Sua. Trying to remember what she used to do with her sister, she lowered her voice so that it wasn’t as loud as usual.</p><p>“Did you like the smoothie?”</p><p>Sua raised her eyes to Gahyeon’s and nodded excitedly. She bowed a little and mouthed a ‘Thank you’. </p><p>“You’re welcome… umm Sua how old are you?”</p><p>The sub grabbed Gahyeon’s hand and wrote a ‘26’. This surprised Gahyeon as she realized Sua was older than even Siyeon. </p><p>“Can I call you ‘unnie’ then?”</p><p>Sua smiled happily and nodded. </p><p>“Ok! Umm… I have something for you, unnie.” Gahyeon stood up from the bed and walked over to one of the tables.<br/>
She picked up the two items she brought with her when she came back with the clothes. She walked closer and put the items on the other sub’s lap. It was a mini dry erase board and a marker. </p><p>“I thought it would make it easier to communicate while your throat gets better.”</p><p>Sua smiled and right away picked up the marker, starting to write something. It didn’t take long before she passed the board for Gahyeon to read. </p><p>‘Thank you for the smoothie, it was delicious.’</p><p>“You’re welcome, unnie! I’m so happy you liked it! I will make you as many as you want.”</p><p>Sua grinned and again took the board and wrote a new message. She showed Gahyeon. </p><p>‘I’m sorry for taking Mistress last night, and for taking your clothes. I feel a lot better, she won’t have to spend this much time with me for long.’</p><p>Gahyeon frowns as she reads it. She looks at Sua and smiles sadly. “You don’t need to apologize, unnie. I don’t mind that Mistress spends time with you. I also don’t mind lending you clothes, especially since you look good in them.”</p><p>Sua took back the board and erased the message, quickly beginning to write another. Once she was done, she gave it to Gahyeon.</p><p>‘Are we really allowed to touch each other? It isn’t a test?’</p><p>Gahyeon knew she had to think her words very carefully. She didn’t want to say something that would give Sua the wrong impression about Siyeon, but at the same time she had to put up an act of sorts, at least until the other sub became more used to her new reality. </p><p>“If Mistress says something is allowed, then it is. She doesn’t lie, so whatever she says you can be sure about it. She doesn’t do tricks or tests to get us into trouble.”</p><p>Sua wrote another message. </p><p>‘Punishments?’</p><p>“Same, she won’t lie about those either. If you disobey a command, there will be punishment. But you will always know why you are being punished. That means that you always see the punishment coming. Her punishments vary, they can be physical or not. One time I forgot to eat both lunch and dinner. The next day I had to eat a plate of cucumbers… I hate cucumbers. I never skipped a meal again.” The younger sub pouted as she finished. </p><p>Sua grinned. She grabbed the board and wrote yet another message. This time though, Gahyeon froze as she read it. </p><p>‘How often does she play?’</p><p>“Mistress doesn’t play with me. I’m not ready yet.” It wasn’t a complete lie; Siyeon had once told her that she didn’t think she was ready for certain types of play. But that had been almost three years ago.</p><p>Sua nodded, and put the board away. Looking down, her expression became uncertain and Gahyeon wondered what made her change her mood so quickly. Before she could ask, Sua slowly reached out her hand, her knuckles brushing up against Gahyeon’s hand. </p><p>Without hesitating, the pink haired girl opened her hand, palm up. The offering was obvious and Sua quickly grabbed Gahyeon’s hand, intertwining their fingers. The brown haired sub looked so happy, she stared at their joined hands and smiled.</p><p>Gahyeon smiled as well, she really wanted to be friends with Sua. Not just in order to help her, but also because she seemed to be a good person. A good person… that horrible things had happened to. It was quite strange, however, the difference between how Yoohyeon had been that first day back at the house and how Sua was behaving now. It almost seemed like nothing bad had happened, as if she was really just another submissive brought in by Siyeon. But Gahyeon knew that, no matter how it might seem, it was not really a good thing. Sua began to touch Gahyeon’s arm with her free hand and the younger girl got closer, allowing herself to be touched.</p><p>Yes, this was very different from Yoohyeon’s situation. Her sister had been completely scared of physical contact for days, even going so far as to wearing several layers of clothes just so that no one would accidentally touch her.<br/>
Suddenly, Gahyeon blinked in surprise when she sensed something near her face. </p><p>Sua’s fingertips were grazing her cheek, but it was her expression that captured Gahyeon’s attention. It was difficult to describe the look on Sua’s face, but if she had to put it to words, she would describe it as a mix of wonder and protectiveness. It made Gahyeon tense, because she had seen the exact expression many times before. Most recently the day before, when Yoohyeon had Gahyeon in her arms. </p><p>She had never been able to ask her sister why she looked at her that way sometimes, but Gahyeon made a mental note to ask her the next time she saw her. Because it seemed like the two situations might not be entirely different at all.</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon POV</p><p>A buzzing from her pocket brought Siyeon out of her musings. She put down the cup of coffee and took out her cellphone. </p><p>‘Wonho’.</p><p>She answered. “Hello.”</p><p>“Lee, we need to talk. I’m on my way.” He sounded in a hurry.</p><p>“Something wrong?”</p><p>“It’s about the girl. I was able to ask about her life with Jisoo. Also, you forgot something in the truck last night. I’m bringing it to you.” Wonho was hesitating. She had forgotten something? </p><p>“Ok, sure. I’ll see you here.”</p><p>“Is Yibo there?”</p><p>“Not yet, why?”</p><p>“I think he needs to be there when we talk.”</p><p>“Someone is being cryptic.” Siyeon hated being kept in the dark about anything. </p><p>“I know but it’s not on purpose. I will tell you everything I promise.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Five minutes later, Yibo arrived carrying his bag and a backpack. He greeted Siyeon and she motioned for him to follow her to Sua’s room. She knocked on the door, and both Gahyeon and Sua turned to look at her. </p><p>“Doctor is here.” The blonde announced with a smile.</p><p>They had been hugging but Sua quickly moved away from Gahyeon, straighting her back and dropping her head. Siyeon entered, and Gahyeon stood up without letting go of Sua’s hand. </p><p>“Mistress, may I stay with her?”</p><p>“You may, little girl.”</p><p>Siyeon came in and so did Yibo. He sat on the chair next to the bed, smiling at Gahyeon.</p><p>“Hello, little one.”</p><p>“Hello, sir.”</p><p>He turned to Sua, whose head was still down. “And hello to you too.”</p><p>“Her name is Sua.” Siyeon offered. “Sua please do as the doctor says.”</p><p>Sua nodded, but didn’t look up or move.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Sua. I am here to give you a check-up. Last night we treated the wounds on your back and put some ointment on your neck but today I’m going to be doing a more thorough exam. Ok?”</p><p>Again, Sua nodded. </p><p>The exam was lengthy. Yibo checked on the lacerations on her back before changing the dressings for new ones. As he did, the doctor noticed that Gahyeon was completely engrossed in what he was doing. He smiled and began to explain the process step by step; how to take them off, clean the wound and put on a new dressing. Siyeon was also paying attention, but she also kept looking at Gahyeon’s expression. </p><p>She knew her sub liked to learn new things, and was glad she wasn’t breaking down like last night when she saw the wounds. All the while, Gahyeon never let go of Sua. She kept Sua’s hand in both of hers, and would kiss it every time a new dressing was put on. </p><p>Finishing up with her back and again applying an ointment to her neck and shoulders, Yibo checked for birth control. Siyeon didn’t move and Gahyeon kept her attention on Sua’s face as he did. He was quick, only spending the necessary time before asking her to sit back up on the bed. </p><p>“Well, the wounds on her back are healing nicely. We just need to make sure they don’t get infected but otherwise it seems ok. She has an IUD inserted.” He turned to look at Sua. “Do you remember when it was put in, Sua?”</p><p>The sub looked at Gahyeon who passed her a small whiteboard with a marker. The she began to write on it.</p><p>‘A year ago, I think.’</p><p>“Well, that means you should be protected for another four years at least.”</p><p>“Thanks, Yibo.”</p><p>“Of course. I will give you some vitamins for her to take along with some painkillers.” He also took out the IV on her arm, telling Siyeon she didn’t need it anymore. She had lost some blood but she seemed to be doing all right, Yibo was confident she would make a good recovery. </p><p>“Well, Sua. I will see you in a week or so. You were very good.” The doctor smiled at her, and Sua smiled back timidly. Yibo turned to Gahyeon and put his hand out, palm up with a hopeful smile. Gahyeon turned to Siyeon and when the Dom nodded, she inclined her head so that Yibo could pat it.</p><p>“Sua, Gahyeon.” Both subs turned to look at Siyeon. “Stay in the room until I come back for you.” </p><p>“Yes, Mistress.” Gahyeon answered, Sua mouthed the words.</p><p>They left the subs in the room, closing the door, and Siyeon walked to the kitchen with Yibo following her. Turning the corner, she noticed Wonho sitting on the table, a wooden box sitting in front of him. </p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>“This is yours, actually.”</p><p>“Mine?”</p><p>“Is Sua’s belongings. Compliments of Jisoo. It was put in the truck along with her cage, but I guess neither one of us noticed it. I saw it last night when I left and was cleaning and getting rid of the cage.”</p><p>“Did you open it?” Siyeon was looking at the box with a mixture of fear and disgust.</p><p>“Yes. There is a leash, chains, several toys, and a cane.” </p><p>“I don’t think I will need any of it. You can throw it away.”</p><p>Wonho frowned. “Maybe it would be best if you kept it…”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“Just in case, you never know. Remember we are keeping up an act.”</p><p>Handong looked up from her tea to look at Siyeon. “He is right, unnie. You don’t have to use them, keep them away just in case.”</p><p>“Fine. So, what information did you find out about Sua?” The blonde figured she could put the damn box somewhere she would never see it again.</p><p>“Right. Well, this all came from an acquaintance at the party. He called me to talk about Sua, because he said everyone at the party was surprised Jisoo had given her up. They all wanted to know who was the one that had walked away with her. They assumed me, but I told them that it had been someone else. But anyway, I was able to get some details from him regarding her living while under Jisoo.”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“She has been with him far longer than we thought. She belonged to Jisoo’s father, a friend of his gifted her to him. He said that she had willingly gone to him, to become a slave. He trained her and then she was given to Jisoo.” Wonho paused and looked around. When no one spoke he continued. “Ok, so mostly she was kept in a room in the basement, and I believe she only left when she was taken out by Jisoo.”</p><p>“Fuck.” If she was kept in complete isolation for a prolonged period of time, it would be very difficult to get her to adapt to be with other people in normal situations.</p><p>“Obviously she was mainly used for pain play, but he said they were allowed to do anything to her. That she was always so willing, so she was their favorite. That’s why he was asking about who had taken her. I told him the new owner didn’t like sharing.”</p><p>“Good. Because there is no way I am letting any of those assholes near her.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, they can’t get to her. They don’t know you and I won’t say a thing.”</p><p>“Thanks, Wonho. And thanks for the information.”</p><p>“Too bad it complicates things even more.” Handong’s tone was annoyed.</p><p>Siyeon turned to frown at her friend. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“If she went to that man willingly, then we have a very sensitive case in our hands.” Handong was quiet for a moment before she continued. “A person who becomes a slave of their own free will have a very different mentality from one who is forced into slavery. Once they are fully trained, though, it will be virtually impossible to tell one from the other. Unless, you know what you are looking for. A trained eye would be able to tell certain subtleties in their behavior, their body language, the way they obey...”</p><p>Everything Handong was saying made sense to Siyeon, but she felt it was irrelevant. At the end of the day, Sua needed to be helped regardless of how she ended up in her situation. Clearly, even if she had been willing at first, she had been abused.</p><p>Handong’s voice brought Siyeon back from her thoughts. “But on the inside, they are utterly different. As such, their rehabilitation has to be approached in entirely different ways.”</p><p>Yibo, who had been quiet until now, turned to Siyeon. “The way she is behaving so far leads me to agree with Wonho. She doesn’t act like someone who was forced into this life. Her reactions are not trained responses, they’re instinctual. You would think the best thing would be to tell her the truth, to show her love and compassion and she will somehow unlearn all she’s been taught but you can’t do that. She won’t understand it and her mind will reject it because she knows nothing else.”</p><p>The blonde didn’t like where this was going. “I don’t want to treat her as a slave. I know she needs rules and structure but at the same time I don’t want to force her.”</p><p>“I understand, unnie. But she wasn’t forced to begin with, she thinks you did that to her back, and yet she is ok with you being her owner.”</p><p>“I am not her owner.” The Dom’s voice was hard.</p><p>“In her mind you are. Remember, this isn’t about you and your values. It’s about her and her beliefs. Her needs. You need to make her see the difference between hurt and harm, while at the same time giving her what she needs. You don’t have to do pain play, but you are going to have to exercise full control over her.” Handong wasn’t backing down, and the way she was looking at Siyeon seemed to say ‘I told you so.’</p><p>Siyeon’s next words were clipped. “But I want her to be more open, more free. I didn’t bring her here to flog her or cane her raw, or to have every single aspect of her life dictated for her.”</p><p>“Except that’s exactly what she is expecting, maybe even what she wants. If that’s the case, will you be able to provide her with what she needs? Even if you don’t agree with it? Obviously the end result is for her to have a mind of her own, but it has to be done gradually. Everything in excess is bad, unnie, even freedom. How can you give her so much of something she has never had before?” Again, the way the words were said felt like Handong was testing her. </p><p>Still, Siyeon knew they couldn’t be one hundred percent sure. “But how can I know that’s what she wants? It could be ingrained in her so deep to just obey and act like she enjoys whatever I do.”</p><p>“Ok, so you want proof?” Even though he had not been pushing like Handong, it was clear in Wonho’s tone that he didn’t understand Siyeon’s hesitation.</p><p>“Not proof, but at least to let her rest for a couple of days. So I can judge her reactions better.”</p><p>“Maybe you are just delaying the inevitable, Lee. You could just play with her and her reactions would be like an open book for you.” There it was, Wonho taking the fastest track without worrying about consequences.</p><p>“Are you fucking insane? She is in no condition to be involved in any type of play!” Siyeon wanted to hit him over the head.</p><p>“Well, not for pain play. But you could easily play with her without injuring her back. Her body, apart from her injuries, is in perfect condition. She is muscled, and there are no signs of any deficiencies. Her back is also healing nicely, even after a couple of hours.” Yibo’s tone was careful, and the wording was a lot more tasteful than Wonho’s. Even if Siyeon didn’t like the fact they seemed to be on the same side. Against her. “Whatever else her owner did to her, he made sure she was in fit physical condition.”</p><p>“If pain play was mainly what they did to her, then it makes complete sense.” Wohno shrugged. “My submissives all have to be in top physical shape to endure the kind of scenes we do. Not only for stamina, but in order for their bodies to recover properly.” </p><p>Putting her face in her hands, Siyeon leaned back on the chair with a heavy sigh. “What’s the rush? Like I said, I am giving it a couple of days.”</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be heavy, unnie. Just something so she feels grounded, you know how the mind of a submissive works. They’re all different but they all crave attention the same, but she needs your attention in a certain way. It doesn’t have to be right now, either. Just try to get used to the idea, because you can’t delay it for long.” Without waiting for a reply, Handong stood up and went to refill her tea.</p><p>Wonho leaned on the table. “Come on, Lee. Why are you being so hesitant? How long from the moment Gahyeon came in through your door to the moment she was in your bed? Did you care that she had been seventeen years old some hours before?”</p><p>Siyeon looked at Wonho and didn’t answer. Both Yibo and Handong knew the real answer to the question. She had yet to take Gahyeon to her bed in that way, but there was another meaning within his words. How long did it take for Siyeon to give her sub what she needed right after meeting her? How long did it take for Siyeon to cuddle with a virtual stranger that had just arrived at her home? </p><p>“Hours.” Siyeon answered, because it was true. She had given Gahyeon what she craved, even if to some people it might have looked wrong. </p><p>“You see? With this one it will be the same thing. You can be as gentle as you want, even though that’s the last thing she will be expecting.”</p><p>Siyeon threw her head back, defeated. “This is beginning to seem even more difficult than I thought. If that is even possible.” </p><p>Yibo looked at the blonde and smiled. “True, but I am not disappointed. Another Dominant wouldn’t have thought twice about taking the girl the first night to show her who she belonged to. The fact that you are hesitating and listening to us makes me believe you are the right Dominant for her.”</p><p>“Thanks.” The words were meant to be encouraging, but in no way did they make her feel any better about the task ahead of her.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day went by in a blur. Wonho left soon after their talk was over, telling Siyeon to call him if she needed anything, also promising to come back later in the week. Lunch came soon after, and Siyeon decided to order take out, since Gahyeon had been busy. Yibo had noticed that she had prepared more smoothies for Sua, and after consulting with Siyeon, he gave Gahyeon several food supplements and vitamins to add to the smoothies. He also gave the blonde several medications, among them painkillers. Since he was taking the drip today, Siyeon had to make sure Sua would take her medicine. </p><p>“Thank you, Yibo. You have done a lot more than I ever expected.” The blonde was at the door, saying goodbye to the doctor. “Are you sure you don’t want me to pay you?”<br/>
“Actually, there might be something. But we shall talk about that another day. I will come back in a week, let me know if any of the lacerations gets infected or if she begins to develop any symptoms.”<br/>
“I will, thank you again.”</p><p>When it was almost night, Sua had fallen asleep after taking her medicine and her fifth smoothie. Gahyeon kept bringing them to her as if they were cocktails or something. Even putting little umbrellas on them. </p><p>Handong had let Siyeon know, in a very annoyed voice, that she would spend the night at her parents. Apparently, Yibo had let her father know she was in town and he had demanded she went for dinner at their house. The Chinese girl hadn’t been thrilled about it but she had no choice.</p><p>After eating pizza and wings, Siyeon took Gahyeon to her room and tucked her in. She laid there for a few moments, with her sub in her arms. The younger girl’s breathing let her know she was still awake, so she decided to let Gahyeon know about her plans. </p><p>“Little girl, there’s something I need you to know.”</p><p>“Ok.” She sounded sleepy, but not completely. </p><p>“Starting Monday, you’re going back to training with Matthew.”</p><p>Gahyeon sat up on the bed abruptly and looked down at Siyeon with a frown. “What? Why?”</p><p>“I think it would be best for you to learn more, I know you finished the highest level but I talked to him and he’s willing to give you special training.”</p><p>“Special training?”</p><p>“Yes, so make sure you speak to him about your classes next semester, so that they don’t overlap with your training sessions. I need you to do your best.”</p><p>It almost never happened that her sub disliked a command from her, but this was turning out to be one of those few times, if the look Gahyeon was giving her was any indication. Siyeon stared back at her, not blinking. She was not going to back down, no matter how much the younger girl disliked it. Because Siyeon was convinced that any additional training Gahyeon had would be helpful, and would also give her peace of mind. </p><p>For a moment it seemed as if Gahyeon would refuse. Siyeon would force her if she had to, but she didn’t want to have to do that. After what seemed like minutes, but was merely seconds, the sub sighed and her eyes dropped. “Yes, Mistress.” She answered in a subdued tone.</p><p>“Come here, Gahyeon-a.” The Dom opened her arms and the sub complied, laying down next to Siyeon, her back to the blonde’s front. She began to comb her fingers through Gahyeon’s hair, knowing that it would calm her down. </p><p>“I know you don’t like it, but I am asking you to trust me to do what’s best for you.” </p><p>“I know, Mistress. Forgive my hesitation.”</p><p>Siyeon kissed the sub’s head. “Forgiven. Try to sleep, little one. Sweet dreams.”</p><p> </p><p>It was 4 am when Siyeon woke up to a certain feeling. She had been turning in her bed for around ten minutes, trying to figure out why it felt like there was something that needed her attention. Every time she closed her eyes she felt as if she was forgetting something, and she couldn’t go to sleep without remembering. After another minute, she decided to go to the kitchen for some water. She got up and took a peek into Gahyeon’s room, the girl was fast asleep, hugging a huge stuffed bear. Siyeon closed the door slowly and went downstairs. Walking towards the kitchen, she decided to check on Sua while she was down there, just to make sure she was ok. Since she was wearing socks, her steps were completely silent. It made it easier to notice the sounds coming from the sub’s room. She hurried to the room and opened the door carefully. She leaned in, slowly so as to not make sound. </p><p>If anyone were to glance at Sua, they would think she was asleep. But Siyeon was able to see beyond that. </p><p>The sub had taken a towel from the bathroom and was able to roll it into a sort of rope. She had then taken the rolled towel and tied one of her hands to the bed post. As the Dom watched, she also noticed she kept tugging at her clothes, and scratching at parts of her that were covered by the shorts and shirt. It was obvious she wasn’t comfortable and that was keeping her awake.  </p><p>Looking at the scene in front of her, Handong’s voice echoed in her mind. ‘This isn’t about you and your values. Is about her and her beliefs. Her needs.’</p><p>Her needs. </p><p>Siyeon closed the door, and walked silently back to her room. Going straight to her closet, she found the wooden box on the floor. Opening it, she took out the item she needed and once more, made her way to Sua’s room. This time however, she accentuated her steps, making sure she was making enough noise for the sub to hear. </p><p>She entered the room without warning, opening the door and closing it. Sua had put away the towel, and she was laying down. Her eyes were fully opened, staring straight at Siyeon. </p><p>The Dom looked back at her. “Stand up. Clothes off. Put them on the chair.”</p><p>Sua’s movement was quicker than the blonde expected, in a few seconds she was standing up and her clothes were neatly folded on the chair. Before she could move again, Siyeon’s voice stopped her.</p><p>She motioned to the food of the bed. “Kneel. Be careful of your back.” She said simply. Again, Sua’s compliance was fast and graceful. The sub climbed onto the bed and crawled until she was in place, kneeling with perfect posture, looking at Siyeon expectantly. </p><p>The Dom reached towards Sua and gently attached the leash she was carrying to her collar. It was a very thin leather leash, so it wasn’t very heavy. Even so, Siyeon still was unsure if this was the right thing to do, but she wanted to see if it would help the sub. If it didn’t she could always stop and take it off. </p><p>Without speaking, and still holding the leash now attached to Sua, Siyeon got on the bed and laid down. Once she was settled at the head of the bed, she gently tugged on the leash. It was as if they had done it hundreds of times before. Sua immediately began to crawl towards her, a look of serenity on her face, until she was standing on her hands and knees over the Dom. </p><p>She didn’t know if it was the situation, the setting, or the look Sua was giving her but the blonde suddenly felt the overwhelming need to kiss her sub. Softly, with the hand that wasn’t holding the leash, she held Sua’s face and brought her close until their lips touched. It was very chaste, and their mouths remained closed the entire time. But to Siyeon it was as if electricity was going through her, taking her by surprise and making her want more. </p><p>Just then, Sua moved her hand on the mattress next to Siyeon. It was a tiny movement, probably the sub trying to adjust herself in order to support her weight and not lean on the blonde. But the Dom noticed it and it brought her back to her senses. She broke the kiss and laid on the bed, closing her eyes and trying to calm down by taking deep breaths. </p><p>She opened her eyes, seeing the sub still standing on her hands and knees, looking directly at her, curiously. Wrapping the leash on her hand, she made it so that there was only a little bit of slack between her hand and Sua’s collar. Slowly, so as not to hurt her neck, Siyeon pulled down on the leash towards her, not breaking eye contact with Sua. </p><p>Not allowing for the slack to tighten, the sub lowered herself until she was laying on top of Siyeon, her chin on the blonde’s chest. With her free hand, the Dom positioned Sua’s head so that it was comfortably resting on the crook of her neck. </p><p>“Arms around my neck.”</p><p>The sub did as she was told and her arms hugged Siyeon’s neck hesitantly. The blonde’s free hand found Sua’s hair and began to comb it. </p><p>“Sleep.” She spoke using the same deep and firm tone she had been using since she entered the room. Seconds later, Sua’s body completely relaxed and her breathing became deep and even. </p><p>She seemed a lot calmer and at ease than before, but Siyeon couldn’t help but doubt herself as she kept caressing the sub’s hair. Because even though her mind kept telling her to be careful, she had enjoyed the situation. A lot. It had been so long since she had felt this energy between herself and a sub. Years. It was messing with her, the amount of satisfaction she had felt when Sua obeyed her, even when there weren’t any words. </p><p>That scared the Dom shitless. What would happen if she became too attached to this feeling? When Handong, Wonho and Yibo had tried to convince her to be more in control of Sua she hadn’t wanted to listen to them. Not because she didn’t agree, but because she wanted desperately to do so. A long forgotten need of being in complete control over someone had come to the surface, and if that need ever led to Siyeon harming Sua, the blonde knew it would break her. So she resolved that she would always stay in control, of Sua certainly, but most importantly of herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There you have it. Hope you liked it!<br/>Also, I wanted to ask you guys (ever since last week &gt;.&gt;) if there was any flashback that you would like to have on the story. I am curious about what you guys would like to read more about.<br/>Thanks for reading and please leave a comment if you can.<br/>Have a good weekend!! =D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys!! </p><p>This chapter is a little short but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I had it written as a complement to an earlier chapter, but after I read some of your answers to my question from last update, I decided to post it. </p><p>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another blow landed on her back. She lost count after the firs dozen. It’s better to focus on not losing consciousness, Masters hate it when she passes out and stops feeling. Even if she can’t pass out, she is allowed to numb herself. She doesn’t do it often, but whoever this master is, he is not being gentle. His lashes feel like he’s full of anger and rage, and he doesn’t care for her reactions. She knew it would be bad when she was gagged, blindfolded and given the earplugs. Sensory deprivation wasn’t so bad, she wasn’t scared of it per say, it was more what it meant for her. If he didn’t want to make her scream, then there was nothing she could do to make him stop.<br/>

So she began to drift, imagining herself in the ocean, just flowing with the tide. It helped she couldn’t hear or see anything, because all she had to do was ignore the pain in her back. She was numb now, but she still maintained some sort of link to reality, not wanting to lose consciousness.<br/>

She had been so numb that she hadn’t noticed the lashes had stopped. She was so surprised that, when she felt someone touch her chin, she began to struggle. It had been almost an instinct, not wanting to be hurt in a new place. Her back, she was used to, but if they began to hurt her anywhere else she would have a hard time numbing herself again.<br/>

She felt hands taking off the harness from around her head, trying hard to undo the clasp at the back with all her trashing around. Finally, as the harness came off along with the earplugs, her fear went away. She could hear and see again. The ball gag didn’t matter; she wouldn’t be able to speak anyway.<br/>

But as the fear went away, the fatigue kicked in, and she struggled to keep her eyes open. Raising her head, she met with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She didn’t understand what was going on, but then she saw the bullwhip in her hand, dripping with blood. So, she had been the one playing with her all this time… Her eyes went back to the woman in front of her. No, to the Mistress in front of her. She was a little confused, if she had been the one in the room with her all this time… then she was stronger than she looked. She wasn’t even out of breath. Unlike her, who was fighting to stay awake.<br/>

The Mistress kneeled and to her utter surprise, she brought her hand to her face and caressed her cheek. The gesture was so unexpected that she couldn’t help herself, she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. It felt nice, she thought. Her hands were so soft, and she was being so gentle. Suddenly, she felt a finger touching her along her jaw and a moan escaped her lips. It wasn’t common for a Dominant to be this gentle after a scene like the one she had just gone through. Usually, she was left alone, until a worker could come and take her back to her resting area. But, never had a Dom stayed with her afterwards, and never had one tried to sooth her. It felt so good, and despite the growing pain in her back she enjoyed the kindness she was being showed.<br/>

“What is your name? You may speak.”<br/>

Her name? That was a question she never heard, but she had to answer. Then she remembered. Without breaking eye contact, she tried to mouth her name and hope the Mistress wouldn’t punish her for not obeying a command. She could try but she knew that two days ago when she tried to speak she bled. She decided that if the Mistress got mad, she would try to speak, even if she bled again. Three times she tried to mouth her name, and three times she was unable to make the beautiful woman understand. Before she got mad, she raised her head, trying to show her the reason for her noncompliance. As she did, she saw the little table at the edge of the room. It was full of water bottles, provided by the host for the Dom’s comfort. She hadn’t had water all day, her handler had forgotten to feed her earlier as well, but she could last days without eating. She was really thirsty though, having never mastered not drinking water for days.<br/>

She saw the Dom stand up and move towards the table. She was probably thirsty as well. She sighed and licked her lips. The Mistress came back and kneeled in front of her, and she almost whined. It would make it difficult to not show how much she wanted the water if she was going to drink it right there in front of her. But as she opened the bottle, she put it at her lips.<br/>

“Drink.” Never had she wanted to obey a command so much. Wary of it being a trick, she moved slowly in case the Mistress suddenly yanked the bottle away. But she finally reached the tip and drank. It felt so good, even as it hurt her throat when she swallowed. Sip by sip she enjoyed it until she decided to stop, not wanting the Mistress to be upset about her taking too much.<br/>

She looked right at her and smiled. So far, this Mistress had been so different from the others, so kind. It probably wouldn’t last, but as short as it had been, she was grateful to have been treated like that.<br/>

There was a knock on the door, and a moment later her Master came in. He walked around the room, and began to talk with the Mistress.<br/>

“Looks like someone definitely had fun.” He sounded pleased.<br/>

“I apologize for the mess. I couldn’t stop myself.” The Mistress didn’t sound pleased at all.<br/>

“Don’t worry, I don’t blame you. She is hard to resist.” Suddenly she felt her Master in front of her and her hair was pulled.  “Did you enjoy it?”<br/>

She nodded, because she had enjoyed the last part a lot. Master let go and walked away. She felt dizzy, and very weak. It was hard to keep herself aware of what was going on. Suddenly, Master’s words got her attention.<br/>

“What would you say if I told you that you can have her?<br/>
“For how long?”<br/>

“For as long as you want.”<br/>

“You mean I can take her with me?”<br/>

“Yes. I will give her up to you.”<br/>

Give her up… to this Mistress? She would no longer belong to Master? She had never been given to anyone before, and she was quite sure that her Master had once said he would never let her go. So what was going-<br/>

A hand yanked her hair, bringing her face to face with her Master. “You will not embarrass me, do you understand. This is your new Mistress, and you will serve her like your life depended on it. Because if there is even one complain about you, I will kill you myself.”<br/>

His voice sent shivers down her spine. He shoved her head down, making her loose her balance, and her knees gave out. The chains bit into her wrists but she had no strength left to pick herself up. She tried to pay attention to what was being said, but all she heard was the Mistress’ voice.<br/>

“I had fun.”<br/>

She wasn’t surprised, the amount of damage to her body proved that the Mistress had enjoyed herself. It meant that she enjoyed very aggressive play, which meant more pain for someone like her. She was usually good with pain, but sometimes her body wouldn’t heal as fast as her Master would like. She hoped her new Mistress was not as impatient.<br/>

She felt hands grabbing at her wrists, freeing her from the chains. She felt them carry her and putting her into a cage. As soon as she was inside, her legs and arms gave out and she collapsed on it. It was too much, her body wasn’t responding like it should and she decided she was going to give up and surrender to unconsciousness when she breathed in fresh air. Immediately getting up and forcing her eyes open.<br/>

It had been so long since she was last allowed outside. She would have liked to see the sun, but the night sky was a welcomed sight as well. She took several deep breaths, trying to memorize the scents around her. No telling when she would be allowed outside again, better to try to remember as much as she could.<br/>

Too soon, she was put in the back of a truck, and the door shut. It smelled of leather, and cologne. She sighed, already missing the little bit of time she had outside. The cage was cold, but she still leaned on her side, careful not to hurt her back. The pain in her back began to increase, becoming harder to ignore. Her eyes felt like lead and she was having a hard time keeping her head up. Suddenly, the doors opened and she could barely see her Mistress and the other Master.<br/>

The Master moved to open the door but her Mistress stopped him.<br/>

“Let’s go home.”<br/>

“Are you fucking crazy?”<br/>

“Wonho, just do as I say. Let’s go. She’s fine.” The tone her Mistress used was intimidating, it made her cower in the cage, not wanting to anger her. The doors shut again and she felt the truck moving. It was painful, how she kept hitting the sides of the cage as the truck moved, but she couldn’t help it. Her body was becoming weaker by the second.<br/>

She closed her eyes for a bit, trying to rest for a moment, when the truck suddenly came to a stop. Hurriedly, she opened her eyes. Had they arrived to their destination already? But, so little time had passed, maybe she had dozed off and didn’t realize it. The doors opened once again, it was her Mistress. Reaching for the lock, she unlocked the cage and extended her arms towards her. She stared, not knowing what to do until she heard a command.<br/>

“Come here.” Mistress had said another word but she didn’t understand it. With her last bit of strength, she managed to crawl towards the door of the cage. Once she crossed it though, her hands and knees faltered and she fell right into the arms of her Mistress.<br/>

She tried to get up but her body wouldn’t listen to her, so she waited for her Mistress to drop her and let her fall to the ground. It had happened before, Masters hated to have to carry her. They usually left her on the floor until she could move back up on her own.<br/>

But the arms around her never left her, somehow her Mistress was able to carry her without touching her back, almost as if she was being careful with her. It didn’t make sense, but she didn’t have the energy to talk or try to move. She felt something warm come over her back, realizing a sort of sheet had been put over it. Her Mistress got in the truck and held on to her.<br/>

She assumed the sheet was so that she wouldn’t bleed all over the seats and stain them. It made sense. What didn’t make sense was the fact that her Mistress was still carrying her. She felt her put her arms around her back and squeeze. Her back came alive with pain but she breathed in and out to try and control her shock.<br/>

It was very strange to still be on her Mistress’ lap, but at the same time it felt so nice. So safe.<br/>

Wanting to see how far she could go before she was punished, she leaned in and hid her face on the crook of her Mistress’ neck. She smelled so nice, and the warmth of her skin felt good against her own.<br/>

She felt her Mistress’ hand move, probably to yank her hair and get her head away from her neck. She stood still, enjoying the feeling of Mistress’ skin as much as she could before it was taken away. It wasn’t often she was allowed to be this close to anyone without feeling pain, but she loved to touch and be touched. But she knew touching had a price; if she wanted to touch or be touched she needed to earn it. Usually by feeling pain. A lot of it.<br/>

A hand came to rest at the top of her head, and it began to caress her hair softly. Without meaning to, she relaxed into the touch. Feeling so happy and safe made it easier to forget that the same hand that was caressing her now, had hurt her so much before. The lashes that had landed on her back weren’t careful at all, yet these touches were so careful and gentle. Perhaps Mistress had enjoyed playing with her so much that this was her reward; hugging, caressing, and letting her rest on her lap. If this is how she would be treated afterwards, she would happily endure another scene like the one she had with her Mistress.<br/>

Her Mistress said something but she didn’t pay attention, she tensed a little thinking maybe a command had been issued and she hadn’t heard it. But her Mistress hand kept caressing her head, it felt so wonderful she almost hummed in pleasure. The pain in her back seemed irrelevant compared to how good she felt.<br/>

Her old Master had never let her have contact with others unless it was for a scene, but even then it was never about touching, more about hurting. She missed affection; holding someone’s hand or maybe even being held, but her Master had drilled into her head that it wasn’t her place to ask for such things. She should be grateful she was given food, a place to stay, clothes on her back. Making Master and his guests happy was a small price to pay for everything she was given, so asking for affection was nothing more than being ungrateful.<br/>

Her Mistress kept talking with someone on her phone, but she didn’t pay attention to the words. It wasn’t her place to try to understand, unless she was being spoken to. She found, however, that she liked her Mistress voice; it was deep and smooth. She could feel the vibrations on her Mistress’ neck, and somehow that soothed her, calming her down even more. She thought she couldn’t be more at ease when she felt her Mistress place a kiss on her head, causing her to sigh, and a wave of satisfaction to envelop her entire body. It had been years since someone had kissed her, there was nothing she desired more.<br/>

Whenever she had earned a reward from her Master, she had asked for a kiss, but he always refused. Telling her kisses were for lovers, and she wasn’t one. It would take a lot more effort for her to earn one, but she was never able to please her Master enough.<br/>

To get kissed now, without having done anything, made her want to please her Mistress more. She seemed to like affection as well, so she nudged her head against her neck. Instead of reprimanding her, her Mistress sighed and kept caressing her. This was pure bliss. </p><p>After a while, they stopped and her Mistress carried her outside and into a house. In her state it was beyond her to pay attention to her surroundings, but she managed to stay awake. Looking into her Mistress’ neck, she focused on the color of her skin, her scent.<br/>

She was carried into a room, where a man was standing. Waiting.<br/>

“Put her on the bed, face down.”<br/>

What? Again?<br/>

She was placed on the bed but the moment she touched the bed, she gripped her Mistress’ shirt and didn’t let go. It was too soon for her to have another scene; she knew her body wasn’t ready.<br/>

“Let go, beautiful. It’s ok, you are safe. I need you to lay on the bed for me, face down. Will you?”<br/>

It was a direct command. Her body responded immediately, letting go of her Mistress and laying down on the bed, her hands under a pillow supporting her head. Closing her eyes, she tried desperately to numb herself, since it would be easier to deal with the pain that way. She heard voices but she knew her Mistress wasn’t talking to her so she shut them all out, needing to concentrate. It was working; the numbness was spreading.<br/>

But then her collar came off.<br/>

No.<br/>

Desperately, she jumped from the bed and grabbed her Mistress’ hand that still held her collar. Tears began to stream down her face, and she couldn’t stop them. She didn’t want to be free for all, which is exactly what it meant when her collar came off. It meant anything could be done to her and there would be no consequences. If Mistress’ friend killed her, he wouldn’t even need to pay any money in compensation.<br/>

But she didn’t want to die, not yet and specially not now.<br/>

Her Mistress’ voice was telling her to calm down, that the doctor needed to treat her, and that she’d be just outside the room. But that was even worse; without her Mistress in the room there was no telling what the doctor would try to get away with. Her body began to tremble and she couldn’t stop, the panic was too strong.<br/>

From the corner of her eye, she saw the doctor approaching her and she couldn’t help her reaction. Jumping away from him, she landed at the head of the bed, hitting her back against the headboard. It hurt but her mind barely registered it.<br/>

What her mind did register was her Mistress’ next words.<br/>

“Stop, no! Don’t move!”<br/>

She froze. Never had someone shouted a command at her because she didn’t listen the first time. Her Mistress’ tone scared her as well, her voice wasn’t soothing anymore, it was demanding and intimidating. Feeling a tug on her hand, she let herself be guided to lay down on the bed. She kept crying, not really wanting to obey but not having a choice. It was a direct command and since Mistress hadn’t changed her mind, even after her begging, there was nothing else she could do.<br/>

Mistress asked her friend to bring her something from her closet. Probably something to tie her down and restrain her, since obviously she couldn’t be trusted to stay still on command. She felt so disappointed at herself, because she knew she had disappointed her Mistress. After how nice she was to her, she wasn’t being good at all.<br/>

The other Dom handed her Mistress something and she stood still, surrendering herself to whatever she would do. Although, after disobeying several times, she didn’t expect gentle touches anymore.<br/>

But what happened next was so fast that her body responded before her mind could. A collar was clasped around her neck, and before she could process what it meant, she felt herself relax. Her tears stopping. It was her collar. Mistress’ collar.<br/>

“Lay on the bed. Face down, please.”<br/>

She did so without hesitation. Her Mistress then bend down, patting her hair and placing a kiss on her head.<br/>

“Behave for the doctor, ok? You will feel some pain but it’s only to heal you. I will be just outside the door.”<br/>

Nodding, she buried her face on the pillow. She could do this, she had to. Her Mistress was being nice again, even after she had disobeyed her several times. Maybe the doctor wouldn’t be so rough, knowing her Mistress was right outside the door. Or maybe he would, since her Mistress seemed to be ok with hurting her. It didn’t matter, she had to obey.<br/>

Breathing in and out, she closed her eyes, willing her body to relax. It was becoming more difficult to numb herself so she just tried to stay still and hope it wouldn’t be too painful.<br/>

She felt someone grab her by the arms and she suppressed a shiver. But then she breathed a familiar scent and she opened her eyes. Her Mistress’ face was staring at her, smiling softly. She began to move her so her head was laying on her Mistress thighs. Hands found her hair and began to comb it gently. Without meaning to, her hands came to hesitantly wrap around Mistress’ waist. She was surprised when Mistress didn’t move her hands away.<br/>

Someone started to take her dress off, and her heart dropped. Whatever they were going to do to her, at least her Mistress was in the room. That gave her some hope that the doctor would restrain himself, along with Mistress’ friend who was outside, probably waiting his turn.<br/>

A sharp pain in the middle of her back let her know he was using a needle. Needle play wasn’t as painful as it sounded but with the way her back was, everything felt much worse. She waited, at any moment she would be dragged away from Mistress and put on the floor. She was never allowed to stay on a bed for long.<br/>

Numbness began to spread from her back to her neck and shoulders. She could still feel pain, but she could feel it a lot less now. It didn’t make sense, but she felt almost like the pain was… going away? The doctor asked for her hand, and Mistress took it from around her waist and held it up to him. An IV was inserted into her wrist, and moments later she felt a heaviness descend over her. Her eyes were heavy and her mind was shutting down on its own.<br/>

Vaguely she heard the doctor say something and her Mistress sat her up on the bed. He looked at her neck and touched it in several places, but it never hurt her. Then he put some type of ointment all over her neck and shoulders. Gently, he guided her to open her mouth and he checked the inside of it as well. After that she was laid back down.<br/>

Her eyes wouldn’t stay open, and as much as she tried, her mind was becoming cloudy. It was as if, out of nowhere, her whole body was very tired. She was losing consciousness fast. The last thing she felt was a kiss on her head from her Mistress, before everything went black.</p><p>A touch on her cheek woke her. Her Mistress was sitting right in front of her, and her hand was on her face. Did she need her to do something for her? She felt much better even if she was still very sleepy, but she was sure she would be able to serve her Mistress if she needed to. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, beautiful. I’m sorry I woke you, you can go back to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Had her Mistress just apologized? Also, if she didn't want her to wake up then what...</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She had seen Dominants petting their submissives before. She had never been petted before, but tonight she had noticed her Mistress liked to touch  her face and head a lot. So maybe that's all her Mistress wanted right now.</p><p>Hoping that was the case, she moved her head closer to her Mistress, giving her better access to her. Mistress' hand moved to her head and it felt so nice. She really enjoyed the feeling of physical affection, and she had so much of it today, that a small part of her wondered if there was a reason behind it. There was a price for everything, she knew. But she didn't mind it much. She doubted there was anything Mistress could do that hadn't already been done to her. </p><p>Suddenly, the hand caressing her hair moved away and she felt sad. A chuckle caught her attention, and she saw Mistress looking at her with a bemused look. Right after, she continued to caress her hair again. And again she got lost in the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name, beautiful?”</p><p> </p><p>Her name? That's right, she had asked her that before but she hadn't been able to answer. She began to mouth her name but her Mistress didn't understand. After a few more attempts she thought for a moment. How could she make her understand?</p><p>An idea came to her, and she hoped her Mistress wouldn't see it as disrespectful.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the hand that was still on her head, she used a finger to write her name on Mistress' hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Sua?"</p><p>Yes! She nodded. </p><p>Mistress chuckled. “Ok. Beautiful Sua.” She leaned in and kissed her. “Will you sleep now, beautiful?”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, she closed her eyes and surrendered herseld to sleep. She would have never guessed her night would end like this; with a Mistress who liked to inflict pain but at the same time liked to be affectionate and gentle. It no longer worried her in what ways she would be hurt, so long as she had this she would endure anything her Mistress did to her. She had done so before, but at least now she had this small moments of tenderness to look forward to. </p><p> </p><p>'And what a nice thing to look forward to it was.' She thought before sleep overtook her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it!! </p><p>As a reference for myself, I do have several flashback scenes written out, so let me know if there's others that you would like to read. If you already gave a suggestion, then I already have in mind so no worries. ^^</p><p>Did you guys liked the chapter? I had planned to mostly write in Siyeon and Gahyeon's POV but if Sua's POV is something that you'd like to read more of then please let me know. =)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sua tries to adapt to her new life with her new Mistress.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys!<br/>Work has been crazy. <br/>But better late than never.<br/>I hope you like it, and this is a first of a two part chapters solely on Sua's POV. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Softness. </p><p>That’s all she could feel as she slowly opened her eyes to the light streaming from the window. It was only a little bit of light, but it was enough for her to notice. She was used to sleeping in a windowless room, after all. It made her sensitive to the light, specially sunlight. </p><p>The window wasn’t far from her bed, but she couldn’t go to it. Mistress was sitting on a chair, her upper body lying on the bed next to her. She seemed to be asleep, but she didn’t want to move just in case. </p><p>Without moving her head, she looked towards the window again. She wanted to get up and look outside, just to see what it looked like. This recovery room was very different from the ones she was used to. It had a bed, carpet, a bathroom… a window. During the night, she had wanted to just take a peek outside, just a little. But Mistress never left, so she had to stay in place. </p><p>It seemed so strange to her that she had stayed all night. Did she think she would try to run away? If that was the case she could have just chained her to the bed or used handcuffs. Maybe she didn’t have any? But she doubted it; judging by their first scene, Mistress was into extreme pain play, meaning she must have all type of restrains in her house. So then, why stay?</p><p>It didn’t matter. It wasn’t her place to question what her Mistress did, or didn’t do. All she had to do was obey. That was the whole reason she had become what she was in the first place. She didn’t want options, or choices, they always ended up being the wrong ones. It was better to let someone else decide, that way if it went wrong, it wouldn’t be her fault, how could it when all she did was obey?</p><p>It had still been dark when she woke, but since she didn’t want to wake her Mistress, she tried to stay still and just watch her. It had been an unnecessary risk, Mistress could have woken up at any time and caught her looking. But she had been unable to help herself; the woman that now owned her was striking. As she laid there asleep, she seemed almost angelic. Her long blonde hair was splayed out on the bed above her head, making her seem even more beautiful. </p><p>It seemed illogical, and probably absurd but she felt safe with her. She made her feel calm whenever she was around, and aside from the first time they met, Mistress hadn’t yet caused her any pain. Someone like her shouldn’t think about whether an owner would be easy or not, but she liked to believe that her Mistress would be easier to please than her last Master. </p><p>Sometimes it confused her how someone like her Mistress, so beautiful and at times kind, could enjoy hurting others. But that was not for her to question, because her sole job was to please her, no matter what. Maybe, Mistress wasn’t able to control her urges, and that’s where she came in. </p><p>She felt grateful that she had taken her, the past few months it had become obvious that her Master no longer wanted her. It was only a matter of time before he decided she was no longer worth keeping, and she knew very well what would happen then. She had been terrified for weeks, flinching every time someone came to get her from her room, always wondering if that day would be her last.</p><p>A movement brought her out of her thoughts, and she closed her eyes out of habit and froze. Out of nowhere, she felt the bed move and she realized her Mistress had suddenly sat up from the bed. Continuing to breath slowly and evenly, she hoped that her Mistress wouldn’t notice she was faking being asleep. Seconds passed and she was deciding whether to open her eyes or not when a shadow came over her. It quickly moved away and she heard the door open and close. Slowly, so that it wouldn’t be noticed right away, she opened her eyes. Her Mistress had left. </p><p>Looking towards the window, she moved quickly but quietly. Yanking the bed sheets off her, she got up from the bed and turned towards the door. Silence. Continuing to move quietly, she made her way to the window. Hesitantly, she reached out with her hand and opened the curtain by a couple of inches. </p><p>It took her a couple of seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light, but once they did, her breath was taken away. She didn’t know if it was because she hadn’t been allowed outside in months, or if it was because the outside of Master’s house hadn’t looked like this, but the back of Mistress’ house was almost magical.</p><p>There was so much grass, it went for so long that even as she put her face flat against the glass, she still couldn’t see where it ended. She turned back to the front and some yards away, there were huge trees that also seemed to go on forever. She resolved that she would do whatever she needed to do to earn a reward from her Mistress, and that once she did she would ask to be let outside, even if it was at night. Hopefully, Mistress would grant her permission to be just outside the backdoor for a couple of minutes. That would be enough for her. </p><p>She stayed there looking out the window for some time, until the sound of steps made her run back to the bed and lay down exactly as she had been. The was a knock before the door opened and her Mistress walked in. She tried to stay still and look like she had been there the whole time; she didn’t want her Mistress to notice she had been looking out the window. After all, she hadn’t been given permission to leave the bed at all. </p><p>Sitting on the chair she had fallen asleep in, her Mistress smiled at her. It seemed she hadnt noticed her moving from the bed. </p><p>“Good morning, Sua.”</p><p>She bowed her head into the bed, being respectful and mouthed a ‘Good morning’. </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>Again, she found it difficult to communicate with her Mistress. But, even though she was having trouble making her understand, she found that her Mistress was a lot more patient than any other Dominant she had met before. </p><p>She began to mouth the words again, but slower this time and making sure her mouth formed the words right. </p><p>Her Mistress smiled, having understood her. </p><p>“I hope you slept well. Could you tell me, from one to ten, ten being the most painful, how much does your back hurt?”</p><p>She was asking about her pain? Why? Maybe she wanted to know so she knew how long to keep her in the recovery room. She thought about it for a bit. Her back actually felt amazing, considering. Whatever the doctor gave her last night had taken away so much of the pain that she had slept without waking the whole night. Thinking back to previous injuries, she decided that the level of pain she felt right now was really small. </p><p>With that in mind, she raised two fingers. Two out of ten.</p><p>Her Mistress seemed upset at her answer. “Sua, if there is one thing I can’t stand from my submissives is lying. Tell me truthfully how much your back hurts, from one to ten, ten being the most painful?”</p><p>Lying? But she wasn’t. The pain she felt from her back wasn’t even bothersome, she almost felt like her whole back was numb for some reason. So, once again she raised two fingers. Her Mistress still didn’t seem happy with her answer but she let it go. </p><p>“Ok, fine. Can you sit up for me?”</p><p>She did so immediately, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at her Mistress for more instructions. There was a pause when her Mistress looked at her body then her eyes went up to her face suddenly. She stood up and, grabbing the bed sheets, covered her body up completely, except for her head. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll find something for you to wear.”</p><p>Not understanding she looked at her Mistress and at the bed sheets she was wrapped in, and a wave of sadness came abruptly. If she wanted her to be covered up, it was probably because she didn’t want to look at her. Why would she? She knew her body was covered in scars, they were even more noticeable in a room full of light like this one. Most Masters liked markings, but only if they had been the ones to make them. The only markings she had of Mistress were the ones on her back, but obviously it wasn’t enough if Mistress didn’t like looking at her body. </p><p>It was her first day with her new Mistress, and already there was something she didn’t like about her. Ashamed and disappointed at herself, she bowed her head unable to meet her Mistress eyes. </p><p>She felt a hand touch her chin and move her head up until she was looking at her Mistress again. “Hey, look at me. None of that, you always look at me, unless I tell you otherwise.” </p><p>Nodding, she tried to reign in her feelings and smile. This was just another reason to try hard to win over her Mistress. There were a lot of things about her that weren’t desirable in a submissive, but somehow she had to keep her Mistress happy and try to make up for everything that was wrong with her. She had to work hard and make her like her even with all her… flaws. </p><p>“Good. Now, I would like you to meet someone. Little girl, come in please.” Her Mistress looked towards the door and she followed suit. A girl with pink hair walked in holding a tall glass of something. After walking over to a table and placing the glass there, she kneeled at her Mistress’ feet. </p><p>“Sua, this is Gahyeon, she is also my submissive. Gahyeon, this is Sua.” </p><p>She couldn’t take her eyes off the pink-haired girl. She was so pretty, with doe-like eyes and a friendly smile. But what made her stare was the fact that she looked so… young.  She looked younger than she had been when she first became someone’s submissive. The strange part was that she looked content and very healthy. No whip marks, no bruises, nothing. </p><p>She remembered her first years as a submissive. Her training had been brutal and she was punished very often because she kept making mistakes. It took a while before she stopped being afraid and nervous around Dominants. But this girl, she looked completely at easy and happy, not at all like a submissive that age. Yet there it was, a collar on her neck that resembled her own except for the color of the stone at the base of it. Hers was red, the young girl’s was pink. It was such a strange and confusing sight for her.</p><p>“Hello.” The young girl waved at her. “I’ve been waiting to meet you since yesterday.” She had? Why? Having her here meant that now she had to share Mistress with her, it made no sense that the girl was this happy to see her. </p><p>Still a little confused, she waved half-heartedly at her, mouthing a ‘Hello’.</p><p>At her answer, she looked like the happiest person on earth. Her grin brightened her whole face, resulting in the cutest eye smile she had ever seen.</p><p>“Gahyeon, want to give Sua what you made for her?” </p><p>She frowned. She had made something for her?</p><p>“Yes, Mistress.” The girl got up and went over to bring the glass she had left at one of the tables when she entered the room. Walking back, she again kneeled and offered the glass to her. </p><p>“Mistress said your throat was hurt and you couldn’t eat solid food, so I made you a smoothie. It’s a little frozen so it feels better when you swallow. I hope you like it.”</p><p>What was happening? Why would she make her a smoothie? Was she supposed to do something to earn it? She looked at her Mistress for permission. </p><p>Her Mistress nodded, so she slowly grabbed the smoothie from the girl’s hands. Staring at it as she wondered what to do. Usually she wasn’t given food for comfort, and if she was in recovery it was more likely for her handlers to give her just rice and water. It looked delicious and the smell was amazing, but she wondered what would happen if she drank it. </p><p>“Sua.” </p><p>She turned to look at her Mistress. </p><p>“Give it a try, see if you like it.” Ok, that was an order. She could try it now. </p><p>Slowly, she brought the glass closer, taking the straw and taking a sip. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. It was so good, a moan escaped her and she felt herself smile. </p><p>“You like it?” A high, bubbly voice asked. </p><p>Opening her eyes, she looked at the pink haired girl and nodded excitedly. She kept drinking it, closing her eyes and enjoying the taste. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until now, so she didn’t stop drinking it until there was nothing left on the glass. </p><p>Hearing a laugh, she opened her eyes and her Mistress had a hand towards her, asking for the glass. “Good girl. I am sure Gahyeon will be more than happy to make you more.” </p><p>She leaned closer to give her the empty glass. Her Mistress also leaned in, grabbing the glass but then she extended her hand towards her face. Her Mistress hand cupped her face, and she used her thumb to gently touch the side of her mouth. Moving even closer to her, she also began to touch her lips. </p><p> </p><p>This felt nice, but the feeling of her Mistress’ caresses was lost as she stared into her eyes. The way she was looking at her, with an intensity that she had never seen before. It wasn’t anger, or lust, so she couldn’t put a name on the emotion. But she found that as she looked into her Mistress’ eyes, she felt protected. Safe. As if the woman in front of her wouldn’t let anything happen to her. </p><p>Stepping back from her, her Mistress mentioned that the doctor from last night would come to check up on her. She told her she needed to behave, and she nodded. Of course she would behave, she would do anything for her Mistress. </p><p>“Can you stand?”</p><p>She stood up quickly, and her Mistress disconnected the IV that was in her wrist. A hand cupped her face and she leaned into it, she was quickly coming to love the feeling of her Mistress caressing her just because.  </p><p>“Follow me.”</p><p>She followed her Mistress to the bathroom but stopped right at the door frame. Looking inside she noticed it was bigger than her recovery room back at her last owner’s house. She could see her Mistress moving a sort of seat into the tub, then turning on the water. </p><p>“Come, Sua. In. Sit on the bench.” </p><p>Even though she had no idea what was going on, it was easy for her to just follow commands. She went inside and, with her Mistress holding her hand, sat down on the bench. </p><p>It wasn’t until her Mistress crouched down and began to wash her feet that she knew what was happening. She was being… cleaned. It’s not like she had never been washed before, but usually her handler’s weren’t careful and the water was always ice cold. They also always used a hose, which was so strong that it actually hurt her skin at times. </p><p>But the way her Mistress was washing her was the complete opposite to what she was used to. The water was warm, and the way she was being touched felt as if her Mistress was trying not to hurt her. Carefully, she would rub the sponge on her skin, spot by spot.  She loved the feeling but it confused her. Why was her Mistress doing this? The only thing she could think of that made sense was… oh.</p><p>She knew what aftercare was, often seeing it with some Doms and their subs. But she never had any. Or at least not the type that other subs talked about; the kind of treatment that would make you feel cared for, and pampered. It was often done after rough play, or a heavy scene so the sub could recover safely. But her last owner always told her she didn’t need it, that she was good at recovering on her own without it. </p><p>But this… it felt so good. Because she rarely felt cared for, and never pampered. She had always thought she needed to be good to deserve something like this, maybe too good because she never got it. But now that she did, she wanted to be perfect for her Mistress. </p><p>“Stand for me.”</p><p>She did so, almost automatically. Realizing what her Mistress was doing made her mind go blank with surprise.</p><p>“Sit back down.”</p><p> Again, she did so immediately. </p><p>Her Mistress proceeded to wash her stomach, and again she got lost in the feeling of having someone being so gentle with her. It wasn’t until the hands on her body stopped that she opened her eyes, only to see her tremble with an angry expression. Her hands were balled into fists and she reached out to touch the side of her stomach. </p><p>It was her turn to tremble when she realized what had caused her Mistress so much anger. There were a lot of scars on her body, but none of them were as bad as the brand she wore on the left side of her waist. It had been a couple of years ago, one of her past owner’s friends had done it to her out of the blue. It had hurt so much, but she had been sedated afterwards. Once it had healed it hadn’t bothered her at all. Until now. </p><p>Seeing her Mistress so angry had her shaking and wishing she could just erase it, but she couldn’t. Her Mistress looked up at her and she looked down, too ashamed to meet her eyes. Out of desperation, her hand shot to cover the brand and she felt like she needed to say something. It wasn’t her Mistress’ fault that she was so damaged, so she needed to apologize. As she couldn’t speak, she frantically looked for a way to communicate to her Mistress how she felt. </p><p>Her eyes landed on the glass door of the shower, and she began to write on the glass with her finger.<br/>
‘I’m sorry. You can cover it with your own.’</p><p> Once she was done, she looked at her Mistress, trying to convey with her eyes how much she needed her to read her message. Please. </p><p>Thankfully, her Mistress understood and she read the message. She remained motionless, awaiting her response. Hopefully she would accept the apology and be satisfied with her solution. She wasn’t looking forward to being branded again, but if it made her Mistress happy, she would do it. She was hers now and she had to do her best to please her, even if she didn’t like it. </p><p>Her Mistress looked at her and smiled, moving her hand away from the brand and kissing it. She then continued to wash the spot, and then moved to the rest of her body. She relaxed, it had worked. The consequences didn’t matter, only that her Mistress was happy with her. </p><p>“Could you bend your head forward for me?” She did so. “Ok, that’s enough.”</p><p>Mistress began to wash her hair, making her sigh and moan at the sensations. It felt so much like she was being cared for… cherished. Her mind kept yelling at her, telling her that feeling that way was dangerous but she couldn’t help it. Her Mistress was being too nice, too gentle. </p><p>“All done. Such a good girl. Let’s dry you off now.”</p><p>She waited for her Mistress to put her somewhere hot so she could get dry but again she was surprised when a soft towel was pressed gently to her body, drying her slowly and carefully. She continued to dry her until she asked her to stand up and get out of the shower, and then directing her to sit. All the while, treating her as if she would break, as if she was fragile. It was making her head spin, the contrast between her Mistress now to the way she was last night at her last owner’s house. </p><p>“Let’s talk about some rules, shall we?”</p><p>Rules! Yes, please. The more rules, the less she had to decide. The less she had to decide, the less mistakes she could make. More rules meant safety. If she knew the rules, she couldn’t make mistakes. </p><p>“You may refer to me as Mistress. Do you remember how Gahyeon kneeled when she introduced herself?”</p><p>She nodded. </p><p>“If I tell you to kneel, that is how I want you to do it. I know you cannot speak at the moment, but you are allowed to speak in order to answer my questions or let me know if you need anything. Until you are able to use your voice, you are allowed to touch me, or show me something in order to get my attention or answer me. Understanding so far?”</p><p>She nodded again. This was really important to her, she needed to know what to do and how to do it in order to avoid getting punished. </p><p>“You will eat regular meals and exercise daily. Inside the house, you may enter any room except my office and bedroom, both of which are on the second floor. Gahyeon’s room is off limits as well unless she allows you to go in. Until further notice, you are not allowed outside the house unless I’m with you. We will talk about everything involving play later, but for now there is only one thing I want you to memorize: I do not share. I don’t like people touching what is mine, so you will never play with another Dominant who is not me.”</p><p>Mistress won’t share her.</p><p>It was such a foreign concept for her, not being shared. Only subs who were special to their Dominants were ever exclusive. Was she special for Mistress? Why else would she not be shared? </p><p>It brought tears to her eyes. Feeling like she was good enough to be kept just for Mistress, to only belong to her. She didn’t know what the beautiful woman had seen in her, but she would give her all to keep trying to win her over. All the things she had done for her today, the way she had treated her, no one had ever done that before. </p><p>“What is it, beautiful?”</p><p>‘Beautiful?’. Her Mistress called her… beautiful.</p><p>Shaking her head, she looked at her Mistress and thanked her. For being so nice, so gentle. For calling her ‘Beautiful’. Even if she didn’t deserve it. </p><p>Her Mistress held her face with both hands, smiling at her. “You are welcome, Sua. You are safe now. We will make sure you get everything you need.”</p><p>She looked down, crying harder. She wasn’t here to get everything she needed, she was here to give Mistress anything she wanted. </p><p>“Mistress? I have the clothes you asked for.”</p><p>Gahyeon’s voice came from inside the recovery room. It had been wonderful, but her time with her Mistress was over. Obviously, now that her alpha submissive was here, she would stop paying so much attention to her and go to Gahyeon. It was fair, of course. She knew that compared to Gahyeon, she wasn’t that special to begin with. She wasn’t jealous of her, just sad that the nice time was over.</p><p>“Give us a minute, little girl.” Her Mistress shocked her with her answer. “Let’s finish up brushing your hair, ok?”</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘Mistress had left Gahyeon waiting… to finish brushing her hair? It didn’t make sense, why would she do that?’</p><p>She wanted to figure it out, but her Mistress brushing her hair was distracting her. Without meaning to, she felt herself relax as Mistress untangled her hair strand by strand, never tugging her hair or pulling. It had been a long time since someone had brushed her hair that thoroughly, so she knew there were a lot of tangles but her Mistress seemed to have endless patience as she brushed each one away carefully.</p><p>Mistress asked Gahyeon to bring in the clothes and she took them from the sub and began to dress her. She was used to being dressed, but her Mistress did so with the utmost care, stretching the fabric of the shirt so that it wouldn’t touch her back. </p><p>When she was dressed, Mistress took her hand and let her back to the bed. Telling Gahyeon to sit there as well. Her Mistress waited and then looked at them seriously. </p><p>“You are allowed to speak and touch one another. You do not need my permission to spend time together, I actually hope you two become close. However…”</p><p>Mistress’ tone changed, along with the way she was looking at them. It was firm and full of command. </p><p>“There will be no play between you whatsoever. Is that understood?”</p><p>She nodded. There was no reason for Mistress to make that a command, she would never even think about playing with someone other than a Dominant. At least not out of her own desire. She wasn’t allowed to touch other submissives, let alone hurt them. But she knew other submissives were allowed to hurt her. But not Gahyeon, according to Mistress’ rule. </p><p>“Ok, good. The doctor should be coming in a bit. You may stay here Gahyeon-a, until the doctor arrives.” </p><p>“Thank you, Mistress.”</p><p>Mistress connected the IV back into her wrist and patted her head, along with Gahyeon's. She left the room with the door open, leaving her and Gahyeon alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you guys think? </p><p>I've noticed that you guys are very very observant... too observant at times  hahaha It  gets difficult not to give future stuff away XD</p><p>I really love how insightful you guys are in the comments, though. I love to interact with you!</p><p>Thank you again for reading!! Please think about leaving a comment and see you on the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Second part of Sua's POV.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys!! Hope you had a great weekend! </p>
<p>Here is the second part of Chapter 6 from Sua's POV.</p>
<p>Thanks for all the comments!! I really love reading them and answering yall's questions. BTW if you have time do read the comments... I do explain stuff sometimes and a lot of you have such insightful things to say that I am blown away. XD</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Mistress left, she kept her head down, not knowing if Gahyeon would still be nice to her now that it was just the two of them. She figured that just to be safe, she wouldn’t speak unless she was spoken to. </p>
<p>“Did you like the smoothie?”</p>
<p>Looking at Gahyeon she nodded. </p>
<p>‘Thank you’. </p>
<p>The pink haired girl smiled. “You’re welcome. Sua, how old are you?” </p>
<p>She could try to mouth it out but she thought it would be better to do what she did with Mistress last night. Slowly, she reached for Gahyeon’s hand and wrote ‘26’ on her palm, letting go of her hand as soon as she was done. </p>
<p>“Can I call you ‘unnie’ then?”</p>
<p>Unnie. That reminded her so much of… she stopped herself. She shouldn’t think about… that. But at the same time, she liked the sound of it, and who knows? Maybe if she let Gahyeon call her that, she could associate the title with something good. </p>
<p>She smiled at the younger girl and nodded. </p>
<p>“Ok! Umm… I have something for you, unnie.”</p>
<p>Gahyeon got up hurriedly and went to get something from the table. She brought it back and gave her a marker and a… whiteboard?</p>
<p>“I thought it would make it easier to communicate while your throat gets better.”</p>
<p>Yes! She could write on this! Gahyeon was right, this would make it faster for her to communicate. Excited, she began writing on the board, going for the first thing that came to mind. </p>
<p>‘Thank you for the smoothie, it was delicious.’ As soon as she was done she passed the board to Gahyeon. </p>
<p>“You’re welcome, unnie! I’m so happy you liked it! I will make you as many as you want.”</p>
<p>She took back the board and wrote on it again, showing Gahyeon. </p>
<p>‘I’m sorry for taking Mistress last night, and for taking your clothes. I feel a lot better, she won’t have to spend this much time with me for long.’</p>
<p>This was something she wanted to apologize for. Gahyeon was here first, and she didn’t want to make her angry by taking too much of Mistress’ time. She would do her best to not come between Mistress and Gahyeon, so that the younger girl wouldn’t have a reason to be upset with her. </p>
<p>The pink haired girl read the message and smiled at her though. “You don’t need to apologize, unnie. I don’t mind that Mistress spends time with you. I also don’t mind lending you clothes, especially since you look good in them.”</p>
<p>She breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Gahyeon didn’t seem angry about it. Quickly taking back the board, she wrote a question that had been on her mind ever since her Mistress had left the room. </p>
<p>‘Are we really allowed to touch each other? It isn’t a test?’ It had been the first thing to come to mind when Mistress said they could touch each other. </p>
<p>She had said they were ‘allowed’ but that didn’t mean that they should. She had learned to read between the lines whenever a Dominant gave a command or a rule. Where she came from, ‘allowed’ meant ‘could’ not ‘should’. She knew that just because she could do something doesn’t mean she should do it, most of the time it was a test of her obedience. ‘Allowances’ were also used to remind her of her place. It was like saying she could do something, but if she knew her place, she wouldn’t. </p>
<p>“If Mistress says something is allowed, then it is. She doesn’t lie, so whatever she says you can be sure about it. She doesn’t do tricks or tests to get us into trouble.”</p>
<p>That was new, but also good. It meant she would never be surprised by a punishment. Speaking of…</p>
<p>She wrote another message on the board. ‘Punishments?’</p>
<p>“Same, she won’t lie about those either. If you disobey a command, there will be punishment. But you will always know why you are being punished. That means that you always see the punishment coming. Her punishments vary, they can be physical or not. One time I forgot to eat both lunch and dinner. The next day I had to eat a plate of cucumbers… I hate cucumbers. I never skipped a meal again.” </p>
<p>Ok… that was the first time she heard of such a light punishment. Maybe Mistress didn’t like Gahyeon going hungry, then the punishment did make sense. She doubted Mistress would show the same concern for her. She had known her last owner and they were probably friends. He must have told Mistress all about her, and probably gave her advice on how to deal with her. In which case, Mistress knew she only ate twice a day, once if she had been bad. So going hungry wouldn’t be such a worry for Mistress when it came to her, knowing she was used to it. </p>
<p>Regardless, she grinned at Gahyeon, thinking she was cute for disliking such an easy punishment. </p>
<p>She wrote another message. This time, she was really interested in the answer. </p>
<p>‘How often does she play?’</p>
<p>She really liked this recovery room, and she wanted to know how much longer she could enjoy it before her Mistress decided she was ready.</p>
<p>“Mistress doesn’t play with me. I’m not ready yet.” </p>
<p>She nodded and put away the board. Gahyeon’s answer took her by surprise, not because of the answer itself, but the amount of relief that washed over her at the younger sub’s words. What did that mean?</p>
<p>Sitting next to each other so closely, if she were to move her hand a little, she could touch Gahyeon’s hand. Should she risk it? It could be a test, maybe that’s why Mistress had left her alone with the pink haired girl. What if, as soon as she touched Gahyeon, the younger sub went and told Mistress and she was punished? </p>
<p>But, she desperately wanted to know if it was true. Because if it was, it meant she could touch Gahyeon whenever she wanted; hold hands, cuddle… hug. All those things she fantasized about in her holding room, when she was alone for hours at a time. So many times she would imagine she had someone there who would cuddle with her at night, who would hold her hand when she was in pain after a heavy scene, who would hug her while she waited to be taken to the next master. </p>
<p>The desire won, and she decided to risk it. If it was a test, at least she would now know and not make the same mistake again. </p>
<p>Bracing herself for the worst case scenario, she moved her hand so that it was barely touching Gahyeon’s. Almost as soon as she had made contact, Gahyeon opened up her hand. She didn’t even think about it before slipping her hand in the younger sub’s; it was so soft and warm, and it made her smile just looking at their hands. </p>
<p>Now that she had dared to link hands with Gahyeon, she might as well enjoy it as much as she could in case there wasn’t another chance. Lifting her other hand, she reached out and softly touched Gahyeon’s arm with her fingertips. Her skin was so smooth and soft, nothing like hers. She rubbed her hand lightly along the younger sub’s arm, marveling at the sensation. It felt so new to her, and different. Not being allowed to touch anyone most of the time, left her with only her own skin for comfort, so she was used to her uneven, jagged scars. </p>
<p>But Gahyeon’s skin was flawless, and so beautiful. She felt like she could keep touching it and never be tired of it. It dawned on her that not only was it beautiful physically, but symbolically as well. If there were no marks on her, then Gahyeon had not been treated as she had, nor had she seen what she had seen. It meant that the pink haired girl was innocent and pure, unlike her. She hadn’t been tainted or broken, and the realization awoke something deep inside of her: the desire to keep Gahyeon safe. </p>
<p>Looking up at Gahyeon, she grazed her cheek with her hand, trying to process what she was feeling. </p>
<p>The sudden need to protect the younger submissive hit her with such intensity that it startled her. Where had this come from? She had only met the girl, and yet she felt as if she had to keep her safe. No matter what. Maybe if she could keep her safe, she could make up for… no, she shouldn’t think about that. This was completely different, and regardless, she had a better chance this time around. </p>
<p>If Mistress hadn’t played with Gahyeon yet, it meant she hadn’t hurt her, and for some reason she wanted to keep it that way. Even if it meant going through what she went through last night, she would rather experience that again than have Mistress play with Gahyeon. Having anyone, even her Mistress, leave marks on the young girl’s skin… just thinking about it made her feel sad and… angry. No. She would try her best to please her Mistress whenever she played with her, that way, Mistress wouldn’t have a reason to play with Gahyeon. </p>
<p>No mattered what happened, she would protect her. Because Gahyeon was everything she wasn’t, everything she would have liked to have kept safe of herself when she was younger. Sometimes, when she was so sad she wanted it all to end, she would think about the kind of life she would have led, had someone protected her. </p>
<p>She cupped Gahyeon’s cheek and smiled at her. It was too late for her, but she would try her best to protect the younger sub. No matter what, she would try and do for Gahyeon what no one did for her. </p>
<p>First things first, though. She needed to control herself, she would love to stay as they were but Mistress said the Doctor would be here soon. She needed to be ready. Sighing, she dropped her hand from Gahyeon’s cheek and let go of her hand as well. Also, she had to remember she had just been given a nice thing, and she had to remember what that meant. </p>
<p>Reaching for the board and marker, she wrote something and showed it to the younger sub. </p>
<p>‘Thank you for not pulling away, it was so nice. What do you want me to do for you?’</p>
<p>If there was something that had never changed for her, no matter the master or the situation, was that everything she was given had a price. Nothing was free, and usually the nicer the things she was given, the more she had to give in exchange. She wondered what Gahyeon would want from her, but whatever it was she wouldn’t hesitate to do it. Especially if it meant she could do this again. </p>
<p>Looking at the board, the younger girl frowned. “I’m sorry, unnie. I don’t understand. What do you mean?”</p>
<p>She motioned between them, and wrote another message. ‘For this. For allowing me to touch you, is there anything you want in exchange? Mistress said no play… but I will do anything else.’ </p>
<p>Gahyeon became still as she read the board, her expression impassive. As if she was thinking. She was probably deciding what to ask for, so she waited patiently.</p>
<p>“Ok, so… you mean… what do I want in exchange for letting you touch me?” She sounded hesitant.</p>
<p>She nodded. <br/>“Then… I want a hug.”</p>
<p>A hug? </p>
<p>She stared at Gahyeon in surprise. Of all the things she thought she would ask, a hug was the last thing she would have guessed. </p>
<p>She wrote on the board. ‘Are you sure?’</p>
<p>Gahyeon answered by opening her arms and beckoning to her. Her confusion was overwritten by longing; she really wanted a hug. </p>
<p>It was easier than she thought to lean and put her arms around Gahyeon. The younger sub hugged her back without hesitation and she relaxed completely in the younger sub’s arms. Gahyeon was careful to put her arms on her lower back, so that she wouldn’t touch her wounds. She was so warm and soft. She smelled nice too, something floral but she couldn’t pinpoint exactly what. </p>
<p>“I really, really like physical affection, unnie. But the only one I could have it with was Mistress. But now, I can have it with you too.  So, ‘this’” She gestured to between them, “is a treat for me as much as it is for you. There’s no need to earn it.”</p>
<p>If Gahyeon wasn’t allowed to have physical affection unless it was with Mistress, then maybe they should be careful. She didn’t want to get Gahyeon in trouble. As wonderful as it felt, she slowly moved away from the younger sub and grabbed the board, writing on it. </p>
<p>‘You should go; the doctor will be here to check me soon.’</p>
<p>“Would you like me to stay with you, unnie? While the doctor checks you?”</p>
<p>She shook her head quickly and wrote again.</p>
<p>‘Please, don’t get in trouble for me. I’ve been checked before; I will be ok alone.’</p>
<p>“But if it was ok to have me here, would you want me to?”</p>
<p>‘Yes, but what if Mistress doesn’t want you to?’</p>
<p>“I can ask her, and if she says no then I’ll go, ok?”</p>
<p>She looked at the younger sub with worry.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, unnie. Mistress might say no to my request, but she won’t punish me for asking.’</p>
<p>‘Are you sure?’</p>
<p>“Yes, she has never punished me for asking. Actually, she likes it when we ask for things. So you can keep it in mind.” Gahyeon smiled at her, and hugged her tightly. “Do you have any other questions, unnie?”</p>
<p>She let go of Gahyeon to write on the board, but the younger sub kept her arms around her. </p>
<p>‘What do I need to do to earn a reward?’</p>
<p>“Just behave, follow commands and don’t lie to Mistress. It doesn’t take much to get rewarded.”</p>
<p>She nodded and leaned her head on Gahyeon’s shoulder. She wouldn’t ask Mistress for a reward, perhaps Gahyeon got them so often because she had been with Mistress for longer. But she hadn’t, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she needed to earn something before she asked for it. She would wait, and once she had done something for Mistress, she would ask for a reward. </p>
<p>She had already thought about it. Fifteen minutes outside at night. She was aiming high actually, fifteen minutes was longer than she would usually get, but she hoped Mistress would give her at least three. If she said no, then she would ask for the next best thing: for her to be allowed to come to the recovery room after she was healed. That way she could look out the window whenever she wanted, since most probably her waiting form wouldn’t have a window. It never did. </p>
<p>There was a knock.</p>
<p>She was so lost in her head that she didn’t hear her Mistress come into the room.</p>
<p>“Doctor is here.”</p>
<p>She let go of Gahyeon right away, sitting straight and looking at the floor. But the younger sub didn’t let go of her hand. </p>
<p>“Mistress, may I stay with her?”</p>
<p>She closed her eyes, fearful of Mistress’ answer. </p>
<p>“You may, little girl.”</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Before she could feel happy about Gahyeon staying with her, the doctor came in. Sitting on the chair next to the bed. </p>
<p>“Hello, little one.”</p>
<p>“Hello, Sir.”</p>
<p>It was obvious that the doctor had treated Gahyeon before, they seemed to know each other. From the tone of his voice, she could tell he liked the younger sub. </p>
<p>“And hello to you too.”</p>
<p>She didn’t know what to do, but she didn’t move just in case. </p>
<p>“Her name is Sua.” She heard her Mistress offer. “Sua, please do as the doctor says.”</p>
<p>She nodded. Of course. She wouldn’t repeat last night, no matter what the doctor did, she would behave. </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Sua. I am here to give you a check-up. Last night we treated the wounds on your back and put some ointment on your neck but today I’m going to be doing a more thorough exam. Ok?”</p>
<p>She nodded again, deciding that she would do whatever the doctor said. Gahyeon was there, she didn’t need to freak out again and get them both in trouble. </p>
<p>The exam took longer than she expected. He checked her ‘vitals’ as he called them and moved on to the wounds on her back. She laid down and prepared herself, they didn’t hurt much right now but they will soon. </p>
<p>Gahyeon held on to her hand with both of hers, never letting go. The doctor began to take off her bandages and cleaning her wounds with what she suspected was something other than alcohol since it didn’t hurt nearly as much. She kept her eyes on Gahyeon who was keeping her eyes on whatever the doctor was doing to her back. Sometimes she wasn’t able to keep herself from flinching, and whenever she did, Gahyeon kissed her hand. It made her smile, the fact that the younger sub wanted to make her feel better. </p>
<p>Once the doctor was done with her back, he asked her to sit up and put some cream on her neck and shoulders again. Then he said he was going to check for birth control. That was easy, she had done it many times before. </p>
<p>He didn’t take long, saying he didn’t want her to lay on her back too much. Not too long after, he told her to sit up and asked her when she was put on birth control. She guessed a year, maybe. He seemed satisfied with that answer. </p>
<p>He kept talking to Mistress, and she paid attention. Not to the words, but to Mistress expressions. Being careful not to get caught, she would steal glances at her Mistress in order to see if she was doing well. She noticed all throughout the checkup, Mistress never stopped looking at what the doctor was doing.</p>
<p>Finally, the doctor disconnected the IV from her arm, telling Mistress she didn’t need it anymore. </p>
<p>“Well, Sua. I will see you in a week or so. You were very good.” The doctor praised her. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She was thankful that he said that in front of Mistress. </p>
<p>The doctor reached out his hand towards Gahyeon, and the younger sub turned to look at Mistress for permission. Only when she nodded, she inclined her head and the doctor patted it. She had noticed that the doctor really liked Gahyeon. She didn’t like that, for some reason. But the doctor seemed nice, and she was sure Mistress wouldn’t share Gahyeon so she didn’t worry too much. </p>
<p>“Sua, Gahyeon.” She looked at her Mistress. “Stay in the room until I come back for you.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mistress.”</p>
<p>‘Yes, Mistress.’</p>
<p>“Unnie, want to lay down with me for a bit while Mistress comes back?”</p>
<p>She looked at Gahyeon with apprehension. Usually when another sub wanted something from her, she didn’t say no. She had never been high in the hierarchy and her life became harder if she denied them anything. But they had no rules when it came to playing among subs, here she did. She knew Gahyeon would ask something from her eventually, but she didn’t think she would defy Mistress’ command. </p>
<p>She wrote a message.</p>
<p>‘We are no supposed to play. I would let you but we will get punished. I don’t want Mistress to hurt you.’</p>
<p>“We won’t play. We will just lay down.”</p>
<p>‘You sure?’ No one ever just laid down with her, actually no one had. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been in bed with someone without them touching her intimately. She wasn’t scared of Gahyeon, she trusted her not to hurt her. It was the consequences that she was afraid of.</p>
<p>“Yes, unless you don’t want to. If that’s why then we can just sit here and talk.” Gahyeon smiled so innocently that all her doubts went away. Whatever the consequences, she didn’t feel like saying no to her.</p>
<p>‘Ok, lets lay down.’</p>
<p>Gahyeon got on the bed and laid on her back. She took her hands and guided her to lay her head on her chest. The younger girl put her arms around her neck gently, and began to play with her hair. She didn’t know what to do, she had never been in a situation like this before. Was she supposed to stay still? Like she would with Mistress? But Gahyeon was a sub just like her, so maybe she could do something and see if the younger sub allowed it. </p>
<p>Hesitantly, she put her arms around Gahyeon, hugging her stomach. Instead of pushing her away, the pink haired girl raised her body so she could put her arms under her. This was surreal, at any moment something was going to happen right? Mistress would come in and tell them to let go of each other, or Gahyeon would tell her that it’s enough and she wants her to stop touching her. </p>
<p>But neither thing happens. They stay like that, in each other’s arms for what feels like a very long time. She relaxes to the point that she almost feels sleepy, when suddenly Gahyeon begans to speak. </p>
<p>“Would you like me to tell you about myself, unnie?”</p>
<p>She nods, and the younger sub continues while still playing with her hair. </p>
<p>“My name is Lee Gahyeon. I am twenty-one years old. I go to university, studying computer science. I have a job, which I do mostly from home but sometimes I have to go in. I love food, I usually eat a lot and I like going out and checking out new restaurants. I’m really good at making seaweed soup, and coffee.”</p>
<p>She raises her head and mouths something at Gahyeon. She laughs. </p>
<p>“And smoothies. Thank you.” She paused before continuing in a normal tone. “I have been a sub for three years, and Mistress has been my only Dominant. I became her sub the day I turned eighteen and I have been with her ever since.”</p>
<p>Everything Gahyeon said sounded so… normal. Like a very happy life, and then she became a submissive. But then, she sounded just as happy to be one as she did about going to school. </p>
<p>She raised her head and mouthed, ‘Are you happy?’</p>
<p>“Yes, I am. I really think Mistress spoils me, but she takes really good care of me.”</p>
<p>That was a relief. She smiled and lay down on Gahyeon’s chest again. The younger sub did look happy, and she really didn’t know why but that made her happy as well. She had never come across a sub this innocent and nice in her whole life, and she just wanted Gahyeon to stay like that forever.</p>
<p>The door opened, and before she could even think about moving away from the younger sub, <br/>Mistress spoke. </p>
<p>“I hate to interrupt you, girls. But Sua needs to take her medicine, also I think she could use another smoothie.” </p>
<p>“Yes, Mistress. I’ll make one right away.” Gahyeon stood up carefully, helping her as well. She grabbed her hand and looked at her. “Would you like banana again? Or would you like mango or strawberry? Those are the only ones we have for now.”</p>
<p>‘Strawberry, please?’</p>
<p>“Of course, unnie.” She kissed her hand and left the room. As soon as she was gone, she missed having her there. Gahyeon was an energetic girl, and even though she wasn’t too loud or hyper, she felt more energy whenever she was around. </p>
<p>Mistress came to sit in the chair in front of her. She smiled at her and extended her hand towards her face. Immediately, she moved her face into Mistress’ hand. </p>
<p>“Good girl.”</p>
<p>Really? She was? It took so much more for her last owner to say those words. A lot of pain had to be inflicted for her to hear a praise from her Master. But here, all she had done was obey commands and sleep. She hadn’t even served Mistress, yet she would get praises all the time. Maybe Gahyeon was right, maybe soon she could get a reward. </p>
<p>There was a ringtone, and Mistress took out her cellphone. Her other hand never left her cheek. After a moment, Mistress put the phone away and looked at her.</p>
<p>“Beautiful, I have a question.”</p>
<p>‘Yes, Mistress.’ She mouthed.</p>
<p>If there had been anyone else in the room but them two, she would have thought Mistress meant someone else. But it was just the two of them, so she knew when she said ‘beautiful’ she meant her. How strange. She knew she wasn’t. </p>
<p>“Do you like having physical affection with Gahyeon?”</p>
<p>She froze. She had seen this coming. It had seemed too good to be true from the beginning. Whenever she was asked if she liked something, and she said she did, it would be taken away. She could lie, of course, but it was one of Mistress’ rules. She rather be lonely than bad, so she took the board and wrote on it, showing Mistress.</p>
<p>‘Yes, Mistress. I like it very much; it had been so long since I’ve had someone I could hug. It made me really, really happy.’ </p>
<p>Masters liked taking things away from her. That’s why she added the extra explanations, so that Mistress would enjoy taking Gahyeon away from her more. She was sad, but she had to remember that nothing was hers. Everything she was given, it was by her Mistress’ good will, so if she wanted to take it away, she had every right to do so.</p>
<p>She looked at Mistress, waiting for the command that would prevent her from touching Gahyeon again. </p>
<p>Mistress smiled at her and nodded. “Good, because I have a task for you.”</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>“Gahyeonie loves to cuddle, and hug and hold hands. But, sometimes she doesn’t ask me because she thinks I am too busy. So, I want you to give her affection whenever she asks you or whenever you think she needs it. Can you do that?”</p>
<p>She nodded nonstop, her mouth open in surprise. It was a command… she was being told to give someone affection whenever they needed it. </p>
<p>“Thank you, beautiful. I’m glad you are here now; she won’t feel so lonely when I’m not around.”</p>
<p>She thanked her. She was glad she was here. She had no idea what she had done to be so wanted by her Mistress but she would strive and work really hard to keep making her happy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The remainder of the day passed in a blur, as she was still in a daze from Mistress’ words. Gahyeon made her more smoothies, and she was given medicine as well. Mistress said it was for the pain, but she didn’t like it because it made her sleepy. At some point, during the afternoon, she just couldn’t stay awake anymore and she fell asleep with Gahyheon next to her. </p>
<p>It must have been hours before she awoke because the room was dark. She felt so heavy and uncomfortable. She had never worn so many clothes to sleep before, and she was finding it difficult to go back to sleep now that she was awake and could feel the fabric against her skin. It’s not like she disliked clothes, but she had grown used to going to sleep with almost no clothes on. It was hard to get used to it again. </p>
<p>Another thing that kept her from relaxing was the fact that she wasn’t restrained. No rope, no chain, no handcuffs, nothing. Up until one day ago, not being restrained while she slept meant she was going to have to serve someone during the night, so she would wait to be taken away. If she was restrained, then she wouldn’t be taken from her waiting room until morning, meaning she could sleep peacefully. </p>
<p>Her mind knew that most probably, no one was coming for her tonight, but after so many years of the same routine, she just couldn’t completely relax if she wasn’t somehow restrained. But what could she do? She wanted to sleep but Mistress was probably asleep already. Then a thought came to her; she couldn’t put chains or anything on herself but she could maybe do something similar. She just needed the familiar tugging feeling, and she was sure she’d be able to sleep. </p>
<p>After looking around the room, she went into the bathroom and grabbed one of the hand towels. It was long and narrow, perfect. She went back to the bed and tied her wrist to the bedpost as best as she could. She did feel better, safer. It wasn’t the same as an actual restrain but there was nothing else to do. </p>
<p>She felt safer, but the clothes were still uncomfortable. Now the clothes, she could do nothing about. Just like not being allowed to cover herself, she was not allowed to take off anything that was put on her. And these clothes had been put on her by Mistress herself, so she knew better than to even think about taking them off. </p>
<p>Sleep wasn’t coming easy, and she kept tossing and turning. But she was going to have to try harder because she didn’t know if tomorrow she would be asked to do something, and she needed to rest. Suddenly, she heard steps coming down the hall, towards the room. She hurried to take the towel off and just throw it under the bed. She would pick it up and put it back later. </p>
<p>The door opened and closed. No knocking. Her Mistress came to stand in front of the bed, something black hanging from her hand. </p>
<p>“Stand up. Clothes off. Put them on the chair.”</p>
<p>The tone of voice Mistress had used was just like the one she had used the night they played. She wasn’t here to check up on her, she was here as a Dominant. No ‘please’, no pet names. She had come to get something from her, and she was glad. It was instinctual for her to obey. She got off the bed and quickly took off her clothes. She folded them and put them on the chair, as Mistress had requested. </p>
<p>She was about to wonder what was going to happen when Mistress’ motioned to the bed. “Kneel. Be careful of your back.”</p>
<p>As she got on the bed, she remembered Gahyeon’s posture and mimicked it perfectly. Her body was completely relaxed, and she felt a sense of familiarity. Her body was responding to the commands in such a way that her mind had no time to worry, or wonder or even catch up to her movements. It was such a liberating feeling, and it made her realize how her body had been a little tense ever since she came home with Mistress. </p>
<p>But now, she wasn’t tense at all. </p>
<p>Mistress walked up to her and brought up her hands to her collar. She felt the leash before she saw it, gently tugging at her as Mistress moved to lay down on the pillows, leash in hand. </p>
<p>A tug on the leash let her know she had to move, so she did. She crawled towards her Mistress until she was hovering over her. There were no toys, or other tools that she could see, so she already knew it wouldn’t be that painful. Whatever Mistress wanted, she was glad to do it. It had eaten at her, the fact that she been receiving so many good things, and yet she had done nothing to deserve them. So this was good, finally she could do something for her Mistress.</p>
<p>A hand cupped her cheek and guided her towards Mistress, she complied and soon her lips were touching her Mistress’. They were so soft, and warm. She was surprised at how good they felt, since she was expecting a much rougher kiss. It felt so good, she had never been kissed like this. Mistress didn’t even ask her to open her mouth, she was just kissing her lips. Butterflies filled her stomach, as she indulged herself and imagined she was a normal person, and that the person kissing her wasn’t her Mistress but her girlfriend. That would be heaven, and it made the kiss feel even more wonderful. </p>
<p>If only she could… Her hand moved of its own accord, wanting to touch… to pull the person towards her. Just a little touch… she just needed to feel Mistress-</p>
<p>Her hand froze as she realized what she had been about to do. She wasn’t a normal person, and this wasn’t her girlfriend. This was her Mistress, and it was forbidden for her to touch her at all. She knew that, if she had actually done it, she would have been punished harshly. And it would have been well deserved. </p>
<p>‘Who was she to touch her Mistress?’</p>
<p>She balled her hand and moved it away from her Mistress, pushing it down on the bed. She had hoped Mistress hadn’t noticed but it seemed she had. She moved away and laid back down, out of breath and her eyes were closed. She took this moment to compose herself and come back to reality. </p>
<p>That had been close, so close. If she had slipped, who knows what Mistress would have done to her. At the very least, she would lose all the privileges she had been given so far. Knowing she couldn’t afford a mistake like that, she swore she wouldn’t imagine stupid things like that again. She was a sub, not a girlfriend, and she had no right to be. She wasn’t here to feel good, she was here to make Mistress feel good. </p>
<p>Mistress opened her eyes and looked at her. Wrapping the leash on her hand, she kept shortening the slack. She didn’t think before she started to move, so the leash never tugged. Mistress guided her onto her body, so she was laying on her chest, completely over her. She didn’t speak, but she didn’t need to. She was used to obeying silent commands, because she was observant. It made her a good submissive.</p>
<p>Mistress grabbed her head and placed it on her neck. Before she could question what to do next, a command came from Mistress.</p>
<p>“Arms around my neck.” </p>
<p>Again, no ‘please’ or ‘beautiful’. There was no room for thinking, only to obey. </p>
<p>She put her arms around her, slowly. Not really wanting to make a mistake. </p>
<p>A hand made her way to her hair, combing it. She almost shuddered in pleasure. </p>
<p>“Sleep.” The voice was so firm and commanding, and her Mistress’ hand on her hair felt so amazing, that she had to obey, her body forcing her to do what she was told. </p>
<p>Wasn’t Mistress going to do anything to her?</p>
<p>More questions began to pop into her head but she felt so relaxed, so content, so… safe, that her eyes closed automatically and her mind finally cleared. No guessing, no worrying, no wondering. She was doing exactly what her Mistress wanted her to do. She had been good. She could rest now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there it is! What did you guys think?</p>
<p>After this, I think I will try other POV's to move the story forward. Not sure when Sua's POV will make a reappearance, but rest assure it will at some point. </p>
<p>Out of curiosity, which POV would you guys like to read next? If you have read comments or commented yourself, you know I do listen to you guys XD So, please let me know. </p>
<p>As always thank you so much for reading and leave a comment if you wish =)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little by little Sua begins to see things are a little different from what she is used to. Siyeon tries to help Sua become more comfortable.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys. </p>
<p>Sorry about the longer than usual wait, ideally I'd like to update once a week but sometimes it just doesn't happen. I had a really bad week a few weeks back and it really made the whole writing process slow down. </p>
<p>BUT! Things are good now haha, or at least better =) </p>
<p>Thank you to those that stopped by twitter with kind words. You know who you are =D I really appreciated it guys, really &lt;3 </p>
<p>Going back to the story, this is a short chapter. But I wanted to post it because I like how it stands on its own. </p>
<p>I asked about the POVs and I actually counted how many mentions everyone got so rest easy, most of the POVs you mentioned will be coming in both this and the next two chapters. </p>
<p>Again sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy it =)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siyeon POV</p>
<p>It had been so long since she had slept through the night without having at least woken up once. Siyeon often tossed and turned when she slept by herself, and when she slept with Gahyeon, her little girl had the tendency to make noises with her lips. They were cute, munching noises, but they did end up making her wake up several times during the night.</p>
<p>But last night had been one of the best rested nights she’d had in months. She hadn’t woken up at all, hell she hadn’t even moved from her position all night. She felt energized and content. She didn’t know she could feel any better, until she woke up fully and felt the warm, soft body of the girl laying on top of her. </p>
<p>Last night came to her all at once; coming to check up on Sua, seeing her struggling to sleep, leashing her and pretty much commanding her to sleep with her. Siyeon had been afraid that it had been a mistake, that it would make Sua afraid of her or that it would revert her back to full slave mode. But she was both surprised and not when the brown haired girl became more relaxed than she had seen her since she had brought her home. </p>
<p>Sua had fallen asleep almost instantly, she even snored a little after a few minutes. Siyeon had been sleepy as well but had stayed awake a little while longer to watch over her sub, making sure she wouldn’t have nightmares or night terrors. </p>
<p>It had been like that with both Yoohyeon and Gahyeon, and she had learned to wait for her subs before she fell asleep herself. Yoohyeon woke up screaming the few nights she was with her, making it impossible for her to actually fall deep asleep. A little after she came to live with her, Gahyeon had developed a habit of waking up after a bad dream and refusing to go back to sleep in fear of dreaming it again.  Siyeon had had to sing her back to sleep in order for her sub to be able to rest after the dreams. </p>
<p>Last night, she had been sure that Sua would have nightmares, given she was no longer being sedated with the drip. But, her sub has stayed asleep the whole night, not even moving when Siyeon sat up along with her in order to reach out for the comforter and covering both of them. </p>
<p>Even now, as she moved her head around and hugged Sua tighter, the sub remained asleep. She could have been pretending, but her deep, even breaths gave her away. Siyeon took this time to think about what she was going to do now that Sua was out of immediate danger. </p>
<p>She wanted her to talk to Dongie, because as much as she wanted to pretend that she was all she needed, Siyeon knew that at even if now everything seemed fine, at some point Sua would suffer from a mental or emotional break. Her mind would catch up to her reality, and she would need professional help in order to sort out her thoughts when the time came. </p>
<p>But, besides that, Siyeon wanted to get a read on her as a sub. She knew she wasn’t a perfect Dom by any means, but she knew she was good at reading her subs. It was all about observing them; their body language, expressions, the way they talked, even the way they reacted to other people. It had been an ability she developed when she was very young. Being a shy child, she would often like to observe other kids rather than join them, allowing her to see things other kids wouldn’t notice. </p>
<p>With Sua, she could tell she liked being a sub. It brought her calm when she was ordered, happiness when she was praised. She was observant as well, Siyeon had noticed, she would look at others when they weren’t looking at her. Every submissive had this trait, some more than others, but at the end of the day they all needed to develop some level of perceptiveness in order to be able to listen to their Dominant well. If a submissive wasn’t at all observant, they inevitably became so by means of punishments or corrections. </p>
<p>Siyeon hadn’t had to work on this particular skill with any of her subs until she had Gahyeon. The young girl didn’t like being corrected, and Siyeon quickly learned that she was even worse when she thought she was being looked down upon or patronized. It’s not that she didn’t like being told what to do, but she hated being wrong. Gahyeon had talked back to Siyeon a couple of times, but the blonde had swiftly corrected the problem, giving Gahyeon a written list of rules and telling her that if she didn’t agree with them she could leave. The sub never answered back consciously again, even if she fought Siyeon once in a while without meaning to. </p>
<p>It had been a tricky process, but Gahyeon was smart and a fast learner so training her had been a little difficult but completely gratifying. </p>
<p>Her new sub, however, did not need such instruction. Indeed, someone had already gone through rigorous training with her, and it showed. She didn’t fidget or moved once she was told to stay in place, she didn’t hesitate once a command was given, and unless she was doing something, her attention was solely focused on her Dom. It sounded simple enough, even easy, but all those things were hard to get out of someone, unless they were made to do them over and over again until they became second nature. </p>
<p>Another thing she noticed was that she wasn’t scared of her. She knew what it was like to look into the eyes of a sub and see fear, it was something she didn’t enjoy. Usually if she did, it meant her subs had done something bad, and they knew they would be punished.  But even then, the punishment wasn’t as bad as they thought, and she always made sure there was no fear in their eyes by the time it was over. </p>
<p>Not once, though, had Sua looked at her like that. Yes, she had been afraid a couple of times, but never of her. Siyeon believed she was scared of consequences, rather than people. Sua was more scared of what could happen if she messed up, than of Siyeon herself. This meant that Sua didn’t associate fear with people, she associated it with events, specially events that she believed were brought on because of her. </p>
<p>It made things a little complicated but at the same time, easier in a way. If she wasn’t scared of Siyeon, it would be easier to gain her trust. Already she had seen signs of it; like falling asleep with her in the room without a second thought of what Siyeon might do to her while she was asleep. Yoohyeon would have never willingly fallen asleep with Siyeon in the same room, she would have passed out from exhaustion first. </p>
<p>The plan was to make her comfortable, and since she already respected Siyeon, all the Dom needed now was for Sua to feel at ease and secure. The blonde was sure that once Sua let go of all her insecurities of making a mistake or somehow falling short in her expectations of her, her mental and emotional recovery would be easier. So, the next step was to make it so that Sua wasn’t always expecting Siyeon to trick her. This would take time and repetition. The Dom would have to promise something to Sua and follow through with it, she would have to always keep her promises, no matter what. That way her sub would become conditioned to the fact that being tricked was no something she needed to worry about with Siyeon. Another thing, which she hoped to partially accomplish today, was for Sua to see Siyeon not only as her owner, but also as someone she could have a connection with. </p>
<p>It had been alarmingly obvious that Sua had been deprived of human contact, unless it was for playing. This had caused Sua to be desperate for any type of contact with others. Siyeon had suspected it but she confirmed it when Gahyeon had told her that Sua had been hesitant to touch her too much in case she became angry at her. </p>
<p>She had sent this to her on a text, and immediately Siyeon knew that the best way to get Sua to open up and allow Gahyeon in was to make it a command. Now that she knew she wanted physical contact, Siyeon would make sure she had permission to do it to her heart’s content. Only then would Sua let go and enjoy it. </p>
<p>The blonde was brought back to the present by a little movement, telling her Sua was waking up. Time to see if her reasoning was right. </p>
<p>She moved her hand towards Sua’s head and began to caress her hair, slowly so that she wouldn’t be startled. Right away she could tell Sua had realized what was happening because her breathing stopped and she tensed a little.</p>
<p>Nope. </p>
<p>“Good morning, beautiful.” Siyeon used a soothing tone in order to let her know she wasn’t in trouble. She moved to kiss her head but Sua raised her head to look at her. </p>
<p>‘Good morning, Mistress.’ She looked calm, if a little hesitant. </p>
<p>“Did you sleep well?”</p>
<p>‘Yes, Mistress.’</p>
<p>“Good, so did I. Actually, it’s the first time in months that I sleep through the night. I feel very well rested.” The blonde smiled at her and Sua smiled back. God, she wanted to see how her smile would look if she found something really funny. Siyeon wanted to see if Sua was capable of finding humor even in the situation she was in. If Siyeon could just… </p>
<p>It was tricky but she was going to try something, again she should wait until Dongie spoke to Sua, but Siyeon’s instincts were telling her to try. </p>
<p>She sat up, maneuvering Sua so that she was sitting on her lap, legs on either side of Siyeon while the Dom sat with her back against the headboard. Moving the comforted to cover Sua’s back and front, Siyeon grabbed her thighs, squeezing them gently. The blonde looked at Sua in the eyes. </p>
<p>“Did you dream anything?”</p>
<p>Sua made a gesture to signify that she didn’t remember. </p>
<p>Siyeon hummed in response. “It happens, most of the time we do dream but we mostly forget what it is we dreamed about.”</p>
<p>The sub was looking at her with a very puzzled expression, and Siyeon knew why. They were having a conversation, a very normal one. Sua had probably never been spoken to this way, she had most likely only been addressed when needing information from her or to give her a command. Siyeon wanted her to become used to her talking to her just for the sake of it. With no commands or reprimands. So that communication in general would become easier between the two. A connection had to start somewhere. Now for the tricky part. </p>
<p>“Sua.” Siyeon said the name in a whisper, the type of whisper you use to talk to someone during class so that the teacher can’t hear you. It made it sound playful and that’s exactly what she wanted. </p>
<p>Sua looked at Siyeon with a curious expression, and the blonde pointed at something on the other side of the room, “What’s that?”, making Sua look in that direction. As soon as she did, the blonde quickly moved to give her a peck on her cheek and then moved back just as quickly. </p>
<p>With an expression of complete confusion, Sua looked at Siyeon. The Dom widened her eyes innocently, giving her a questioning look as if to say ‘what happened?’.</p>
<p>“Sua.” The same playful whisper. Sua frowned, obviously confused out of her mind by Siyeon’s behavior. “What’s that?” She pointed at the same spot on the other side of the room.</p>
<p>Turning more slowly this time, Sua looked away, and Siyeon once again gave her a sudden peck on the cheek before sitting back and pretending she hadn’t done it. This time though, when Sua looked at her, Siyeon opened her mouth in a silent ‘O’ and raised her hands, making an exaggerated confused expression. “What happened? I didn’t see anything. Did you?”</p>
<p>Siyeon made her voice sound goofy and playful, and it was too much for Sua. Her eyes closed shut and her shoulders began to shake as she barely contained laughter. She was grinning from ear to ear and trying but failing to stop smiling. </p>
<p>There was only one word on Siyeon’s mind as she looked at the sub. </p>
<p>Beautiful.</p>
<p>Sua brought a hand to her mouth but Siyeon stopped her, grabbing her hand and using her other hand to cup Sua’s cheek. “There it is… you have no idea how much I wanted to see that smile. Beautiful.”</p>
<p>A blush covered Sua’s face and down her neck. Siyeon laughed and kissed her forehead. This is exactly what she had wanted; a moment between them where there were no commands or rules. It was just a moment, but Siyeon knew that now they had that tiny connection between them. Something that was only between Sua and her. It wasn’t much, but the more moments they had like this, the stronger their connection would become. </p>
<p>Siyeon wasn’t naïve, she knew it would take long for Sua to completely be at ease with her, but she didn’t mind. The blonde had the distinct feeling she would enjoy making these little memories with Sua immensely. </p>
<p>“There is something I want to ask you, Sua.” She changed her tone to make it more serious and firm. Sua became serious as well. “You need to answer me truthfully because this is something very important for me, ok?”</p>
<p>Sua nodded eagerly. </p>
<p>“What do I need give you in order for you to smile like that again?” </p>
<p>The sub froze, looking Siyeon in the eyes with a hopeful expression. Siyeon wasn’t going to repeat herself so she waited, never taking her eyes off Sua’s. After a moment’s hesitation, Sua’s obedience must have kicked in because she began looking around frantically, probably looking for her board and marker. </p>
<p>She could have let her get up and go get the board to write on, but Siyeon didn’t want either of them to move yet. The blonde smiled and grabbed her hand, using her finger to touch the palm, letting Sua know she could write on her in order to tell her what she wanted. Sua nodded several times and grabbed Siyeon’s hand, writing one word with her finger, letter by letter.</p>
<p>R.E.W.A.R.D.?</p>
<p>Of course she would see it that way. If she was given something, then she should give something in return. It would take a while before Sua accepted something from Siyeon without feeling forced to reciprocate with something to earn it. </p>
<p>“Yes, beautiful. Ask me for a reward, but remember that it needs to be something that will make you smile like you did just before. That’s the only condition.”</p>
<p>Excited was an understatement, Sua seemed to be vibrating with energy. Siyeon smiled and grabbed her phone, which she had brought with her last night. She had turned it off and put it on her back pocket. She took the phone and opened it on the notes app, giving it to Sua. </p>
<p>“Type on it, so you can tell me what it is you want.”</p>
<p>Sua grabbed the phone and just held it for a moment, staring at it. Before Siyeon could ask if everything was ok, the sub began typing, slowly. She didn’t seem to be able to type too fast, making the blonde wonder how long since she had a cellphone in her hands. </p>
<p>After a minute or so, Sua looked up at her and, using both hands, hesitantly handed the phone back to Siyeon. The blonde took it and began to read what Sua had written. She felt herself becoming more upset as she read the text. </p>
<p>‘If Mistress doesn’t mind I would respectfully ask to be allowed outside at night for a couple of minutes? Just right outside the door is ok. I wouldn’t wander off, just kneel right outside the door and look around for a couple of minutes? Mistress can be right there with me, or tether me to something with the leash. Of course, if it’s not possible, then it’s ok. Mistress has been very generous and kind and I am actually very happy right now and don’t need anything at all. Thank you, Mistress.’</p>
<p>The way Sua wrote the message, it was painfully obvious that she wasn’t used to asking for things. Reading her words, Siyeon could tell it made her feel ungrateful to ask for a reward. A reward that Siyeon hadn’t even considered giving her, because letting Sua outside was not something that needed to be earned. Yes, she had told her she wasn’t allowed outside without her, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t allowed outside at all. </p>
<p>Siyeon knew she had to keep her expression neutral if she didn’t want Sua to get anxious because of her reaction. But just thinking about the way Sua had been made to live without basic human rights for god knows how long, made her blood boil. She wanted to kill Jisoo and everyone that had ever dared to lay a finger on the beautiful girl straddling her lap. She was so good, even with all she had gone through. Siyeon was sure there wasn’t a mean bone in her body. </p>
<p>If only she could make them all pay… but it was pointless. There was nothing she could do about them, but there was so much she could do for Sua, and she knew one thing she could do right now. <br/>“Beautiful, go ahead and get up and get dressed. Go to the bathroom and do whatever you need to do. Wait for me at the door to the room, please.” Siyeon patted her leg, and Sua got off her and off the bed. </p>
<p>The blonde waited for her to dress and go to the bathroom before she got up herself and went to her own room to get ready for the day. On her way there, she checked on Gahyeon. She opened the door and the pink haired girl was sitting up on the bed, her head down with her hair covering her face. Siyeon smiled. </p>
<p>She went inside and looked at the clock on the bedside table.</p>
<p>6:05 am.</p>
<p>Gahyeon had probably set up the alarm, and had just woken up. But she looked exhausted, and the blonde decided to let her rest some more. She gently pushed her back on the bed, putting the comforter over her and tucking her in. </p>
<p>“Mistress…”</p>
<p>“Shhh.. back to sleep, little girl. I’ll let you know when breakfast is ready.” Gahyeon nodded and fell back asleep immediately. It made the Dom smile, how hard it was for Gahyeon to wake up even after all these years, and yet she would somehow find a way to always be on time to make breakfast. She had grown so much. </p>
<p>After making sure Gahyeon was tucked in, Siyeon kissed her on the head and went into her room to get ready. She came back out and went back to Sua’s room. She opened the door and Sua was kneeling right inside the door, and Siyeon once again marveled at the girl’s training. Her posture was perfect, and the Dom was sure she would be able to kneel for hours at a time without moving one muscle. </p>
<p>“Up, beautiful.” Sua did and Siyeon took her hand, guiding her out of the room and to the kitchen. Walking right through it, she reached the door to the back door and opened it, leading Sua outside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sua POV</p>
<p>She was outside.</p>
<p>During daylight.</p>
<p>Outside. </p>
<p>Sua froze, afraid to move even a step in fear she had somehow made a mistake and walked outside without meaning to. But Mistress had been leading her, holding her hand when she suddenly found herself on the other side of the glass door. </p>
<p>She turned to look at her Mistress, who was still holding her hand. </p>
<p>“Go ahead, Sua. I’m going to sit here. You are allowed to go all the way to those trees on the distance. You have thirty minutes.”</p>
<p>She let go of Sua’s hand and went to sit on a long, cushioned sofa that was right outside the glass windows. </p>
<p>She was outside, during the day. No chain, or leash, she was free to walk around. </p>
<p>Her feet moved on their own, walking down some stairs and into a road. She walked until she came onto the grass, but before stepping on it, she turned to look at her Mistress. She was so far away, but she could clearly make out her face. Mistress nodded. Sua took a step. </p>
<p>It felt amazing, the grass under her feet, the wind as it caressed her face. The sun hadn’t come up yet, so the sky was a beautiful combination of orange and blue, with no clouds to cover the sun once it came up. </p>
<p>And she was going to able to see it.  </p>
<p>She took one deep breath and sighed, smelling the fresh air. She could smell the grass and the damp ground. It was wonderful, so much so that she kept taking deep breaths, filling her lungs over and over as if she could somehow store all the smells within her. </p>
<p>She missed this so much. Being outside gave her a sense of freedom, it made her feel like even someone like her could be free in a way. It was an illusion, sure, but it made her feel good to at least feel like it was real. </p>
<p>Deciding to walk a little bit farther, she turned her head wanting to take in as much as she could. There were houses along the road, but they were separated by long sections of grass, giving each house a huge piece of land for a backyard. She understood right away why her Mistress had let her out without a care in the world; even if someone came out of another house, they wouldn’t be able to see her clearly. </p>
<p>By the time she turned back around, she had wandered almost to the edge of the trees. She stopped and looked back, afraid of having gone too far. But her Mistress was still sitting down on the sofa, just looking in her direction. Deciding to let go, she walked around a little more, but didn’t go anywhere near the trees. </p>
<p>It had been years since she had been allowed somewhere like this. When she was little, she loved to go outside to run around and play. It was one of her favorite things to do. She couldn’t run right now, because her wounds could open up, but she could walk. She dragged her feet across the ground, enjoying the feel of the grass on her feet, her thoughts going back to a long time ago. A time where she was someone else, someone innocent. Stopping to see if her Mistress was still there, she looked towards the house, and saw her Mistress still sitting down. </p>
<p>Sighing, she decided to indulge herself for a couple of minutes, she just wanted to remember another life. A happier one.</p>
<p>She sat down and closed her eyes, letting the memories wash over her. </p>
<p>Her running in the park, her parents having taken her there after school. They did it every day because she loved running around and playing with any kid that was on the playground. She had so much energy that this was the only way she would be able to get home and actually fall asleep at a decent hour. </p>
<p>Taking another breath, she could almost hear their voices calling her over to one of the benches. She turned her head, her eyes still closed. </p>
<p>‘Sweetie come here! We got your ice cream!’</p>
<p>Her mom’s voice, so clear and loud. So much like hers. Another breath, she could almost see their faces, just a little more-</p>
<p>The sound of a car coming brought her back to the present. Her eyes opened and she could hear the car getting closer. Fear took over, since she wasn’t supposed to be seen by anyone, lest she got her Mistress in trouble. Standing up, she hurried and made her way back to the road, and up the stairs.  There was no reason to run, though, that would look suspicious. </p>
<p>Sua made it all the way to the glass door and stopped, waiting there. She expected her Mistress to shove her inside, even if the 30 minutes weren’t up. She needed to hide her, she couldn’t be seen. </p>
<p>“Sua?” </p>
<p>She turned towards her Mistress.</p>
<p>“Come here.” She smiled at her and motioned for her with her hand. </p>
<p>She complied and walked over, and standing right in front of her Mistress.</p>
<p>“Don’t you want to watch the sunrise?”</p>
<p>She nodded. Sua turned to look at the street and then looked back at her Mistress, touching her ear with her her finger. </p>
<p>Her Mistress frowned. “Are you scared of cars?”</p>
<p>Sua shook her head. Her Mistress stared at her and suddenly her eyes widened in realization. “Are you afraid of being seen?”</p>
<p>She nodded quickly, lowering her head. The car sounded closer and closer, and she felt exposed. She was told to never allow anyone outside the house to see her. Only other people in the lifestyle could know of her, if someone else did she knew she could get her Mistress in trouble. Did Mistress not know this?</p>
<p>“Sua.” Her Mistress called her attention and she immediately looked at her.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about the car, nothing bad will happen, I promise.” As she said this, the car passed by and she turned her head away, so as not to be seen. The car kept going, however, down the backstreet to some house in the distance. </p>
<p>“See? Nothing happened. Come see the sunrise with me, please.” </p>
<p>Mistress was asking her to see the sunrise together. </p>
<p>It was strange to her, but she didn’t hesitate in fear of her Mistress reconsidering her request. She got closer and kneeled at her Mistress’ feet, turning so she was looking at the trees, where the sun would be coming up. </p>
<p>“That’s not what I had in mind… but it’s ok. Use this, though.” She turned and Mistress was holding a cushion. She made her move so she could put it under her knees. </p>
<p>“There we go.” Mistress smiled and reached out with her hand, touching Sua’s head and guiding her to rest it against her thigh. Mistress then began to pat her head. Sua had been worried of someone just seeing her, but her Mistress had actually made her do something a lot more conspicuous. </p>
<p>A few minutes passed, and the sun’s rays finale broke through the trees, covering everything in a golden glow. Sua’s eyes hurt, still not used to so much light, but she forced them open in order to not miss one second of the beautiful dawn. It occurred to her that this might be the only time she was let outside, so she tried to memorize everything in sight so that she could replay it in her mind later when she was in her room. The only thing that made her sad was thinking about not being allowed outside again after having seen how beautiful it was. Now that she had seen this, she would miss it a lot more than if she had never seen it. </p>
<p>But she stopped those thoughts. It was a happy moment and she needed to enjoy it. Not only was she outside during the day and the sun was up, but her Mistress was there with her. She was being affectionate again, and Sua was surprised at how it no longer felt strange for her Mistress to touch her in this manner. Innocently, lovingly. It was a perfect moment and Sua wanted to remember it for a long time. </p>
<p>She was in complete bliss, when she heard another car coming. By now she was too content looking at the sunrise that she didn’t react to it until it drove into Mistress’ garage. She swallowed but didn’t react otherwise; Mistress hand was still on her hair and she didn’t want her to stop. Someone got out of the car and made their way up the stairs to the two of them. </p>
<p>“Well, looks like someone is feeling better and properly enjoying a Sunday.” She realized the stranger was a woman just by the voice, but she still didn’t turn around to check. </p>
<p>“Sua wanted to be outside, so we came out to see the sunrise before breakfast.” </p>
<p>“That’s nice. I’m surprised you are up at this hour though. I know you are not a morning person.”</p>
<p>“I had a really good night’s sleep.”</p>
<p>The woman came to sit on the other sofa across from Mistress. She passed right in front of Sua, and she caught the scent of a perfume. She recognized it, it was the lady that had watched over her for a while that first night. They hadn’t spoken, Sua had been too sleepy to even open her eyes, but she remembered her smell. It wasn’t as sweet as Gahyeon’s, nor as soft as Mistress’, it was somewhere in between. </p>
<p>“What about you? You are not a morning person either.” Mistress kept caressing her hair. </p>
<p>“I woke up before anyone else and just came right back.” The lady’s voice was annoyed and she sounded tired. “The plan was to skip breakfast at all costs. I didn’t even shower.”</p>
<p>Mistress chuckled. “Was it that bad?”</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t stop asking about my love life. I swear, I’m about to grab just anyone and have them meet my father. That way he will get off my back for good.”</p>
<p>“He is just worried, Dongie. He doesn’t like you being alone.”</p>
<p>“Even if I’m alone, I’m not lonely. I like it and it’s not like I am without interesting company.” There was a pause and Sua felt eyes on her. She didn’t react, her training telling her that unless her Mistress directed her to do something, she was to do nothing regarding other people’s comments about her. </p>
<p>“Even so, you are his favorite. Always have been.” Mistress said in a matter of fact tone. Sua wasn’t used to listening in on owner’s conversations but this lady didn’t seem to be an owner. It made her curious.</p>
<p>“Yes, I know. Daddy’s girl. That’s why Yibo told on me, he knew father would kill him if he hadn’t.”</p>
<p>“Can you blame him? He is more scared of your dad then you ever were.”</p>
<p> “True, but he still likes to put me in the spot. Idiot kept laughing into his napkin while father asked me about my dates.”</p>
<p>Sua felt Mistress’ body shake with laughter. Her laugh was lovely, the sound made her feel warm inside. “I wish I had been there, with the four of you. I remember how fun it used to be.”</p>
<p>“Father asked about you. He misses you, says you haven’t gone to see him in a while.”</p>
<p>Mistress sighed and once again began to pat her head. “He is right, I haven’t. I had planned to go soon, maybe take Gahyeon since they hadn’t seen each other in a while. But now… I don’t want to lie to him about anything.”</p>
<p>“But you don’t want him to meet her either.” Were they speaking about her?</p>
<p>“He isn’t you or Yibo, Handong. He will realize right way what happened. I don’t want him to get involved. But if he were to meet her, he will.”</p>
<p>“I understand, I really do. I’m just saying that you should expect at least a call.”</p>
<p>“I know. I’ll think of something.”</p>
<p>“Good luck with that.” The woman named Handong snorted. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw her stand up. “Well, I’m going to shower.”</p>
<p>“Ok, breakfast should be ready by the time you are done.”</p>
<p>“Are you cooking?” She sounded hesitant.</p>
<p>“Is that a problem?”</p>
<p>A pause. “No, it’s ok. I’m not that hungry, anyway. Just coffee is fine.”</p>
<p>“What is that supposed to mean?” Mistress said in an indignant tone, but the lady had already gone inside.</p>
<p>Mistress sighed and her hand on her hair stopped. “Beautiful, let’s go inside. Time for breakfast.”</p>
<p>She nodded and stood up. She had really enjoyed walking around out here on the grass, and most of all, seeing the sunrise. Hoping Mistress would reward her again if she was good, she didn’t complain or hesitate about going back inside. </p>
<p>Before they did, though, she stopped and turned to look at her Mistress. </p>
<p>“What is it, beautiful?”</p>
<p>Sua once again wondered how her Mistress could be so kind. After only two days with her, she was already grateful for so many things. She hadn’t felt this happy in a long time, and she wanted to show it. After all, this had been the condition for being allowed outside, and she found it wasn’t hard at all to comply. That’s why she didn’t need to force the smile she gave her owner. Her smile widened when she realized this was the first time she was smiling genuinely at the person who owned her.</p>
<p>Mistress smiled back, and her whole face light up. Once again Sua was captivated by how stunning she was. </p>
<p>“There it is again, so beautiful.” Mistress cupped her cheek and then put her hand on her hair, brushing it back. “Thank you, Sua.”</p>
<p>‘It is I who should be thankful. Not you.’ Sua thought as they made their way back inside the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I hope you liked it. </p>
<p>Again, it's a shorter chapter but don't worry, more are coming. I might go AWOL from time to time, but this AU will be finished. XD</p>
<p>Leave a comment if you can, and if I don't answer a question is usually because I don't want to give too much away. I try to answer almost all comments though. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading guys!! Have a good week! =D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sua isn't reacting as Siyeon expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys!!</p><p>Sorry for the long wait, wont keep you any longer xD</p><p>Chapter is a little longer than usual but hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a couple of minutes and Mistress was still standing in front of the stove. They had come inside the house and Mistress said she would start preparing breakfast. But she had stood in front of the stove and muttered to herself ever since they came inside. Sua wondered if there was something missing or if she had forgotten anything. </p><p>Daring to see how much she could do when it came to her Mistress, Sua hesitantly grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled gently. Her Mistress turned around. </p><p>“Yes, beautiful?”</p><p>Sua brought both arms up in a ‘What is it?’ gesture. </p><p>“Umm… I want to make breakfast. Usually, Gahyeon-a makes it but I wanted her to sleep a little more. It’s just… I don’t quite know where to start.” Her face was set in a frown as she became deep in thought, she went to the fridge and opened it, only to become frozen once again while staring at it.</p><p>It soon became apparent that Mistress was not used to using the kitchen, let alone to cook. A sudden idea came to her. It had been a long time, but Sua was sure that she would be able to cook a simple breakfast. </p><p>Wanting to please her Mistress, she slowly moved behind her and poked her back. Mistress turned around and looked at her questioningly. </p><p>Sua made a phone gesture with her hand and brought it to her ear. </p><p>“You want my phone?”</p><p>Sua nodded. ‘Please.’</p><p>“Sure.” Mistress took her phone from her pocket and handed it to her. </p><p>Sua wrote her idea, it was easier to type it this time around. She finished and handed the phone back. </p><p>‘If it pleases you, I could cook breakfast for you. I promise to be careful and not break anything or dirty your kitchen.’</p><p>She stared at the phone and gave Sua a curious look.</p><p>“If you feel up to it, go ahead. Don’t worry about messing up, I doubt you would do worse than me. Some oatmeal, rice and maybe eggs will be fine.” She smiled and motioned for her to begin. </p><p>Sua went to the sink and washed her hands, while Mistress sat on the table. She took a deep breath and began to plan the meal in her head. She had done this before, many times. She might be out of practice but she knew she was still good at it. It was a chance to please her Mistress. She wasn’t going to waste it.  </p><p> </p><p>Siyeon POV</p><p>As she sat there and watched Sua begin her task, she wondered if it was good that she seemed so at ease. She knew for a fact that Sua had been kept from having normal relationships with people for extended periods of time, maybe years for all she knew. And yet, the way she looked now, completely at home in her kitchen made Siyeon a little nervous. </p><p>When she brought the brown haired sub home, she had expected her behavior to be similar to Yoohyeon’s. To be afraid of her own shadow, unable to fully function without constant orders or commands. She had prepared herself mentally to deal with taking care of someone who might not be able to interact with anyone but her for the foreseeable future. </p><p>Instead, what she got was a sub who looked and acted completely normal, except for what went inside her head. So far, the only sign of abuse Sua displayed was having a completely askew view of how she should be treated. The way she viewed the world around her was scary, if Siyeon was honest with herself. She couldn’t imagine surviving through the hell she must have gone through in order to see things the way she did. </p><p>The only reason she wasn’t freaking out, was how content and relaxed Sua seemed as she brought pans and ingredients out. She looked so at home, as if she was doing something she loved. Gahyeon also shared a love for cooking, but Siyeon was sure their motivations were complete opposites. Gahyeon really enjoyed learning new things, and cooking had been one of them. She loved to eat and as such, enjoyed making new dishes and showing them to Siyeon. Gahyeon found it satisfying to cook. Sua’s motivation wasn’t self-indulgence, but a desire to please Siyeon. To satisfy her Mistress and be a good submissive, all in order to either be rewarded or to not be punished. </p><p>As she kept looking at her, Siyeon wanted to, again, try something. She was going to need for Sua to start becoming accustomed to things being different to what she was used to. Because she saw things the way her past masters’ had, her habits were tied to what she thought was right or wrong according to past rules and expectations. </p><p>In order for this to change, Siyeon needed to give Sua’s mind clues about what she expected from her. Commands were efficient, but they weren’t permanent. She needed to give her something that would be caught on by her subconscious. </p><p>She got up and moved closer to Sua, leaning against the table. “Sua?”</p><p>She turned around and looked at her expectantly, mouthing ‘Yes, Mistress.’</p><p>“I’m going to my office for a bit, is there anything you need before I go?”</p><p>She looked at the stove, and at the ingredients around her before shaking her head ‘No’.</p><p>“Good, my office is upstairs, last door at the end of the hall on the left. If you need anything, let me know. I should be back before breakfast is ready, if not, please go ahead and let me know. Ok?”</p><p>‘Yes, Mistress.’ She looked at Siyeon and frowned. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>She shook her head, and just continued cooking after bowing her head a little.</p><p>Siyeon thought she probably knew what she had been thinking. She was about leave Sua alone, unsupervised, and with complete access to the outside of the house. If she decided to go, no one would be there to stop her before she made it outside and onto the road. </p><p>Siyeon believed she wouldn’t leave, so she was giving her an exercise in trust; she wanted Sua to see that she trusted her enough to let her be alone in the house. After all, at some point, Siyeon was going to have to go back to work, and Handong would probably find a place to live while she treated Sua. She needed to somehow convey to her sub that she was trustworthy in Siyeon’s eyes. Because at the end of the day, trust inspired trust. If she wanted Sua to trust her, Siyeon had to show Sua that she trusted her as well. </p><p>Making her way to her office, she mentally went through the calls she needed to get done. She had asked to not be disturbed for the weekend, but she realized she would be needing more than two days in order to really be comfortable with leaving Sua all alone in the house. </p><p>She sat behind her desk, and opened her laptop. Checking her inbox, there weren’t that many emails, and the ones the were there didn’t seem to be urgent. Regardless, she answered them all and proceeded to call her COO.</p><p>A voice answered after two rings.  </p><p>“Jang.” Her COO answered. </p><p>“Hey, how’s it going?”</p><p>A snort. “You left me in charge, how do you think it’s going?”</p><p>Seungyeon wasn’t the typical uptight executive of a company. The only reason she became the COO was because she was the only one Siyeon trusted with her company. Both of them had met at school, and Siyeon decided to stick with the girl because she found her to be very reliable and resourceful. She was also a natural leader, which made it easier for Siyeon to delegate most of the company’s operations to her. </p><p>She did tend to be a little conceited. </p><p>“I haven’t heard anything from you, so I’m assuming you haven’t bankrupted the company yet.”</p><p>There was a chuckle on the other end. “Yeah, well… the thought of stealing all the money and just leaving the country did cross my mind but… too much of a hassle.”</p><p>“What would you even do with all the money?” Siyeon knew Seungyeon didn’t have it in her to steal anything. She was loyal. </p><p>“Buy an island and live there for the rest of my life?” Her COO answered with confidence, even though she had probably just made that up on the spot.</p><p>It was Siyeon’s turn to snort. “Sure.”</p><p>“So, how are you?”</p><p>“Good, but I think I’m going to need more than a weekend off. I won’t be able to come in next week.”</p><p>“Ok… nothing big is happening. There shouldn’t be any problems. Is everything ok?” There was a hint of worry in her friend’s voice. There wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for Siyeon, the blonde knew. Even if all she ever did was tease her, Seungyeon was someone she could always depend on.</p><p>“I just need more time at home, that’s all.”</p><p>“Ok, sure. I shall hold the fort while you play house.” Her tone became playful again. </p><p>“I am not playing house.”</p><p>“Where is the tiny one? I miss her.” Seungyeon had become very attached to Gahyeon for some reason. She said she liked her spirit, and kept asking her out. It was just teasing, but Siyeon knew that she had a soft spot for her little girl.</p><p>“She’s asleep right now.”</p><p>“Is she ok?” Her concern sounded genuine. </p><p>“It’s 7:00 am, on a Sunday morning, and she is a college student. Is it so hard to believe she is asleep? But to answer your question: yes, she is all right, so don’t worry. Everything is fine, I just need vacations.”</p><p>“Who said I was worried? I’ll just have fun sitting in your big comfy chair in your big fancy office while you rest.” Even though Siyeon knew Seungyeon was teasing her, she knew her COO probably was sitting on her chair… in her office. </p><p>“Sounds fair, don’t get too comfortable.”</p><p>“Same thing for you. You might be the boss, but you still need to be here.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Take care, boss.”</p><p>“Call me if there is anything urgent. Like you suddenly emptying the company’s bank account or something.”</p><p>Seungyeon hummed. “Better yet; I’ll just call you from the plane on my way to the island.”</p><p>Siyeon laughed. “Sure. Bye.”</p><p>“Bye, bye.” Seungyeon said in a sing song voice, before hanging up.</p><p>One down, one to go. </p><p>Siyeon again dialed a number and waited. </p><p>“Lee?” Wonho answered after two rings. He sounded out of breath.</p><p>“Hey, you have a minute?”</p><p>“Sure, what do you need?” His breathing was fast and uneven. </p><p>“Are you sure you have time? You sound out of breath.”</p><p>He snickered. “I was in the middle of something, but don’t worry. She will be ok for a minute or so.”</p><p>It was Siyeon’s turn to laugh. “You are unbelievable. Anyway, I need to ask you a question.”</p><p>“Sure. Shoot.”</p><p>“Did you ever play with Sua?”</p><p>The silence on the other end was answer enough for Siyeon. </p><p>She wasn’t looking for a confrontation, she just wanted to be sure. It occurred to her that the only other Dom that could help with Sua was her cousin. Yibo was out of the picture since she didn’t know him that well. </p><p>“Look, Lee… Fuck… I-I didn’t know ok? I swear as soon as I figured it out I never touched her again.” He sounded sorry, and Siyeon believed him. Wonho might be a lot of things, but he wasn’t evil. There was a big difference between being sadistic and being cruel. Wonho liked to inflict pain but he didn’t like to cause suffering. </p><p>“I understand. You don’t need to explain yourself. I just wanted to be sure, because I need your help.”</p><p>“Yes, of course. Anything you need.”</p><p>Siyeon hadn’t consulted with Handong, but she thought that it was a good exercise either way. In order for Sua to get better, Siyeon knew she would have to push at some point. Time for the first push.</p><p>“Are you free for dinner tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>After she was done with a few more emails from work, Siyeon made her way downstairs making sure to make some noise in order not to scare Sua, who looked like she was enjoying herself as she moved around in the kitchen. Siyeon walked through the living room, and as soon as her feet touched the kitchen floor, Sua turned and walked up to her, kneeling. </p><p>It wasn’t the gesture that surprised Siyeon, but the way Sua had anticipated her presence without even looking in her direction. It was almost as if she was waiting for her. </p><p>She reached down to Sua, running her hand through her hair softly before moving her hand to her cheek, down to her chin and tilting the sub’s head towards her. Sua looked at her with such attention and reverence, as if Siyeon was the only thing that mattered in the whole world. It made the Dom feel a whirlpool of emotions, surprising her yet again at the feelings Sua was able to stir in her. </p><p>“Get up, beautiful. How’s breakfast going?”</p><p>Sua stood up and went back to the stove, careful to never directly give her back to Siyeon as she did so.</p><p>Siyeon could see that the rice and the eggs were done and served on the table, only the oatmeal was still on the stove. Looking at the table, there was something that had caught the blonde’s attention. </p><p>There were only three settings on the table. </p><p>Without saying anything, Siyeon moved towards Sua, again making noise so the sub wouldn’t be startled. </p><p>“Sua?”</p><p>The sub turned and looked at her. Again, the attention with which Sua looked at her took Siyeon’s breath away. She breathed in and out. </p><p>“Is the oatmeal done?”</p><p>Sua nodded. </p><p>“Then leave it, I think I am able to at serve that at least.” She chuckled. Making Sua smile and nod. “Actually, there is something else I want you to do.”</p><p>Sua’s sole focus was on Siyeon. Again, she had to remember to breathe. She felt like a teenager. “Will you please go upstairs and bring Gahyeon down so she can have breakfast? She should still be sleeping but go ahead and wake her. First door on the right.”</p><p>Sua mouthed, ‘Yes, Mistress’, and turned, heading for the stairs. </p><p>“Sua?”</p><p>The sub stilled and turned to look at Siyeon. </p><p>“Careful with your back. Take the stairs slowly.”</p><p> </p><p>Sua POV</p><p>One step. Another step. </p><p>She was taking the stairs one at a time, slowly so that her back didn’t hurt at all. It occurred to her that it was perfectly logical for her Mistress to want her to be careful. After all, the faster she healed, the faster she could play with her. </p><p>She made it to the top of the stairs and looked to her right. There was a door, decorated with some drawing designs, and a couple of stickers. Slowly she brought her hand and knocked on the door, not too hard but hard enough to be heard. She stepped back and waited.</p><p>No answer. </p><p>Should she knock again? Wait longer? But Mistress wanted Gahyeon downstairs for breakfast, and she knew if she took too long, the food would get cold. Mistress might get angry. </p><p>She decided to open the door slightly, peeking her head inside. The room was dark. Pitch black. There was not a hint of light coming from anywhere but the opened door, so she went inside and closed it. She closed her eyes and waited for a couple of seconds, helping her eyes acclimate to the change in light. When she opened them, she was able to see silhouettes and more defined figures. </p><p>She had spent the better part of the last few years in a windowless room, and sometimes the lights were left off. Darkness had become something normal and part of her daily life, she had grown used to walking around without actually seeing anything. That’s how she was now able to navigate the room with ease, dodging clothing and items on the floor until she reached the bed. Gahyeon was still sleeping, that much was obvious. She was laying in the middle of the bed, the covers mostly off of her and hugging a plushy half her size.</p><p>Moving slowly so as not to make too much noise, she got close enough so that she could reach out and touch her. Sua tried poking her, very gently so she wouldn’t be startled.  </p><p>Nothing. Gahyeon’s breaths were still deep and even.</p><p>She stood there for a few seconds, trying to think of a way to wake her up without scaring her. If she had her voice, she would have whispered until the younger sub heard her. </p><p>Time was passing, and she needed to get Gahyeon to her Mistress. She was in a good mood, and Sua didn’t want her to get upset with her for taking too long. Walking around to the other side of the bed, she carefully climbed in and crawled towards the younger sub until she was laying on her stomach, her head on the pillow right next to Gahyeon. Again, moving very slowly, she pulled the plushy down so that she could see Gahyeons face. </p><p>If she looked cute and innocent while awake, Gahyeon looked like an angel asleep. Her mouth was slightly open and she was making little snoring sounds. She looked so adorable that Sua really wanted to give her a kiss, but she didn’t know if Gahyeon would like that. </p><p>An idea came to her, she was reminded of when she was little and her mother would come to wake her up. It was not a kiss but it might work for Gahyeon like it used to work for her so long ago. </p><p>Slowly, she put her hand on Gahyeon’s cheek and moved her thumb in small, soft circles. Gahyeon frowned and Sua leaned in and very softly, blew air between the younger sub’s eyes. Gahyeon smiled and chuckled. Sua moved her hand from Gahyeon’s cheek to her forehead, moving a finger from the top of her head and trailing slowly down to the tip of her nose.  </p><p>After the third time, Gahyeon finally opened her eyes. Sua moved her hand away and waited. </p><p>Gahyeon looked at her with her eyes barely opened, and smiled. “I wanna wake up like this every day.” Sua smiled widely at how deep her voice was, making such a contrast to her cute and young appearance. The younger sub moved the plushy behind her and snuggled into herself. Getting closer to Sua, she burrowed into her before nestling on her side. </p><p>Suddenly, Gahyeon raised just her head, kissing Sua on the cheek and snuggling back into Sua right after.</p><p>Sua’s chest became heavy, thinking of how she had been kissed not once, or twice, but three times today. The one physical thing she craved the most was being given to her for free. Not only kisses, but snuggling with someone else who wasn’t going to touch her afterwards. The happiness she felt at not having to pay with pain for something this nice was hard to describe. </p><p>Gahyeon moved her head so she was looking at Sua. She smiled again and chuckled in such a cute way that Sua couldn’t stop grinning. She began to comb the younger girl’s hair. This couldn’t be any more perfect. </p><p>“Good morning, unnie.” Again, the deepness of Gahyeon’s voice was both funny and startling.</p><p>‘Good morning.’ </p><p>“Did Mistress send you?” </p><p>She nodded, making a gesture of putting something in her mouth.</p><p>“Oh, yes. She did mention something about breakfast.” She sighed. “Ok, let me get ready and I’ll go down.” </p><p>Gahyeon moved to stand up but Sua grabbed her hand. The younger girl turned to look at her. Sua moved slowly and sat on the edge of the bed. She tapped the top of her wrist with one finger. Gahyeon smiled. </p><p>“I know, unnie. I won’t make Mistress wait. I’ll hurry. You can go ahead and go.”</p><p>Sua shook her head. Pointing at herself and then at the bed, then made a gesture to signify Gahyeon should go to the bathroom. </p><p>Another deep chuckle. “Ok, ok. I’m going.”</p><p>True to her word, Gahyeon took no longer than five minutes to get ready for breakfast. She came back and as soon as she did, Sua got up and grabbed her by the wrist. Guiding her out of the room and down the stairs, she didn’t stop until she reached the kitchen. </p><p>Mistress had finished plating the rest of the food. Sua walked up to her, stopping a couple of feet from her. Mistress turned to look at her and Sua moved Gahyeon in front of her. Making her look very much like an offering. She then smiled expectantly at her Mistress. </p><p>Her Mistress looked at her, then at Gahyeon and began laughing. </p><p>“Good morning, Mistress?” Gahyeon was looking from Sua to Mistress with confusion. </p><p>Mistress reached for the younger sub and kissed her head. “Good morning, Gahyeon-a. I told Sua to bring you to me.”</p><p>Gahyeon was quiet for a minute, then she too began to laugh. </p><p>Laughing once more, Mistress moved over to Sua and also gave her a kiss on the head. She cupped her cheek and chuckled at her. “Good job, Sua. Thank you for bringing her to me. Let’s have breakfast, shall we?”</p><p>Sua turned to look at the table with confusion. She hadn’t noticed before, but there was now one more setting, making it four. She looked at her Mistress and pointed at herself.</p><p>“Yes, you are having breakfast with us.” Mistress smiled at her again before she turned and went to the coffee maker and began to pour herself a cup. </p><p>Sua had gone dead still.</p><p>What? She was going to have breakfast at the table? With everyone? But she never ate at the table. She didn’t know what to do, or not to do. What if she made a mistake? What if she ruined breakfast because she didn’t know what to do?</p><p>“Mistress can we be excused for a minute, please? I swear, we won’t take long.” Gahyeon had grabbed Sua’s hand and held it tight. </p><p>“Sure, please don’t take long, breakfast is served.” Mistress didn’t even turn around, still serving the coffee.</p><p>Sua felt herself be pulled away towards the recovery room. Gahyeon pulled her in and closed the door. She looked around the room and went to one of the tables, bringing Sua’s white board and marker with her.</p><p>She extended her hands, offering it to Sua. “What’s wrong, unnie?”</p><p>Sua took the board and marker and frantically wrote on it. </p><p>‘I don’t know what to do. I have never been allowed on the table with my owner. Please tell me what to do.’</p><p>Gahyeon frowned after reading the board. She looked at her for a moment before grabbing Sua’s hands and kneeling slowly, not letting her go. Sua kneeled as well, feeling her breathing slowing a little. </p><p>Gahyeon took a deep breath. “Ok, so you are going to sit next to me, to my right. I will be sitting next to Mistress and Dongie unnie will sit in front of me. We wait until Mistress serves herself and starts eating before we eat. We are allowed to speak at the table, so long as it is respectfully, and once they are done I will clean up the table and wash the dishes. You can help me if you like, unless Mistress gives you a command or task to do. Breathe, unnie.”</p><p>Sua realized she had been holding her breath while she listened to the younger sub, and took one big breath. </p><p>“Out, unnie. Slowly. That’s it.” Between Gahyeon’s voice and her explanation of what was expected of her, Sua felt herself calm down slowly. She took a couple more deep breaths before she felt her heart slow down. Gahyeon squeezed her hands. </p><p>“Let’s go back, unnie. Don’t worry, this is a good thing. Means you will probably eat with us from now on.” Gahyeon smiled at her and stood up, taking Sua’s hand and not letting go. They walked back to the table, where Mistress and the lady, Dongie were already sitting down. </p><p>Gahyeon let go of her hand and she watched her sit down. She looked at her Mistress and she nodded. Taking a deep breath, she sat on the chair next to Gahyeon. Mistress and Miss Dongie began to eat, she turned to Gahyeon and she nodded at her slightly. They both began to serve themselves. Gahyeon took some rice and an egg, along with some oatmeal. Sua knew she couldn’t eat anything but the oatmeal so she took her bowl and poured some in, just enough to have a few spoonfuls. She didn’t know how much was allowed, or if it looked all right to fill it up like she wanted to. </p><p>“Sua, blow on it. It’s still hot and I don’t want it to hurt your throat, okay?”</p><p>Sua nodded and blew on the oatmeal before taking her first taste. It was good, she hadn’t lost her touch after all. She was happy about it, but also worried since she couldn’t taste the rest of the food. Would it also be good? Trying to see their reaction, she kept her head down but raised her eyes a little, going around the table. At least no one seemed to be spitting out the food. </p><p>“Ok, now I have to know. If I stay here, will I also gain the ability to magically make delicious food like your subs?” The Dongie lady said with an eyebrow raised at Sua. </p><p>Her Mistress smiled and Gahyeon snorted. “It wasn’t magical for me at all, it took weeks before I made anything edible.”</p><p>“It wasn’t bad, little girl. You just needed practice.”</p><p>“You are just being nice, Mistress. We both know you kept getting sick because of my cooking.”</p><p>“Well at least you won’t set the kitchen on fire like your Mistress. She almost made my whole family homeless.”</p><p>“Please, stop. I had no clue those gloves were next to the stove.”</p><p>“They were bright red… how could you not see them?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but you know what I do know? If you keep talking, you can go back to said house and stay there.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare. But fine, sensitive person.” The lady ate more rice and some of the eggs, there was a satisfied look on her face. “Regardless, you are lucky your subs are so good at cooking. This is delicious.” The lady looked right at Sua and smiled. Her smile was different from Mistress’ own, or even Gahyeon’s. It was… mischievous?</p><p>“It is delicious, unnie. Mistress won’t have to only depend on my dishes to survive, now we can both keep her well fed.” Gahyeon smiled briefly at her and went right back to eating. Sua was glad she wasn’t made at having cooked breakfast instead of her.</p><p>“Lucky me.” Mistress gave Gahyeon and indulging look before she looked at Sua. “You did good, beautiful.”</p><p>Both pride and embarrassment washed over Sua, making her look down at her bowl. It was empty. Feeling encouraged by all the comments, and the way everyone seemed to enjoy the food, she reached out and refilled it slowly. Seeing that no one had stopped her, she started eating it. </p><p>The rest of breakfast passed without any issues. Mistress talked with Miss Dongie about her family. When they were done, she and Gahyeon began clearing away the table when Mistress spoke. </p><p>“Will you be going to see your sister, Gahyeon-a?”</p><p>“Yes, Mistress. I was thinking on going later today.”</p><p>“That’s ok, but there are two things I need you to do as well.” Gahyeon stopped eating and focused on Mistress. “Sua needs clothes, so could you go and buy her some? A month’s worth should be enough for now.” </p><p>Clothes? A month’s worth?</p><p>“Of course, Mistress. And the other thing?”</p><p>“Be back home for dinner, please. Wonho is coming.” </p><p>“Yes, Mistress.”</p><p>Sua vaguely remembered Mistress’ friend, but it didn’t matter. Whatever happened when the guest came was irrelevant to Sua. She was prepared to do anything Mistress asked of her. </p><p> </p><p>Mistress went to her office, and Miss Dongie went to her room. Sua and Gahyeon stayed behind to clean the table and while Sua washed the dishes, Gahyeon cleaned up the rest of the kitchen. Once they were done, Gahyeon took her to the recovery room and began to ask her about what type of clothes she liked. </p><p>She had no clue what to answer. Never had she been asked about what she would like to wear. Sua always wore whatever they wanted her to. </p><p>‘What would Mistress like?’</p><p>Gahyeon frowned and looked at her. “I think she would like you to choose, unnie.”</p><p>Well then she was lost. Sua had no idea what type of clothes to choose. She wanted to look good for her Mistress but she had no idea what type of clothes looked good on her in the first place. Besides, what if she chose wrong? What if the clothes she thought looked good on her weren’t the ones Mistress liked? This was so hard and confusing.</p><p>“Ok, umm… which do you prefer, unnie? Hot or cold?</p><p>‘Hot.’</p><p>“Dark or light?”</p><p>‘Light?’</p><p>“Ok, that should be enough.” Gahyeon smiled but Sua panicked. </p><p>Enough? Enough for what? What if she gave her the wrong answers? What if she got the wrong clothes because of her?</p><p>“It’s ok, unnie. Don’t worry so much, I’ll just bring some clothes Mistress might like. I know her taste the best after all.” </p><p>Sua sighed. She was very thankful, she hated making decisions. She never got it right, so it was easier to let others decide. They always knew better. </p><p>A knock on the door made both subs turn. </p><p>“Hey, you two. Sorry to interrupt but Sua needs her medicine and dressings changed.”</p><p>“Oh, Mistress may I help?!”</p><p>“Actually, Handong wants to speak with you, little girl. After you are done you should start getting ready, remember you have a busy day.”</p><p>“Fine. Bye, unnie.” Gahyeon kissed her on the cheek, stunning her for a second, and walked up to Mistress with her lips in the cutest pout she had ever seen. Mistress smiled lovingly at her and cupped her cheek with her hand. </p><p>“Sorry, little girl. I promise you girls can have more time after dinner.” She gave Gahyeon a pat on the head and the younger sub left the room. </p><p>Mistress turned to look at her. “Sit down on the bed. Take off your shirt, please.” </p><p>Sua did as she was told and waited. Mistress came and sat in front of her after bringing over several things and putting them on the bed next to her. She began to apply some cream to her neck and shoulders, for her bruises. Her touches were feather light, even more so than the doctor’s, who Sua thought had been very gentle. </p><p>As Mistress worked her way from her neck down her shoulder’s, Sua’s eyes unconsciously closed. It was strange and at the same time nice how easy it was for her to feel at ease whenever Mistress touched her. It was odd, Masters didn’t usually touch her like this, it made no sense to her, but she enjoyed it so very much. The way her Mistress moved her hands on her skin, gently and carefully made her feel cherished and safe. </p><p>The injuries on her back were healing because as Mistress changed the dressings, she could feel less pain than the day before. She had never recovered this quickly from any injury, she wondered if it was because Mistress was the one taking care of her instead of a handler. </p><p>“I’m proud of you. Breakfast was amazing, the food was delicious and you handled yourself well at the table.”</p><p>It would never get old, the feeling of her Mistress being proud of her, complimenting her. She had no reason to lie, if she hadn’t like the food, she could have just not eaten it. So if she said she liked it, she really must be telling the truth. But at the same time her mind kept telling her not to get used to the feeling, because it never lasted. She tried to reined it, try to not get carried away by the growing feeling of happiness in her chest. </p><p>“I know it might have seemed sudden, but having you there with us meant a lot for me. You did good.” A kiss was placed to the back of her neck, and then her Mistress kept working on her dressings. </p><p>It was too much, at once the tears came and she couldn’t stop them. She was feeling too many emotions, too strongly. How could this be? Her life had been completely different a couple of days ago, and now it felt like all her dreams had come true. There was no way this was real, or at least not forever. This was a nice dream but dreams always came to an end. She had to wake up eventually.</p><p>Before she could think anymore, she felt arms envelop her in a hug. The arms were careful not to press on her back, and she leaned into what she had now come to know as Mistress’ scent. </p><p>“It’s ok, beautiful. I know is overwhelming, but we will take it slow. You can always tell me if something is too much. If you would like, you can continue to eat in the room if it makes you feel more comfortable.”</p><p>Sua was shaking her head before her Mistress even finished the sentence. She didn’t want to eat alone; she had enjoyed being at the table. It was hard for her because it felt like it was too good to be true, she felt unworthy, but she wasn’t stupid. If Mistress wanted to allow her something good, she wasn’t going to beg her to take it away. </p><p>“Ok, I get it. Eating at the table it is.” Mistress didn’t let go of her for a while, gently patting the back of her head and letting her lean into her chest. It wasn’t until Sua had calmed down some that Mistress let her go, and gave her some pills to take. They were vitamins, painkillers and something for infection. She didn’t really care; she had taken pills before without knowing what they were for. </p><p>Once she had taken her medicine, Mistress sat down on the bed, next to her. She turned towards her and grabbed her hands. </p><p>“Sua, I want you to talk to Handong, the lady that was at breakfast. She is going to ask you some questions and just talk to you. Will you?” </p><p>Sua nodded, already knowing she wouldn’t be able to answer much. Even so, she would try her best to talk to Miss Dongie, so her Mistress would be pleased. </p><p>“Thank you, beautiful. You please me so much.” </p><p>A deep, delightful feeling washed over her at hearing those words. It was all she ever wanted to hear; the reason she tried so hard to be good. There was no doubt she was beyond lucky, someone like her had actually ended up with a Mistress who obviously didn’t expect too much. Maybe she knew she wasn’t that good of a submissive, so she had lowered her expectations of her so much that any little thing she did was cause for praise. </p><p>She felt a little bad that her Mistress had been given a sub like her, when she could have had someone better. But the guilt was overridden by her happiness. </p><p>“Come on, let’s go.” </p><p>Sua followed her Mistress out of the room and towards the kitchen. Miss Dongie was sitting on the table, a cup of coffee in front of her. Gahyeon was sitting opposite her, already changed into other clothes. She realized she even had put on makeup and fixed her hair. </p><p>They both looked over as they came into the kitchen. </p><p>“There you are.” Miss Dongie stood up and turned to Gahyeon. “If you need to talk before next time, just go up to my room, ok?”</p><p>“Ok, unnie. Thanks.” Gahyeon walked up to Mistress and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She turned to Sua and also gave her a kiss on the cheek, before heading to the door. </p><p>“Be careful, Gahyeon-a.” Mistress called after the younger sub.</p><p>“Ok. I’ll be back before dinner.” Gahyeon yelled the last part as she had made it inside the garage and closed the door behind her. There was the sound of a car starting and Sua watched as a car drove out of the house and down the back street. Sua couldn’t believe Gahyeon was driving it. </p><p>“Sua? What is it?”</p><p>Mistress looked at her and she shook her head. She was surprised Gahyeon was allowed to drive out of the house, but she wasn’t going to mention it. It wasn’t her place. </p><p>“Well, then. Go ahead and follow Handong. I’ll be here in the living room, so come look for me when you are done.” Mistress reached behind her and grabbed something, giving it to Sua. It was her white board and marker. </p><p>“Sua?”</p><p>She turned, Miss Dongie was at the door to the backyard. “Would you like to come with me outside for our talk?”</p><p>Sua grinned but stopped and turned to look at her Mistress. </p><p>Mistress smiled at her and nodded.</p><p>She got to go outside again! </p><p>The excitement she felt made her almost run, but she controlled herself. She made her way to Miss Dongie and followed her out the door. </p><p>Miss Dongie sat on one of the chairs, facing the house. “Go ahead and sit on any of the chairs or sofa.”</p><p>Thinking she would like to look at the outside more, she chose a chair in front of Miss Dongie that was facing away from the house. She sat slowly, still not used to being able to sit as if she was an owner. </p><p>“Ok, first things first. Hi, I’m Handong.” Miss Dongie extended her hand toward Sua. She gulped, she knew what a handshake was. But she hadn’t given or received one in years, so it took her several seconds to move her hand and close it around Miss Dongie’s, who waited patiently with a warm smile. </p><p>‘Hello, I’m Sua.’</p><p>“It is very nice to meet you, Sua. I’m a friend of both your Mistress and Gahyeon.” </p><p>Sua frowned at this.</p><p>Miss Dongie chuckled. “Does that surprise you?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Which part?” The lady pointed at the whiteboard in Sua’s hands.</p><p>She began to write but then she erased it, and wrote again. </p><p>‘Gahyeon is allowed to be friends with you?’ Turning the board, Miss Dongie looked at it briefly before looking up at her with a smile.</p><p>“Yes, of course. Siyeon allows her to have friends. She is also allowed other things, like driving as you just saw.”</p><p>Sua stared at the pretty lady in front of her like she had grown a second head. Miss Dongie grinned at her and chuckled. </p><p>“It may sound strange, but these things are not only allowed but expected for a sub to have.”</p><p>She was right, it did sound strange. </p><p>“Sua. How old are you?”</p><p>‘26’</p><p>The lady looked at her in surprise. “Oh, unnie!”</p><p>Sua was shaking her head the moment she began to speak. It didn’t feel right to be called something like that from someone who was friends with her Mistress.</p><p>“Does it make you more comfortable for me to call you ‘Sua’.”</p><p>She nodded. </p><p>A bird landed near her on the ground. Sua couldn’t help but turn to look at it. It was a soft brown color, with a long tail and a puffy body. It pecked at the ground and jumped from one place to another suddenly. It was so cute, she wanted to just pick it up and squeeze it. But of course she wouldn’t, it would probably fly away if she moved too quickly. </p><p>She was staring at it for a while until she heard a chuckle. “Some people call it crow tit. They’re native to these parts.”</p><p>Startled, she turned to look at Miss Dongie, who was grinning at her. Sua became afraid, realizing the lady had been talking but she hadn’t been paying attention. Grabbing the board, she quickly wrote an apology and showed Miss Dongie. </p><p>The lady shook her head. “Don’t worry. I like the outdoors as well, I used to live in a place where all I could see outside were big buildings and other houses. Too much bricks and walls. I like nature. So it’s nice to come back here where there are more open spaces with such beautiful sights like this one.”</p><p>Sua relaxed and nodded, she knew all about being surrounded by bricks and walls. That’s why this was so beautiful and precious to her, being able to be outside to such a beautiful place. Because after more than ten years, she had had enough of walls and cement. </p><p>“I still consider it my home, but I do like it better here. Besides, I find that you can make anywhere your home so long as you are happy.”</p><p>There was nothing she could say to that, in that sense she didn’t have a home, because there was no such thing as love in the life of a slave. She existed, and she was grateful that she was allowed to have things that made her happy for a while. Little moments that were nothing compared to a lifetime of happiness and normalcy that other people might have, but to her they were everything. Those little moments were the reason she still had her sanity.</p><p>“Did you like the last place you were in?”</p><p>Miss Dongie’s voice brought Sua back to the conversation. She didn’t answer, merely staring at the lady in the eyes. Mistress had told her to talk to her, she hadn’t actually commanded her to tell her the truth. She knew that since they were friends, whatever she said to Miss Dongie, Mistress would find out. So if she told a lie, Mistress would be told the same lie, and that would be the same as lying to Mistress in Sua’s mind. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, and still looking at Miss Dongie in the eyes, Sua shook her head. The movement was so small that the lady could have ignored it if she had wanted to. </p><p>The lady’s expression didn’t change, and she just nodded. Sua took her board and wrote a message, wanting to make something clear.</p><p>‘I like it better here.’</p><p>“You do? Why? What is it that you like about being here?”</p><p>Sua immediately took the board and began to write. She had to write in small letters and start at the top edge of the board. Soon, the whole thing was full of her answer. </p><p>‘I like that Mistress is nice. She is very patient and she kisses me a lot. She never yells and she is always touching me in a nice way. </p><p>I like Gahyeon. She is nice and cute and she helps me. I get to hug her too. I like I can try to make her my friend because Mistress gave us permission.</p><p>I like the food, and that I get to eat more.</p><p>I like the clothes. And the bed, and the recovery room. </p><p>I like that I haven’t been played with.</p><p>Miss Dongie’s expression didn’t change as she read it, until she came to the end of it. She looked at Sua and now she could see that she was looking at her differently. Her gaze was intense, and it reminded her very much of a dominant, but the rest of her face was kind. </p><p>She tilted her head and frowned a little. “So if your Mistress played with you tonight or tomorrow, you wouldn’t like it?”</p><p>Sua’s heart dropped. She snatched the board back, her head shaking frantically. Without thinking she began to erase the board and write on it again. She handed it back to the lady hurriedly.</p><p>‘NO that’s not what I meant. Of course I would like it. Mistress may do as she pleases. Please I am sorry. I just wrote it wrong. I meant that I am glad that I am healing fast, that way Mistress doesn’t have to wait so long to play with me. I can’t wait for her to do so. I really enjoy it.’</p><p>She was trembling while Miss Dongie read her message. She looked down and closed her eyes, trying to control the panic. Stupid. Stupid! Why would she say that? Why did she have to say that? If the lady told Mistress… She could imagine the disappointment in her Mistress face. Her stomach turned at the thought. </p><p>“Sua?”</p><p>The lady’s voice sounded careful and kind. Sua slowly raised her head and met her eyes fearfully. </p><p>“I understand. Don’t worry. Your Mistress won’t be mad. Actually, I know it sounds very strange to you but she expects you to always tell her how you feel.”</p><p>Sua frowned. She didn’t mean to come off as disrespectful but she couldn’t help it, why would an owner want to know how she was feeling?</p><p>“I see you don’t believe me, but look at it this way: is your Mistress anything like your former Master?”</p><p>She shook her head. They were polar opposites. </p><p>“Then why would you think that they would expect the same things from you? Siyeon likes very specific things, and one of them is that you always let her know how you are feeling. She really likes hearing that. Ask Gahyeon if you don’t believe me.”</p><p>Sua didn’t answer, just stared past the lady and at the scenery. It did make sense that as her Mistress seem to be so different from her last owner, her expectations of her might be different. But that was… hard to think about. She was surprised she hadn’t panicked more during this talk. But being outside really helped keep her grounded and distracted, it was a good thing Miss Dongie had brought her out here in the first place.</p><p>After some minutes of comfortable silence, Miss Dongie told Sua that she was going back inside. She told her she could stay if she wanted to, but Mistress had only let her out because she was going to talk to Miss Dongie. Now that she was going inside, Sua should as well. </p><p>The both stood to leave and she entered the house first. Just as she had said, Mistress was in the living room. She was sitting and looking at her phone, when she heard the door she turned around and smiled at them. </p><p>“Hey beautiful, come to me.”</p><p>Sua walked up to Mistress and stood right in front of her. Her Mistress smiled and opened her arms, Sua smiled and walked into her Mistress’ hug. Sua noticed that Mistress was careful not to touch her back as she pressed her against her body gently, she kissed her cheek and moved back to look at her. </p><p>“Are you ok? How was the talk?” Mistress’ voice sounded curious. </p><p>Sua smiled and nodded. It hadn’t been bad. </p><p>The lady’s voice came from behind them. “She was really good, unnie. I like her a lot. Actually, I want to be her friend.”</p><p>If it wasn’t for mistress’ arms around her, Sua would have turned to look at Miss Dongie in confusion. She wanted to be her friend? Why?</p><p>“Of course you do. Would you like that, Sua?”</p><p>Mistress loosened her hold on her and Sua turned to look at Miss Dongie. Her face was full of kindness and she was pouting slightly. “Can we be friends?”</p><p>It took some seconds before Sua remembered how to nod. As soon as she did, Miss Dongie’s face light up and she smiled cheekily.</p><p>“You see, unnie. I’m hard to resist.”</p><p>“Sure, sure.” Mistress took Sua’s hand and guided her back to the kitchen. “Would you like one of Gahyeon’s smoothies, beautiful?”</p><p>Sua frowned. She did but Gahyeon had left.</p><p>“She left some ready for you. They’re in the fridge, they just need to be blended.” Mistress moved to the fridge and took out a sealed glass with different ingredients inside. She also took out some milk. </p><p>“Actually, I think I’ll make that smoothie. You know, for my friend.” Miss Dongie took the milk away from Mistress with a sweet smile. </p><p>Mistress narrowed her eyes at the lady. “You know, you guys take this whole cooking thing to another level. I can cook Dong. I just don’t do it often.”</p><p>“No one mentioned your lack, or not, of cooking skills. But, hey, if the shoe fits…” Again she smiled sweetly at Mistress.</p><p>“Are you-“</p><p>“Come on, unnie. Didn’t you say you wanted to give her something?” Miss Dongie raised her eyebrows. </p><p>Mistress glared but she didn’t seem mad. “Fine. Let’s go, beautiful. I have something for you.”</p><p>Oh? Something for her? She turned to look at Miss Dongie but all she did was wink at her and grin. </p><p>She felt her hand being gently pulled by her Mistress. They went into the recovery room and she asked her to sit on the bed. Mistress went to the dresser and opened a drawer, taking out a piece of clothing. She came back to stand in front of Sua, extending the fabric and revealing a white, fluffy, turtleneck sweater. </p><p>“Gahyeon will bring clothes later, but that shirt you are wearing is completely open on the back. I’ve noticed that your skin gets a little cold at times, so maybe this will help. Your wounds haven’t healed completely but I’m hoping the sweater is soft enough that it won’t hurt you.”</p><p>Sua couldn’t think of what to do. Mistress was giving her something to wear. It wasn’t the action that surprised her; whatever she wore had always been chosen by her Masters. But the reason she gave her… she wanted her to wear it so that she wouldn’t be cold. If she was honest, she hadn’t even felt cold. She was used to not showing discomfort of any kind, that sometimes resulted in her not noticing changes in temperature or little pains. But her Mistress had noticed. She had noticed and wanted her to be comfortable. </p><p>Just thinking about that made Sua feel cared for, protected. It made her warm all over.</p><p>Her Mistress helped her take off the shirt and put on the sweater. The softness made Sua tremble in satisfaction as she rarely wore anything this soft. It was big on her, reaching to her mid thighs. She extended her hands to the sides, but the sleeves went way over her hands, hanging limply.</p><p>Sua looked up at Mistress and she was met with such a beautiful smile that she forgot how to breathe. The way Mistress was looking at her, like she was so… important. Valuable. Worthy. She was lost in her eyes. </p><p>She remembered how hard it had been to pay attention to her Masters at first. Sua would always forget to look at them, or to listen to what they were saying. To constantly keep her eyes and ears open so that she could somehow predict what they would want from her. It took months before they stopped punishing her every day because of it. </p><p>But this time around, it wasn’t her training or force of habit that made her pay attention to her Mistress. Just her mere presence made Sua feel like she needed to focus only on her. Something about Mistress called for Sua’s complete attention. Even if she tried, she was sure she would be unable to be indifferent to her voice, her face. To Her.</p><p>Once again Sua asked herself, how on earth had she ended up with such a perfect Mistress?</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon POV</p><p>One thought had been in Siyeon’s head today more times than she cared to count. </p><p>How on earth had she ended up with such a perfect submissive? </p><p>Putting aside her dedication and complete lack of deception, just the way she looked had Siyeon completely speechless. Even now, in a fluffy sweater that was too big for her, she looked… just beautiful. It also didn’t help her case that she couldn’t stop thinking about how good HER sweater looked on Sua. Siyeon needed to stop before she did something stupid.</p><p>“It’s a little big, but it will do. Do you like it?”</p><p>Sua nodded, and Siyeon didn’t think she could look any cuter. The blonde breathed in deep and tried to calm herself. Last thing she wanted was to scare Sua. </p><p>“Good. Now, let’s go get your smoothie and watch some TV.”</p><p>Siyeon thought it was a good idea to show Sua how normal things were also a way to spend time with each other. She was sure Gahyeon would introduce the older sub to most of the mundane things that could be enjoyed at home, like cooking, or snuggling. But Siyeon wanted to be the first to show her some things as well. Like watching TV on a Sunday morning. </p><p>After getting her smoothie from Handong, Siyeon took Sua to the biggest sofa in the living room and guided her to sit on it. She made it so that Sua was leaning on her, she didn’t want her lean into the backrest in case she hurt her back. </p><p>Siyeon turned on the TV and she felt Sua perk up. She didn’t know what Sua would want to watch but she knew if she were to ask her she would say something along the lines of: ‘Whatever Mistress wants.’ With that in mind, an idea came to Siyeon. She changed the channels one by one, slowly so that it was easy to see what was playing in each one. </p><p>Minutes passed and the blonde was actually about to stop in any channel, until Sua suddenly perked up. Siyeon turned to look at her and noticed she sat up straighter and paid more attention to the TV. There was a drama playing, must have been a new one since Siyeon didn’t recognize it. Putting the remote away, Siyeon felt satisfied. She had wanted to find out what type of things Sua would like to watch, and now she had an honest answer. She realized she was going to need to get creative in order to figure out Sua’s likes and dislikes. But it didn’t matter. It was worth it. She was worth it.</p><p>One smoothie, and two episodes later, Sua had fallen asleep leaning on Siyeon’s side. The blonde reached out and grabbed a blanket that had been left on the other sofa and used it to cover Sua’s legs. She was thinking whether to carry her to her room or stay there with her when the doorbell rang. Siyeon looked back and Handong was no longer in the kitchen, she must have gone upstairs to her room while they were watching the drama. </p><p>Siyeon sighed. Slowly so that she wouldn’t wake her, she moved Sua so she was on the sofa instead of her and went to get the door. Whoever it was had the worst timing in the world. She opened the door and felt her stomach drop when she saw who was standing there dressed in black boots, jeans and a black suit jacket. </p><p>It took a second for Siyeon to find her voice, and another one to keep her voice from shaking. “Hey, Minji.” </p><p>The black haired woman smiled apologetically. “Siyeon-a, I know this is very sudden. But I really need to talk to you. Can I come in?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter should be interesting...</p><p>Have a good week guys and see you on the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unexpected guest causes an ever more unexpected reaction from Sua.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys!</p>
<p>First of all... thank you so much for 11k hits!! It really is an honor that the story has been read so many times.  &gt;.&lt;</p>
<p>Ok, so... It's been a while... life has been busy. But again, this chapter is longer than usual to make up for it. (At least I hope it makes up for it xD)</p>
<p>It took some time to finish, a whole lot of things happened to this chapter to get it ready before posting, but finally it's here!</p>
<p>There is an outtake from this story that I've posted prior to this chapter. It has a connection to this particular chapter, if you would like to read it. </p>
<p>Ok, that should be all hehe </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy it =)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes, unnie. Come in.” Siyeon was in a cold sweat as she opened the door for her best friend to enter her house. </p>
<p>Minji smiled warmly at her as she stepped in, completely oblivious to Siyeon’s nervousness. She enveloped her in a hug, and Siyeon’s body relaxed as she hugged her best friend back. Words couldn’t describe how much she had missed this. How much she had missed Minji. </p>
<p>Without neither of them wanting to, they stepped away from each other. Minji looked at the blonde apologetically. “Thank you, again sorry for just dropping on you like this.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, it’s all right.” Closing the door, Siyeon walked back to the living room, Minji in tow. “Where’s Yoohyeon?” </p>
<p>“She is spending time with her sister, Gahyeon, remember her?” </p>
<p>Siyeon had to swallow before she answered. “Yes, I think so.”</p>
<p>“Well, they went to b-“ Minji stopped mid-sentence once she stepped into the living room. Siyeon stopped as well and turned to look at Minji, noticing what she was staring at. </p>
<p>Sua was still sleeping in the biggest sofa in the living room. She was laying on her stomach, her head laying on her hands. At a glance, she looked just like a normal girl in Siyeon’s apartment. Thank god she had given her the sweater; all her injuries were covered. The blonde didn’t want to even think what would have happened if Sua had been wearing that shirt from before. </p>
<p>“Ohh… Siyeon-a, I’m so sorry. I didn’t… if you are busy-“</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, it’s ok.” Siyeon smiled at Minji before walking over to Sua and sitting on the sofa, next to Sua’s head. She began to run her fingers through her hair. “Sit down, Minji.” She motioned to the sofa opposite her. </p>
<p>After a moment’s hesitation, Minji sat down. “Is she your submissive?”</p>
<p>“Yes, her name is Sua. We were watching a drama but she fell asleep.” </p>
<p>Minji smiled at Siyeon. “She’s pretty.”</p>
<p>Siyeon looked down at her sub. “She is beautiful. She makes me very happy.” </p>
<p>“I bet you are spoiling her.” Minji said as she raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Of course, you know I always do. But this one is different, she… it’s difficult to spoil her.”</p>
<p>Minji chuckled lightly. “Does she have fancy tastes?”</p>
<p>“I wish that’s what it was. Her past… Dom was not very nice to her. He made her feel inferior, she has issues with self-esteem.” There was so much more to it than that, Siyeon knew. But she could hardly tell her the whole truth. The blonde grazed her hand on Sua’s cheek and the sub smiled in her sleep. “But we are working through them. From now on, she will know nothing but love and care.”</p>
<p>Minji frowned. “Who did that to her? I could make a few calls and have him put on a watch list.” Her voice took an angry, protective tone. She was falling into her rescuer mentality, but this wasn’t one of her abuse victims. The last thing Siyeon wanted was for Minji to become involved in all of this mess. </p>
<p>Siyeon shook her head. “He is no longer a problem. All that matters is her, and to help her feel beautiful again.”</p>
<p>“You are right, she really is. But if you change your mind, let me know.”</p>
<p>“I will, thank you. Now your turn, what’s wrong, unnie?”</p>
<p>“I can’t visit my best friend just because I miss her?”</p>
<p>“You know you are welcome here always, but I can also tell when something is worrying you.”</p>
<p>The black haired girl was quiet for a moment before she sighed and looked at Siyeon. “Yoohyeon is having nightmares again.”</p>
<p>This made the blonde frown. “I thought she stopped having them some months ago.” It had been a long time since Minji had mentioned Yoohyeon having nightmares. Months, actually. </p>
<p>“She had, for the most part. She would only get them rarely but… she’s been having one every night for a couple of days now.”</p>
<p>“Ohh… did something happen?”</p>
<p>“The las time Gahyeon visited, Yooh had an episode. Some guys made some comments to the girls on their way to the apartment. Gahyeon was able to get her home and she calmed down. It seemed ok, but from that night onwards she’s had nightmares.”</p>
<p>“What are the nightmares about?” </p>
<p>“Well that’s the strange part. They’re not about her, they’re about Gahyeon. She dreams about… him hurting her.”</p>
<p>“I see. That’s a little strange isn’t it? Haven’t her nightmares always been about her being hurt?”</p>
<p>“Well, not always. Sometimes she would have a nightmare about Gahyeon being hurt, but it wasn’t often.”</p>
<p>“Maybe she was just afraid that Gahyeon would be kidnapped as well…”</p>
<p>“Yes, but also because she was constantly being told that if she didn’t behave, they would get Gahyeon as well.”</p>
<p>Gahyeon had told Siyeon as much when she had overheard Minji and Yoobin talking last time she went to visit. But hearing it from Minji made it feel more serious. “They threatened her with taking Gahyeon? You never told me that.”</p>
<p>“It didn’t happen often, those nightmares. I didn’t think they would resurface later.”</p>
<p>“Since when did you know they had threatened her with that, unnie?”</p>
<p>“A couple of weeks after I took her from here. I guess, around the same time as all the other nightmares.”</p>
<p>“But from what I remember, Yoohyeon was put under some sort of protective custody.”</p>
<p>“Yes, she was sent to me and we had officers patrolling the building most of the day for a couple of months. But that didn’t make her feel safe, the nightmares wouldn’t go away.”</p>
<p>That wasn’t what Siyeon had meant at all. “I also seem to remember that Gahyeon wasn’t placed on protective custody at all.”</p>
<p>“No, she wasn’t.”</p>
<p>“But why wasn’t she? I mean he had threatened Yoohyeon to kidnap Gahyeon, hadn’t he? Wasn’t that enough to get her some sort of police protection?”</p>
<p>“Well, her parents decided it wasn’t that serious of a threat. They said Gahyeon would be safe at home.”</p>
<p>“You mean the home where she was left alone most of the time because her parents were always at your place? Worrying about Yoohyeon?”</p>
<p>“Siyeon-a, I agree maybe there should have been some sort of protection placed on Gahyeon, but it wasn’t my place to interfere. Her parents didn’t want police at their house, and since Yoohyeon-“</p>
<p>“Since Yoohyeon was safe, who cares about some little girl who is only being mean to her sister.”</p>
<p>“That is not what I was going to say, Siyeon. She wasn’t that much alone the first year, she was always at the rehabilitation center or at my apartment. Her parents almost never left her alone, it wasn’t until later that she began to ask to stay home by herself.” The tone Minji was using sounded both apologetic and defensive. </p>
<p>Siyeon had to remember to calm down. The last thing she needed was to slip and give herself away. “I’m sorry, it just doesn’t make sense to me how her parents wouldn’t have wanted for both of their daughters to be protected.”</p>
<p>“I get it. I noticed right away how they kind of neglected Gahyeon after Yoohyeon was found. But I had my plate full with Yooh… maybe I should have insisted more for them to not forget that Gahyeon was also suffering through this…”</p>
<p>Now Siyeon felt bad. If there was anyone to blame it was the man who had changed that family’s life. Gahyeon’s parents also shared blame in her eyes, but there was nothing to be done. The pink haired girl was safe and loved.</p>
<p>Siyeon had to remind herself that Minji didn’t deserve any of her anger. She was just a spectator and besides, with Yoohyeon to care for, she couldn’t really be blamed for not reaching out and taking care of Gahyeon as well. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, unnie. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I just… it seems unfair, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok. At least things seem to have turned out well, thankfully. Gahyeon has become such a good sister, out of nowhere she just began to care for Yoohyeon and help her out. Yooh wouldn’t let her in at first but, she has slowly begun to accept her love.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t out of nowhere, Siyeon knew exactly what had happened. After some months of caring for Gahyeon, Siyeon quickly realized how guilty she felt over her treatment of Yoohyeon. First, Siyeon made sure she felt loved and cared for, that she was assured that she wouldn’t be abandoned again. Once Gahyeon no longer felt disregarded, Siyeon encouraged her to talk to her sister more. It had taken time but Gahyeon had eventually forgiven herself enough to reach out to her sister again. </p>
<p>“That’s good. She seems like a good kid.”</p>
<p>“Gahyeon? Oh she is, Siyeon-a. She has grown so much and Yooh adores her. You have no idea how proud she is of her; it makes her so happy to know she turned out the way she did.”</p>
<p>The blonde couldn’t hide the smile that tugged at her lips. Because she was also proud of Gahyeon, and it made her feel even more proud that other people appreciated her and thought well of her. Specially Yoohyeon, her acknowledgement meant more to young girl than anyone else’s.</p>
<p>“So, what will you do about the nightmares?”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t kn-“</p>
<p>“Minji unnie!” A loud voice came from behind Siyeon, startling her and waking Sua.</p>
<p>Minji’s eyes widened and she turned towards the stairs. “Dongdong? What? You’re here?!”</p>
<p>Handong walked right up to Minji, embracing her and not letting her go. </p>
<p>Siyeon turned to look at Sua, who was looking at her with a lost, sleepy look. She was frowning and her eyes were barely opened, the cutest pout on her lips. Looking at her sub made the blonde smile and she moved her so she was leaning into her, Sua’s face hidden on the side of her neck. Siyeon turned so her mouth was close to Sua’s ear. Handong and Minji were still talking loudly to each other.</p>
<p>Siyeon began to whisper as low as possible. “The black haired woman is Minji, she is my best friend. She knows you are my submissive but she is not in the lifestyle, so try not to get into details okay? It’ll be ok, she’s a good person, I promise.”</p>
<p>Sua raised her head and looked at her, mouthing a word.</p>
<p>‘Vanilla.’</p>
<p>Siyeon grinned and began chuckling. “Yes, beautiful. She is very much vanilla.” She whispered once more. </p>
<p>Sua smiled and nodded in understanding. </p>
<p>Finally, Handong let go of Minji and they both sat down. Handong chose to sit where Sua had been laying down. Minji looked so happy, still looking at Handong. She then turned her head and looked at Sua. Her smile became warm and friendly.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, we probably woke you. Hello, I’m Minji.” She got up and extended her hand towards Sua. Without missing a beat, Sua got up and reached out to shake hands with the black haired girl. </p>
<p>Siyeon tried to keep her face expressionless, but it was hard to hide her surprise. That was not how Siyeon thought she would react at all. From where she was sitting, she could only see Minji’s expressions. Sua’s back was to the blonde. </p>
<p>It looked like Sua mouthed something, and Minji squinted her eyes, looking intently at the Sua’s lips.</p>
<p>“Sua? Your name is Sua?”</p>
<p>The sub nodded, and Siyeon could see Minji smile. “It’s very nice to meet you, Sua. Are you sick?” </p>
<p>Siyeon could see Sua nodding, and again Minji was looking hard at Sua’s face. </p>
<p>Looking sideways, Siyeon noticed Handong was looking at the two girls with a curious expression. She noticed Siyeon staring and raised an eyebrow at her. </p>
<p>“Ohh, well I hope you feel better soon. No need to force your voice.” Minji smiled at Sua again and sat down. </p>
<p>The sub returned to sit by Siyeon’s side and again hid her face in the crook of her neck. Closing her hands into fists and putting them together, Sua nudged Siyeon’s arm. Siyeon nodded and Sua hugged the blonde’s arm, cuddling into her side again. </p>
<p>Minji was staring at the two of them. Her lips formed a wide smile. “You guys look so cute, and I completely agree Siyeon, she’s beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Of course she is. But settle down, Kim. She’s taken.” </p>
<p>“Calm down, I’m married remember? I love my wife. By the way,” Minji once again looked at Sua. “I think the two of you would get along. I just have a feeling. So, if you ever want to visit you are more than welcome, Sua. Just you though, that way we can talk about Siyeon behind her back.” Minji winked at Sua, and the sub began to shake. </p>
<p>She was laughing. </p>
<p>Huh?</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Siyeon couldn’t help sounding indignant. “I’m right here, Kim.”</p>
<p>Minji laughed, Siyeon would never tell her but she had missed that laugh. “Are you jealous, Singnie?” </p>
<p>“No, you’ve just never been this friendly with any of my other subs.” </p>
<p>“Your other subs were nowhere near as beautiful.” Then she looked at Sua and smiled, raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>Sua was no longer hiding in Siyeon’s neck. She was sitting up and grinning back at Minji, she looked like she was enjoying herself. </p>
<p>What the hell?</p>
<p>Handong burst out laughing. Siyeon glared at her and detached her arm from Sua’s hold to put it around the sub’s shoulders, gently but firmly holding her towards her. Handong laughed even harder. </p>
<p>Minji was looking at Siyeon, and she recognized the look she was giving her. She was baiting her. Siyeon was about to say something, when she felt her sub move. </p>
<p>Sua looked up at Siyeon and, without warning, kissed her on the cheek. Siyeon froze but at the same time she felt warmth spread from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. </p>
<p>Sua just kissed her. Without a command. She kissed her. </p>
<p>“Oh my god! Singnie you have fallen. Hard.” Minji was using a mocking tone but the way she was looking at Siyeon was so full of happiness that the blonde could feel her cheeks getting red. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Minji.” Siyeon kept her eyes narrowed, but Minji just kept smiling at her. </p>
<p>“So, unnie. How is your wife? Haven’t seen her in a long time.” Handong had apparently stopped laughing.</p>
<p>“She’s doing ok. Actually, I’m glad you are here. I had come to talk to Siyeon about something involving Yooh…” Minji was no longer smiling. The worry was evident in her voice.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Handong had become serious. She had spent a lot of time with Yoohyeon some years ago. She hadn’t been her therapist but Yooh would always ask to talk to Dongie after her sessions. The tall girl had preferred talking to Handong from the beginning, and had opened up to her pretty easily. They both had a soft spot for each other, and anything regarding Yoohyeon made Handong protective. </p>
<p>Minji sighed. “She’s been having nightmares. It’s only been for a couple of nights, but they have been… intense. Almost as intense as the ones in the very beginning. It just… worries me that they came back so suddenly.”</p>
<p>“There must have been a trigger.”</p>
<p>“I think there was. The day she had the first nightmare, she had gone out with her sister. While in the street, some guys tried to flirt with them. Yooh panicked but she made it to the apartment okay. Everything was going well, it looked like a simple episode. Very mild. But, that same night the nightmares started.”</p>
<p>“I thought that she was getting used to people. You told me some months ago that she was able to be out and about with you.”</p>
<p>“She did, I mean she is. The nightmares aren’t about her, they’re about her sister. About her being… hurt.” Minji turned to look at Sua, but the sub was leaning on Siyeon’s shoulder, just listening. </p>
<p>“She must have been worried about something like that happening for a long time then…”</p>
<p>“Who knows? I mean sometimes she can be so open but others? She tries to keep things to herself in order not to worry me. Drives me crazy.” Minji put her face in her hands, and after a moment raised her head to look at Siyeon. </p>
<p>“I need a coffee.” She groaned. </p>
<p>Before anyone could move, Sua got up and nodded towards Minji. She then began walking towards the kitchen. </p>
<p>Minji was looking at her with a lost look, before her eyes suddenly widened in understanding. “No! Sua don’t worry. I didn’t mean for you to get up and make me one.” She laughed nervously. “I was just hoping there was enough left. I know Singnie likes to drink. A lot.” Minji narrowed her eyes at the blonde as she finished the sentence. </p>
<p>Sua looked at Minji and shrugged. Minji smiled at her and got up. “I’ll go with you then.”  She walked closer to Sua and linked arms with her. “That way we can talk about Siyeon behind her back.”  As she said this, the black haired girl looked straight at the blonde and wiggled her eyebrows. </p>
<p>What in the hell was going on?</p>
<p>Siyeon was speechless as she watched them both walk away towards the kitchen and out of earshot. </p>
<p>The blonde noticed Handong was pursing her lips in an attempt to hide a smile. </p>
<p>“What the hell is going on? I mean, did you see that? Sua just… she didn’t even…”</p>
<p>Handong outright laughed this time. “Unnie… if you could only see your face.” More laughter. </p>
<p>“I’m serious Handong. Don’t you think it’s a little bit strange? Doesn’t it surprise you how comfortable Sua is acting?”</p>
<p>“Unnie, relax. I think it’s quite normal, considering.” Handong took out her phone and began to type in it. </p>
<p>Siyeon just couldn’t understand how any of the past five minutes were normal. It was as if Sua was another person entirely. The blonde must have looked at Handong with such a questioning look that the Chinese girl began to speak in a more serious tone. </p>
<p>“You have to remember that Minji is used to talking and dealing with abuse victims. Her experience dealing with people who are usually shy or skittish is way beyond yours or mine. She knows how to calm people down, knows what to say and how to act to make them comfortable. Hasn’t she always been like that?” She returned to typing on her phone.</p>
<p>“Well, yes… but that was so… easy. Wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>Handong chuckled, still looking at her phone. “Would you rather Sua had acted like a slave in front of her? She is probably pretending in order not to get you in trouble. After all, isn’t that what she was trying to do when she saw that car pass by outside? She didn’t want anyone to see her in case you could get in trouble for having a slave. Maybe she is doing the same thing right now, which means she’s going along with Minji unnie for your sake.”</p>
<p>There was sense in what Handong was saying, but it still bothered her that Sua could be like that with Minji while she was always so careful around her. Siyeon would give almost anything to have Sua behave like that with her.</p>
<p>“God, unnie. Are you pouting?!” Handong’s grin was annoying.</p>
<p>“What? No, I’m not.” Siyeon rearranged her expression and glared at Handong, who was snickering and typing.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing on the phone? Who are you texting?”</p>
<p>“Gahyeonie. I just couldn’t help myself. I’m telling her she missed you being jealous and pouting.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t pouting…” Siyeon sighed and took a deep breath. She realized that she was behaving like a teenager. Being jealous over Sua talking to someone else, instead of her. What was wrong with her? Still she turned towards the kitchen and had to fight the urge to follow her sub. </p>
<p>What could they possibly be talking about?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sua POV</p>
<p>It really perplexed her how light and open miss Minji made her feel. She was beautiful, but her beauty came from the inside. Sua could tell she was a very happy person, someone who was always cheerful. It radiated out of her, and created a warm feeling around her, like an aura. Sua could feel herself feeling more and more at ease around her. </p>
<p>But what really made her feel safe around her was how crystal clear she was. Sua had become quite adept at observing people, their body language, their emotions. It had become a necessity to know other people more than she knew herself, it made it easier to survive. She often knew how her masters would react because she had become an expert in reading their body language, the way they talked and thought. It was almost like a sixth sense she had developed, which helped her read people around her well, giving her an idea of how to act or what to do in order to not get in trouble. </p>
<p>When it came to miss Minji, Sua could tell she was one of those people who wore their hearts on their sleeves. It was easy to see through them because they didn’t hide anything. Whatever they were feeling, they expressed it. Sua liked people like Minji, because it was easy to behave around them since she knew what to say or do to make them happy. </p>
<p>Sua didn’t expect, however, how much she enjoyed pretending with miss Minji. Specially because miss Minji seemed to be doing everything to make Sua react in a happy manner. </p>
<p>After linking arms with her and guiding her to the kitchen, miss Minji proceeded to let go of her and move to stand in front of her. She gave her an apologetic look.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I know we don’t know each other at all, and I’m being very flirty and playful, while I can clearly see you are rather shy. So if I made you uncomfortable-“</p>
<p>Sua shook her head immediately, miss Minji was making her feel anything but uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Miss Minji smiled warmly at her. She had such a nice smile. “That’s good, I feel relieved. I’m pretty sure I’m coming across as impertinent because I was being so forward, but the only reason I acted that way was because it had been a while since I last saw Singnie… I miss her and I just wanted to play around with her.” She laughed quietly, and Sua smiled in response. </p>
<p>Minji moved around the kitchen, as if she knew exactly what she was doing. She went over to the coffeemaker and served herself before moving over to the fridge and fishing for some stuff before bringing it all out and placing it on the island counter. She turned to Sua and smiled again. </p>
<p>“But it’s good you don’t mind. By the way, I really meant it, about you coming over to my house. My Yoohyeon will love you, I think. She can be very quiet but I have a feeling she would open up to you for some reason.”</p>
<p>Sua smiled but didn’t nod, it wasn’t up to her whether or not she would get to go to Minji’s house or meet her wife. She stopped thinking and just looked at the black haired woman. Minji began making some sort of beverage out of coffee and all the stuff she got from the fridge. She moved so carefree in the kitchen, grabbing things and opening doors as if she had done it many times before, which Sua figured she probably had. She was Mistress’ best friend after all.</p>
<p>Minji noticed Sua staring and offered an explanation. “I don’t like black coffee. I prefer iced Americano, that’s why I’m making some. Would you like to try it?” She extended the tall glass of coffee she was holdling, but Sua declined gently. </p>
<p>“Ok, more for me.” Minji kept smiling and singing softly to herself as she finished mixing things into the drink. She took a small sip and nodded, grinning with satisfaction. Putting the stuff away, she began cleaning the counter. Sua was about to start walking back to the living room when Minji spoke. </p>
<p>“Are you happy? Do you like it here?” The black haired woman didn’t even look up from her drink as she asked the questions. Although she wasn’t making eye contact, Sua could tell that she was waiting for a reply.</p>
<p>Sua looked at her questioningly. Of course she was happy, she loved it here. Mistress bringing her here was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Minji finally raised her head looking at her, and Sua smiled and nodded slowly. This was an honest answer, not for anyone’s benefit. She really was happy here. </p>
<p>Minji stared at her for a couple more seconds, looking intently into her eyes. Sua knew what she was doing, she was trying to see whether or not she was telling the truth. But she didn’t need to do anything, she wasn’t lying and she looked right back at the black haired girl without blinking. </p>
<p>Finally, Minji smiled and nodded. “Singnie will treat you right, Sua. She is an amazing person, and so long as you are with her, she will love you.” She grabbed the glass of iced coffee and walked up to Sua. “Can you do me a favor, though?”</p>
<p>Sua nodded. </p>
<p>Minji grabbed her hand sofly. “I can tell you won’t hurt her, you’re not that type of person. But please… love her back as much as you can.”</p>
<p>Sua stared at Minji. The fact that she had made the request with such earnest, it almost made her feel like she was begging her. Just thinking of how she had asked her to love her back, Sua felt a new found respect for the black haired woman. She wasn’t just cheerful and easy going, but loyal and a good friend. She smiled because she was glad Mistress had such a person by her side, who clearly cared so much about her happiness. She couldn’t love her Mistress, but she could do the best next thing. Sua would make sure that everything she ever did would make Mistress happy, she will live for her, die for her. She could do that; her Mistress was worth it. It was easy to nod yet again at Minji. </p>
<p>Minji seemed satisfied. “Thank you. Now, shall we continue our game?” She winked  as she once again linked their arms. </p>
<p>Walking back to the living room, Mistress looked at her and Sua immediately let go of Minji to go sit back at her place. As soon as she sat, Mistress put an arm around her, hugging her tightly. She leaned her head on her Mistress’ shoulder. </p>
<p>“Well, Singnie. Now that Sua has told me all about what you’ve been doing, we can move on.” Sua wasn’t looking at Minji, but she felt Mistress tense. </p>
<p>“Whatever, Kim.” Her voice sounded annoyed. </p>
<p>They talked for a while, mostly about Minji’s wife, Yoohyeon.  Mistress’ best friend wanted Handong unnie to talk to her, something about helping her with her nightmares. Sua didn’t really pay much attention, concentrating on staying still while Mistress hugged her and rubbed her arm from time to time. Everything seemed okay, but Sua knew that would only last until Minji was gone.</p>
<p>Minji. She had just realized she had been calling her by her name, instead of using ‘Miss’. Sua sighed with disappoinment, she hadn’t just acted badly, but her mind had forgotten her place. There was nothing she could do about it, now. She snuggled closer to her Mistress, deciding to just wait until Miss Minji left. </p>
<p>Siyeon POV</p>
<p>Siyeon walked Minji to the door, feeling a little sad at her leaving. It had been such a long time since the last time they had talked to each other like this. Minji didn’t usually like to show up at her house, and Siyeon knew it had a lot to do with her best friend not wanting to meet any of her submissives. But fortunately she seemed to like Sua, and Siyeon was beyond happy at how her sub had acted. </p>
<p>It had been unexpected, but she was grateful that Sua had been able to take the initiative and behave according to the situation. This made Siyeon hope that maybe it would be easier for Sua to adapt to situations without Siyeon having to give her specific commands all the time. </p>
<p>Minji hesitated outside the door and turned to look at Siyeon. “I know I don’t usually say it but, thank you for being there for me. I know I have neglected you lately, and I’m sorry about that Siyeon-a.”</p>
<p>“Unnie, don’t be silly. You make it sound as if I’m a child that needs constant attention. I know that between work and Yoohyeon, you have your hands full. Don’t worry I understand.”</p>
<p>“No, Siyeon. It’s not okay. I really shouldn’t have cut you off like that. I wish I could go back in time and change that but… I can’t. All I can do is try to make up for it. That’s why I meant it when I said Sua can come over… and so can you. You are both welcome at my place at any time.”</p>
<p>“Unnie… Yoohyeon wo-“</p>
<p>“Yoohyeon will understand, and if there are any issues it’s better she faces them now. You never hurt her and never will, she knows that. I really want you back, Siyeon-a. I want my best friend back.”</p>
<p>Siyeon knew it would take more than just a visit to fix their relationship and make it what it was before. But aside from that, at the moment Siyeon knew she couldn’t risk it, not just because of Sua. It pained her to think about it, but with Gahyeon being her submissive, she didn’t feel comfortable going over to Minji’s and meeting Yoohyeon again. If it ever happened, Siyeon wanted to be completely honest with both of them. No hiding. No secrets. </p>
<p>“We’ll see, Unnie. But the same goes to you, my door will always be open for you.”</p>
<p>There was a moment of hesitation where Minji looked like she might say something else, but she closed the distance between them and hugged Siyeon instead. </p>
<p>The blonde hugged her back, and she felt her best friend tighten the hug. She did the same and they stayed like that for a moment, both of them not knowing when they would meet like this again. Life was complicated, but that didn’t mean they didn’t love one another. </p>
<p>Minji finally let her go, and she smiled at her as if nothing had happened. “Take care, Siyeon-a. Tell Sua that I hope she will come over some time, if only to talk behind your back.” She winked at Siyeon. </p>
<p>The blonde laughed. “God, please stop saying that. There’s nothing to talk about behind my back.”</p>
<p>“Sure there isn’t...” Minji laughed and kissed Siyeon on the cheek. “Take care, Singnie.” </p>
<p>Watching Minji leave made Siyeon feel both sad and relieved. There was a chance she might not see her in a long time, but at the same time, with everything that was happening it might be better that way. </p>
<p>Closing the door, Siyeon made her way back to the living room. She stopped when she saw Sua kneeling in the middle of the living room, inches away from the carpet, on the hardwood floor. Her head was down and she was holding a sheet of paper in her hands. </p>
<p>Siyeon walked over to her. She meant to crouch down and help her stand up but Sua cowered a little, making the blonde stop in her tracks. Slowly, Sua extended her hands, offering the sheet to Siyeon. She took it and looking away from Sua, began to read it. </p>
<p>‘I’m sorry, Mistress. I know I misbehaved. I know I shouldn’t have kissed you. Also, I’m sorry for the way I acted with Miss Minji. I just wanted to seem like a normal submissive, so that she wouldn’t ask questions. I know that doesn’t excuse what I did but I just wanted you to know why I behaved in such a way. Apart from what I did in front of you, I also behaved badly in the kitchen…’</p>
<p>Sua went on to describe word by word the conversation she had had with Minji. Down to what Minji had been doing while she talked. Every detail of what had happened was written down. </p>
<p>‘… Also, Miss Minji grabbed my hand for a couple of seconds before we linked arms and came back to the living room. Again, I am very sorry, Mistress. I know you must be disappointed, but I hope I can make it up to you somehow. I shouldn’t have fallen asleep in the first place, that way I would have been able to hide before Miss Minji saw me. I apologize for being so bad for you, I promise I’ll do better from now on. Should I go to the recovery room now, and wait for my punishment?’</p>
<p>Siyeon’s stomach turned, and she suddenly felt a headache coming. She grabbed her head and closed her eyes. All this time, she had been surprised at how well Sua had behaved, given the situation. It hadn’t crossed her mind that Sua had seen all of it as her ‘misbehaving’. </p>
<p>Siyeon took a deep breath, still holding the sheet of paper in one of her hands. Sua had yet to raise her head. </p>
<p>“Sua, please stand up.”</p>
<p>Sua did, keeping her head down. Siyeon grabbed her hand and guided her to the nearest sofa. She sat down, making Sua sit next to her. This time though, Sua didn’t try to get close to her. The sub was maintaining a distance from Siyeon, making sure she wasn’t touching her. </p>
<p>The blonde took both of Sua’s hands on her own and squeezed. “Sua, look at me.”</p>
<p>It took a while, but Sua raised her head and looked at Siyeon. She looked so ashamed, and it broke something inside Siyeon to see her that way. </p>
<p>“Sua, listen to me. You did nothing wrong. I asked you not to get into details with her, and that’s exactly what you did. You kept from talking about details with her. I didn’t tell you not to do anything else, so you didn’t do anything wrong. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>Sua reached for the paper still clutched in Siyeon’s hand. She took out a pen from somewhere behind her and began to write on the back of the sheet. She handed it back to Siyeon.</p>
<p>‘I kissed you without permission, and I let someone else touch me without your permission. Mistress said you don’t share.’</p>
<p>Siyeon once again had to take a breath. “I don’t share, you are right. I know I said I don’t like other people touching what’s mine, but that applies to Dominants and other submissives only. I will not punish you because someone touched you, like Minji did. She is my best friend, and unless she had hurt you or touched you without permission, I won’t blame you for letting her.”</p>
<p>There was a look of consternation and confusion in the sub’s face. </p>
<p>“Look, when it comes to people outside the lifestyle, there’s good touch and bad touch. Good touch doesn’t hurt, and is only with your consent. That means that you give the other person permission to touch you. Bad touch is when someone hurts you or they touch you in a way that you don’t like or makes you uncomfortable. I want you to remember this, because those people are not Doms or subs, so you don’t need to apply the same rules to them. If you don’t want to be touched, then you have my permission to stop them or to get away from them. The same goes if you want to be touched by someone like that, if you want to, then you can. No punishment.”</p>
<p>Sua’s eyes were wide, but Siyeon wasn’t taking any of it back. She really wanted Sua to understand that it was okay to make decisions for herself.</p>
<p>“Also, I liked that you kissed me. It’s ok for you to do so. Gahyeon does it all the time, but if you need my permission then you have it. You may kiss me, hug me, or touch me at any time.”</p>
<p>Siyeon wanted to tell Sua about Gahyeon kissing her so the sub would feel more at ease about having done so, yet the blonde couldn’t deny she felt very different things when it was Sua who kissed her.</p>
<p>Sua smiled a little and nodded. Good. Now, for the next part. </p>
<p>“I want you to do something, I know you can’t talk but please mouth these words along with me, ok?”</p>
<p>The sub nodded. </p>
<p>“I did nothing wrong. I behaved very well.” Siyeon looked straight into Sua’s eyes. </p>
<p>The sub had a hard time looking at her, and she wasn’t mouthing anything. Siyeon didn’t budge, and she raised an eyebrow at her. </p>
<p>“I did nothing wrong. I behaved very well.” </p>
<p>Sua seemed to find it difficult to look at Siyeon but she gulped and her lips began to move.</p>
<p>‘I did nothing wrong. I behaved very well.’</p>
<p>“I am a good girl.”</p>
<p>Sua’s eyes widened and she looked at Siyeon strangely. Almost as a reflex, she slightly shook her head once. Siyeon could have ignored it, but she didn’t think she should. </p>
<p>“Are you saying I am a liar, beautiful?”</p>
<p>This time the sub shook her head rapidly. </p>
<p>“Then repeat after me. ‘I am a good girl.’”</p>
<p>‘I… am… a… a… good… girl.’</p>
<p>Smiling and proud of her sub, Siyeon pulled Sua to her and hugged her, careful of her back. “I am so pleased with you, Sua. You did so well. You are such a good girl.” Sua let out a breath, and Siyeon was amazed at how much the sub’s body relaxed. She must have been so tensed the whole time. </p>
<p>Sua had done so well, Siyeon didn’t want her to feel like she had messed up anything. It pained her to have seen her ready to accept a punishment that Siyeon had not even thought about. She took a deep breath and let it out, allowing the stress of the past few hours seep out of her. </p>
<p>What a day it had been, and it was barely noon. She hoped Gahyeon’s day wasn’t as stressful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon POV</p>
<p>She felt more cheerful as she drove to her sister’s this time around. After the last time, Gahyeon was hoping that Yoohyeon would be more open with her. Even if she wasn’t, Gahyeon really wanted to see her and hug her. Meeting Sua unnie and seeing how she acted, made her feel so grateful that her sister was as self-sufficient as she was. It pained her to see how badly Sua unnie had been hurt, even if she didn’t show it. Gahyeon couldn’t wait to spend time with Yoohyeon, now more than ever she felt that she needed to give her sister as much love as she would let her. All the love she denied her for years. </p>
<p>The pink haired girl shook her head and focused on the road. She needed to be happy for her sister, no bad thoughts. She reminded herself that now, Sua unnie would be safe and cared for. Gahyeon knew between Siyeon and her, they would make sure the older sub would never want for love or attention. Yoohyeon unnie was also safe, and Gahyeon would do everything in her power to shower her with love whenever they were together. That thought alone made her very happy. </p>
<p>She made it to the apartment in record time.  At the speed limit, too. </p>
<p>The walk to the elevator felt a little short, probably because she was nervous. There was no denying she was worried, it had been a couple of days since she last saw Yoohyeon and yet she couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe her sister had gone back to being wary and cautious around her. If that was the case, Gahyeon readied herself for it. Ever since a long time ago, she promised herself she wouldn’t rush Yoohyeon into liking her again. She had all the time in the world to keep trying. </p>
<p>Looking at the door of her sister’s apartment had never felt so intimidating. What if Yoohyeon didn’t want to see her yet? What if she was busy? Maybe she should have called first? But Gahyeon really wanted to see her, even if Yoohyeon might not want her to come over. That was selfish though, wasn’t it? Maybe she should leave? </p>
<p>Gahyeon shook her head, annoyed at herself. Straightening herself, and not wanting to keep acting like a coward, she took one deep breath and knocked two times. </p>
<p>There were muffled noises of someone walking towards the door and then a big thud. </p>
<p>“Yooh! Are you ok? Be careful! Go slowly.” Yoobin unnie’s muffled voice startled Gahyeon. </p>
<p>Before she could wonder about what was going on, the door opened wide, revealing an out of breath Yoohyeon. Gahyeon was about to ask if she was ok, when her sister clumsily hurried towards her and hugged her tightly, almost knocking the smaller girl back. Gahyeon was thankful she had good balance, because it took all her strength not to fall on her back with Yoohyeon unnie on top of her. </p>
<p>“Hey, unnie.” Gahyeon’s voice came out in a huff since Yoohyeon wasn’t loosening her hold on her. “How are you?”</p>
<p>She could see Yoobin calmly walking towards the door and smiling indulgently once she saw them. “Yooh? I thought you wanted Gahyeon to be safe, not suffocate her yourself.”</p>
<p>Yoohyeon gasped and immediately let go of Gahyeon, but she still held her by both her arms. The younger girl couldn’t help but cough a couple of times in order to regain her breath. </p>
<p>“Gahyeonie, I’m so sorry! Are you ok?” The older girl began to touch Gahyeon’s face anxiously. </p>
<p>The smile she gave her sister was radiant. “Of course, unnie! How can I not be when you welcome me like that?” Yoohyeon had hugged her, not hesitantly or with fear. She had literally ran at her, as if she had been waiting for her to come over. </p>
<p>“I just… I really missed you.” There was something in Yoohyeon’s voice, Gahyeon couldn’t quite figure out what it was. But it gave her a feeling of sadness and fear, so much so that she stepped back into Yoohyeon’s arms and hugged her. </p>
<p>“I missed you too, unnie.” </p>
<p>After spending a moment hugging each other gently, Gahyeon stepped back and looked up at her sister. “Wanna go in, unnie?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sure. Sorry.”</p>
<p>“No worries.” Gahyeon smiled at her sister to let her know it was ok. Yoohyeon smiled back and took her hand to tug her inside, making the younger girl smile at her impatience. </p>
<p>As she passed through the door, Gahyeon smiled at Yoobin. The older girl nodded at her before closing the door after them. </p>
<p>The apartment looked the same as the last time Gahyeon had been there. It was the coziest place she had ever seen in, with all kinds of pillows and cushions placed all around, in sets of various sizes. Now that she looked at it, the sets of pillows kind of resembled bird nests.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon guided her to sit on the biggest sofa, she pulled Gahyeon to sit right next to her, still holding onto her hand. </p>
<p>Gahyeon couldn’t stop smiling. Having Yoohyeon being this affectionate towards her was making her giddy with happiness. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I came over without letting you know. I thought I’d surprise you…”</p>
<p>“That’s fine! I wanted you to come over. I kept wanting to call you but, I didn’t want to bother you.” Yoohyeon kept Gahyeon’s hands on hers, gently rubbing circles on her palms with her thumbs. </p>
<p>The younger girl felt so calm and reassured. She almost missed what her sister had said. “No, unnie! Never think that. You can call me whenever you want. I’m sorry I didn’t call you either, I’ve been a little busy.”</p>
<p>“Well then it’s good Yooh didn’t call, wouldn’t you have been too busy to answer?”</p>
<p>It wasn’t the words Yoobin used, but the tone in which she spoke that made Gahyeon feel like she wasn’t welcomed in the apartment. She turned to look at Yoobin, trying hard not to look disrespectful or annoyed. She had to remember Yoobin had been there for Yoohyeon when she hadn’t. </p>
<p>“Even if I hadn’t, maybe I would have texted back.”</p>
<p>“Well then, why didn’t you text her before she did?”</p>
<p>Gahyeon was about to answer when Yoohyeon’s voice beat her to the punch. </p>
<p>“Yoobin.” </p>
<p>It was one word. But Yoohyeon unnie’s voice was firm and loud, a complete contrast to her usual calm and soft tone. Gahyeon turned to look at her and she was looking at Yoobin with a serious expression. Yoobin looked at her and shrugged, but didn’t say anything else. </p>
<p>Yoohyeon turned to look at her, a small smile on her face. “So, how have you been?”</p>
<p>Gahyeon smiled back at her sister and tried to ignore the small argument. “Good, unnie. And you?”</p>
<p>“Me too. I’ve been great.”</p>
<p>Yoobin coughed, and Yoohyeon turned to her, giving her a glare. </p>
<p>Gahyeon was surprised and a little shocked. It had been years since she had seen her older sister show any negative emotion towards anyone. If someone made her angry, she would just go into herself, not daring to look anyone in the eyes. </p>
<p>The way she was looking at Yoobin now, reminded Gahyeon of when they were little and Yoohyeon would get mad at her for taking her camera without permission. </p>
<p>“Unnie? Is everything ok?” Gahyeon asked carefully. It wasn’t mere curiosity that made her ask, she really wanted to know if her sister was all right. But she knew that perhaps Yoohyeon didn’t feel comfortable telling her anything at this point. The pink haired girl had stopped being a source of comfort for her sister a long time ago. </p>
<p>Letting go of one of Gahyeon hands, Yoohyeon began to play with the fingers on the other one. She was looking down, frowning. The pink haired girl knew that expression well; her sister was thinking on how to say something. She knew there was no rushing her, she would speak when she was ready. It also occurred to her that if Yoohyeon needed time to say something, it must be because it was hard for her to talk about it.</p>
<p>It had been a while since the last time her sister had confided in her, so Gahyeon decided not to rush her in the slightest. Instead, she did what she used to do whenever her sister needed time to organize her thoughts. </p>
<p>Without taking her hand from Yoohyeon’s grasp, Gahyeon slid to her knees, putting her head on the older girl’s thighs. Right away, she felt Yoohyeon move one of her hands to place it on her head, using her fingers to massage her scalp gently. </p>
<p>Gahyeon caught Yoobin looking at them with a curious expression, but she closed her eyes in order to not think about anything other than her sister’s fingers on her hair. She didn’t hate Yoobin unnie, but it was painfully obvious the older girl didn’t like her. It was ok, though. Her sister had been hurt by her so much before, it was completely understandable Yoobin wouldn’t trust her right away.</p>
<p>She was beginning to fall asleep, when Yoohyeon’s voice made her open her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m having nightmares again. They’re a little stronger than usual, but we think it’s because I am anxious these days.”</p>
<p>Gahyeon raised her head to look at her. Yoohyeon was smiling, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “What are the dreams about, unnie?”</p>
<p>Yoohyeon’s smile fell. “Don’t worry, Gahyeonie. They happen sometimes, it’s ok.” </p>
<p>Gahyeon began to have a sinking feeling in her stomach. “When did they start?”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“Was it the day I visited?”</p>
<p>After some time, it was Yoobin who answered. “Yes.”</p>
<p>It felt like a bucket of ice water had been dunked on her. Her sister had been having nightmares, and it was because of her. The guilt and sadness that washed over her took her breath away, and she began to take deeper breaths. </p>
<p>She made eye contact with Yoohyeon, and she must not have been able to hide her emotions away because one moment her sister had been looking at her with worry, and the next she was glaring in Yoobin’s direction with anger. </p>
<p>“We’re going to my room, and you’re not welcomed.” </p>
<p>“Come on, Yooh. I’m not saying it’s her fault, but they are about her after all.” Yoobin sounded like she had said the same words before. </p>
<p>Gahyeon felt herself being pulled to stand, and once she did, Yoohyeon kept pulling her towards the hall and into one of the rooms. She guided Gahyeon inside and shut the door. Loudly. </p>
<p>She was guided to sit on the bed, and without any pause, Yoohyeon began speaking. </p>
<p>“It is not your fault that I’m having those dreams. Yes, they started happening after we saw each other, but you didn’t do anything wrong.” Yoohyeon squeezed her hands, and Gahyeon finally looked up at her. Her sister was calm but serious, looking at her expectantly. </p>
<p>Gahyeon nodded. </p>
<p>Yoohyeon continued. “The dreams are about… s-someone… taking you a-away. Like they took me. Remember what those men said about you at the parking? Minji thinks that because of what happened, I now worry about your safety. I guess I worry so much that it has slipped into my dreams.” </p>
<p>“I’m sor-“</p>
<p>“Don’t.” Her sister’s voice was once again firm, although not like it was when she spoke to Yoobin. “It isn’t your fault. I just worry, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to worry about, unnie. Please… I’m safe, I promise. I always take care of myself, and I never put myself in dangerous situations.” </p>
<p>“I know you do, I know you’re smart and careful. But… I guess I worry because you live by yourself, and it makes me wish you still lived with mom and dad. Just so you wouldn’t have to be alone most of the time.”</p>
<p>Gahyeon wished she could tell Yoohyeon that she lived in a gated community with very strict security. That the house she lived in had one of the most advanced security systems, and that she wasn’t alone, because she had someone who she knew would give her life to keep her safe. </p>
<p>But she couldn’t. All she could do was do her best to reassure her as much as possible.</p>
<p>Gahyeon pulled Yoohyeon for a hug. “I promise I’m safe. There’s no need for you to worry, ok?”</p>
<p>She could feel Yoohyeon nodding but it was weak.  Deciding it was better to get her mind off her, Gahyeon let go of her sister to grin at her. “Let’s play a game.”</p>
<p>“A game?”</p>
<p>“Yes, any game you want.”</p>
<p>Her sister’s eyes shone and her smile became genuine. She got up and practically dragged Gahyeon towards the TV, she took out a console and began plugging in cables and such. As she did so, she began talking about how she had become so good at this new game that she had liked. It was a shooting game, one that Gahyeon had never heard about. </p>
<p>She still listened intently to her sister; what the game was about, and the type of character Yoohyeon liked to play. Just listening to her telling her about stuff that she was excited about made Gahyeon so happy. She had missed this, and she was going to do anything she needed to bring moments like these back. </p>
<p>They spend hours playing the game, with little breaks in between where Yoohyeon went out of the room to bring back snacks and drinks. Gahyeon noticed that she didn’t let Yoobin anywhere near the room. She felt bad because she believed it was her fault, but she couldn’t bring herself to end the bonding time she was spending with her sister. </p>
<p>At the end of one game, Gahyeon looked at her phone and sighed. It was getting late, and she needed to go shopping before going home for dinner. She didn’t want to, but she was going to have to leave soon. </p>
<p>“Unnie?” </p>
<p>Yoohyeon turned and raised her eyebrows at Gahyeon. She was chewing something so her mouth was full, and she was looking at Gahyeon expectantly. </p>
<p>She was so cute. </p>
<p>“Hey, I’m sorry. This is so much fun, but I need to go soon.”</p>
<p>“Oh… school?”</p>
<p>“No, a friend asked me to go shopping for her. She needs clothes but she can’t leave her house at the moment.”</p>
<p>“Ok… it’s fine, Gahyeonie. I’m sorry if I kept you...” Yoohyeon’s voice sounded sad and apologetic. </p>
<p>“No! You didn’t, and I really want to stay but I have to go do that. If I didn’t have to, I would stay longer.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I’m glad we had this time, it was nice.” Even though she did sound happy, the longing was evident in Yoohyeon’s voice. It pained Gahyeon to have to go, but she had to. Siyeon had told her to do it. But maybe she could… </p>
<p>An idea came to her. It might turn out ok, but it could also backfire. What really made her decide, was the look on Yoohyeon’s face. She was sad. That just didn’t sit right with her.</p>
<p>“Unnie… how would you like going shopping with me? I’m only going to a couple of stores. My friend already told me what to buy, I just need to go get it. It won’t take too long.”</p>
<p>“Really? You want me to go?”</p>
<p>“Of course, but only if you want to.”</p>
<p>“Yes! I mean, maybe we might need to go a little slowly…”</p>
<p>“That’s not a problem! We can go as slowly as you want. Don’t worry about that.”</p>
<p>“Well then, yes! Let me just call Minji, to let her know.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sure, unnie. Go ahead.”</p>
<p>Gahyheon was actually worried that Minji unnie would say no. But she was pleasantly surprised when Yoohyeon told her she had said yes, but to be careful and aware of her surroundings at all times.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon began to go around the room excitedly, putting stuff in a little backpack and preparing herself with everything she might need while being out. </p>
<p>While she got ready, Gahyeon began to think about her sister-in-law. </p>
<p>It really surprised her that Minji unnie trusted her so much. It made her want to thank her, since she had actually welcomed her back with open arms once she had started to visit her sister again. Minji unnie seemed to trust her enough to leave her alone with Yoohyeon, something for which Gahyeon felt so grateful. </p>
<p>The same couldn’t be said for Yoobin.</p>
<p>After learning they were going out, by themselves, and that Gahyeon would be driving, Yoobin unnie told Yoohyeon she was tagging along. Her sister just shrugged her shoulders and took Gahyeon’s hand as they all left the apartment. </p>
<p>She practically ignored Yoobin all the way to the store, and it made Gahyeon feel uneasy. But at the same time she welcomed this side of Yoohyeon, it meant she was comfortable enough to voice her opinions. </p>
<p>During the drive there, Yoohyeon never let go of Gahyeon’s hand, keeping their hands joined between the two seats. Gahyeon tried to control herself and not grin and laugh of happiness like she wanted to, but a smile was on her face all the way to the store. </p>
<p>Once they arrived at the parking lot, Yoohyeon did become a little hesitant, and Gahyeon reminded herself that her sister was still in the process of being comfortable around strangers. Specially without Minji unnie. </p>
<p>She got out and walked over to the passenger side, opening the door and crouching down. She placed one hand on her sister’s knee, and looked up at her. Gahyeon made sure Yoohyeon was looking at her too as she spoke. </p>
<p>“We go slowly, ok? If it ever becomes too much, let me know and we go home. Doesn’t matter if I’m done shopping or not, you come first. Will you promise to tell me?”</p>
<p>“I promise, Gahyeonie.”</p>
<p>Gahyeon nodded. “Ok, ready when you are then.”</p>
<p>Yoohyeon closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Opening her eyes, she looked at the pink haired girl and nodded. “I’m ready.”</p>
<p>Walking into the store wasn’t too difficult, as there weren’t too many people yet. The clothes Gahyeon wanted to look at were on the very back of the store, so she slowly guided Yoohyeon by the hand, always making sure to look at her sister in case she had another panic attack. </p>
<p>Yoohyeon was looking down and her shoulders were hunched. Gahyeon wanted to bring her along to spend more time with her, but she didn’t want her to be uncomfortable the whole time. If that was the case, it would have been better she had stayed home. Thinking fast, she began to speak hoping it would allow Yoohyeon to focus on something other than her anxiety at being at a public place surrounded by strangers. </p>
<p>“My friend is roughly my height, and our builds are kind of similar. So the clothes’ sizes should be easy to figure out.” Gahyeon said the first thing that came to mind. </p>
<p>“So she is short and curvy?” </p>
<p>The pink haired girl stopped and turned to look at her sister, who was still crouching but was smirking down at her. </p>
<p>“I’m not… curvy.” Gahyeon started to walk again, never letting go of her sister’s hand. </p>
<p>Yoohyeon laughed but said nothing else as they arrived at the section Gahyeon was looking for. Her sister still felt a little tense, but Gahyeon could see from the corner of her eye that she had at least raised her head. She continued talking to Yoohyeon as she began to look for clothes. </p>
<p>“I think she prefers light colors, and warm clothes. I guess I’m going for a cozy wardrobe for her.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t she also want something to wear to go out? Besides, why can’t she come shop herself.”</p>
<p>Yoobin’s voice startled Gahyeon, she had almost forgotten she had come along. She saw Yoohyeon begin to turn to Yoobin, and she suspected her sister was about to warn her to be quiet again. </p>
<p>Gahyeon quickly intervened. “She is afraid to go out. The guy she used to date hurt her really bad, so she’s scared. That’s why she asked me to shop for her. Like I said, our builds and sizes are similar so she thought it would be easier for me to do it.”</p>
<p>Yoobin’s tone changed, and she looked at Gahyeon with such attention that she felt a little intimidated. </p>
<p>“How did he hurt her? Did she call the police? File a restraining order?”</p>
<p>Gahyeon wanted to slap herself. She had completely forgotten that Yoobin worked with Minji unnie. They ran an organization that helped abused victims, so it made complete sense that Yoobin would react strongly to a complete stranger being hurt in a relationship. </p>
<p>She needed to be very careful, the last thing they needed was Yoobin wanting to meet or talk to Sua. </p>
<p>“It’s ok, unnie. She is safe now, she’s with someone who is taking very good care of her. Actually, she’s the one paying for the clothes.”</p>
<p>“That’s good, that she has someone else now that is treating her well.” Yoohyeon looked both sympathetic and relieved at the same time. Gahyeon could imagine why; the story probably sounded very much like her own. </p>
<p>Now that Gahyeon thought about it, it very much was.</p>
<p>“Believe me, unnie. She will treat her like a queen. There isn’t anything she wouldn’t do for my friend.”</p>
<p>Yoobin took something from her pocket and handed it to Gahyeon. She took it and stared at it.</p>
<p>“It’s my card, it has all my contact information. If she ever needs anything, or if you think she needs help, let me know. At any time, it doesn’t matter. I will answer.” She sounded completely serious and at the same time concerned. Also, her tone had grown warmer and softer.</p>
<p>“Thank you, unnie. I will give her this and keep a picture for myself. Just in case. But I promise she is happy and safe now. I visited her yesterday and she is doing well.”</p>
<p>“Is that why you were busy, Gahyeonie?” Yoohyeon wondered.</p>
<p>“Yes, unnie. I was helping her and making sure she was happy with her new partner.” Gahyeon hated lying, but she knew there was no other way to handle it. She tried to keep it as close to the truth as possible, but it was difficult. What if she slipped?</p>
<p>“Do you think she would like animal prints? There are some cute pijamas over there.” Yoobin offered quietly. She was also looking at Gahyeon in a completely different way, almost as if she suddenly didn’t mind her being around Yoohyeon.</p>
<p>The pink haired girl turned to look where Yoobin had pointed and chuckled. “You know what? I think she would really like them.”</p>
<p>Both Yoobin and Yoohyeon unnie were helping her choose clothes based on her size. She also told them that her friend liked being cozy, and that clothes that were comfortable and soft were better for now. Which made Yoobin bring over all sorts of big sweaters and pants. Gahyeon would have taken them all, since they all seemed very cozy, but Yoohyeon unnie would frown and make Yoobin take some of them back. She kept doing this for everything they chose. When Gahyeon asked her why she would do that her answer was very simple. </p>
<p>“She can be both comfortable and look great. Those two things aren’t mutually exclusive.”</p>
<p>Yoobin made a very bored face and moved towards Gahyeon, speaking close to her ear. “She’s been watching fashion shows. The other day, she kept telling me to use more ‘seasonal colors’, just because I had been wearing black pants and a black button up shirt.” She was trying to explain to Gahyeon why Yoohyeon was being so picky with clothes, but the younger girl felt so happy. </p>
<p>Yoobin unnie was including her into a private thing between them. </p>
<p>It seemed silly to get excited over something so small, but she felt as if she was making way in gaining Yoobin unnie’s trust. This made her feel welcomed. Included. </p>
<p>She laughed and Yoohyeon squinted her eyes at Yoobin. “You. Stay away from my sister.” Yoohyeon tried to sound annoyed but her tone was light and teasing. </p>
<p>After a couple more minutes, they moved over to another section when Gahyeon’s phone vibrated. She took it out, seeing it was a text from Dongie unnie. She opened it.</p>
<p>‘Minji unnie is here, and Sua was in the living room. This should be fun!’</p>
<p>Gahyeon felt herself beginning to sweat. What was Minji unnie doing at the house?! She answered right away.</p>
<p>‘What?! OMG what do we do?!’</p>
<p>The reply came instantly. </p>
<p>‘There's nothing for you to do. Siyeon let her in, knowing Sua was there. She will handle it.’</p>
<p>Gahyeon began typing. </p>
<p>‘Ok ok. Let me know if something happens though!!’</p>
<p>‘I will ;)’</p>
<p>What on earth was Minji unnie doing there? This was making her nervous, the only reason she didn’t panic was the fact Siyeon had known that Minji unnie would see Sua unnie. She trusted her Mistress not to put either of them in danger. </p>
<p>Gahyeon closed her eyes and tried to calm down. She couldn’t just panic in front of Yoohyeon unnie and Yubin. So she did her best to seem normal, even if she was very nervous inside. </p>
<p>After a while of shopping, they left to go back home. She had really enjoyed the time she spent with Yoohyeon unnie. She hadn’t had a panic attack and she had only stuttered twice during their time at the store. Proud was an understatement to how Gahyeon felt.</p>
<p>After dropping both girls off at the apartment, she went all the way up, in order to leave her sister at the door. For some reason she felt better if she actually saw her go into the apartment. Yoobin went in first, and after waving at her and saying ‘goodbye’ in a friendly way, she walked away giving them some privacy. </p>
<p>Yoohyeon unnie hesitated at the door. “Are you sure, you will be okay? You can always stay the night, and you can come over whenever you want.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure, unnie. I really am safe. Try not to worry. Look, let’s do this: text me or call me anytime you want, and I promise I will answer and let you know if I’m ok. Would that make you feel better?”</p>
<p>Yoohyeon looked relived, but her expression quickly became shy and embarrassed. “I feel like I’m keeping tabs on you…”</p>
<p>“No, unnie. You’re not. Let’s do it. It would really make me feel so much better knowing you don’t worry so much about me.”</p>
<p>“Ok, then. Thank you, Gahyeonie.” Yoohyeon brought her hand up slowly and very gently cupped Gahyeon’s face. The younger girl smiled and leaned into the touch. She looked into her sister’s eyes and she felt a jolt of recognition. </p>
<p>Her sister was looking at her the same way Sua unnie had.</p>
<p>“Unnie?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“What are you thinking?”</p>
<p>Yoohyeon frowned. “What am I thinking?”</p>
<p>“Yes, right now.”</p>
<p>Yoohyeon’s response was immediate. “I’m thinking that I wish I could keep you safe forever, and that I could protect you from the world. You are too good to end up like me… and I would give anything to stop that from happening.”</p>
<p>Gahyeon hugged her sister tightly, trying hard to get rid of the lump in her throat. “Nothing will happen to me, I promise. I will always be careful.”</p>
<p>Her sister rubbed soothing circles on her back. “I love you, Gahyeon.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Yoohyeon unnie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had made her way back to the underground parking, walking to her car, she was about to get in when her phone vibrated. </p>
<p>She took it out and opened the message as soon as she saw who it was from. </p>
<p>‘Your mistress is jealous! HAHAHA’</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>She texted back. ‘WHAT?!!! What do you mean?’</p>
<p>An almost immediate answer. ‘HAHAHAHAHA”</p>
<p>Gahyeon frowned at her phone, annoyed. ‘Unnie!!!’</p>
<p>No answer came so she got in the car and began driving to the house. She was at a red light, so she about to call Siyeon unnie when another message came through. She opened it. </p>
<p>‘Siyeon. Is. Pouting. </p>
<p>I repeat. </p>
<p>Siyeon. </p>
<p>Is. </p>
<p>Pouting.’</p>
<p>Gahyeon was completely lost. She hurriedly texted back before the light changed. ‘Ok, what the hell is going on? I’m going home.</p>
<p>‘You can’t, Minji is still here HEHEHE’</p>
<p>‘Well then explain!!’</p>
<p>‘No =P’</p>
<p>‘UNBELIEVABLE!’</p>
<p>The light changed and the cars behind her began to honk at her. Gahyeon threw the phone on the passenger seat and drove towards the house. Instead of going straight home, she decided to park in a convenience store that was close by. She would wait until Dongie unnie let her know when Minji had left. </p>
<p>She hated this. Having to hide, having to keep secrets from Yoohyeon unnie. But she knew it was necesssary, now more than ever. It wasn’t just her and Siyeon unnie anymore, Sua was now in the picture and they both had to keep her safe. Even though she knew Siyeon was ultimately responsible for both of them, Gahyeon felt like she was somehow also supposed to do her part to keep Sua unnie safe. It was strange how the thought of having someone to protect filled her with such purpose and incentive. </p>
<p>Her phone vibrated and she saw it was a text from Dongie unnie. </p>
<p>‘You can come home.’</p>
<p>Finally. She turned the key and began driving. This whole hide and seek business had really made her annoyed, but more than anything, she wanted to see what all those texts from Dongie unnie had been about. </p>
<p>Siyeon unnie jealous? Pouting? Just what on earth had happened while she was gone? She unconsciously stepped harder on the gas. She had to get home. Quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siyeon POV</p>
<p>Looking at Sua, Siyeon wanted the sub to distress from the excitement of the morning. </p>
<p>“No more worrying, beautiful. Would you like to do something else or keep watchi-“ </p>
<p>Suddenly, the garage door opened and Gahyeon came in, her arms full of bags. In a hurry, she put all the bags on the kitchen table and almost ran over to Siyeon and Sua, sliding into a kneeling position. “What did I miss?”</p>
<p>The blonde opened her mouth to answer but a voice came from behind her. </p>
<p>“Minji unnie came over and your Mistress almost fought her.” Handong’s tone was too serious.</p>
<p>“What?!” Gahyeon’s eyes were comically wide and her mouth was hanging open.</p>
<p>“Wait, what?” Siyeon was annoyed. </p>
<p>Handong ignored her. “All because Minji was flirting and Sua liked it.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god!” Gahyeon looked at Siyeon with a stunned expression.</p>
<p>Siyeon turned her head to glare at Handong. “Are you kidding me?”</p>
<p>“But then the unthinkable happened, and Sua went with Minji to the kitchen. Alone. God knows what happened in there. That’s when your Mistress pouted.”</p>
<p>Instead of talking, Gahyeon gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Sua looked at Gahyeon and then at Siyeon, shaking her head agitatedly as if to say nothing happened in the kitchen.  </p>
<p>Siyeon waved her hand at Sua, to let her know it was ok. She then glared at her friend. “Handong, shut up before I kick you out of the house.” Her tone was more annoyed than actually stern. Still, it was enough for the Chinese woman to stop talking and sit on the other sofa with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Fine, fine. End of story.”</p>
<p>Gahyeon looked at Handong and then Siyeon in disbelief. “No, no, wait! I’m serious, what happened?!”</p>
<p>“Nothing happened, Minji came over to talk about Yoohyeon. She wanted Dong to go over and talk to your sister since she’s been having nightmares.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes… she told me about that. It’s because she is worried about me, she thinks I might be in danger or something. I told her that everything was ok... but she still seemed worried.” </p>
<p>“Let it go for now, Gahyeon-a. I’ll go over tomorrow and speak to her. She will get through it.” Dongie unnie smiled at Gahyeon, and Siyeon could tell the young sub relaxed immediately. </p>
<p>It was obvious that she felt very strongly about anything that had to do with her sister. Siyeon knew this issue would be no different, so she needed to give her something else to think about.</p>
<p>“Beautiful, why don’t you go with Gahyeon and choose something to wear? I’m sure she would want to see if the clothes she bought you fit.” </p>
<p>Sua stared at Siyeon and then she turned towards the kitchen, at the bags Gahyeon had left on the kitchen. It looked like a lot of clothes. How had she been able to carry them all inside by herself? </p>
<p>Gahyeon got up and, after thanking Siyeon, grabbed Sua by the hand and took her away. Both girls carrying bags of clothes and going into Sua’s room. Sua seemed both excited and confused, while Gahyeon looked completely ecstatic. Siyeon watched them go, a smile on her face. </p>
<p>“Unnie.”</p>
<p>Siyeon turned to Handong, raising an eyebrow in question. </p>
<p>“Can we talk for a bit while the kids are busy?”</p>
<p>It had always been amusing to Siyeon the way Handong called subs ‘kids’. She always said that subs reminded her of children because they were precious to their dominants, and even though the dynamics were completely different, a good dominant would always want what was best for their sub, just like a parent. Also, she was able use the word ‘kid’ in public, unlike ‘sub’.</p>
<p>“Sure, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to mention something from my talk with Sua.”</p>
<p>“Something? Don’t I get full disclosure?”</p>
<p>“Usually I would, but unless I feel is absolutely necessary, no you won’t.”</p>
<p>“Is there a reason for that?”</p>
<p>“I really want to be her friend, and I feel that if I can keep some of the stuff she shares with me from you, it would be easier to build trust.”</p>
<p>“Fair. I trust your judgement. So what did you want to tell me?”</p>
<p>“Sua doesn’t like pain. She only endures it for the sake of her owners.”</p>
<p>Handong blurted out the statement as if she was talking about the weather. Siyeon stared at Handong incredously. “Excuse me? Wait, are you sure?”</p>
<p>Handong nodded. “She said she was happy you hadn’t played with her. It slipped out when I asked her what things she liked here compared to the last place she used to live at.”</p>
<p>Siyeon opened her mouth and closed it several times. There were so many things she wanted to say. So many things to ask. It made her happy that Sua didn’t like pain, but at the same time, it was disturbing to think that, even though she didn’t enjoy it, she had been subjected to mostly pain play for months if not years. </p>
<p>How can someone withstand such torture and still stay sane?</p>
<p>“Something is not adding up.” Handong’s voice broke through her thoughts. Her voice had become quiet and she stared in front of her, without actually focusing on anything. “If she liked pain, then everything I had been seeing in her made sense. How she wasn’t scared of anyone, how she didn’t freak out when she was brought here, how unfazed she was of her injuries. But now, I’m beginning to think that we are going to need to dig a lot deeper to try to figure out what’s broken. Because believe me, no matter how normal she acts, something is broken inside, unnie.” She paused and looked right at Siyeon, her eyes more intense than Siyeon had seen in a long time. “And whatever it is, it’s very dangerous.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean by ‘dangerous’?”</p>
<p>“I mean not only did something horrible happened to her, but something else has kept her mind sane all this time. I can see it, unnie and I bet you have as well. She has a personality, and thoughts. She isn’t a blank slate. How did she manage it? How can you deal with so much pain and suffering, if it’s against your will? How do you keep yourself from ending it all because you can’t endure one more day? I can’t imagine something strong enough to make someone go through what she went through willingly.”</p>
<p>“Willingly? But you just said she doesn’t like pain.”</p>
<p>“Yes, she doesn’t like it. But she allows it. She’s not enduring it out of fear, she does it because she thinks she has to. Question is: why?”</p>
<p>“Well, at least now I know I don’t have to do pain play with her.”</p>
<p>“You don’t, but you are going to have to keep pretending like you did that to her back.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what? I would think that she would trust me more if I told her the truth.” At least that’s what made sense to her.</p>
<p>“Look, I can’t explain it right now, but I think it would be counterproductive to share that with her. I really am lost as to why she hasn’t broken down yet, but her psyche is delicate at best. Like I said, this is dangerous. Whatever is helping her cope with her life, is also keeping her from having a mental breakdown. We don’t know what ‘that’ is, but it’s her motive, and her life revolves around it. If something about her motive were to change, then her whole reason for enduring so much would disappear. Since we don’t know what that is, we have to be careful not to accidentally take that away from her. Because if we do, she could lose whatever is holding her sanity together.”</p>
<p>“That’s what you meant by ‘dangerous’?</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Siyeon could feel the headache coming, but more than that, she could feel fear creeping up on her. The way Handong was talking, she was making it sound like something was very wrong with Sua. It was hard for Siyeon to really get a grasp of it, since Sua seemed almost like nothing was wrong. Like nothing bothered her. If Handong was right, however, it meant that everything Sua did, was as direct result of her torture. She was pretending, and the thought of her having to do that to survive made Siyeon very sad. </p>
<p>She was about to ask Handong something else when Gahyeon came walking around the corner and smiled at her. “Mistress can we show you something?” </p>
<p>Siyeon smiled easily at her sub, even if she didn’t feel like smiling one bit. “Sure, little girl. Show me.”</p>
<p>“Unnie, go ahead.” Gahyeon motioned at Sua behind her, still not visible. Siyeon hoped she had liked the clothes. Gahyeon had a good eye for clothing but, what if Sua didn’t like them?</p>
<p>All thoughts left Siyeon’s head when Sua finally made her way to the living room. She stopped right when she touched the carpet in the middle of the sofas. She was wearing an off shoulder, long sleeved t-shirt, and washed out jeans. The shirt was fitted so it hugged her body, accentuating Sua’s curves and figure.</p>
<p> It was a very simple outfit, but Siyeon couldn’t stop looking at Sua. </p>
<p>There was something about her wearing such normal clothes that made her look like a completely different person. Even Sua seemed to know this as she didn’t hunch her shoulders, nor did she look at the ground. She was looking right at Siyeon, with a hopeful expression, probably waiting for her opinion. Something Siyeon was incapable of at the moment since she had lost the ability to speak. </p>
<p>“Unnie?” A muffled voice made her blink and look away from Sua. Handong had a hand on her mouth, smiling like an idiot. “Careful there, I think you might have been salivating.”</p>
<p>Siyeon wanted to tell her to ‘shut up’ but the words got stuck on her throat. She cleared her throat and tried again. This time, looking at Sua. “You look… absolutely beautiful, Sua.”</p>
<p>Handong laughed. “How eloquent of you.”</p>
<p>Siyeon glared at her, turning to look at Gahyeon with a smile. “Good job, little girl.” </p>
<p>Gahyeon was grinning knowingly. “Thank you, Mistress. There is more but I think it would be better for you to see it later.” The pink haired sub took Sua’s hand and they both went back to the room.</p>
<p>“Yes, please. We don’t want you to combust.” More laughter from Handong made Siyeon self-conscious.</p>
<p>“She looked different! That’s all.” </p>
<p>“Is that why you almost ate her alive with your eyes?” </p>
<p>“I.. what?”</p>
<p>“Careful, unnie. You’re falling too fast.”</p>
<p>“Whatever.”</p>
<p>Handong put a hand on her knee, making Siyeon look at her. “I’m being serious, unnie. I know I am here for the kids, but I’m looking out for you as well. We don’t know if she will ever be able to give you what you need. Maybe you should try to rein it in.”</p>
<p>Siyeon smiled at her friend sitting across from her. “Too late, Dongie. I’ve been falling from the moment I carried her through the door.”</p>
<p>“She’s older than you, by one year.” </p>
<p>Siyeon’s eyes widened. “She is?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>In a weird way, it made sense to Siyeon that Sua was older. She was starting to believe that because of everything she had lived and experienced, the sub knew more about life than she did. Every time she looked into Sua’s eyes, she didn’t see the eyes of a young woman, but rather the eyes of someone who had gone through hell and had come out the other side stronger. Braver. It made the blonde want to protect her sub that much more, because someone who had experience what she had, deserved a happy life. Siyeon swore to herself that she wouldn’t rest until Sua had a happy life, even if it wasn’t with her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sua POV</p>
<p>Sua sat on the edge of the bed in the recovery room, while Gahyeon put away the clothes on the closet. She had changed from the outfit she had shown Mistress to the blue sweater she had liked before. It was very soft and loose, making her feel cozy and comfortable. Under the sweater she wore a pair of black shorts, but they weren’t visible since the sweater hung to her mid thighs. </p>
<p>“Done. Everything has been put away, unnie. So, did you like the clothes I chose?” Gahyeon had come to sit on the bed as well. </p>
<p>Sua nodded. </p>
<p>“You are not just saying that right? Because if there is something you don’t like, I can give it back and buy you something else.”</p>
<p>Getting up from the bed, the older sub walked over to one of the tables in the room and grabbed her board and marker. She wrote something quickly and returned to sit on the bed, giving the board to Gahyeon.</p>
<p>‘I’m not lying, I really like all the clothes. It’s just that I have never had so many choices. My clothes were always chosen for me; I had never had to choose. These are the first outfits that I am given to wear however I like, so I love them. Thank you, Gahyeonie.’</p>
<p>Ghayeon smiled at her but it didn’t reach her eyes, Sua didn’t like that. </p>
<p>‘How did it go with your sister? Did you have fun?’</p>
<p>Gahyeon looked taken back at being asked, but she quickly recovered and smiled. “Yes! I did have fun, actually. My sister and I played video games, since they are her favorite, and we spend a lot of time together. I liked it, she seemed very happy and relaxed while we played.”</p>
<p>‘I’m happy you had a good visit with her, and that you had fun with her.’</p>
<p>“I wish I had more time with her, especially since she keeps worrying about something happening to me.”</p>
<p>‘Miss Minji did say she was having nightmares, but Miss Dongie will help her tomorrow so she doesn’t have them anymore.’</p>
<p>Gahyeon was quiet for a couple of moments before she looked down at her hands. She spoke in such a small voice, Sua had to strain to hear. “It’s all my fault, unnie. I always… end up making things more difficult for her. Ever since…”</p>
<p>The sentence was left hanging, almost as if the pink haired girl couldn’t bring herself to say it. Her mood had changed, and Sua could see she was in pain. It didn’t matter what had happened, Sua couldn’t stand to see Gahyeon so unhappy. Knowing she had Mistress’ permission, she grabbed Gahyeon’s hand and slowly guided her to lay down. Hesitantly at first, Gahyeon laid down, and Sua gently grabbed the younger sub’s head and guided her to lay it on her lap.</p>
<p>The pink haired girl began to relax as Sua carefully combed her hair with both hands, making sure to never hurt her by being too forceful. </p>
<p>It took a while but Gahyeon began talking. She told Sua about her sister, how close they were when they were little. Never being too close with her parents but her sister, Yoohyeon, made up for them by loving her very much. Then, Yoohyeon was kidnapped for two years, and once she came back, everything was different. According to Gahyeon, she had been a bad sister, not being there for Yoohyeon when she most needed her. </p>
<p>By the end, Gahyeon was crying, hiccupping through her last sentences. Sua’s heart broke to see the younger sub carry so much pain and blame on her shoulders. She knew what it was like to regret failing someone, to always carry guilt like a second skin. </p>
<p>Turning Gahyeon’s head towards her, so she could see her eyes, Sua began mouthing words ever so slowly. </p>
<p>‘Gahyeon. Good. Sister.’</p>
<p>Gahyeon’s eyes filled with new tears and she got up and hugged Sua’s neck. The older sub hugged her back and held her, not letting her go while she cried.</p>
<p>She might not know Gahyeon much, and her sister even less, but she knew people. But she was good at judging character, it was almost like having a sixth sense. Now, that same sense told her that Gahyeon was so wrong about herself. Sua was convinced that the girl in her arms was not only a good sister, but a good human being. She was thoughtful, caring and kind. It made no sense for her to be this hard on herself. </p>
<p>But Sua knew what she felt. That overwhelming feeling of guilt, weighting you down as if you had the world on top of you. She knew how hard it was to get rid of it, and that only with time would Gahyeon forgive herself, especially if that time was spend with her sister. So all Sua could do was be there for her in the meantime. </p>
<p>She continued to hug her for a long time, until Gahyeon stopped crying but continued to sob quietly. Sua moved then, still holding Gahyeon. Laying down on the bed, she brought the younger sub with her so that they were laying on their sides, facing each other. Gahyeon was still shaking a little, so Sua hugged her tighter, and the pink haired girl automatically burrowed her head on Sua’s chest. Without thinking, Sua laid her chin on Gahyeon’s head, rubbing circles on her back. They stayed like that, eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms.</p>
<p>Hours must have passed because when Sua woke, the light coming from the window was not as bright. A hand was caressing her face. She opened her eyes to her Mistress sitting on the bed next to them, smiling at her. Mistress moved her hand to Gahyeon’s head and softly ran her fingers through her hair. </p>
<p>She began to speak in whispers. “She must have been very worried about Yoohyeon, nothing makes her cry more than worrying.” Mistress seemed sad and apologetic. “Thank you, beautiful. She came to you, that means she trusts you. It takes time for Gahyeonie to trust someone, but you must be special.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I wish I didn’t have to disturb you but I need to talk to both of you.” </p>
<p>Sua nodded. Gently, she began to coax Gahyeon away from her with one hand, using the other to brush her hair away from her face. Little by little, the pink haired girl began to open her eyes. It took a minute, but once she saw Mistress, Gahyeon smiled and sat up on the bed. Sua followed.</p>
<p>“Hello, Mistress.” The younger sub’s voice was thick with sleep.</p>
<p>Mistress chuckled. “Hello, little girl. I’m sorry I have to wake you, but I need to talk to you and Sua.”</p>
<p>Gahyeon hugged Sua, rubbing her face on her shoulder. “Ok. I’m awake.” </p>
<p>“Remember I told you girls that Wonho was coming?”</p>
<p>Both subs nodded.</p>
<p>“Good. I wanted to ask if you wanted to cook dinner, or if I should order something?”</p>
<p>Gahyeon sat up straighter. “We can cook. I mean, if Sua unnie wants. I wanted to make pasta, if it pleases you.”</p>
<p>Mistress smiled. “Of course, it does. Well, I shall leave that to you then. But there’s one other thing I want to talk about with you two.”</p>
<p>Sua was listening intently to her Mistress, since it seemed that whatever she was going to say was important. </p>
<p>“Gahyeon already knows this, but just to make it clear; Wonho is only coming for dinner and to talk to me. Nothing will happen. I expect you to behave but there will be no play of any kind. Do you both understand?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mistress.”</p>
<p>‘Yes, Mistress.’</p>
<p>Sua wasn’t too worried about meeting Master Wonho again, even though he had played with her before. He was Mistress’ friend and as such she knew she needed to be on her best behavior. She would follow Gahyeon’s lead and try to not mess up, so as to not embarrass her Mistress.</p>
<p>“Good girls. Go ahead and get ready then, I’ll be in my office until Wonho arrives.” Mistress kissed each sub on the head and left the room. </p>
<p>Sua turned to Gahyeon, who smiled so wide that her eyes almost closed. Sua couldn’t help but silently laugh at her. </p>
<p>Gahyeon moved away and stood up, stretching herself while grunting. She looked so cute. The pink haired girl turned to look at Sua. </p>
<p>“Are you ready, unnie? Let’s start to prepare dinner, mister Wonho is very punctual, and Mistress doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” </p>
<p>Grabbing her hand, Sua let the younger sub pull her from the bed and take her to the kitchen. She wasn’t too worried about tonight; it would only be a dinner. There hadn’t been many dinners she had attended before, but she still knew what they were. Whatever happened during this dinner, she was going to do her best to not embarrass her Mistress. She would behave. She would be good for Mistress. </p>
<p>Gahyeon wanted to make pasta for dinner, so she went up to one of the cupboards and took out a notebook. It was full of cute food stickers on the outside, while the inside looked worn and stained in some pages. Sua smiled at the words written in big pink letters on the front page.</p>
<p>‘Gahyeonie’s Recipe Book.’</p>
<p>“Ok, unnie. I have several recipes for pasta but, I think we should do a cream based one. The ones with marinara sauce won’t be good for your throat.” Gahyeon proceeded to flip through the notebook, until she stopped at a particular page with some pictures on it. She got close to it, and using her finger, began to read the recipe quietly to herself. Again, Sua found herself just looking at her, enjoying the fact that she looked so serious and calm. </p>
<p>Gahyeon moved over to the pantry and began taking ingredients out, before moving to the stove and turning it on. She looked at Sua and smiled. </p>
<p>“Let’s make a soup, so you can have some of it along with the pasta. Would you like that, unnie?”</p>
<p>Sua nodded excitedly. </p>
<p>“Yay! Will you help me to cut some vegetables?”</p>
<p>Again Sua nodded and began to move around the kitchen as well. Soon, they began to find a rhythm and it was easy to see how well they worked together. There was no need for them to talk, they just naturally moved about the kitchen doing several tasks without getting in the way of the other. </p>
<p>From time to time, Gahyeon would touch Sua’s shoulder or arm in order to get her attention, and once she turned, the pink haired girl would just smile at her in a silly way. The older sub had no choice but to laugh silently every time, making their time in the kitchen light and fun. </p>
<p>In the back of her mind though, Sua was still thinking about Master Wonho coming over for dinner. She wanted everything to go well, for her not to make a mistake. But it was hard not to worry. There were so many things she could do wrong, so many ways she could mess up. She wasn’t good at being around people, her last owner had said as much. He had always told her that since she didn’t know how to behave, he didn’t want to show her to any of his important friends. So she was left in her resting area whenever people came over to visit. This was so that she wouldn’t embarrass her owner by not being able to act accordingly. </p>
<p>It worried Sua that maybe she wasn’t ready to be shown to anyone important to Mistress. It had gone well with Miss Minji, but for all she knew that had been pure luck and not actually due to her at all. Sometimes, she felt it was easier for her to be hidden away, that way it would be impossible for her to make a mistake and ruin anything. </p>
<p>But Mistress had wanted her to be present when Master Wonho came, meaning she was expected to be a good slave and try to not mess up too much. So even if she didn’t have much experience, she would try and follow Gahyeon’s lead, since the younger sub probably knew exactly what to do and how to behave in situations like these. </p>
<p>Regardless, Sua continued to help Gahyeon prepare dinner, trying to make it as perfect as it could be. If she did end up messing up during dinner, at least the food she helped prepare would be good.  </p>
<p>Once most of the food was ready, Mistress came down and walked over to them. Sua turned around and she kneeled and Gahyeon did the same. “Is dinner almost ready?” </p>
<p>“Yes, Mistress. Should be done in a couple of minutes.”</p>
<p>“Good. Can you go ahead and finish up on your own, Gahyeon-a? I need to speak with Sua.”</p>
<p>“Sure, I can handle it.”</p>
<p>“Good. Go ahead and stand up, both of you. Sua please follow me.”</p>
<p>Mistress walked over to the living room and sat on the sofa. Sua walked behind her and kneeled at her feet, looking at the floor intently. Had she made a mistake already? </p>
<p>Mistress frowned as she looked down at her. She got closer and raised her chin with her hand. “Hey, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Sua didn’t have her board, but Mistress was already taking out her cellphone. She gave it to her, and Sua began to type, passing it back once she was done.</p>
<p>‘Did I make a mistake, Mistress? I’m sorry, I’ll try not to do it again.’ </p>
<p>She waited while Mistress read the message. She didn’t look angry, but then again she had noticed Mistress was more patient than any of her last owners. </p>
<p>Putting the phone to the side, Mistress looked at her sadly.</p>
<p>“You have not made a mistake, Sua. I just want to reinforce some things before Wonho comes.”</p>
<p>Sua straightened. She needed to pay attention so that she wouldn’t mess up later tonight. </p>
<p>“First, Wonho is not allowed to touch you. He knows he is not allowed, so don’t worry about that. Also, dinner will be just like breakfast; you will sit in the same place, next to Gahyeon. Wonho will most probably sit either in front of you or Gahyeon. You are allowed to speak and answer questions, so long as you do so respectfully. If at any time you wish to leave the table to go to your room, all you need to do is let me know, and I will allow you to do so.” Mistress paused and her tone became even more serious. “There will be no play between Wonho and you nor Gahyeon. Remember I don’t share, so nothing will happen. Understand?”</p>
<p>She nodded again. It was reassuring that Mistress was telling her this beforehand. Her nervousness was less and there were rules she could follow now. There were still ways she could mess up, but now she had a clearer view of how she was supposed to act. </p>
<p>After her talk with Mistress, time moved rather quickly. </p>
<p>As she helped Gahyeon put dinner on the table, Mistress opened the door for Master Wonho. </p>
<p>“Hey, Lee. Fuck what’s that smell?” </p>
<p>Mistress chuckled. “Sua and Gahyeon made dinner. I hope you are hungry.” </p>
<p>“Starving. It smells amazing! How come you always get the best subs?”</p>
<p>“Go ahead and sit down, dinner should be ready soon.”</p>
<p>“Cool.”</p>
<p>As Gahyeon was showing her how to set the places, Sua kept Master Wonho in her peripheral vision. A lot of attention was expected of her when another Dom was present besides her owner. Things changed when there were more than one Dominant in one room, it meant that she needed to pay extra attention to what was going on. </p>
<p>“How are things going with Sua?” </p>
<p>It didn’t escape her notice that Master Wonho only asked after her and not Gahyeon.</p>
<p>“She’s doing very well, actually. Her recovery is going along great, Yibo did a good job.”</p>
<p>“Of course he did, he’s one half of the wonder twins.” </p>
<p>There was a mocking tone to Master Wonho’s words. Sua was about to wonder what it was about, when Miss Dongie appeared on the stairs. </p>
<p>“Would that make me wonder woman then?”</p>
<p>Master Wonho almost jumped from his seat at Miss Dongie’s words.  He turned his head and looked at her with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“Dong?” He looked afraid.</p>
<p>“Wonho?” Miss Dongie smiled all the way down the stairs until she sat in the sofa directly in front of Master Wonho. Sua couldn’t see Mistress, but her shoulders were shaking slightly. Was she laughing?</p>
<p>“I had no idea you were still here. Why aren’t you with your family?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that is any of your business, Mr. Lee.” Miss Dongie was still smiling at Master Wonho, but her smile seemed more scary than reassuring. </p>
<p>Master Wonho cleared his throat. “Of course. You’re right, sorry.”</p>
<p>Sua felt someone behind her, so she turned to see Gahyeon standing and looking in the direction of the living room. Smiling from ear to ear.  </p>
<p>“Should we save him and let them know dinner is ready?”<br/>
Sua frowned before she nodded slowly. Of course they needed to let them know dinner was ready. </p>
<p>Gahyeon chuckled and walked towards the living room, taking Sua’s hand. She kneeled at Mistress’ left side, guiding Sua to sit at her right. Sua felt a hand on her head and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Mistress’ touch. </p>
<p>“Is dinner ready?”</p>
<p>Gaheyon nodded and so did Sua. </p>
<p>“Good let’s eat.” Master Wonho got up, but no one else did. </p>
<p>Miss Dongie raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t think you are the one who decides when we eat.”</p>
<p>Master Wonho looked incredulous. “Damn, you let Lee order you now? I didn’t take you for a sub.”</p>
<p>Miss Dongie smiled, making it very clear that she was flirting. “It depends on my mood.”</p>
<p>It took a couple of seconds before Mistress spoke, her voice full of laughter. “God, let’s eat before you make a bigger fool of yourself.”</p>
<p>Miss Dongie got up and walked over to the table. Mistress motioned for both sub to stand and they both waited before she and Master Wonho walked towards the table as well. </p>
<p>“It’s not my fault! She scares the crap out of me!” Master Wonho whispered loudly.</p>
<p>Mistress chuckled. “You are hopeless.” </p>
<p>They both walked towards the table and took their seats, followed by both subs. Gahyeon however, seemed to be holding in her laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner was a simpler affair than Sua had expected. Everyone liked the food, and both Gahyeon and her were praised for it more than once. It was Mistress’ praise, though, that mattered the most to Sua. </p>
<p>“You ladies really did a great job, I’m very pleased with both of you.”</p>
<p>Gahyeon smiled with her mouth closed, since she was still eating. Sua noticed she really liked eating the food she cooked. She liked observing her while she ate, because she did it with so much gusto that it was contagious. </p>
<p>“So, how is Sua doing, Lee?” Again, Sua noticed Master Wonho would only ask about her.</p>
<p>“Like I said, her recovery is going well. Yibo will come in a week to do a checkup, but I believe everything will be ok.”</p>
<p>“So does that mean she’s ready for play or not for another week?”</p>
<p> “It depends, but I don’t have intentions of initiating play for some time still.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“I don’t feel like it.”</p>
<p>“Well, in that case can I play with Sua for a weekend?”</p>
<p>Sua felt the mood in the table change. She didn’t stop eating, nor did she look up to see anyone’s reaction. She did, however, noticed that Gahyeon had actually stopped eating and was about to raise her head. Sua reached out under the table and grabbed her hand, she felt Gahyeon turn her head slightly and Sua shook her head very slowly. Gahyeon stared at her plate without raising her head. </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Lee. You have two now, do you really need both?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter what I do with them, I don’t like sharing, you know that.”</p>
<p>“One night then.”</p>
<p>Even though Mistress had said no, Master Wonho was being very insistent. Sua kept eating and didn’t allow herself to worry much about the conversation going on about her. </p>
<p>No matter what Mistress had said, Master Wonho was her friend. It would make sense if she allowed him to play with her for a night. She had only been with Mistress for two days, which wasn’t enough time for her to be fond of her yet. Unlike Gahyeon. Sua figured that it wouldn’t be too bad, after all she had already had a scene with Master Wonho. He wasn’t too rough, he liked using the cane the most though. Her back wounds would reopen for sure, but if that happened, she was sure Mistress could just call the doctor and have him fix her again.</p>
<p>She would understand if she was lent out for a night, it had happened before. It’s not like Mistress would have lied, she would have just changed her mind. Owners did that all the time. She was a slave, and unlike Gahyeon, there were no promises or arrangements between her and Mistress. She was hers to do as she liked, she didn’t need Sua’s consent or permission to change her plans. </p>
<p>Mistress had yet to answer, and Sua prepared herself for whichever answer she would give. </p>
<p>“The answer is no. Now stop asking before I kick you out of the house.” Mistress’ voice was full of command. </p>
<p>Now Sua did stop eating. Had that actually happened? Had Mistress actually refused another Dominant’s request? Why?</p>
<p>Master Wonho chuckled. Raising his hands. “Fine, fine. So, Dong-“</p>
<p>“Don’t even think about it.” Miss Dongie didn’t even look from her plate, a bored expression on her face. </p>
<p>Gahyeon snorted, but started coughing in order to hide it.</p>
<p>“Damn… You ladies really don’t give me a break…”</p>
<p>“Maybe you don’t deserve one. You talk too much Mr. Lee.” Miss Dongie kept eating, as if she was talking about something inconsequential.</p>
<p>Dinner moved along, but Sua couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe something went wrong? There was no explanation for Mistress to refuse a request to lent her for a night. She probably knew Master Wonho had already played with her, and that he hadn’t actually been too rough. So… why?</p>
<p>After dinner was over, Sua was helping Gahyeon put the dishes away along with the leftovers when she heard a voice behind her. </p>
<p>“Sua, come with me please.”</p>
<p>Mistress was at the door to the backyard, her hand extended towards her. Sua put down the plate she was holding and immediately made her way to her Mistress, putting her hand on hers hesitantly. </p>
<p>But Mistress only smiled when she did so, and Sua’s mind went blank for a second looking at her. </p>
<p>She was guided outside, where it was already dark and the sky was full of stars and the moon. Sua was still being pulled, so she stared at the sky until Mistress stopped pulling her. She placed a cushion on the floor next to her as she sat down on one of the chairs. Sua kneeled right away. </p>
<p>Mistress chuckled. “Such a smart girl. How are you feeling, Sua?”</p>
<p>Sua raised her head and stared at her Mistress with adoration. It wouldn’t matter if she could speak, there were no words to describe how happy she was here, with Mistress. So she smiled, because she knew that would please the woman in front of her. </p>
<p>And that was all Sua ever wanted to do from now on. Please her Mistress.</p>
<p>Mistress answered her smile with one of her own, and Sua felt that the exchange was uneven, since she believed she got the better view. Suddenly the night wasn’t as impressive, not as much as the blonde woman in front of her was. </p>
<p>“I feel like you have a question regarding Wonho and him asking me to allow you to play with him. Do you?”</p>
<p>Sua nodded. </p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>‘Why’ It was simple, but at the same time not so much. </p>
<p>Mistress leaned towards her, bringing out her hands and grabbing her face gently. She looked right into her eyes and held her there. Just looking at her. They stayed like that for a moment before Mistress spoke in a soft tone.</p>
<p>“It’s simple, really. It is a wonder to me that you are mine. Such a beautiful creature you are, and you’re mine. Mine to touch. Mine to kiss. Mine to care for. So, I am being selfish. I want you all to myself. I have never liked sharing, but with you it isn’t a matter of values, it’s a matter of possessiveness. You are mine, Sua, and mine alone. No matter who comes knocking, and asking to have you. My answer will always be no.” </p>
<p>The tears that escaped her eyes were involuntary. Out of all the answers she had expected, this was not even remotely on the list. She had never once heard an owner speak of her as someone good, valuable, or worthy. But having someone like Mistress, who was by far the best owner she could ever hope for, say that she wanted her all to herself was so unbelievable. As if she was something precious that she couldn’t bear to share with anyone. The thought made Sua hurt inside. She didn’t know if it was possible to feel pain because of happiness, but she felt her heart hurt thinking about having her Mistress think so much of her.</p>
<p>“Come here, beautiful.” She opened her arms and Sua climbed on her lap, sitting across Mistress’ legs. She held her, like a child being rocked, and she hid her face in the crook of Mistress’ neck. After a few moments, Mistress turned her head and whispered in Sua’s ear.</p>
<p>“I shall never let you go. My beautiful Sua.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there it goes, another day in the lives of Dom Siyeon and her two adorable subs. </p>
<p>Please think about leaving a comment if you enjoyed it, or if you didn't xD. I love to read them and answer them, even if sometimes I don't get to answer them all, I still read every single one. </p>
<p>Same goes for twitter, I don't mind DMing about the story, as some of you know ;)</p>
<p>Thanks for reading and see you on the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Siyeon begins to see glimpses of Sua's trauma.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, guys!</p>
<p>This update came faster (thank the heavens) but it's on the shorter side lengthwise. </p>
<p>Hopefully you still enjoy it ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having Sua in her arms made it easy for Siyeon to forget about everything else. She had wanted to take the sub aside and talk to her about what had happened during dinner. It had been her plan to invite Wonho over so that Sua could see that, even though there was another Dom around, she was still safe.</p>
<p>What she had not planned was Wonho asking her to play with Sua. It had taken Siyeon by surprise but she reacted quickly, knowing that it wouldn’t help if she seemed insecure or lost. Of course, she figured that Wonho didn’t actually want to play with Sua, but she still felt a bit of anger and possessiveness at him asking. </p>
<p>Sua, on the other hand, had seemed as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening while it was being discussed. The change in her behavior came when Siyeon had settled the argument with Wonho by firmly saying ‘no’. The sub had seemed confused and pensive afterwards, even as she finished dinner and helped Gahyeon with the cleanup. </p>
<p>That’s why Siyeon had brought her outside. She suspected that Sua had something in her mind, and she wanted to know exactly what had her so out of sorts. It didn’t surprise her that the question that was plaguing Sua’s mind was ‘why?’. </p>
<p>She had been expecting that question, but the words with which she answered were not something she had prepared beforehand. Everything she said to Sua were the things she had been feeling at the moment. There was no thinking on Siyeon’s part as she pretty much bared her mind to her sub, telling her in several ways that Sua was hers. If it had been a person outside the lifestyle, they might have been afraid of Siyeon’s words. But she knew that they would only make Sua feel safer and reassured. </p>
<p>After giving her some time to enjoy being outside, Siyeon took her sub back into the house, making sure Sua had calmed down. Wonho and Handong were sitting on the table, drinking tea and coffee. Gahyeon had just finished cleaning the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you girls go ahead and watch some TV in the living room?” </p>
<p>The question had barely left Siyeon’s lips when Gahyeon was pulling Sua towards the living room. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Mistress! Unnie, we have so many channels! What would-” </p>
<p>Siyeon could no longer hear what Gahyeon was saying, but she smiled. It was things like watching TV that she wanted Sua to enjoy, and now that the younger sub was here, she felt Sua would loosen up even more around her. </p>
<p>Seeing that the two subs had settled on the carpet and were choosing a channel, the blonde went ahead and served herself some coffee before sitting down between Wonho and Handong. </p>
<p>“How was she?” Wonho was the first to ask.</p>
<p>“Surprisingly well, considering.”</p>
<p>Handong scoffed. “It’s not surprising at all, actually. She behaved just as expected.”</p>
<p>Siyeon began to feel a headache coming. “You knew she would react like nothing was happening?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did. That exchange between you and Wonho was probably the most normal thing that has happened to her ever since she left that hellhole. Well, until you refused him, that is. That probably confused the hell out of her.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying I shouldn’t have done it?” The blonde closed her eyes and took another sip of coffee. </p>
<p>“I’m saying that it was a good thing, but it’s going to take much more to make her stop thinking you will suddenly turn on her.” </p>
<p>Using a casual tone, Wonho began speaking as he looked at his coffee. “I see you got her walking and watching TV, maybe you need to make her kneel and crawl more. Give her some chores too…” Wonho became silent as he looked at Siyeon. </p>
<p>The blonde hadn’t meant to actually glare at her cousin, but she couldn’t mask the emotions that she felt at his words. </p>
<p>“Woah, Lee don’t be like this. I’m just saying-“</p>
<p>“Don’t say.”</p>
<p>“He is right, Siyeon.”</p>
<p>Siyeon’s anger became confusion as she turned to look at Handong. “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“You need to give her stability, and I don’t mean the stability you would give a sub. I mean the stability she would have had as a slave.”</p>
<p>Siyeon closed her eyes and touched her temple. She began speaking more forcefully. “Is it so hard to understand that I don’t want to treat her as a slave? Besides, I thought we were trying to show her normal, healthy Dom/sub relationships.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. But you gotta do it a little at a time, ya know? Like… give her a few months of slave treatment. Maybe some play in between… she’s beautiful so I don’t see a reason you wouldn’t want to fu-“</p>
<p>Siyeon’s hand grabbed Wonho’s shirt before she could even think about it. The Dom widened his eyes at her and stood very still. </p>
<p>“So dramatic. Unnie let him go, I hate to say it but he’s sounding smarter than you.”</p>
<p>She opened her fist and glared at Handong. Siyeon was about to go off on her friend but she suddenly thought better of it. Sua might be her submissive now, but the blonde realized that if Handong were to tell either Minji or, god forbid, her father, Sua would be taken away in the blink of an eye. </p>
<p>Handong smiled as she watched the different emotion’s play in Siyeon’s face. “I’m glad this time you thought before you spoke. Good, unnie, because if you are going to fly off the handle at everything we say that you don’t like, then what’s the use of us talking?”</p>
<p>Siyeon closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She had to remember that both people sitting at the table were her friends, and both of them were here out of good will. There was no reason for her to treat them in a disrespectful way. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Wonho. I was out of line.” Siyeon meant it.</p>
<p>The Dom chuckled. “Don’t sweat it, Lee. I get it. You’re possessive, and protective. That’s all good, you wouldn’t be a good Dominant if you weren’t.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but there are other things that you need to bring out of you in this situation.” Handong was once again staring openly at Siyeon.</p>
<p>The blonde nodded, willing to listen to Handong without judgment. </p>
<p>Handong nodded in approval. “Like I said; Wonho is right. I know that you feel like treating her as a slave is degrading and abusive. But you have to remember that being a slave is part of the lifestyle you chose. There are people who choose to be slaves instead of submissives, and there is nothing wrong with that. Now, I know you are going to say that she didn’t choose it, but believe me, even if she didn’t choose it, she is used to it. So, I will tell you now what I told you then; she needs to slowly be introduced to her new life. Otherwise you are playing with fire, unnie. Before you shower her with affection, she needs for you to show her what a good owner is like. Not a Dominant. An owner. After she understands the difference between being a slave for a good owner, rather than the abusive asshole she used to be with, then you can introduce her to being a sub.”</p>
<p>Wonho was staring at Handong as if she was the most interesting thing in the world. “God, you are so sexy when you speak all your psychology shit.”</p>
<p>Siyeon turned to him, with disbelief. “Are you kidding me? Really?”</p>
<p>“What?!” Wonho looked from Siyeon, to Handong, and back. “She is sexy, Lee!”</p>
<p>Handong smiled. “Like I said, Wonho is right.”</p>
<p>“Oh, God. Please, don’t encourage him. I need for both of you to focus.”</p>
<p>“Ok, ok.” Wonho winked at Handong, who chuckled and sipped her coffee. He smiled and turned to look at Siyeon with a serious expression. “Look, I guess what we are saying is that you need to ease her into paradise. Every aspect of her life was probably controlled by Jisoo, from who would play with her, down to when she could go to the bathroom. I mean, that’s normal slave behavior. So, just be her owner for some time, but instead of being a complete dick like Jisoo, treat her like a human being that just so happens to be completely under your control.”</p>
<p>Siyeon finished her coffee and got up to fill her cup again. She was starting to think she needed something stronger, but immediately decided against it. She needed a clear head for this. Sitting back on the table, she put her face in her hands. “I really don’t want to be her owner.”</p>
<p>“Tough shit, Lee. You already are, you just need to act like it. But, I’m curious, why are you so against it?” The curiosity in Wonho’s voice was palpable, the Dom really couldn’t understand why she was hesitating so much. If Siyeon was honest with herself, she had asked the same thing to herself before. </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence before Handong spoke. “You won’t hurt her.”</p>
<p>It was eerie how Handong was able to say exactly what was on Siyeon’s mind. The blonde looked at her friend incredulously. “You don’t know that. I’m a Dom, and a young one at that, with complete control over someone who can’t really say no to me. Do you know how scary it is to have that kind of power?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t. But I do know that you won’t hurt her. You are not a bad person, or a bad Dom for that matter. It doesn’t matter how attracted you are to her, you won’t lose control. Yes, you are inexperienced, but that’s why we are here with you. I’m not here because I don’t trust you with her, I am here because I can help you. Do you really think I would have let Minji leave this house without Sua if I didn’t trust you with her one hundred percent?”</p>
<p>“No, you wouldn’t.”</p>
<p>“No, I wouldn’t. You need to act like a Dom, unnie. You have to be what she needs, and she needs an owner. Remember, this isn’t about you, it’s about Sua. It’s about what she needs and expects from you. Affection is good, but in this case, discipline and consistency are also important. Maybe even more so. Gahyeon can be affectionate with her, and I will do my best to bring her out of her shell, but you have a role to fill. It certainly isn’t to be her girlfriend.”</p>
<p>Siyeon had to control herself again, just because she knew she needed help, it didn’t mean she liked being told what to do. “I know I’m not that.”</p>
<p>“I’m just saying, ease up on the affection, and try to give her more discipline and rules to follow. I know you don’t like it, but I do believe this is the best way to help her. Do you trust me?” Handong reached out and grabbed Siyeon’s hand, squeezing it lightly. </p>
<p>Siyeon squeezed her hand back. “With my life.”</p>
<p>“Do you trust me with Sua’s?”</p>
<p>It took a moment before she answered. Siyeon felt like this response was a lot more important. “Yes, I do. So, I will trust you and do as you guys say.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, unnie.” Handong smiled, and Siyeon did as well, although not as happily. </p>
<p>“I trust you too.” Wonho raised his hand hopefully. </p>
<p>Handong chuckled, and Siyeon rolled her eyes. “Surprisingly, Mr. Lee, I kind of trust you too.”</p>
<p>Wonho’s smile was wide. </p>
<p>“Ok, before this gets any more… serious, I need to discuss some things with you, Wonho.”</p>
<p>“Sure, Lee. What’s up?”</p>
<p>“I need a favor; remember that guy from Jisoo’s dungeon? Jongin?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, Jongin. Yeah, he’s a handler. Top handler, actually. He is in charge of managing both slaves and subs owned by Jisoo. He trusts him a lot. We actually talk a lot whenever I go to one of his parties.”</p>
<p>“Good, because I want to talk to him. So, I need you to arrange a meeting, without Jisoo knowing.”</p>
<p>“Why the fuck do you want to talk to him?”</p>
<p>“Because he’s the reason I was able to leave with Sua in the first place. Remember I told you that someone else had done that to her?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“That other someone was Jongin’s brother. We found him in the room Sua was in, and apparently he played with her without Jisoo’s permission. Jongin asked me to not tell anyone. He owes me.”</p>
<p>Wonho’s expression changed, and he looked livid. “Jongdae was the one who hurt Sua?”</p>
<p>“You also know him?”</p>
<p>“He is a little asshole; worships the ground Jisoo walks on. Always getting in trouble though, Jongin has a hard time keeping him in check.”</p>
<p>“Lovely.” Handong’s tone was annoyed. </p>
<p>Siyeon nodded. “Explains a lot. Can you help me?”</p>
<p>Wohno hesitated before he spoke. “I’ll see what I can do.”</p>
<p>“You need to be careful, we can’t have Jisoo suspecting.” The blonde stared at Wonho intently, as if to drive home the importance of what she was asking.</p>
<p>“Of course, I can be discreet.”</p>
<p>“You can?” There was real curiosity in Handong’s voice.</p>
<p>“Do you doubt my abilities, Miss Han?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Wonho chuckled. “Then, I shall prove you wrong.”</p>
<p>Handong smirked at Wonho. Siyeon turned towards the living room, seeing her two subs sitting on the carpet, watching some drama. In that moment everything seemed normal, as if nothing bad had ever happened to either of them. For a second Siyeon could pretend there was nothing to fix, nothing to change, that everything was well. But it wasn’t. </p>
<p>Handong was right, she had a role to fill. But could she do it? Could she be what Sua needed her to be? She knew how to dominate someone, but to own them, to control every aspect of their lives? That was something completely different. It occurred to Siyeon that maybe she wasn’t qualified for this, that maybe she had misjudged her ability to help Sua. Too late to change her mind now, though. There was no turning back, especially because altruism wasn’t her only motive anymore. </p>
<p>“Unnie?”</p>
<p>Siyeon blinked away her thoughts and looked at Handong. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Her friend smiled. “Go ahead and be with your subs, I think we have given you enough to think about.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, don’t stress Lee. It’ll work out somehow. I’ll see myself out, actually. Need to work on that little assignment you just gave me.” Wonho nodded at Siyeon and then winked at Handong. </p>
<p>Handong gave Wonho a sad smile. “Do try your best, Mr. Lee. If you get found out, we all get in trouble.”</p>
<p>“So little faith… I promise I will do a good job. If only for my pride.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After their talk, Wonho left, promising to have some news within two weeks. That seemed too quick for Siyeon but she gave her cousin the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he did have skills after all.</p>
<p>Handong also left to go up to her room, mentioning that she needed rest for tomorrow. As she passed the living room, she said good night to both subs. </p>
<p>Walking slowly, Siyeon sat silently on the couch farthest from the girls. They were both sitting cross legged, Gahyeon’s head on Sua’s shoulder as they watched TV. Siyeon watched without a word, not wanting to disturb them. Both of them had had a long day, they needed the distraction. </p>
<p>During a commercial break, Gahyeon moved away from Sua and stretched, turning and noticing Siyeon. </p>
<p>“Mistress! I didn’t hear you.” Sua turned as well, widening her eyes as she had just also noticed Siyeon. </p>
<p>“That’s ok, Gahyeon-a. I didn’t want to disturb you.”</p>
<p>Without a word, Gahyeon moved to sit next to Siyeon’s legs, her back to the couch. Sua followed soon after, also sitting on the floor next to Siyeon. They stayed like that until the end of the episode. Gahyeon had actually fallen asleep leaning on Siyeon’s knee. The blonde carefully picked her up and began to carry her upstairs. </p>
<p>“I’m going to take the little girl upstairs, go ahead to your room. I’ll be there in a bit.”</p>
<p>Sua nodded and left for her room. The blonde watched her go until she went inside, before she made her way upstairs with Gahyeon in her arms. Walking into Gahyeon’s room, Siyeon laid her on the bed and began to look for a set of PJ’s for her sub to wear. </p>
<p>Picking out some black PJ’s with pink elephant prints, Siyeon went back to Gahyeon. “Little girl, you need to change. Get up, please.” </p>
<p>Gahyeon grunted but obeyed, sitting up on the bed without opening her eyes. Siyeon chuckled as she helped her sub take off her clothes and put on her PJ’s. Gahyeon laid back down, and the blonde pulled the covers over her. “Good night, Gahyeon-a.” The blonde kissed her head and left the room, closing the door behind her. </p>
<p>Siyeon went over to Sua’s room. She didn’t knock but this time she opened the door gently. </p>
<p>Looking over to the bed, the blonde saw Sua had fallen asleep kneeling next to the bed. Reaching for her, she picked her up and put her on the bed, face down. She tucked her in and gave her a kiss. Siyeon sat for a while on the chair next to the bed, watching Sua sleep. She wanted to make sure that the sub wouldn’t wake up, but after some minutes, Sua was still dead asleep. </p>
<p>Reassured that Sua would be all right for the night, Siyeon went ahead and left the room to go to bed. It really had been a long day for all of them, and the blonde couldn’t wait to lay down and sleep. After finishing her night routine, Siyeon dropped on her bed and closed her eyes. Sleep came almost instantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flashback</p>
<p>Bora POV </p>
<p>Thunder.</p>
<p>Bora moaned in annoyance. After being forced to go to bed early, it had taken her almost an hour to fall asleep. Now, she was fighting to stay asleep and ignore the loud sound of the stupid storm raging outside. </p>
<p>Thunder. Again. </p>
<p>There was no way to quiet the loud sounds so she just turned and tried to ignore them, knowing it was a losing battle. For a while, the storm calmed and she was starting to fall asleep again, when the door to her room opened loudly. </p>
<p>Bora’s eyes flew open. Before she could figure out what had woken her, someone shook her arm none too gently.</p>
<p>“Bora! Baby, wake up! Wake up, Bora!”</p>
<p>Her father sounded frantic and scared. That was all her mind was able to comprehend as she was yanked out of her bed.  Her father pulled her into the closet, and grabbing her by both arms he made her sit inside it. His hands felt ice cold and sweaty on her skin. His eyes were wide and wild as they bored into hers. </p>
<p>“Listen to me, Bora. I need you to stay inside and not make any noises, ok?”</p>
<p>“Wait what? Dad, what’s going- “</p>
<p>“Bora, please!” Her father whispered urgently. “I need you to be very very quiet. Can you do that? Please, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“Ok, ok.” Her voice sounded so small. She couldn’t understand what was happening, but the way her father was behaving made her feel scared and worried. </p>
<p>He moved his hands to her face, and brought his forehead to hers. “I love you, Bora. I love you so much, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“I l-love you t-too, D-Daddy.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be afraid, everything is going to be ok. Now, stay here ok? Don’t come out until I come back.”</p>
<p>“Ok, Dad.”</p>
<p>With that the doors of the closet were closed and she was left there, with only the sounds of the storm as company. It was pitch dark, and the only light came from the space under the door when the lightning stroke. Bora pulled her knees to her chest and began rocking, trying to calm herself since she could feel her heart going a mile a minute. </p>
<p>Minutes passed and she hadn’t heard anything, so she figured she could untangle herself and try to see through the gap of the doors into her room. </p>
<p>Her door slammed open, bouncing off the wall. Both of her hands went to cover her mouth, and she cowered all the way back into the small closet. Several people came into her room and began moving stuff and throwing it on the floor. </p>
<p>Bora was in a cold sweat, her heart racing so hard, she was afraid they could hear it beating. Another person came into her room, this one walking more slowly than the others. The person stopped and talked to one of the ones already in the room, before making their way straight to the closet and opening the doors. </p>
<p>It was a very handsome, young man. He was wearing a suit like the ones her father would wear, but no tie. “Hello there. I’ve been looking for you. Would you like to play a game?”</p>
<p>Bora shook her head, keeping as far away a distance from the man as possible. </p>
<p>He chuckled. “Why not, it’ll be fun. Come on, come out.”</p>
<p>He offered his hand, but when Bora didn’t take it, he reached for it and grabbed it. Pulling her out, he guided her forward until she was all the way out of the little closet. She was kneeling so he crouched down to her eye level. </p>
<p>“What is your name?</p>
<p>“Bora.” She answered, her voice barely a whisper. </p>
<p>“Hello, Bora. I’m Hyungsik, it’s very nice to meet you.” She looked at his eyes noticing that they were black. They seemed cold and lifeless, like a shark’s.   </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you.” Again, her words were almost inaudible. She didn’t want to answer, but she was afraid of what would happen if she didn’t.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry we woke you, I didn’t mean for that to happen. You see, we were only looking for your parents; we needed to ask them a few of questions.” Even though his voice had a deep, soothing tone, Bora’s hair stood on end hearing him speak. </p>
<p>“What questions?”</p>
<p>“Ohh, just boring stuff, don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>Bora stared at him, not knowing whether she should speak or keep quiet. There were no other sounds in the house. She wondered where her parents were. </p>
<p>“Look, here is the thing; I have a decision to make but I need you to do it for me.” He reached into his pockets and took out two coins, showing them to her. “In one of my hands I’ll have two coins, on the other there will be nothing. Choose one hand, and if you can guess where the coins are, I will let you see your parents, and we will leave.”</p>
<p>Bora was trembling. “What if I choose the one with no coins?” </p>
<p>Hyungsik smiled, and Bora felt a chill run down her spine at the sight. There was nothing soothing or comforting at all about his expression. “Then you won’t get to see them again.”</p>
<p>“What? No, I don’t want to choose.” She tried to scoot away from him but someone was behind her, stopping her from moving further away.</p>
<p>“You don’t have a choice; you have to.” </p>
<p>Another man, younger than Hyungsik, stepped closer to him. “Sir? We were only suppose to-“</p>
<p>Hyungsik slowly turned to look at him, his eyes turning hard as he did. “I decided what we are supposed to do.” </p>
<p>“Master Jihoon didn’t say-“</p>
<p>“Unless you want me to detach your head from your shoulders, I suggest you keep quiet, Jongin.”</p>
<p>A moment passed, before the man named Jongin, who Bora noticed was not much older than her, stepped away. “Yes, sir.”<br/>
Hyungsik kept smiling at her and turned around, shuffling the coins in his hands, then brought his fists in front of Bora. </p>
<p>“Which one, Bora?”</p>
<p>She looked at him then at his hands, then back at him. How could she decide? She wanted to see her parents again. But how did she know which one was the right choice?</p>
<p>“Bora, you need to choose. I’m going to count to three.”</p>
<p>Tears fell down her face as Bora tried to figure out which hand to choose.</p>
<p>“One.”</p>
<p>Maybe the right one?! Or the left?!</p>
<p>“Two.”</p>
<p>Her head hurt and she couldn’t see through her tears. The lightning and thunder came abruptly, and in a split second she chose the one on the left. </p>
<p>Hyungsik looked at her, opening the hand Bora had chosen. </p>
<p>It was empty. </p>
<p>Bora looked into his eyes, finding that his handsome face was transformed by a sinister smile. He looked like one of those villains in the cartoons she used to watch when she was younger. His smile too wide, his eyes too cruel.</p>
<p>Without looking away from her, Hyungsik turned around to one of the men standing by the door. “Do it.” He ordered. </p>
<p>One of the men that had been standing in the back of the room, stepped out. A couple of seconds later, there were two gunshots. </p>
<p>Bora’s eyes widened in terror. </p>
<p>Hyungsik’s smile became impossibly wider. “You chose wrong.”</p>
<p>“NO! Mom!! Dad!!” She stood and ran but didn’t make it to the door. Strong hands caught her, lifting her up and grabbing her hands. </p>
<p>“Put her in the car, she’s coming with us.”</p>
<p>Bora screamed and struggled as much as she could, but the grip on her hands was rock-solid. </p>
<p>As she was carried upside down towards the door, they passed by main hall and the kitchen became visible. </p>
<p>Bora let out a blood curling scream. Her mom and dad were lying out in a pool of blood, face down. Not moving. </p>
<p>They crossed the door and the rain began to soak her clothes. Her screams continued until another hand covered her mouth, effectively muffling all her sounds. </p>
<p>A door opened and she was about to be lowered into a car when a voice came from behind her. </p>
<p>“Not inside, bring her here.”</p>
<p>Kicking and screaming, she was taken to the back of the car and thrown inside the trunk. Bora landed face first but quickly got up and turned around only to come face to face with Hyungsik. </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t do that.” His voice was dead calm, but his face made her recoil back from him. </p>
<p>“Y-You k-killed them.” </p>
<p>Hyungsik frowned slightly. “No, Bora. You did. You chose.”</p>
<p>No, I didn’t. I didn’t mean to.</p>
<p>Lightning struck and the sound of thunder vibrated through the car. The last thing Bora saw was Hyungsik’s wide smile before the trunk was slammed shut, effectively locking her inside. </p>
<p>She screamed.</p>
<p>End Flashback</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siyeon POV</p>
<p>A scream. </p>
<p>Siyeon’s eyes opened. She blinked a few times, trying to clear the sleep from her mind. Sitting up she waited. Did she hea-</p>
<p>Another scream. </p>
<p>She bolted from the bed, almost running as she forced her door open and instinctively went to Gahyeon’s room. The younger sub was sitting on her bed, eyes wide looking at Siyeon, completely startled. </p>
<p>“Mistress?” She sounded scared and confused. </p>
<p>“Did yo-“</p>
<p>A door opened down the hall, and Handong came out of her room hastily, obviously having been awoken by Siyeon. “Unnie?”</p>
<p>Siyeon was about to answer, when there was a flash of lightning and the sound of thunder right after. As soon as the thunder came, a blood curling scream resonated through the house. It had come from downstairs.</p>
<p>Sua. </p>
<p>Siyeon raced down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Running through the house, she burst into the spare bedroom. </p>
<p>“Sua?!” Siyeon called loudly as she came into the room, looking around urgently.</p>
<p>At first she couldn’t see much. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out a dark silhouette sitting on the floor between the bed and the nightstand. </p>
<p>Crouching down, Siyeon slowly made her way towards Sua. As she got closer, she could see the sub was sitting against the wall, both of her hands were pressed to her ears. Hard. Siyeon could also see that Sua had once again tied one of her wrists to the bed post using a towel. </p>
<p>“Sua? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>The sub slowly raised her head. She was trembling, and there were small mutters coming from her. Siyeon couldn’t make out her face, but she knew Sua was looking at her. </p>
<p>“M-Mistre-“</p>
<p>Lightning illuminated the entire room for a split second. As it did, Siyeon caught the look of pure horror in the sub’s face. Before she could speak, the sound of thunder filled the room. </p>
<p>Sua screamed. </p>
<p>It was a scream so shrill that Siyeon’s ears hurt, making her hands instinctively cover her ears. A second later, the blonde moved forward so she was only a couple of feet from her sub. </p>
<p>“Sua, come-“</p>
<p>The words barely left Siyeon’s mouth before Sua crashed into her, hugging her neck so tightly it became difficult to breathe. She put both of her arms around the sub, hugging her tightly as well. </p>
<p>“It’s all right, Sua. It’s just a storm, it will pass.”</p>
<p>“Please, Mistress. Don’t let them ta-“</p>
<p>A flash of lightning. </p>
<p>Siyeon didn’t have time to brace herself before the thunder came and Sua once again screamed, but this time right next to the Dom’s ear. Siyeon gritted her teeth in order not to make a sound. </p>
<p>The lights turned on, and Siyeon felt someone behind her. </p>
<p>“Unnie, what happened?” </p>
<p>“She’s scared of the thunder. Help me up, please.” </p>
<p>Handong helped Siyeon stand, with Sua still in her arms. She sat on the bed, adjusting her hold on the sub. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something bright pink by the door. </p>
<p>“Gahyeon, come.” Siyeon’s tone was firm and curt.  </p>
<p>Gahyeon moved at once to stand in front of her, before she could kneel Siyeon shook her head. </p>
<p>“Go to your room, grab one of your sleep masks and the bright green headset. Bring them to my room<br/>
and stay there.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mistress.” Gahyeon almost ran out the door. </p>
<p>Handong stood there, looking at Sua with a worried expression. </p>
<p>“Sua, I’m taking you upstairs to my room.” Siyeon rocked a little before she used her momentum to stand up from the bed. She walked fast as she came down the hall and through the living room. She was about to go up the stairs, when she turned to Handong, who had been right behind her. </p>
<p>“Can you please stay close? If I lose my balance just keep me up.”</p>
<p>“Sure, unnie.”</p>
<p>Siyeon began to move, going slowly in order to feel the stairs well since she couldn’t see where the steps were. The whole house illuminated and she stopped moving to brace herself. The thunder came almost at the same time as the lightning, along with Sua’s scream. </p>
<p>As she screamed, the sub tightened her hold on Siyeon making the blonde gasp. </p>
<p>Handong’s hands were on her lower back, gently reminding her that she was there should she need her.</p>
<p>Still gritting her teeth, Siyeon waited a couple of seconds after the thunder passed before she continued to climb the stairs slowly. </p>
<p> Once she made it to the second floor, Siyeon immediately went into her room. The light was on and the first thing she saw was Gahyeon kneeling next to her bed, the headset and sleep mask in her hands. </p>
<p>“Sua, I’m putting you on the bed.” As soon as Siyeon let go of her, Sua’s hands went from around her neck back to her own ears. Now that Siyeon was able to take a good look at her, the blonde could see she was covered in sweat, strands of hair sticking to her face and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. </p>
<p>Another thing she noticed was how hard Sua’s hands were trembling, how white her knuckles were with the effort of blocking out the sound of the storm. </p>
<p>Siyeon turned to Gahyeon. “Give them to me, please.”</p>
<p>She handed her the items. Wasting no time, the Dom looked at Sua and motioned for her to remove her hands from her head. The sub hesitated for a second before doing so, and Siyeon immediately put both the mask and the headset on her, making sure her ears were covered. </p>
<p>The headset had been a gift for Gahyeon; they had gone to watch a monster truck show and Siyeon had bought it since her sub had complained about the noise. Gahyeon kept it as a memento, but Siyeon knew that it cancelled noise and that’s exactly what Sua needed. </p>
<p>Even though Sua was being deprived of both sight and sound, she relaxed some. Siyeon saw this as a good sign, but she knew that it wasn’t over. The storm was right on them, and even if she couldn’t hear or see the lightning and thunder, Sua was going to be able to feel the vibrations. The Dom had to think of something to make Sua feel more safe. </p>
<p>“Gahyeon-a, go ahead and climb on the other side of the bed.” </p>
<p>As Gahyeon moved to obey, the blonde gently guided Sua to lay down in the middle of the king sized bed. She laid right next to her, and before she even gave the command, Gahyeon did the same on the opposite side of Sua. This meant that Sua was effectively secured between them. </p>
<p>Not a second after Gahyeon touched Sua to hug her, Sua was already reaching for the younger sub, bringing her towards her and not letting go. Gahyeon hugged her back and cuddled into her. </p>
<p>Siyeon pulled the covers over all of them, and moved closer to Sua, running her hand through her hair gently. </p>
<p>There was a flash of lightning and Siyeon flattened her hand on Sua’s head, slowly but firmly. The thunder came seconds after, but this time Sua didn’t scream. A tremor ran through her and her entire body stiffened. Gahyeon moved impossibly closer to the older sub and nuzzled her head against Sua’s neck. </p>
<p>Gradually, between Gahyeon’s proximity and Siyeon’s caresses, Sua’s body relaxed again. The lights turned off, and Siyeon saw Handong exit the room and close the door behind her. Siyeon returned to caressing Sua’s head and warning her with her palm on her head whenever thunder would come. </p>
<p>After the storm passed, Siyeon slowly took of the headset and mask off Sua. The sub cowered a little, but Siyeon quickly moved to reassure her. </p>
<p>“The storm has passed. Everything is all right.” The blonde whispered.</p>
<p>Gahyeon was asleep, Siyeon knew because of the soft snoring sounds coming from the younger sub. But she could tell Sua was wide awake. </p>
<p>“Beautiful, don’t be afraid. It’s over, you can sleep now.” She rubbed Sua’s arm softly. </p>
<p>Sua turned to look at her, not letting go of Gahyeon. She blinked up at Siyeon with a worried expression. </p>
<p>“Will no one come to take us away?” </p>
<p>Now that she wasn’t worried about Sua having a panic attack, Siyeon could allow herself to focus on a fact she had ignored in order to pay complete attention to her sub. </p>
<p>She was speaking. </p>
<p>Sua was speaking. </p>
<p>Her tone was lower than Siyeon had imagined. Her voice was warm and gentle, making Siyeon want to listen to that voice forever. </p>
<p>“No one will take you away, Sua. I promise. You are safe.”</p>
<p>As she answered, Siyeon saw Sua reach out towards the headboard with one hand, as if finding something to hold on to. </p>
<p>Siyeon wanted to smack herself. Sua had tied herself to the bed on the room, and now she was looking for something to hold on to. </p>
<p>“Stay.” </p>
<p>The Dom got up from the bed, walking towards her closet. Going to the very back, she opened a drawer and retrieved two items. She walked back to the bed and without ceremony, attached one of the leashes to Sua’s collar, hooking the other end to a ring atop her headboard. She moved towards Gahyeon and shook the sub slowly. </p>
<p>“Gahyeonie? Wake up little one.”</p>
<p>The younger sub groaned and opened one eye.</p>
<p>“I’m going to attach a leash to your collar and attach it to the wall.”</p>
<p>The younger sub nodded, and cuddled right back into Sua. Siyeon attached Gahyeon’s leash and stood up. </p>
<p>Sua looked calmer than she had been all night, going so far as to loosen her hold on Gahyeon a bit. Siyeon sat on the couch near the opposite wall, watching, and within minutes both subs were fast asleep. It was strange that, a couple of hours ago, there had been screaming and running around in the house. The blonde marveled at how calm everything seemed now, in comparison. It made the situation feel even more surreal.</p>
<p>But it had happened. Sua had a panic attack of sorts, and even though she seemed good now, Siyeon knew that she’d have to see how she behaved once she woke up. </p>
<p>Making sure to leave the door slightly ajar, Siyeon exited the room and went downstairs. The smell of coffee hit her and she turned to see Handong sitting in the living room, a steaming cup in her hand. </p>
<p>“I made you a cup, may not be the best but it’s hot.” She pointed at a mug that was sitting on the table.</p>
<p>Siyeon sat opposite Handong, grabbing the cup and taking a long sip. </p>
<p>Handong stared at her. “Let it out.”</p>
<p>“I screwed up.”</p>
<p>“Agreed, but do proceed.”</p>
<p>Siyeon took one long look at Handong, before returning her gaze to her mug. “Having Sua get scared like that… to have her be terrified even though she was in my arms… it made me feel completely<br/>
powerless.” </p>
<p>“She wasn’t completely here, Siyeon. Her mind was miles away.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but-“</p>
<p>“And before you even mention it, she would have had the same reaction no matter what you did.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you are right. But at the very least I would have been able to care for her better if I had done things differently.”</p>
<p>“What things?”</p>
<p>“Her sleeping arrangements for one. She shouldn’t have been left alone in a room.”</p>
<p>“Why was she alone, though?”</p>
<p>“I thought it would be better for her since all of my subs had their own room from the beginning. Even Gahyeon, from the first day she had a room for herself.” Siyeon sounded defeated, as if she knew her answer was unsatisfactory.</p>
<p>“Yes, but one thing once again escaped your thinking; she is-“</p>
<p>“She is not a sub. She is a slave.” Siyeon nodded tiredly. “If only in her head.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Siyeon, but what is in her head is the most important thing right now. In time, we may begin to slowly introduce ideas to her, but for now we need to let her mind acclimate. So much has changed for her, there needs to be some sort of counter balance to all the new and strange things.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know…”</p>
<p>“Also, you have to dial down the whole girlfriend treatment. She isn’t your lover, Siyeon. She needs your help, but if you get your head filled with unrealistic wishes of what could be, you won’t help neither her nor yourself.”</p>
<p>“I know I’m not her girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“You like her, I get it. But don’t get your hopes up; she’s very damaged, Siyeon. Whatever we might be able to do for her, it’s not for anyone’s benefit but hers.”</p>
<p>“Dongie, I… I would never ever push her to do anything she doesn’t want to do. No matter how much I like her, I won’t ever expect anything more than she can give me.”</p>
<p>“Won’t you? If she gets better, if she seems like she is opening up, won’t you want more?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“You are such a bad liar. You need to get your head straight. Your heart is screwed I can tell, but you need to keep your head leveled.”</p>
<p>Siyeon hunched down, covering her face with her hands. “I’m doing such a bad job, Dongie. I’m messing up.”</p>
<p>“Yes, well, I expected as much from the night you brought her here.”</p>
<p>“What do I do?”</p>
<p>“I can take her to Minji, explain everything. I’ll let her know how it all came to be. I promise she won’t think badly of you.” </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>“No. You are not taking her to Minji.”</p>
<p>“Why? If you don’t think you are-“</p>
<p>Siyeon stood up and began to pace. Her voice rising as she spoke. “Because as bad as I am doing, I can do better. I have to, because Minji will never be able to meet her needs. If I’m having a hard time treating her like a slave, imagine Minji?”</p>
<p>Handong remained quiet, watching her as she paced back and forth on the living room. </p>
<p>“Also, can you imagine the disappointment and regret Sua will feel in herself if I give her to someone else? She will probably think she somehow failed me by behaving a certain way. If she was insecure before, giving her up to someone else will only worsen it.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Handong sipped her coffee, not taking her eyes off Siyeon.</p>
<p>“Yes! Not to mention that this will have an effect on Yoohyeon. Having a slave in her home? It will not be good for her, it would actually remind her of her own trauma and make her nightmares worse. It sounds bad but, we both know that if Minji has to choose between Sua and Yoohyeon, she will choose her wife.” </p>
<p>Coming back to sit on the couch, Siyeon looked at Handong to find her smiling. “Why on earth are you smiling? What part of what I said is amusing to you?”</p>
<p>Handong kept smiling as she answered. “I was just marveling at how long it took for you to finally say something smart, unnie. God you have no idea how frustrating it can be to talk to you and Minji.”</p>
<p>“Wait have you been baiting me with taking Sua to Minji just to see my reaction?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“I swear to God Handong… and what about Minji? What does Minji have to do with this?”</p>
<p>“You acted the same way she did when she first began to help Yoohyeon. There were days I really wanted to slap some sense into her, unnie or not.” </p>
<p>“Dongie…”</p>
<p>“What? I may seem calm, but sometimes I do become frustrated. The funniest part is that the people that most frustrate me are the ones that don’t need my professional help.” Handong scoffed and took a sip of her coffee. “But never mind that. You are absolutely right about everything you just said, except that at one point I expect you to tell Minji about Sua. Because once she is ready, meeting Yoohyeon will be beneficial for both.”</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it.”</p>
<p>Handong’s gaze became hard as she looked at the blonde. “No, unnie. I wasn’t asking; you are going to tell Minji about Sua. Maybe not now, but soon.”</p>
<p>“If I tell her about Sua, I have to tell her about Gahyeon.”</p>
<p>“To be honest, that would be the best as well. I’ve never liked keeping secrets, so you are lucky I love both you and the kid. Otherwise, I would have told on both of you a long time ago.”</p>
<p>“Fine, but let me tell Gahyeon first. We need to do this right. Minimize the fallout.”</p>
<p>“Call me chaotic but I can’t wait for the fallout.” Handong sipped her coffee once again, a smirk showing. </p>
<p>“Unbelievable.”</p>
<p>“So, what’s going to happen now?”</p>
<p>“I will do right by Sua. I’ll keep her safe and I’ll care for her, but I’ll add more rules, more chores. I’ll be… her Owner.” It was hard for Siyeon to say the word. It left a bad taste in her mouth.</p>
<p>Handong’s gaze softened, her tone became gentle once more. “It’s only for a while, unnie. You won’t have to treat her as such for long.”</p>
<p>Siyeon spoke in a monotone. “She spoke. She asked me not to let them take her.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I assumed she could speak. I mean if she could scream like that… I’m going to be honest and say that I won’t be recovering from those screams any time soon.”</p>
<p>“Me neither, I’m pretty sure I will be dreaming about that.”</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence, before a ringing startled both women.  Siyeon looked around confused, before she reached into her pocket and fished out her cellphone. She took one look at the screen and answered. </p>
<p>“Yibo?” The blonde frowned at Handong, who shook her head.</p>
<p>“Siyeon, are you awake?<br/>
”<br/>
“Actually, I was. Why are you calling this late though?”</p>
<p>‘I just got off my shift. Listen, I want to talk to you. Are you free tomorrow?’</p>
<p>“I was actually going to ask you to come check on Sua. She is good, but she had a nightmare and she screamed. I want to know if she hurt her throat.”</p>
<p>‘Oh, that’s all right. Convenient, actually. I can be there tomorrow around noon. I can check on Sua and we can talk afterwards. Is that all right for you?’</p>
<p>“Sure, everything all right?”</p>
<p>‘Yes, I just wanted to ask you for a favor.’</p>
<p>“Oh, okay. Then, see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>‘Goodbye.’ The line went dead. </p>
<p>Siyeon looked at her phone with a frown. “That was weird.”</p>
<p>“He was born weird. I will be gone most of the day tomorrow because of Yoohyeon. But if you need anything let me know. My brother can be quite demanding.”</p>
<p>“I think I can handle it.”</p>
<p>Handong shrugged her shoulders and stood up. “Fine. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to try and sleep for a couple of hours. You should as well.”</p>
<p>Siyeon rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend. “Yes, ma’am.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did yall think?</p>
<p>Let me know your thoughts in any way you wish hehe</p>
<p>Have a great week guys and see you on the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>